Pokemon Heroes Season 3
by aamaylover
Summary: After losing his heart, Ash Ketchum is now a Nobody, having no feeling at all. Now, The Dark Signers have turned one of Ash's best friends against him, so Ash has to use the only emotion a Nobody can have: pure hatred. Advanceshipping. Rated for violence, curses, and sexual references. Sometimes humorous.
1. Opening and Closing songs

**Opening and ending songs**

**Well this is going to be my story. It's going to be pretty good and thank you to everyone who is reading this and it's going to be good, I hope. Let me just tell you a few things before showing the songs. If you don't care about this, then skip this chapter. (These are the same rules that I said in season 1 and 2, but I might have added a few changes. You can read it again, only look at the opening and ending song, or just skip this chapter al together.)**

**Just because it's rated M doesn't mean it will have lemons. THIS STORY WILL NEVER HAVE LEMONS. Even though it's mentioned a lot, it won't have any. If there was a rating that was T+, I would've chosen that.**

**I just like putting songs because I feel like it. This might have more seasons if the story has lots of reviews and I will put more opening songs.**

**Ash and friends will have Pokémon from Kanto to Sinnoh (no Unova). Even people from Pokémon adventures might show up. You guys can give me suggestions for the Pokémon you want them to have, but I already have some in handy.**

**This story will have many types of shippings, even ones that don't even exist. But this story is mostly focused around Advanceshipping and it will end in Advanceshipping. (If you don't like it, then leave, but you could give me other shippings so I can make that happen. (Except ones involving Ash being with another person and same goes for May)**

**I hate describing clothing. Don't worry, all the clothing used in this is from the real Pokemon anime. Clothing that's not included in the anime will be described here.**

**This fanfiction makes a reference to many anime shows. (Especially Kingdom Hearts)**

**Many characters may not act exactly the same way they act in the anime, especially Ash.**

**Now the opening and ending songs. (Watch the real ones on YouTube and you'll understand it. Put the song in the background when you see opening song in the beginning of each chapter. You don't have to do it, but give it a try sometimes.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of the songs.**

**(### This means music notes).**

**(* This means the action continues).**

* * *

**Opening 3: Jitterbug (Ellegarden)**

**Tatta hitotsu no koto ga ima, wo mayowaseterun da** (Ash is standing on a grassy cliff as winds go past him with Pikachu on his shoulder from a side angle, then May appears next to him next to him, holding back her hair from the winds)

**Kazoekirenai hodo nakushite, mata hiroi atsumerya ii sa** (Dawn then appears behind May, and then finally Brendan appears next to her with his hands in his pocket.)

**###** (They all continue to stand on the cliff as winds continued to blow.)

**Toomawari suru tabi ni mietekita koto moatte **(Ash is running through a forest in a hurry, as his face shows complete anger.)

**Hayakutsuku koto ga subete to boku ni wa omoenakatta** (Dark Signer Drew is sitting on a high building during a sunset, waiting for someone.)

**Machigatta koto ga itsuka kimi wo sukuu kara **(Dark Signer Roman is sitting on his high chair with his hood over his head.)

**Kazoekirenai hodo nakushite, mata hiroi atsumerya ii sa **(Switches immediately to the other Dark Signers on their chairs, and they are all focusing on a Dark Signer on the ground in the middle with his hood over his head and then that Dark Signer pulls down his hood showing Ritchie and his blue eyes.)

**Issai no jounetsu ga, kakikesare sou na toki ni wa **(Drew is standing in a dark void as a flash of Roman appears behind him as memories of Ash and Gary go by him, and then the flash of Roman disappears and Drew opens his eyes as a Dark Signer and materializes his Chakrams and jumps down the building.)

**Itsudatte kimi no koe ga kono kurayami wo kirisaite kureteru **(Drew lands on the ground to meet Ash with his Aura Blade and they collide their weapons, and then Drew kicks Ash towards a huge rock and throws his Chakrams, but Ash gets out of the way and the rock gets destroyed completely.

**Itsuka sonna kotoba ga boku no mono ni, narimasu you ni **(Drew then throws a ball releasing Shadow Latios who races towards Ash, but Ash also releases a Pokeball releasing Staravia with Pikachu on top of it.)

**Sou narimasu you ni** (Both Pokemon head towards Latios with Staravia using Quick Attack and Pikachu about to unleash a thunderbolt.)

**### **(Staravia and Latios are about to collide, Brendan, Dawn and May watch the battle from a cliff, and Drew and Ash run towards each other with their weapons about to strike each other and then they collide, creating light.)

* * *

**Ending 3: Cascade (Naruto Shippuden Ending 21)**

**Kimi to boku nigirishimeta, futatsu no te no naka de **(Ash standing in a void looking down, and Drew appears behind with his back turned to Ash upside down looking down as well.)

**Umare ta hikari ima hanatō** (The two are in a small ball as May is holding onto it and she lifts it up into the air, creating a white light.)

**### **(Shows a grassy field in Pallet Town, then May's castle, then a Magikarp that jumps from a small river, and then a snowy park.)

**Kohakuiro no yūyakeni somerareta** (May is sitting on barrel on the street looking down looking down as people start to walk by during a sunset.)

**Machi ha kanashī hikari to kage utsushite ita **(It switches to Gary with his back against a wall looking out at the setting sun, and then he starts to walk off.)

**Ikutsumo no kiseki no ito tsunagatte karamatte, tadoritsuita yo** (It quickly switches to a group of people from top to bottom, Lnoki, Red, Palmer, Green, Yellow, Harley, Sephiroth, Brendan, Dawn, May, Brock, Gold, Crystal, Silver, Misty, Caroline, Norman, The King, Ritchie, Xion, Lance, and Sir Aaron and Delia, and then it switches to a young Ash and Drew walking towards each other and stopping so that it could come back into the present with Nobody Ash and his Aura Blade and Dark Signer Drew with his Chakrams.)

**Hajimeru no wa ima, kono basho kara** (Ash and Drew are tying up their clothing with Ash putting his hat on his head and Drew spinning his Chakrams.)

**### **(Ash and Drew stare into each other's eyes angrily and run towards each other)

**Ame no chihare ano kumo ni nare, ima wo oyoide yuku **(Ash and Drew started to clash their weapons against each other trying to beat the other.)

**Sono kokoro shibaritsuketeru, tamerai furi hodoite **(* (with Ash and Drew landing a few hits as Drew kicks Ash in the gut and Ash is able to punch Drew across the face.)

**Kimi to boku nigirishimeta, futatsu no te no naka de **(May is soaking herself in a hot spring and looks up, as Gary is sitting on top of a rock and then looks down.)

**Kieru kotonai kimi no akashi, jiyū na sono ryōte de **(Ash lifts up his hand and creates an aura sphere which starts to go around his body forming a ball, and Drew spins his Chakrams forming a ball of fire around him.)

**Koko kara mata hajimeyō **(The two then race towards each other, colliding and forming light that destroys the area.)

**### **(Now reverts to a normal Ash and Drew sitting in a field with Ash sitting down and Drew standing up with his hands in his pocket as winds blow through the flowers by them.)

* * *

**Well that's it. Opening and Ending may show spoilers to get you excited about the story. This season will be very surprising to all you Drew lovers. The reason Drew is a Dark Signer cannot be told now, but you have to keep reading to understand it. See you all in the next chapter!**

**Read and Reviews please. I accept flames. **


	2. Ash Ketchum: The Nobody

**This is the fifty-second chapter in the Pokemon Heroes story. This is the first chapter in season 3. Enjoy! (If you're new to this story, make sure to read seasons 1 and 2 first.)**

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Pokemon or any of the songs.**

* * *

**(Opening song)**

The Dark Signers' plans were crushed. Ecruteak City was half destroyed, and many people died. Ash (Hoenn clothes) and his friends Brendan (Hoenn clothes), Dawn (Sinnoh Clothes), and a princess named May Maple (Hoenn clothes) defeated the Dark Signers in their plot to capture Ho-Oh and conquer the world. During the battle, May's heart was destroyed, sending her Ho-Oh powers to Ash, who then destroys his own heart so that he could bring May back, but dies. Ho-Oh comes and brings Ash back by making May decide if she wanted to share her heart with Ash. She immediately accepts, and Ho-Oh brings Ash back, but he has gray eyes. Gray, dull eyes. The same eyes The Dark Signers have. The Dark Signers leave, with Roman, the leader of The Dark Signers, mysteriously taking a piece of Ash's heart. Now, his friends, Misty (Hoenn clothes), and Lnoki (Kage in Naruto), who is his mentor, look at him surprisingly at his gray eyes. Ash had a blank expression on his face. Brendan bent down to get a closer look.

"Um…" said Brendan, "Ash?" Ash continued looking at the sky. He didn't answer back. May also bent down.

"Ash?" said May, "Are you okay?" Ash still didn't talk. He didn't even look at May. May looked towards Lnoki with a worried expression.

"W—What's wrong with him?" May asked. Lnoki continued to look at Ash. He looked amazingly surprised.

"I—It can't be," said Lnoki, "Ash h—has turned i—into a Nobody." Everyone there didn't understand at first, until Brendan started to chuckle nervously.

"You're kidding right?" asked Brendan, "A Nobody is what those Dark Signers are. They don't have hearts. Ash cannot be a Nobody." Lnoki didn't answer back. Misty went on her knees towards Ash.

"We have to at least check," said Misty, heading towards Ash. She placed her ear on his chest. After a few seconds, Misty's eyes widened. She straightened herself up and was shaky when she talked.

"I—I don't h—hear a heartbeat," said Misty. Nobody could talk. Pikachu went closer to Ash's chest to check, but there was nothing. Nothing at all. May's eyes widened and she looked into Ash's gray eyes, which showed nothing.

"_No," _thought May, _"How?"_

**Ash Ketchum: The Nobody**

* * *

After a minute of not talking at all, Brendan suddenly stood up and looked towards Lnoki.

"I don't believe this," said Brendan, "I say we bring him over to a Pokemon Center so that we can check him. He wouldn't even be alive if he didn't have a heart. Maybe his heartbeat is slowed down so slow that we can't hear it." Dawn stood up as well.

"I agree," said Dawn. Lnoki sighed.

"I'm confused as well," said Lnoki, "But I know about The Dark Signers. I can feel that Ash doesn't have a spirit anymore." Brendan walked up to Ash and extended out his hand so that he could pick Ash up, but Ash suddenly placed his hand in Brendan's hand. Brendan, confused, starts to lift his arm up, making Ash willingly stand up. Brendan then turned to Lnoki with a smile.

"See," said Brendan, "I told he was alive." Lnoki looked into Ash's eyes again, and could feel nothing from it. The kids started walking, with Ash surprisingly following them. Lnoki looked down.

"_Have I failed you Aaron?" _thought Lnoki. He then looked up and walked towards the kids.

* * *

After the fight against Dialga and Palkia, who were being controlled by The Dark Signers, trainers were sent to The Pokemon Center to be taken care of since the hospital had been brought down. After getting to the Pokemon Center, it was so jam-packed that they had to get through the ton of people blocking the way. When they got to the end, they saw a bunch of doctors treating other patients. May ran up to Nurse Joy, who was rapidly tapping on her computer.

"Excuse me…"

"I'm sorry," interrupted Nurse Joy, "I have a bunch of other patients waiting on me. Please wait in the lounge until I'm finished."

"But…" said May, but she didn't finish after seeing Nurse Joy run off. The others came by her.

"Looks like we're gonna have to wait," said Brendan, "Might take a couple of hours. Days."

"I don't have time to wait for days!" said May. They then waited until a doctor came out and walked by them. May stood up and stood in front of him.

"Are you free?" asked May. The doctor stared at her, and then proceeded to continue walking.

"I'm on my break little miss," said the doctor. May continued to stand in front of him.

"B—But my friend needs help," said May, "He's sitting over there." The doctor turned and looked at Ash, seeing no external injuries except a small cut on the side of his cheek. The doctor looked into his eyes and saw nothing. He first presumed that he was dead, but Ash was sitting, so he couldn't be.

"What's wrong with him?" asked the doctor in curiosity.

"I don't know," said May, "That's why I came here. To check him." The doctor looked back at Ash and then sighed.

"Fine," said the doctor, "I'll send for someone." The doctor left. After about twenty minutes, Nurse Joy came towards them.

"I'm here to treat the boy," said Nurse Joy, "Will you please come with me?" Ash then stood up and started to follow Nurse Joy. May gave Ash a hug.

"I'll be here," said May, "I promise." She then let go and Ash continued to follow Nurse Joy, not even looking back.

* * *

May and her friends stayed in the lounge. They waited for nearly an hour until the doctor came back with Ash. May immediately stood up and walked towards them.

"He's fine," said the doctor, "We have taken data, but because of the bunch of people in the Pokemon Center, we have been having trouble tending to both people and Pokemon. We'll be back with the data within half an hour." The doctor left. When he was far enough, Lnoki started to walk away.

"And where are you going?" asked Dawn.

"Just going to use the bathroom," said Lnoki, "Nothing much." He continued to walk away. Brendan stared at him.

"_He's lying," _thought Brendan, but he just ignored it and decided to take his well-deserved nap.

* * *

Two doctors were walking with each with a cup of coffee in each of their hands. The crowd of people in the Pokemon Center had died down so they could walk through the hallways peacefully.

"Damn," said the first doctor, "Who could've seen that attack coming?"

"No one," said the second doctor, "Thank Arceus my wife and kids are safe. I had to stay in here during that. Where were you?"

"In the castle," said the first doctor, "At least it's all over now. That means I have more time to start looking for a wife." They both laughed and continued to walk. They didn't see Lnoki on the ceiling waiting for them to pass. When they did he knew he was in the clear and went down. He then went towards the room the doctors were just in, where they kept the data for their patients. He walked in and searched Ash's name.

"_I don't know why, but I can feel it," _thought Lnoki, _"Just in case, I don't want scientists to go crazy acting like this is some sort of medical breakthrough. It still confuses me how this could've happened." _He found Ash's data and pulled it out. He looked through it and saw how it said that Ash was healthy, and then he went towards his heart rate. He looked at it and his eyes widened. It was just a straight line. He started to crush the papers in his other hand.

"I think I left my Pokegear in the Data Room," Lnoki heard a doctor say outside the room He quickly jumped towards the ceiling and watched the doctor come in, take his Pokegear and was about to walk out until he noticed a crumbled up paper on the floor. He took it and started to read it.

"Hey!" said the doctor, "Who has been reading Ash Ketchum's data!" said the doctor angrily, "You're not supposed to read them! They're private!" He then left the room. Lnoki then landed on the ground and ran out of the room.

* * *

The others continued to waited for nearly ten minutes for the doctor to tell them news about Ash. Dawn began to get suspicious as to where Lnoki had gone, since he went to the bathroom ten minutes ago. She then saw Lnoki walking back with papers in his hand.

"Where were you?" asked Misty, "Doesn't take that long to use the bathroom, ya know." May noticed the papers in his hand and Lnoki walked up to her and handed her the papers. May looked at it and her heart stopped. Dawn looked over and looked at it and noticed the one line went through the paper. Misty looked and saw it as well.

"This can't be," said Misty.

"It's not possible," said Dawn. May looked at Ash, who was just staring at a wall.

"It's confirmed," said Lnoki, "Ash has turned into one of them. Ash is no longer human. He has turned into a Nobody." He then sat on the couch with his fingers put together and his head on top of it. It was dead silence. The only thing that could be heard from them was Brendan's snoring. May was the most devastated. She held her heart. She understood why he was alive. She remembered when Ho-Oh came and brought Ash back, but only if she decided to share her heart with Ash.

"_You will be able to sense and feel each other," _she remembered Ho-Oh saying. She looked towards Ash again. She could feel him. She felt nothing. A tear came down her face. Misty suddenly stood up.

"I didn't want it to come to this," said Misty, "But I have an idea." Everyone looked at her.

"What?" asked May, brushing the tear from her face.

"I think I know someone who can help Ash," said Misty, "It's my uncle."

"How is your uncle gonna help Ash?" asked Dawn.

"I don't know," said Misty, "It's worth the shot though. My uncle knows a lot of things. Things that he said he'll never tell me. He can perform what looks like magic to me. He might be able to help Ash or at least know someone who can help."

"Could we see him now?" asked Lnoki.

"I could phone him," said Misty, "But he only likes it when I phone him alone. I'll be back." Misty then ran off. After another minute of silence, May stood up.

"I'm going to take Ash out," said May, "Come on Ash." Ash stood up and May took his hand and they both walked outside. Dawn sighed and looked at Brendan.

"I might as well take a nap too," said Dawn. She lied down by Brendan and dozed off. Lnoki continued to look out in the distance where he sat. He didn't say a word.

* * *

May walked with Ash through some broken buildings and rubble spread across the ground. She didn't know where else to take him since the city was mostly destroyed anyway. As they were walking, May noticed that they were getting near the castle. She noticed that its force field was down. Ash and she walked towards it until she saw a familiar face standing outside it.

"Baron!" said May. Baron (same as he is in Pokemon Movie 10) looked behind him and saw May running towards him. He smiled.

"May," said Baron, "I'm so glad to see that you're doing okay. I was for sure that you would've gotten hurt." May plumped her cheeks angrily, knowing that he was inferring that she was weak, but ignored it.

"How are the people?" asked May.

"They're doing fine," said Baron, "They are instructed to stay in the lower part of the castle until told to come out." Baron then looked at Ash and noticed how blank he was.

"I don't remember you being so blank," said Baron as he walked up to Ash and looked into his eyes. May came in-between them.

"They're just contacts," said May as an excuse.

"Oh," said Baron, "Eye changing contacts. That makes sense."

"Why are you doing out here?" asked May in an attempt to get the subject away from Ash.

"I came out to look around my destroyed city," said Baron, "It might take years to rebuild. Let alone many of my citizens won't be able to have a home. May felt bad, but she knew there was nothing that she could do. She stayed quit. Baron looked out into the city for a minute, and then turned back to May.

"I'm sorry but I have to go," said Baron, walking over to May and giving her a hug, "I have to go to a conference about that group of people who destroyed this city. They will be brought to justice. I know you're traveling, so you won't be here when I get back. So have safe travels."

"Thanks," said May. Baron then turned to Ash and walked up to him.

"Take care of her kiddo," said Baron as he extended out his hand expecting a handshake. He waited for a while for Ash to shake it, but Ash only looked at him. He straightened up and cleared his throat.

"Very well then," said Baron, "Hope we meet again May. Best wishes." He then walked towards his castle. May then took Ash by the arm and started to walk away.

"That was close," said May as she looked up to Ash with a smile. She was expecting a smile back, but he didn't. She then looked away and frowned.

* * *

Now Ash and May were walking down a street that was filled with men rebuilding houses and stuff. The people of the city had reacted fast to the rebuilding of the city, and it made May smile. She looked at Ash to see if he was smiling, but he wasn't. He was just following her. She went closer to Ash.

"Come on Ash," said May, "Why won't you smile?" She put her own fingers on her cheeks to smile, but Ash wouldn't budge. May pouted and walked up to Ash and put her face in his chest (A/N: I have no idea whether I told you guys or not, and it might be too late, but May is only as tall as up to Ash's chest. Just letting you guys know.) She couldn't make him smile. It felt nearly impossible. She got her head out from Ash's chest and began to walk away. Ash started to follow. She smiled. She loved how Ash followed her and obeyed her. But she did miss the rash side of Ash as well. She then realized the cut on his clothes and took his arm.

"You're vest is still ripped up," said May, "I'll fix that." She then sat him down on a bench and took some thread from her fanny pack and was about to start stitching his clothing. She didn't want to take off his vest herself, or else people will start to think that something's happening between them. She made the first hole, but stopped when she noticed the scar underneath. She thought for a second. She placed her hand on the scar. She looked up at Ash.

"Promise me that you won't show me that scar anymore, okay?" said May. Ash didn't respond, but she just sighed and continued to stich his clothing. She remembered seeing Ash fall towards the ground with both of his Aura Blades pushed through his own chest. She remembered when he looked at her and smiled. She began to wonder: will that smile be the last smile Ash ever gives her? She shook the question off and finished with Ash's clothing. She put the thread back in her fanny pack and stood up.

"Done," said May, "Let's go." She began to walk away. Ash stood up and followed her.

* * *

The day was ending, and May decided that it would be best to bring Ash back to the Pokemon Center to rest. While she was walking there, she noticed how beautiful the sunset looked and stopped. Ash stopped as well.

"Isn't it beautiful?" asked May as she pointed towards the sky, expecting Ash to look up as well. Ash didn't, and May pouted.

"Fine," said May, "Let's go inside so that you can get a good night's sleep, huh Ash?" She took Ash's hand and began to walk with Ash. Before she went in, she stopped and looked at Ash. She was upset that she wasn't able to make Ash smile, but she was glad that he was there with her. She then started to go up and placed her lips on Ash's. They stayed like that for a while, and then May broke it. She smiled, but Ash still didn't smile. She frowned and she then started to cry. She wiped it away quickly.

"Let's go inside," said May, and she took Ash inside, where she saw Brendan and Dawn just waking up from their nap. Dawn looked over at May.

"Hey May," said Dawn, "How was your day with Ash?" May didn't want to talk about it, since all the attempts of making Ash smile were all futile. She forced a smile on her face.

"G—Good," said May. She then walked past Dawn and headed towards their room. Dawn, confused at first, began to notice why May was sad and put her hand on her forehead. Brendan stretched and looked around.

"Where did that old guy go?" asked Brendan. Dawn lifted her head and looked around and noticed that Lnoki wasn't around.

"I don't know," said Dawn, "I wonder what's going on with him. He has been acting strange." Brendan shrugged his shoulders.

"Worried about Ash, I guess," said Brendan as he stood up and began to walk away. Dawn looked back at Ash, who just stood there. Dawn frowned.

"_Not as worried as May though," _thought Dawn. What she didn't realize was that Lnoki was even more worried than May.

* * *

During the time May spent with Ash, Misty had been trying to phone her uncle for the past ten minutes. After a few attempts, she finally got him on the video phone. She noticed that he must've been meditating at the moment since it was dark. She could only see the outline of his body. She knew that he liked meditating in the dark.

"What do you want Misty?" asked her uncle in an angry voice. Misty felt a chill up her spine, since she knew that when he gets angry, shit was about to go down.

"H—Hey," said Misty, "So, um, I'm in Ecruteak City and my friends and I had this situation with a group of people and, you see, one of them was badly injured. You might not believe this, but he no longer has a heart. I was hoping you knew what to do because he's alive and he won't talk or anything. He's like a lifeless body. Could you help?"

"No," said Misty's uncle.

"What!" said Misty, "You have to help! His friends are devastated and I feel incredibly bad."

"I thought I told you that I'm not leaving this island," said Misty's uncle, "No matter what happens."

"Can I bring him to you?" asked Misty.

"No," said Misty's uncle, "No one comes on this island except for you and some of the people who deliver stuff to me. Other than that, I say no."

"But…" said Misty, but she then fell silent, "I really wanted to help him. He's a friend of mine. His name is Ash. Ash Ketchum."

"Ketchum?" said Misty's uncle, who suddenly became interested, "I haven't heard that name for a while. So Aaron did have a son. Very well, bring him to me. I would like to see him. I guess you could say I'm his father's old pal. But only him."

"Oh thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you!" cheered Misty, "I'll bring him to you by tomorrow. Bye!" Misty then closed the video phone. She turned around and sighed.

"Thank Arceus," said Misty, "I thought I would never get through to him. Now I have to order a boat."

* * *

The gang was in a room with four bunk beds, since they had to move out of their original rooms for patients. Before they slept though, they heard a knocking at their door. Brendan sat up.

"I got it," said Brendan, "Might be that old guy." He opened the door and saw Misty standing there.

"What's wrong?" asked Brendan.

"I talked to my uncle and he said yes," said Misty, "I convinced him into seeing Ash. Turns out that he knew Ash's father." Dawn and May then sat up as Ash continued to lie down with Pikachu on top of him.

"That's great!" said Dawn as she clasped her hands together, "When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow," said Misty, "But there's a problem. It's not going to be we. My uncle only allowed Ash and I to go." May frowned and lowered her head.

"Oh," said May. Misty noticed it and tried to cover it up.

"Oh but don't worry," said Misty, "It's just an hour boat ride. I should come back with him within five days at least. My uncle should take good care of him. I swear."

"Well okay," said Brendan, "We'll just wait here then,"

"Do you have a room here?" asked Dawn, "This place is packed."

"Well," said Misty, "I was supposed to be in the city's hotel, but I heard it got destroyed. All that stuff I got was for nothing. Anyway, I could just sleep in the lounge or something."

"Sleep here," said Brendan, "You can take my bed."

"No," said Misty, "It's fine. I'll see you guys later, okay?" She then walked off. Brendan closed the door and went back to his bed. (A/N: On the left, Ash sleeps on the bottom and Brendan sleeps on top. To the right, Dawn sleeps at the bottom and May sleeps on top.) Dawn looked over at May and saw that her head was lowered.

"It's okay May," said Dawn, "Ash will be okay."

"Yeah," said May, "I know." She then lied down. Brendan and Dawn proceeded to sleep as well, but May couldn't close her eyelids.

* * *

Later that night, May still couldn't fall asleep, so she got out of bed and looked at the others, who were still asleep. She then quietly went towards the door and opened it. She went outside and closed it. When she did, Ash immediately opened his eyes. He looked towards the door and noticed someone leaving. He took Pikachu and moved it from his stomach and stood up. He then walked towards the door and went out.

* * *

Behind the Pokemon Center was a lake. The lake was luckily surrounded by the force field when The Dark Signers attacked. It was sparkly when the full moon shined on it. May came towards it and sat at the edge of it. She covered her legs with her arms and placed her head on it. She stared at the lake, thinking about all the things that happened today. Now, it just felt like a dream. She heard footsteps and looked behind her, surprised to see Ash looking down at her.

"Ash?" asked May, "You came here by yourself? That's shocking." Ash continued to stand there as May looked back into the lake. She was expecting him to sit next to her, but he didn't. She began to get frustrated. Already she missed Ash. She clenched her fingers. She looked back still saw Ash there. She then stood up and walked up to him. She started to wave her hand in his face, but he didn't even flinch. She frowned.

"Why did it have to be you?" asked May, "Why did you…" A tear then fell down her face. She clenched her fists harder.

"Why won't you talk to me dammit!" yelled May looking up at Ash, who did nothing, "You've been quiet all damn day! I know you're in there Ash! I don't want to see you like this. I don't want you to suffer because of me! Why did you do that! Why did—did you have to do that…" She then started to cry. She tried to rub the tears away, but more kept falling down. It was her fault. She should've known that Ash would do such a thing. She should've given it to someone else. Maybe Dawn, or Brendan, or even Pikachu. But she gave it Ash. She knew how much he loved her. How he would do anything to bring her back. She continued to cry as Ash just watched. Then something unbelievable happened. Ash raised his hand and put it on May's cheek, rubbing away the tears. May stopped and looked at Ash. He looked at her with the same expression, but May knew that he would've given a reassuring smile. She smiled. She knew that Ash was still in there. He must be in some sort of phase when turned into a Nobody.

"Thank you Ash," said May as she gave him a hug, "Thank you." As she hugged her, she could've sworn that she felt Ash lightly hug her back.

* * *

The next day, Misty decided to leave in the morning with Ash since she knew that her uncle didn't like to wait. They went towards the shore of a huge lake off the coast of Ecruteak City (A/N: It has a lake in it in this story). When they got there, they could only see a mist cloud across the lake.

"You said that your uncle was here?" asked Brendan, "I don't see an island."

"I told you that he knows how to do stuff," said Misty, "He created that mist so that people who go through it won't find his island. They'll just go through it. Only people that he entrusted to come to his island can find it."

"Why won't he let people on his island?" asked Brendan. Misty shrugged her shoulders. After a few minutes, a motorboat headed towards them. It stopped and an old man came out.

"You're here to see you uncle, Misty?" asked the old man.

"Yes Mr. Briney (Looks the same as he is in the anime)," said Misty, "I'll also be bringing someone else as well."

"Well then hop on," said Mr. Briney. Misty took Ash and they climbed on the Wingull-shaped motorboat. Pikachu couldn't go with Ash, so it stayed on May's shoulder sadly waving goodbye. At the corner of his eye, Brendan saw L**noki** walking towards them.

"And where were you last night?" asked Brendan.

"Sleeping," said Lnoki, "It was a long day yesterday. I was late this morning since I had to break the news to Ash's mother." Lnoki then looked towards Ash.

"Remember to call her when you get back Ash" said Lnoki, "She's very worried about you." It looked as if Ash wasn't paying attention, but Lnoki knew he was.

"We're off," said Mr. Briney. His boat started up, and he began to drive away.

"We'll see you later Ash," said Brendan, "Come back safe."

"We'll be waiting," said May.

"Pika!" said Pikachu as it continued to wave. The boat then began to come out of hearing distance. Ash was looking back at them all. The boat then disappeared into the mist. May smiled. She knew Ash was going to come back. She could feel it in her heart.

* * *

The Dark Signers sat in their high chairs (Same as Kingdom Hearts where Organization XIII meet). Their hoods were down, revealing their faces (A/N: Same members as in Organization XIII in Kingdom Hearts, but Xemnas is replaced with Roman, the leader of The Dark Signer in Yugioh 5Ds, with purple eyes. But it's with the exception of Axel, Roxas, and Xion. They all have gray eyes.)

"What do we do now?" asked Lexaeus.

"I have a perfect idea," said Roman as he started to chuckle evilly, "I just learned how Ketchum cares for his friends. I learned how he would sacrifice himself just for them."

"But he's dead," said Demyx.

"He's an Aura Guardian," said Roman, "They don't die that easily. He'll be back. And when he does, he won't be able to even think about screwing up our plans now. And I have an idea on who will help me with this plan."

* * *

As soon as Roman said that, Drew walked into Ecruteak City from a cliff. His eyes widened when he saw the destruction and looked around. He couldn't believe this.

"Holy shit," said Drew slowly, and he began to run down the cliff towards Ecruteak City.

**(Ending song)**

* * *

**Next Time on Pokemon Heroes:** Ash and Misty meet Misty's uncle, who offers to help Ash, who says that he has a very close connection with Ash's father, Sir Aaron. Even though Ash knows he's trying to help, Ash begins to get a strange feeling about the man. What is suspicious about this man, and will he be able to obtain Ash's heart back? **Next Time: Sephiroth.**

* * *

**That was that chapter. I will be posting a chapter a week for a while. For all of you Drew lovers, Drew will be having a very important role in this season, but not a good one. You'll all understand sooner or later about what happens to Drew, so please be patient. See you next week!**

**Read and Review please**


	3. Sephiroth

**This is the fifty-third chapter in the Pokemon Heroes story. This will be bringing in a new character. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Pokemon or any of the songs.**

* * *

**(Opening song)**

It was still the same day, and Ash and Misty were still on Mr. Briney's Wingull boat, heading towards Misty's uncle's island. Ash was standing, looking out into the mist, seeing nothing at all. Misty was napping, since the ride has been for about an hour.

"Land!" called out Mr. Briney, and Misty quickly popped up and looked ahead, where she saw an island. She smiled.

"Finally," said Misty as she turned to Ash, "That's where my uncle lives. He'll fix you up, I hope." Ash continued to look out. Misty looked out into the lake again.

"I have to go back to mainland after this," said Mr. Briney, "I have business I have to attend to. Tell your uncle I said hi."

"No problem Mr. Briney," said Misty. As Ash looked out, he suddenly felt a strange feeling. A feeling that overcame him for some reason: he was angry. His eyes flashed blue.

**Sephiroth**

* * *

Ash and Misty finally made it on the island. Mr. Briney left, so now they were just walking through the forest-like area. They continued to walk on a path until they finally got to a house that was a huge log cabin.

"There it is," said Misty, and they got to the front door. Misty knocked, but no one came to the door. She knocked again, but no one answered. She sighed.

"He must be sleeping or out somewhere," said Misty and she started to look in her bag, "I'll just open it with my own key." As she was, Ash suddenly turned around, and Misty looked to see where he was looking, and they both saw a man walking towards them. He had on a long blue robe. The sleeves of the robe covered both of his arms. He had long, white, silvery, flowing hair. He had a stick on his shoulder, which had six, caught fishes on them.

"Uncle!" said Misty as she quickly stood up and looked at the man, who stopped and looked at her.

"Misty," said the man, "You came here quite quickly." He looked towards Ash, who just stared at him.

"And this must be Mr. Ketchum," said Sephiroth as he came closer and looked into Ash's gray eyes, "You were right. He sure doesn't have a heart anymore." Ash stepped back from the man's glare.

"Ash," said Misty, "This is my Uncle Sephiroth (from Final Fantasy VII. I gave him clothing). Uncle, this is Ash. The boy I was telling you about." Sephiroth then stood up straight and started to walk into his home.

"I see," said Sephiroth, "Bring him in."

"Does that mean you can help him?" asked Misty.

"Of course," said Sephiroth, "Anything for the son of my old friend." Misty noticed that the way he said that last part, referring to Sir Aaron, was with a low growl, but she just shook it off. She walked back and took Ash's arm.

"Let's go in," said Misty, "You'll be as good as new." She started to take him into the open door, but Ash suddenly stopped. Misty put her hands on her hips.

"Now you're giving me attitude?" said Misty, "I know his face is scary, but he's nice if you get to know him. Now get in." She pointed towards the door. After a second, Ash walked in. Misty smiled.

"_I still got it," _thought Misty, and she walked in as well and closed the door behind her.

* * *

Ash's friends were still in the rebuilding Ecruteak City. Lnoki was also with them, and they were all at the Pokemon Center, except for one. May was at the lake, sitting on a big rock. The same lake where Ash left on. She had Pikachu and Eevee by her, and she petted their heads. Dawn then came behind her.

"I knew I would find you here," said Dawn, and May turned back towards her.

"Hey Dawn," said May as Dawn walked towards her and sat by her, "What are you doing out here?"

"I should be asking you that," said Dawn, "You've been here since Ash left. What's wrong?"

"Nothing," said May, _"I just—I can feel that Ash is feeling uneasy. What trouble did he get himself into this time?"_

"Hey May," said Dawn, knocking May off her train of thought, "I need to ask you something. And you have to promise to be very honest, okay?"

"Okay," said May.

"Are you and Ash an item?" asked Dawn. May's face immediately turned all red.

"Uh…" said May, trying to figure out what to say. Luckily, she began to hear rustling in the bushes and quickly turned around to check.

"Do you hear that?" asked May, trying to dodge the question. Dawn looked back as well, and out from the bushes came Lnoki.

"I didn't expect you girls to be here," said Lnoki as he walked towards them.

"Why are you here?" asked Dawn, "What happened to Brendan?"

"He went out," said Lnoki, "He said something about meeting the gym leader in this city. I came here looking for the princess." He began to look out into the lake.

"Lnoki," said May, and Lnoki looked back at her, "What will happen to Ash if he doesn't come back okay? Will he act like those Dark Signer people?"

"Maybe," said Lnoki, "Because The Dark Signers are Nobodies, meaning they don't have hearts at all. They have no emotions. But…"

"But what about when they laugh and stuff," said Dawn, "They look like they have emotions."

"That's because they're mad," said Lnoki, "Mad crazy. Nobodies only have one emotion, and that emotion is hatred. Pure hatred. They hate everything. They have no sense of compassion. That's what worries me about Ash. He could go mad. He could act just like them. He could never be the same." May lifted her legs up and wrapped her arm around it. She held them tightly, trying very hard not to show them she was extremely worried.

"But the Aura Beast is another problem as well," said Lnoki, "Because Ash will only have hatred in his blood, that gives The Aura Beast a chance, a chance to finally take over Ash. Ash has been able to keep The Aura Beast down by willpower, but now that's not possible. Ash won't have the power to push it back. It could consume him. He could go full berserk." Eevee looked up at its trainer, who was beginning to shake. Eevee was worried that she might cry. It looked at Pikachu and it nodded its head. Eevee and Pikachu then suddenly jumped off the rock and started to run away. May looked over at them.

"Where are you guys going?" asked May as she quickly stood up and ran after them both.

"Ash could very well become a Dark Signer," said Lnoki. Dawn began to shiver, imagining it.

"_Please don't let that happen," _thought Dawn.

* * *

Back with May, she was with her Eevee and Pikachu. She was holding Eevee while Pikachu was on her shoulder.

"Thanks guys," said May, "I could've exploded if I stayed there for another second." She looked up and found herself in the city. She started to walk down the streets, which began to have less rubble than it did last time. As she was, she saw a familiar face up ahead, a face with green hair. He was looking up at people fixing a building.

"Drew?" said May when she got close enough. Drew heard and turned around to find May looking at him.

"May!" said Drew as he ran towards her, "What the hell happened? I just came into the city. Where's Ash?"

"He's gone," said May, "H—"

"He's dead!" yelled Drew, "I knew he was reckless, but not stupidly reckless. No, wait, he is stupidly reckless."

"He's not dead," said May with a smile, since Drew's stupidity cheered her up, "He went off with his friend, Misty, to her uncle's island."

"Misty?" said Drew as he scratched his head, "Wow. I haven't heard that evil name for a long time. Why is he with her? Did something happen?" May lowered her head.

"May?" said Drew. He then felt someone lightly karate chop his head. He looked behind him and saw Brendan.

"I hope you do realize that she doesn't want to talk about it," said Brendan.

"Hey man," said Drew, "Glad to see that you're alive."

"Glad to see you're alive too," said Brendan, "Since I heard that you always go through near-death experiences."

"Yup," said Drew.

"Hey May, are you returning to the Pokemon Center?" asked Brendan.

"Yeah," said May, "I'm on my way right now. I'll see you boys there." May then began to walk off. Brendan took his hand off Drew's head.

"Are you staying here for the day?" asked Brendan.

"Yeah," said Drew, "I tried to sign myself up at the Pokemon Center, but Nurse Joy told me that they were full."

"You could stay with us," said Brendan, "Ash is not with us now, so you can take his bed."

"By the way, what did happen to Ash?" asked Drew, "Did something bad happen to him?"

"You could say that," said Brendan, "I'll tell you while we go back to the Pokemon Center. Come on."

* * *

Brendan and Drew made it to the Pokemon Center, and Drew was a little pale after Brendan told him everything that happened.

"This is seriously true?" asked Drew.

"I am being dead serious," said Brendan. Drew looked towards the ground while sitting on a chair.

"Dammit," said Drew, "I hope he still remembers me. That boy really does have a pure heart."

"Don't worry about it," said Brendan, "I know one hundred percent that Ash will come back. I understand Ash. He wouldn't just give up. He'll be back. Maybe even better so that he can beat those jerks and we can get this over with."

"Yeah," said Drew, "You're right. But…" Suddenly, Lnoki walked in. Drew and he faced each other. Drew then immediately stood up.

"You!" said Drew, "I'm not finished with you yet!" Drew then ran towards Lnoki at full speed. Lnoki sighed and was able to take Drew and toss him aside into a bookshelf filled with books. It collapsed on him. He lied upside down on the ground.

"Out of all the people I've met today, why does he have to show up?" said Lnoki as he started to walk away.

"I heard that!" said Drew. Brendan just sat down on the chair, trying very hard to hold back the laughter that was building inside him.

"Hey!" said Drew, "Can you at least help me up?"

"Um—yeah—I'm coming Dawn," said Brendan as he started to walk away. Drew sighed.

"Fine, whatever," said Drew, "I'll just get up myself." Drew then began to wiggle around, but his foot hit a plant vase, making it fall on his stomach, and then to the ground, shattering into pieces and putting dirt on the ground.

"Fuck," said Drew.

* * *

Back to Ash, he was in a room with a blanket on the ground. He was lying on that blanket, looking up at the ceiling, without his vest and hat, only leaving his black t-shirt and jeans. There was a marking around him, with candles as well. The room was black, with light only coming from the window by him. Sephiroth was near him, pretzel legged and his hands put together. Misty walked into the room.

"Would you like me to get you anything?" asked Misty.

"Nothing," said Sephiroth. Misty looked over at Ash and bent down, still seeing nothing in Ash's eyes.

"Did you make any progress yet?" asked Misty.

"I haven't started yet," said Sephiroth, "I've been preparing the ritual."

"What will you do to him?" asked Misty.

"Revert him back into a human," said Sephiroth, and he started to do some hand movements, and the chalk around Ash started to glow. Misty was mesmerized in it. She always thought of his spells as beautiful. She saw Ash struggling to keep his eyes open.

"He'll be asleep for a while," said Sephiroth as he closed his eyes, "Don't bother me. If someone calls, tell them I'm busy. Understand?"

"Yes uncle," said Misty, and she looked back at Ash, "Everything will be alright Ash. Just take a little nap." Ash then closed his eyes.

* * *

Two hours later, Ash quickly opened his eyes. His eyes were still gray and dull, but they were no longer lifeless. He quickly sat up. He looked at both of his hands. He noticed that he was only in his t-shirt and jeans. He quickly looked around, and noticed Sephiroth looking at him with a quite devious smile.

"I see that you're awake," said Sephiroth, "Misty was beginning to get worried." Ash clenched his fist and looked at Sephiroth angrily.

"Where the hell are my friends?" asked Ash in a threatening voice. Sephiroth chuckled.

"You're welcome," said Sephiroth. Ash suddenly jumped up from his blanket, materialized his Aura Blade, and pushed Sephiroth against the wall, with his blade (Description of it in in the second season, second chapter) on Sephiroth's neck. Sephiroth showed no fear at all.

"Let me ask you again," said Ash, "Where the hell are they!" Just then, Misty walked in with two teacups.

"What the hell Ash!" yelled Misty, and Ash turned to see Misty. His eyes went back to gray.

"Misty?" said Ash. Misty placed the teacups down and went towards Ash.

"Ash, don't you remember anything?" asked Misty as she touched his forehead. Ash took her hand and pushed it away.

"What are you talking about?" asked Ash.

"He doesn't remember anything," said Sephiroth, "He has a little amnesia." Ash's eyes once again turned blue.

"Where the hell are May and the others?" asked Ash in a menacing voice. Misty took his hand.

"Ash, please sit down," said Misty, and she took Ash and placed him sitting on the ground, "This is my uncle, Sephiroth. Do you at least remember what happened in Ecruteak City?"

"We're not in Ecruteak?" said Ash after his eyes turned gray again, "Yeah. I'm supposed to be dead, I think."

"At least you remember that part," said Misty, "May was able to bring you back, but your heart was destroyed. You no longer have a heart, Ash." Ash immediately touched his chest, and he felt nothing.

"You were then just a lifeless body," said Misty, "So I just brought you here to my uncle so that he could help you get your heart back. We're on an island by Ecruteak City."

"Where are my friends?" asked Ash once again.

"They should be in Ecruteak now," said Misty, and she bent down to look into Ash's eyes. He looked the same as he was before in Ecruteak, but Misty was glad that he was able to pay attention.

"I don't think you're finished yet," said Misty, "You should…"

"No," said Sephiroth, "He is finished. His heart was destroyed beyond repair. I can't fix it. The boy will remain a Nobody for the rest of his life."

"What!" said Misty, "You can't be serious! Can't you do something?"

"No," said Sephiroth, "I was able to bring back his memory and make him skip the phase of being a lifeless body. He will no longer have emotions. He may very well be like The Dark Signers. They only have hatred in their bloods. They are pure mad. You may very well become mad yourself." Ash lowered his head.

"_You hear that," _said The Aura Beast in Ash's mind, _"You may turn mad. This will just give me an opportunity to take over you." _

"_Shut up," _thought Ash. He then stood up and walked over to his vest and hat. He put them on and started to walk out of the room.

"I'm leaving," said Ash, "Misty, take me to Ecruteak City."

"But Ash," said Misty, "You have to stay. You're not fully healed yet."

"I don't care," said Ash, "I don't feel comfortable with that man anymore."

"But—"

"Don't worry Misty," said Sephiroth, "You may go with him. He should be healed enough to leave. I understand why he doesn't want to be here. I absolutely understand." Misty could've sworn that she saw her uncle smile, but she decided to ignore it.

"Okay then," said Misty, "Whatever you say. I'll be back after I drop Ash off."

"Very well," said Sephiroth, "I'm going to be expecting someone tomorrow." Misty nodded and ran out of the room. Sephiroth then started to chuckle.

* * *

The next day, May and the others, including Drew, were in the lounge. They were talking, but then Brendan saw Lnoki walking towards them with his traveling bag.

"Where are you going?" asked Brendan, "Weren't you going to wait here for Ash."

"I have important business to attend to," said Lnoki, "I really don't have time on my hands at the moment. I also got a call from Misty. She told me that Ash is doing fine." May immediately jumped up.

"Really?" said May, "How is he doing?"

"She didn't have time to tell me the details," said Lnoki, "But she did tell me that they can't enter Ecruteak City because of the rebuilding, so she asked if you guys could continue on. They'll see you guys outside of Ecruteak City."

"Okay then," said Brendan, "We can do that."

"Where will you be going though?" asked Dawn.

"I'm going to find clues of what The Dark Signers are planning," said Lnoki, "I'm beginning to piece their next plan together already."

"We should leave now as well," said Brendan as he stood up and began to stretch.

"I should go with you guys," said Drew, "I can't leave a boy with two girls alone. You'll be too outnumbered."

"I'll be going now," said Lnoki, "Tell Ketchum I said hi. I'll meet up with him another time."

"I'll tell him," said May. Lnoki then left. The others then packed up their things and proceeded to exit the city.

* * *

They finished packing up, and they headed towards the exit of the city. When they went towards the exit, May looked back at The Bell Tower. Pikachu looked down on her, who was on top of her head.

"Pika?" asked Pikachu.

"It's nothing," said May, "I just feel weird." She was feeling weird. In her mind, she was thinking about Ho-Oh, her real mother, and her other mother, Caroline. She didn't know if she should tell her mom about this. She smiled.

"_I don't have to," _thought May, _"I'll just let this stay a secret." _

"Let's go May," said Drew, "We have to go." May turned to him.

"Coming!" said May, and she ran towards her friends to continue on.

* * *

Ash and Misty were on the shore of Sephiroth's island, waiting for the boat that Misty had ordered. Her uncle was by a tree with his hand in his sleeves. Ash didn't even want to look at Sephiroth. He didn't know why, but he felt weird about him. He felt like his aura was telling him something. Misty stood up when she saw a boat heading towards them.

"There it is," said Misty, "We should go now." The boat docked, and it was Mr. Briney again with his Wingull-shaped boat.

"I see you're looking as healthy as ever Sephiroth," said Mr. Briney.

"Nice to see you too, Mr. Briney," said Sephiroth.

"Hop on," said Mr. Briney, as Ash and Misty proceeded to go on his boat, "Remember that I can't put you on Ecruteak City. That place is heavily guarded."

"We know," said Misty, and she looked back at her uncle, "I swear I'll be back. Maybe a week."

"Take as long as you like," said Sephiroth.

"We're off," said Mr. Briney, and he started to ride his boat into the fog. Sephiroth watched until they were out of sight, and then he turned back, heading towards his cabin. He smiled evilly.

"_I hope this Aura Guardian is actually a match for me," _thought Sephiroth, _"Unlike his father." _Sephiroth then began to laugh.

* * *

Ash was standing on the boat, looking out at Ecruteak City towards The Bell Tower. He felt as if someone else was watching it the same time he was. He shook it off and touched his chest, still feeling nothing. He sighed.

"_Mom will freak the fuck out," _thought Ash, and pulled up his shirt and saw the x-shaped scar on his chest. He remembered when he struck his two blades through his chest, and he shook that image out.

"_Promise me that you won't show me that scar anymore, okay?"_ he heard May say in his mind. He touched his head, shocked. He looked around but didn't see May.

"_May?" _thought Ash, and then he looked down at his scar. He then pulled his clothes down. He was never going to show it to anyone.

* * *

Gary Oak (Kanto clothes) walked through the ruined streets of Ecruteak City. He was able to get past the guards guarding the entrance to the city, but he needed to come. He checked his map, the map he was given by the king, and saw that it ended here. He ripped it up and threw it into the trash. He still had his sword, which was given to him by the king as well by someone. He entered the Pokemon Center and headed towards the video phone. He didn't even give a damn about what happened to the city. He had business to attend to. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a number. He dialed it in and heard it ring. Someone picked up. That someone was in a dark room, so Gary could only see the outline of that person's body.

"Have you made it into Ecruteak City?" asked the man.

"Yes," said Gary, "I have completed the journey here. Where can I meet you?"

"I'm not going into the city," said the man, "You have to come to my island. It's off the coast of Ecruteak City. I shall send you a boat. I only let few people on my island, you know."

"Yes Master Sephiroth," said Gary.

**(Ending song)**

* * *

**Next Time on Pokemon Heroes:** As Ash's friends journey though Meteor Falls, they bump into the notorious Team Rocket, who are finally making a comeback. They are up to no good in Meteor Falls, and Ash's friends decide to stop them. Will they be able to stop them, or will they fail because they don't have Ash with them? **Next Time: The Return of Team Rocket.**

* * *

**That was that chapter. If some of you guys wanted them to enter The Bell Tower, I promise that they will, but not now. In a future chapter they will. I'm going to finally bring Team Rocket back, so they shall now become one of the main antagonists now. See you guys next week!**

**Read and Review please **

**(Views: 308)**


	4. The Return of Team Rocket

**This is the fifty-fourth chapter in the Pokemon Heroes story. I'm beginning to have problems with my computer, so future chapters may or may not be late sometimes. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Pokemon or any of the songs.**

* * *

**(Ending song)**

The next day, May and her friends have been walking to head towards the next place, where they should be able to meet Ash, who is supposed to meet them there. As they were walking, Drew began to notice something.

"What is that?" asked Drew, and Brendan looked up from the map and saw some sort of mountain.

"That's Meteor Falls," said Brendan, "It's supposed to be a place that houses meteors that have fallen from the sky."

"Is it some sort of museum?" asked Dawn.

"No," said Brendan, "Scientists just go in and out of that place to research the meteors that have fallen down."

"Do we have to go around it?" asked Drew.

"No," said Brendan, "I was planning on going right through it. We could see the meteors there."

"That would be so cool," said Dawn, "We should go. Right May?" When Dawn turned around, she saw May looking up at the sky, not even listening to their conversation.

"What?" asked May as she lowered her head, "Um—sure."

"Then let's go," said Dawn, and the group continued to walk. May looked back up, seeing a couple of helicopters just above the clouds. She knew that helicopters wouldn't be to go above the clouds, so they must be special helicopters.

"Special helicopters for what?" asked May to herself.

"Pika," said Pikachu, who was on her shoulder touching her cheek. May looked down and saw that her friends had gotten farther.

"Oh," said May, "Sorry." She ran after them.

**The Return of Team Rocket**

* * *

The group has been able to get to the entrance of Meteor Falls, which was boarded shut for some reason.

"I thought you said it wasn't a museum," said Drew as he walked towards the boards.

"It isn't," said Brendan as he scratched his head, "Maybe scientists are busy in there."

"How long does it take to go around it?" asked Dawn.

"About a day," said Brendan.

"A day," said Dawn in an upset tone, "Why does it have to be a day?" May, who was in the back of the group, continued to look at the sky at the helicopters. Pikachu's ears then perked up, and it jumped off her shoulder and down towards the ground. It went towards the cave and started to listen.

"Pikachu?" asked May, "What are you doing?"

"Pikachu," said Pikachu, motioning for May to come and hear. May came closer and also listened, and she was surprised to hear voices.

"There are people in there," said May, and the others stopped. Brendan came closer and listened as well, hearing men grunting and yelling at each other.

"Oh Arceus you're right," said Brendan, and he readied his foot to kick.

"What are you…" said Drew before Brendan broke down the boards.

"Let's go in," said Brendan.

"Are you crazy!" yelled Dawn, "That's called breaking and entering you ding-dong!"

"We're just a couple of kids going through this place through an unguarded entrance," said Brendan as he began to walk in.

"What about the boards?" asked Dawn.

"What boards?" asked Brendan.

"But…" said Dawn, but she just gave up and sighed, "Fine. Have it your way, but you have to explain this if we get caught. I'm not bailing you out this time." Dawn then walked in. May and Drew looked at each other, shrugged their shoulders, and walked in as well.

* * *

As the group walked in, they noticed that it was quiet. They haven't seen meteors yet, or any scientists.

"See?" said Brendan, "We'll be out of here in no time. Just…" Before he could finish, they began to hear noises again. They started to walk slowly, until Drew felt something touch his ankle.

"Hi-yah!" yelled Drew as he swung kick at whatever touched him. The others stopped and looked back at Drew.

"What the hell happened?" asked Brendan, and he looked to see who Drew kicked, and noticed three scientists tied together with tape across their mouths. He also noticed that one of them was knocked out with a bruise on his cheek, realizing that was the one that Drew kicked. The girls came towards them. Brendan bent down and took the tape out of one of their mouths.

"Are you guys okay?" asked Brendan.

"You kids need to get out of here!" said the first one, "T—they're going to kill you!"

"Who's they?" asked Dawn.

"Team Rocket," said the scientist, "They are after the special meteor that we have been researching. If they get their hands on it—oh Arceus, I don't know what we'll do. Leave and get Officer Jenny, please!"

"No problem," said Brendan as he grabbed his pocket knife and cut through the ropes tying them, "Let's all go together." The scientists stood up, with one carrying the unconscious one on his back. They started to run, but the group stayed.

"Should we go with them?" asked Drew.

"Hell no," said Brendan as he turned towards the inner cave, "We're going in." They started to run in until they began to see a light at the end of the tunnel. They stopped and hid behind a rock. When they looked over it, they saw Team Rocket grunts all around the place. They were putting rocks inside wheelbarrows. They saw three people in the bottom middle. They recognized them. They were Jesse, James, and Meowth (Kanto clothes).

"Have you found the meteor yet?" asked Jesse towards a grunt.

"No ma'am," said the grunt, "They must've hid it."

"Those guys we saw before must know where it is," said Meowth. Drew's eyes immediately widened.

"A talking Meowth!" yelled Drew as he popped out from behind the rock and pulled out a Pokeball, but May quickly grabbed him and pulled him down. The trio looked up to see who talked, but they found no one.

"What the hell was that?" asked James.

"Must be a new grunt," said Meowth, "Get back to work lunkhead!" Behind the rock, all three of them were covering Drew's mouth as Brendan looked to see if they were looking. He looked back at Drew.

"You idiot," said Brendan, "If they saw us, we would be dead. We can't take on all of them."

"But it's a talking Meowth," mumbled Drew.

"Shut up," said Dawn, "What should we do? Should we go back to get Officer Jenny?"

"I guess so," said Brendan, "It would be suicide to go in there." May sat there, both scared and worried. How she wished that Ash was here to help them. She smiled.

"I say we stop them," said May, and the others looked towards them, "If Ash was here, he would stop them without Officer Jenny's help."

"Ash would stupidly run in there and get himself killed," said Brendan, "We don't—" May was then suddenly running away from behind the rock towards another.

"The hell," said Brendan. Drew then started to run after her. Dawn sighed.

"You know you can't stop her," said Dawn, "We're just going to have to join her. You're the one that wanted to go inside here." Brendan sighed.

"Fine," said Brendan, "Let's go." Brendan and Dawn then ran after the two, hiding behind rocks so that they wouldn't get caught.

* * *

Gary hopped off the boat he was on. He looked back at the man, who nodded and drove his boat away. Gary looked ahead and saw that the island he was forest-like. He began to walk on the path between the trees. As he walked, he saw a log cabin.

"_Here it is," _thought Gary, _"I can finally continue my quest. My quest to be the strongest man alive." _He walked up to the door and was about to knock…

"Hello there," said Sephiroth, who was behind him. Gary quickly unsheathed his blade and struck behind him, but his attack was stopped when Sephiroth stopped the blade with only two fingers.

"You have grown Gary," said Sephiroth, "I also see that you're beginning to master the sword I have given you." Gary looked up to the man and recognized who he was. He quickly sheathed his blade and bowed.

"I apologize," said Gary, "I did that out of instinct."

"It's fine," said Sephiroth, "I have taught you this anyway. I'm glad to see you again my young apprentice." Sephiroth smiled.

* * *

Ash and Misty walked along a path towards Lilycove City, where they are supposed to meet up with Ash's friends. Misty thought that throughout their whole walk, it was extremely awkward. Ash wouldn't even talk to her at all. He just walked in front of her. He looked back to her anytime he needed to know where he was going. Everytime she tried to start a conversation, he wouldn't respond at all.

"So—" said Misty, "How are you doing with your quest so far?" Ash didn't turn around. She groaned.

"Listen Ash…" said Misty before she saw Ash disappear from her sight. She noticed that they walk towards a cliff and she looked down to see Ash rolling down the cliff.

"Oh my Arceus!" yelled Misty as she started to skid down the cliff, "I'm coming!" Misty got to the bottom and saw Ash face-first on the ground. She bent down, ready to take medicine from her bag.

"I'll take care of you Ash," said Misty, "Just—" Ash then sat up immediately. He stood up and started to wipe the dust from his clothes.

"Ash?" said Misty, "Are any of your bones broken?"

"No," grunted Ash, "Were we even going the right way?" Misty checked her Pokegear and saw that they have gone off track while she was thinking. She nervously smiled.

"Sorry," said Misty, "But this could be a shortcut if we walk north of here." Ash started to walk. She stared at Ash. She never realized how strong he was. She was so amazed that she couldn't even get the words out that Ash was going the wrong way.

* * *

May and the others continued to snoop around the place, trying to find the best time to stop Team Rocket. As they stood behind a rock, four grunts were walking by them.

"I have an idea," said Brendan. He then got out from behind the rock, grabbed a pebble and threw it towards the head of one of the grunts.

"Who the hell did that?" asked the grunts as he looked back, only to see no one, "If you guys are pulling a prank on me, it's not funny." The man started to walk towards them.

"What kind of plan was that?" asked Drew, "Some plan you had."

"Shut it," said Brendan, "I have a perfect plan." As soon as the man got close enough, Brendan grabbed him it on himself. They then waited for other grunts to pass by. They saw three women pass by their by the neck and started to pounded him until he became unconscious. Brendan then took his uniform and put hiding spot.

"Watch this," said Brendan, and he lifted up his arm, which was covered by the long sleeve of the uniform, "Um, hello there, but I need some help over here with this big guy." The grunts walked towards them, and they were brought them in, with Pikachu using thunderbolt to knock them out. They took their uniforms and put it over their clothes.

"I kind of like it," said May as she turned around to check the back of it.

"I could get used to this," said Dawn.

"No fair," said Drew as he tried to lower his skirt, "Why did I have to get the girls' uniform?"

"Do you want to wait for another guy?" asked Brendan.

"We don't have time," said May, "Let's go." They began to walk closer towards the trio.

"What are we doing again?" asked Drew.

"We're trying to get closer to those three," said Brendan, "If we can beat them, then everyone else in this place might leave." As they got close enough, they decided to get out of the shadows and walk in the open, since they were disguised as Team Rocket grunts anyway. As they got closer, Meowth's whiskers started to shake.

"I sense trouble," whispered Meowth, and it immediately turned around towards the others, who immediately acted as if they didn't notice it. Meowth was about to turn around until he saw Drew, who was wearing the women's uniform.

"I knew it," said Meowth, "Seize them." Immediately, the four were ambushed by grunts before they could even respond. They were pushed towards the ground as the grunts held their hands behind their backs. The trio walked towards them.

"Are you retarded?" asked Meowth, referring to Drew, "Why are you walking around in a girl's outfit?" He took off his hat, revealing a boy under it.

"See what happens when we include him?" said Brendan. James took off his hat.

"It's a twerp," said James, and he proceeded to remove the other's hats, "And the twerpettes."

"What happened to the other one?" asked Jesse.

"He's not here," growled May.

"Too bad," said Jesse, "Without him, all of you are just mice that we can easily capture and kill."

"Why the hell are you guys even in here?" asked Brendan.

"We're on a mission that spells none of your damn business," said Meowth, "But hey, we now have the princess. The boss has really been wanting to see you after a long time dear."

"Fuck him," said May. Jesse started to chuckle, and then she turned around, walking away.

"Dispose of them, but leave the princess" said Jesse, "We're sending her to father."

"I thought that guy was dead," said Brendan.

"He didn't die," said Jesse with a low growl, "He was just taking a break from you twerps."

"Pikachu!" yelled May, and Pikachu then suddenly came from above and used a strong thunderbolt towards Jesse, who moved out of the way before she got hit. It landed on the ground and used iron tail, hitting the grunt holding Brendan, making him loosen his grip. Brendan broke free and kicked the man away. He stood and kicked the man holding Dawn. Pikachu used thunderbolt towards the grunt holding May, making her break free from his grip. Drew broke free from his grunt, who was watching the others, and elbowed him on his head, and then kicking him away. Drew then took off the uniform on him.

"Finally," said Drew, as he took out a Pokeball, "I was getting sick of that outfit." He then released Absol from its Pokeball. Brendan released Nuzleaf as Dawn released Piplup.

"If it's a fight you want, then it's a fight you'll get," said James as he took out his Pokeball and released Cacturne and Jesse released Arbok.

"Cacturne, use Shadow Ball/Arbok, use Poison Sting," ordered James/Jesse, towards the three Pokemon, who were able to dodge both moves.

"I'll take care of the blue-haired one," said Drew, "You guys take care of the women. Absol, use Razor Wind." Absol used razor wind towards Cacturne, who was able to easily block the attack.

"Use Needle Arm, Cacturne," ordered James, and the attack was successful, hitting Absol a bunch of times before it hit the ground.

"Piplup, use Hydro Pump," ordered Dawn, and Piplup did what it was told, hitting Arbok dead-on, but Arbok still stood.

"Arbok, use Hypnosis," ordered Jesse, and Arbok did exactly that, making the patterns on it make Piplup confused.

"Nuzleaf, use Razor Leaf!" ordered Brendan, hitting Arbok, knocking off its concentration. Piplup's eyes weren't swirling, and it shook its head.

"Thank Brendan," said Dawn, "Piplup, end it using Hydro Pump." Piplup launched a huge chunk of water at Arbok, knocking it to the ground unconscious. Jesse returned it.

"Dammit," said Jesse. Back to Drew's battle, he was already having a hard time with James' Cacturne, who just blocked every one of his moves.

"Absol, use Shadow Ball," ordered Drew, but Cacturne just deflected the hit.

"Use Vine Whip," ordered James, and Cacturne started to whip Absol, who started to grow unconscious. Before Cacturne could hit again, Pikachu came and used volt tackle, knocking it away. May ran towards Drew.

"Pikachu," said Pikachu as it went towards Absol, who nodded.

"Thanks May," said Drew, "Now Absol, use Razor Wind!" Absol started creating gust of wind that slashed at Cacturne. When it was done, Cacturne lied on the ground defeated. James returned it.

"Hell yeah!" said Drew. Meowth then came and jumped up, using fury swipes.

"Sayonara twerp," said Meowth as it headed towards Drew, but Pikachu blocked it using iron tail. It then twirled around and used headbutt, knocking Meowth away. It quickly got up.

"You think you've got us beat?" asked Meowth, "We've come prepared, just in case Officer Jenny came by. Now!" Suddenly, the ground started to rumble, and huge robots started to emerge from the ground, all looking like Ursaring.

"Shit," said Brendan.

"Shoot!" yelled Meowth, and the robots made cannons and shot at the kids with sludge bombs. The impact of the cannons made the whole place shake.

"Nuzleaf, use Razor Leaf," ordered Brendan, and the attack hit one of the robots, but it didn't even leave a scratch on it.

"They're unbreakable," said Meowth, "I dare you to keep on trying."

"Piplup, use—" said Dawn before one of the robots shot out another sludge bomb, hitting Piplup and Dawn.

"Dawn!" yelled Brendan, before a robot stomped on the ground, creating a shockwave that caused Brendan to fall down.

"Absol, use Razor Wind," ordered Drew, but the attacks once again did nothing. It lifted its foot to crush Drew, but May was able to push him out of the way before he got crushed.

"How many more times are you going to save me?" asked Drew. The robot then lifted up its arms and was ready to shoot out a hyper beam towards the two. May was too scared to move.

"Watch out!" yelled Drew and he grabbed May before…

BOOM!

* * *

Ash and Misty were back on track towards Lilycove City, still not talking. Misty was beginning to get bored. She was about to say something before…

BOOM!

Ash stopped and went by Misty to guard her from whatever that was. They both saw a smoke cloud in the distance.

"What the hell was that?" asked Misty. Ash suddenly felt a feeling in him, a feeling of being afraid. His eyes turned blue.

"We're going over there," said Ash, "Now!" Ash then started running.

"What?" said Misty, "Ash! Wait!"

* * *

May coughed as she tried to brush the dust from herself. She noticed that she wasn't hurt at all. She looked over to Drew, who was lying on the ground with a hole on the back of his jacket. His back was bruised.

"Drew!" yelled May as she turned him over. He started to cough.

"I guess I know how Ash feels now," said Drew in-between coughs. May was about to say something to Drew, but then she felt the ground shake. She looked behind her and saw a huge Ursaring behind her. She was too scared to move. She noticed that Jesse, James, and Meowth were on top.

"The boss wouldn't really mind if we killed you," said Meowth as it was about to press a button, "Adios princess." It pressed the button, and the robot charged up another hyper beam. It went towards May, who didn't do anything but watch. When it got close enough, she closed her eyes.

BOOM!

It hit, but May once again didn't get hit from it. She opened her eyes to find someone in front of her. She couldn't believe it. It was Ash who blocked the shot with his arms up on his face. He pulled them down and revealed his blue eyes. The trio felt chills up their spines.

"Ash?" asked May. Ash materialized his aura blade and immediately jumped towards the robot, cutting it in half, making it crumble towards the ground. The grunts took out their guns and started to shoot, but Ash blocked them all and started to attack them as well until they were all put to the ground. The other two robots tried to attack Ash, but Ash just broke them into pieces, created two aura spheres and threw them towards the rubble, watching them explode. He landed in-between the rubble. He just stood there. Team Rocket was defeated.

"Very good," said Giovanni behind Ash. Ash didn't even need to turn around to know who it was.

"You have grown stronger," said Giovanni, "I'm impressed." Ash turned his head to see Giovanni standing there with his blue eyes. He then ran towards him immediately and tried to strike him with his blade, but it went right through Giovanni. Ash stood behind him.

"I'm just a hologram kid," said Giovanni, "We'll see each other quite soon. I'm sure of it." Giovanni's hologram disappeared. Ash de-materialized his blade. May stood up and ran towards the rubble and tried to see who it was through the dust clouds. She kept walking until she bumped into something. She took a few steps back and saw Ash's back. He slowly turned, and May could see his face. She smiled.

"Ash!" yelled May as she gave Ash a hug. The dust finally cleared up. Brendan and Dawn stood up, returned their Pokemon, and saw Ash with May.

"Ash!" yelled Dawn, who ran towards him. Brendan followed her towards Ash.

"Ash!" yelled Misty, who came running in. She looked around and found Ash's friends around him.

"You guys are here?" asked Misty as she ran towards them, "I thought you would already be in Lilycove City." Brendan looked into Ash's eyes and noticed that they were still gray.

"Was your uncle able to help him?" asked Brendan.

"No," said Misty, "He was able to bring Ash's memories back, but he wasn't able to bring his heart back. I'll tell you guys on the way out. I saw a bunch of cops outside, so I don't think it would be a good idea to stay."

"You're right," said Dawn. They proceeded to walk out, not even noticing that Drew was still on the ground.

"Uh…guys," said Drew.

* * *

Outside, Misty had told them about her uncle and the procedures that he had to take to bring Ash back. They tended to Drew's injuries, and then they headed towards Lilycove City. May had stayed by Ash, with everybody noticing except for Ash himself. After a while of walking, Misty stopped.

"Whoops," said Misty, "I almost forgot. I have to head back to my uncle. I'll now leave Ash in your care. He'll be okay, except that he doesn't talk that much anymore. Trust me, I've had experience."

"Will Ash ever get his heart back?" asked May.

"I'm afraid not," said Misty, "My uncle told me that the only reason he's still alive is that he's sharing a heart with someone, so he'll still be alive. I'll catch you guys later. Promise me to be good, Ash." Ash just groaned. Misty giggled and ran off. Brendan sighed. He then placed his hand on Ash's shoulder.

"It doesn't matter," said Brendan, "At least we have Ash here. He's still the same old Ash, only different. Let's keep going. We might make it to Lilycove by tonight."

"Lilycove?" said Drew, "I didn't know we were heading towards Lilycove."

"Really?" asked May, "So you were just hanging around us?"

"I have to head someplace else," said Drew, ignoring May as he started to walk off, "Looks like I have to leave again." He turned back to Ash.

"I'll be watching you Ash," said Drew, "I have to make sure that you don't do something like that again. You almost had me worried, buddy." He raised his arm and formed a fist. Ash looked at it, and he formed a fist of his own, connecting it with Drew's. Drew then started to run off.

"I'll see you guys later," said Drew.

"Don't worry!" yelled May, "I'll watch over him for you!"

"I can watch over myself," said Ash as he started to walk away. The others were surprised to hear him talk. May looked back at him as he walked away. She smiled.

"Wait for me!" said May as she ran after him. Brendan and Dawn smiled. They ran after the two. The group was back together, continuing their quest.

* * *

Vexen stood by a machine with a clipboard on his arm. He was writing down stuff and watching what was inside the machine. A portal appeared by him, and Roman stepped inside with his hood over his head.

"How's the project?" asked Roman.

"I'm still fixing him up," said Vexen as he walked towards a container on the machine that held a bright light inside it. That bright light was the piece of Ash's heart that Roman took back in Ecruteak City.

"When will he be completed?" asked Roman.

"Soon," said Vexen, "I'll report as soon as I'm done." Roman looked into the container.

"Very well then," said Roman, "With this, we might be able to gain the powers of an aura guardian on our side. An aura guardian that will be one of us. This project shall be called, "The Clone Project." Inside the container sat a boy with his head down. That boy had the same body as Ash, only he had brown hair.

**(Ending song)**

* * *

**Next Time on Pokemon Heroes:** The group has entered Lilycove City, and May and Dawn meet an old lady who desperately needs someone to look after her Pokemon because of people wanting to steal them. The girls decide to do it, but they are now going to get into more trouble than they were expecting. Will they protect the old lady's Pokemon, and who exactly is this old lady? **Next Time: Bodyguards.**

* * *

**That was that chapter. Ash has now returned to the group, so you guys will be seeing a lot of personality changes for him. I guess you guys might know who the person at the end is. If you do, then there's a reason I gave that person brown hair, but I don't exactly remember what color his hair was in the anime. See you next week!**

**Read and Review please **

**(Views: 531) **


	5. Bodyguards

**This is the fifty-fifth chapter in the Pokemon Heroes story. My computer's starting to work again, so I don't think they'll be any late chapters from now on, but I think that. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:** **I do not own Pokemon or any of the songs.**

* * *

**(Opening song)**

The next day, after Ash returned to the group, the group was able to enter Lilycove City first thing in the morning. They headed towards the Pokemon Center immediately. The trip was different, since they always heard Ash blabbering about himself to the others the whole time. But now, it felt so boring and awkward. They now understood what Misty meant when she dropped Ash off. They entered the Pokemon Center and got a room. Ash lied down on his bed.

"How about we go into the port on the south part of the city?" asked Brendan, talking to Ash, "I hear they made some kind of submarine there."

"No," said Ash.

"What?" said Brendan, "Come on, let's have some bro time."

"Maybe later," said Ash as he put his face into the pillow. Brendan sighed.

"Fine then," said Brendan as he started to walk away and grabbed Dawn by her wrist, "I'll just take Dawn. Let's go."

"Um…okay?" said Dawn, and the two walked out. May looked down at Ash.

"How about we go somewhere?" asked May. Ash didn't respond to her. Pikachu went by him and put its ear by his head. It looked up at May.

"Pika," said Pikachu, signifying that Ash was sleeping. May sighed and sat on Dawn's bunk. She put her head in her hands and stared at Ash. She just stayed like that, with nothing but complete silence.

**Bodyguards**

* * *

May continued to sit there until she saw Brendan and Dawn walk in.

"How was the port?" asked May.

"Nothing exciting," said Brendan, "The S.S Aqua left by the time we got there."

"But we did see other submarines," said Dawn, and she noticed that Ash was still in the same position he was before they left.

"Ash is still sleeping?" asked Dawn, "This early in the day?"

"At least he still keeps his personality of sleeping all day," said Brendan, "Yet, he's very boring and quiet lately. I'm beginning to miss the fights we have every day." They then heard someone's stomach growling. They looked at each other, but then looked back at Ash, who was still sleeping.

"I think he needs to eat," said Dawn.

"I'll get him something," said May, as she stood up from Dawn's bunk, "Maybe something in the city."

"I'll go with you," said Dawn, "I have nothing else to do here. Brendan, can you watch over Ash for us?"

"No problem," said Brendan, as he took a chair and sat down near Ash, "Like a hawk."

"Thanks," said May, and she and Dawn walked out. After a few seconds, Brendan turned towards Ash and pulled out a marker.

"Never dose out when there's markers about," said Brendan.

* * *

May and Dawn walked through the peaceful, lovely city of Lilycove. They could hear the crashing of the waves against the seashore, and the smell of flowers.

"They're right," said Dawn, "This city is the city where the land ends, and the sea begins. "We should go swimming before we leave here."

"I agree," said May, and she and Dawn continued to walk down the street until May passed by a burger place, "Ash likes cheeseburgers. Maybe we can buy some for Ash."

"He eats them a lot," said Dawn, "Maybe we can…" She stopped when she saw the reflection of the mirror. She saw an old lady walking behind them. She also saw a mysterious man in a long jacket walking behind her. She also saw a Skitty and Cyndaquil by that lady's side. She didn't even care, until she saw that the man was pulling something out of his pocket, and that something gleamed. She took out a Pokeball and released Buneary.

"Use Ice Beam, Buneary, towards that man's hand!" ordered Dawn, and Buneary did just that. The man's hand froze, shocking him.

"What the—," Suddenly, Dawn kicked him across the face.

"No one likes to get mugged, you freak!" yelled Dawn. The man fell to the ground. He quickly stood up, broke his hand from the ice, and ran off. May ran towards Dawn.

"What happened?" asked May.

"I almost saw some guy try to mug this lady," said Dawn, "I luckily stopped him." Dawn walked towards the old lady, who acted as if nothing happened (A/N: Looks like Agatha, an elite four member in Kanto).

"Are you okay?" asked Dawn.

"Yes," said Agatha, "I'm rather not surprised. This has happened to me before."

"Before?" asked May, "Have you been getting into trouble with that guy?"

"Yes," said Agatha as she began to walk away, "They're after my dear Cyndaquil and Skitty." The girls looked down at the Pokemon, and noticed that a string was wrapped around their necks, with a shiny stone on each.

"Are they after those stones?" asked Dawn, who eyes were focused on the beauty of the stones.

"I'm afraid so," said Agatha as she stopped, "I can't let them have them. They're very, very important to me. They were given to me by my mother." Dawn and May continued to look at them. They shook their heads and looked back at the old lady, who seemed worried.

"Do you need help?" asked May.

"No, no," said Agatha, "I'm fine. I don't need you two darlings to get into this."

"Doesn't matter," said Dawn, "We can help. We can bring our other friends here as well."

"If you insist," said Agatha, "I could use somebody to watch over my Pokemon. I'm going to be out of the city for today. I'm afraid to bring my Pokemon, so I need someone to watch over them for me."

"We could," said Dawn, "We'll watch over them today for you."

"You two are the sweetest," said Agatha she started to poke her walking stick against her Pokemon, "These two will be watching over you today. Be on your best behavior."

"Cyndaquil/Ski!" said Cyndaquil and Skitty, and they both ran towards the two trainers' side. Agatha nodded.

"I'll be back tomorrow," said Agatha as she began to walk away. May bent down towards Skitty, who was purring on her sneaker. She began to pet it, making it purr even more.

"Aww," said May, "Aren't you a cute one?" Dawn looked down at Cyndaquil, who was obediently standing by her. Then she thought of something.

"Wait!" yelled Dawn, "What kinds of food do they like? What do we feed them?" When she looked up, Agatha was gone. May stood up, looking around.

"That lady's fast," said May, "Let's get going. We still have to get something for Ash." May walked away, with Skitty following. Dawn continued to look out, confused. She then ran after May, with Cyndaquil following.

* * *

Later on, May and Dawn had gone a little side-tracked after they saw a Pokemon Contest, in which they immediately went to watch. They were now outside the Pokemon Contest Hall, in the Pokemon Food Store right by it. They sat outside and watched the Pokemon eat.

"Were we supposed to be doing something?" asked Dawn, "We were supposed to get something for someone." May started to think, and then she remembered.

"We were supposed to get food for Ash!" said May as she immediately stood up. Dawn looked at her for a minute, and then she finally remembered as well.

"Oh yeah," said Dawn as she looked at her Pokegear, which showed that they had been gone for nearly two hours, "Brendan must be worried. He might be looking for us."

"We should go now," said May, and she looked to see that Skitty and Cyndaquil had finished their food. She took the plates away and threw them out.

"Come on, Skitty," said May, "Let's get going."

"You too, Cyndaquil," said Dawn as she stood up, also letting out a little growl in her stomach, "We should get some food ourselves." They began to walk until they got to the Lilycove City's Department Store. They entered, resisting the urge to shop, and went towards the food court.

"There is Chinese Food," said May, "We could buy them that." They immediately went there and ordered food. They took a seat and started to eat their own food, while Cyndaquil and Skitty took a rest by them. As they ate and talked, Dawn noticed four men in the reflection of the napkin dispenser. They were all wearing long jackets and a hat. She looked behind her and noticed the same man who tried to mug Agatha.

"Oh my Arceus," said Dawn, "May, I think we've got trouble."

"Already?" asked May, who looked at the man, "We should head towards the Pokemon Center."

"Yeah," said Dawn, who put their food away, took the take-out food, and started to walk away. Skitty's ear popped up, and it immediately got up.

"Skitty!" yelled Skitty.

"What's wrong?" asked May, and suddenly, a knife went by her face with a chain. She quickly grabbed the chain, and looked to see who threw it. She noticed a man from the men Dawn and she saw were spying on them. The people in the area were shocked and startled.

"What the hell man!" yelled May as she struggled to hold onto the chain. The other three men started to approach them.

"Does that old lady deal with this kind of stuff every day?" asked Dawn, "How does she survive?"

"Listen little girlies," said the second man, "Just give us the Pokemon, and no one gets hurt."

"No way," said Dawn, "They do not belong to you."

"I tried to get them peacefully," said the second man as he took out a katana, making May and Dawn gulp. He was about to run towards them, but Skitty jumped on the table and used Blizzard, stopping him in his tracks. May let go of the chain, making the first man fall to the ground due to his pulling. Cyndaquil immediately used flamethrower, attacking the other men.

"I'm beginning to get it now," said May, "Maybe her Pokemon protected her from these guys."

"Let's get going," said Dawn, "Let's head back to the Pokemon Center and get Ash and Brendan. Let's go guys." Skitty and Cyndaquil started to follow them. They got outside and started to run, until suddenly the third man came right in front of them. He threw two kunais, but they dodged them both.

"Are these guys ninjas?" asked May.

"I'm getting tired of you guys," said Dawn as she got a Pokeball and released Piplup, "Piplup, use Hydro Pump." Piplup launched its attack pushing the man back towards the mall through the windows.

"Let's go," said Dawn as she took May's hand, "I'm not going to pay for that." They started to run, and the other three men looked at them from behind a building.

"They are cleverer than Agatha," said the second man.

"They are kids," said the fourth man as he looked at the police come by the mall and run towards the third man, "We'll get those stones one way or another. We might get a promotion from the boss. Let's go." They snuck back behind the building.

* * *

May and Dawn ran until they finally got to the entrance of the Pokemon Center. They both breathed heavily before they entered. Dawn looked behind her.

"We got far enough," said Dawn, "We should go in before something else happens." They were about to enter, but the entrance was suddenly blocked by some goo.

"Where the hell did this come from?" asked Dawn. Suddenly, a man grabbed her by the neck and pulled her back. May looked towards her.

"Dawn!" yelled May. Suddenly, another man grabbed her by the neck as well. Instead of being captured, May was so shocked that she, on instinct, kicked the man in the balls, making him let go of her. She then kicked him on the stomach, making him fall to the ground. She took out a Pokeball and released Combusken.

"Combusken, use—"

"Be careful girly," said the man holding Dawn, "I have a hostage with me. That won't be a good idea." May stopped, thinking of a strategy. She thought about yelling, which would signal Ash to come there, but maybe that man would think of it as calling for help. Who knows what he could do to Dawn?

"Give me the Pokemon, or else," said the man. May saw a hole opening up from behind the man. She saw Eevee pop out, shocking her. Eevee stood behind the man and used shadow ball, hitting him on his back. The man yelled in pain, dropping Dawn.

"Combusken, Cyndaquil, use Flamethrower," ordered May, and both attacks hit the man knocking him out. Dawn stood up, and Cyndaquil ran towards her. May walked over to Eevee and picked it up.

"Did you get out of your Pokeball again?" asked May, "You must've gotten out while we were at the mall." May looked towards Dawn.

"Are you okay?" asked May.

"Yeah," said Dawn, and the door of the Pokemon Center flung open, breaking the goo from it. Nurse Joy stood there, not looking happy.

"Are you two responsible for this?" asked Nurse Joy. May and Dawn sighed.

* * *

After cleaning off the goo from the Pokemon Center window, May and Dawn sat outside the Pokemon Center exhausted. It was beginning to get dark. Officer Jenny came and arrested the two men, so everything seemed safe.

"I hope that last one doesn't come anytime soon," said Dawn, and then she realized something. She looked everywhere, but didn't see it. She sighed in disappointed.

"I must've forgotten the food back at the mall," said Dawn, "What a waste of money."

"You two are beginning to get on my nerves," said the last man, who was standing behind them. They jumped up and looked to see him holding Cyndaquil and Skitty.

"Give them back," said Dawn, "They don't belong to you." May and Dawn took out a Pokeball, releasing Munchlax and Pachirisu.

"You think I care," said the man as he tied up both Pokemon and took out a Pokeball as well, releasing Mightyena, "Mightyena, use Shadow Ball!" Mightyena shot one out, but both Pokemon were able to dodge it.

"Munchlax, use Focus Punch/Pachirisu, use Discharge!" ordered May/Dawn, and both Pokemon were able to land a blow, but Mightyena still stood strong.

"Use Headbutt!" ordered the man, and Mightyena ran towards them, hitting them both, but they both immediately got up.

"Munchlax, use Metronome/Pachirisu, hit that Mightyena with the most powerful Thunderbolt you've got!" ordered May/Dawn. Munchlax used Rock Blast while Pachirisu shot out a huge thunderbolt towards Mightyena. The attacks hit, knocking Mightyena out immediately. The man returned it.

"So what?" said the man, "I can still—" He then saw a bright light appear from behind him. He looked back to see Cyndaquil and Skitty not tied up anymore.

"What?" said the man.

"Cyndaquil is a fire-type Pokemon," said Dawn, "Fire can burn through rope, stupid. Cyndaquil, use Flamethrower!"

"Skitty, use Blizzard!" ordered May. Both Pokemon attacked, and it hit the man. The man was then immediately knocked out. Dawn and May gave each other a high five. They walked towards the Pokemon.

"Now you guys should be safe now," said Dawn, "We beat them all." May looked behind her and saw a women walking towards them.

"It's the old lady," said May. Dawn looked behind her and saw Agatha walking towards them. Cyndaquil and Skitty happily cheered and ran towards her. May and Dawn returned their Pokemon and walked towards her. Agatha looked at them.

"Thank you for protecting them," said Agatha, "I really appreciate it."

"We had nothing else to do today, so it wasn't really a problem," said Dawn, but in the back of her mind, she forgot that they should've been getting food for Ash and Brendan. Agatha nodded. May looked down at the stone around Skitty's neck, and then at Agatha.

"What's so special about these?" asked May, "Those guys really wanted it." Agatha went down to the stones and took them off. She threw down her walking stick and held them both in her hands.

"It's nothing," said Agatha, "It's just that these stones are very important to me. They wanted it because they know who I am."

"Who are you exactly?" asked Dawn. Agatha smiled and began to walk away.

"Again, thank you," said Agatha, "But I can't stay here. I can sense the bond you have gained with my Pokemon. I will now entrust them to you."

"What?" said Dawn, "What are you—" The stones began to glow, cutting her off. Agatha also began to glow.

"Wait!" said May, "Where are you going!"

"I don't belong in this world anymore," said Agatha, "Please take care of my Cyndaquil and Skitty. I only stayed to protect them. Goodbye, my friends." She then disappeared. May and Dawn held each other.

"She was—a g—ghost?" asked Dawn. May slowly nodded yes. They looked down at Skitty and Cyndaquil, whose heads were down. They let go of each other. May went down to them.

"It's okay," said May as she petted them both, "She'll be watching over you guys."

"Yeah," said Dawn, "We won't take our eyes off of you guys. We promise." Skitty and Cyndaquil began to smile. May stood up, and they both took out a Pokeball. They nodded and May directed her beam at Skitty as Dawn directed her beam towards Cyndaquil. They both got in, and the Pokeballs immediately clicked. They gave each other a high five.

"That adds another Pokemon to my team," said May as she placed the ball in her fanny pack.

"Yeah," said Dawn as she did the same. She looked back towards the unconscious man.

"Who is this guy anyway?" asked Dawn as she kicked off his hat, only to see a Team Rocket grunt underneath, "Of course. We should call the police. They'll know what to do with them." May nodded. Before Dawn could call the police, Skitty popped out of its Pokeball and started to run away. May looked towards it.

"Skitty!" yelled May, "Don't be like Eevee!" She ran after it. Dawn sighed and ran after them both, leaving the man behind.

* * *

May caught up with Skitty, who was by the display window of a jewelry shop. May walked by it.

"What's wrong?" asked May. Skitty pointed towards something. May looked in its direction and saw a blue bracelet. She stared at it. Dawn quietly went behind her and saw it as well. The bracelet had pearls around it, which were colored blue with a light blue wiggly line in the middle of each. The blue matched May's eyes. May continued to stare at it, and even thought about buying it. She smiled.

"Thanks Skitty," said May as she returned Skitty, "You just gave me a perfect thing I can give Ash to make him smile." Dawn, who was right behind her, smiled.

* * *

Later that night, May and Dawn came inside the Pokemon Center after May bought the bracelet. They opened up their door, seeing Brendan sleeping on the chair and Ash still in the same position on the bed. Brendan woke up abruptly from the sound of the door opening.

"I was watching him!" yelled Brendan, and he then looked towards the girls. He looked outside the window, and back to the girls.

"Where the hell were you gals?" asked Brendan, "I'm hungry as fuck!"

"We were in a bit of a situation," said Dawn, "But we're okay now." May ran towards the sleeping Ash. She started to shake him.

"Um, Brendan, if you're hungry, we can get something to eat now," said Dawn.

"No problem," said Brendan, "Let me just wake up—"

"May will bring him later," said Dawn as she took Brendan's arm, "Let's go."

"Um—okay," said Brendan, and Dawn and he walked out. May continued to shake Ash, with Pikachu by his side.

"Come on Ash," said May, "Time to wake up." Ash finally woke up, but he seemed drowsy. He groggily sat up and scratched the back of his head.

"What?" asked Ash. May went into her pocket and took out a box, opened it, and showed the bracelet. She took it out and showed it to Ash.

"I got you this," said May, "I thought that maybe you would like it. It matches my eyes, so maybe it'll make you think of me. It's also the color of your aura, so I thought it would look cute on you. What do you think?" Ash continued scratching his head, not paying attention to anything May said. He saw the bracelet. He took it and stared at it. He then pulled his head back and held the bracelet over his head. He opened his mouth and dropped the bracelet. In midair, May caught it in time.

"What the hell!" yelled May, "This is a bracelet, not food!" Ash looked at it and rubbed his eyes. He looked at it again.

"Oh," said Ash.

"What the hell Ash!" yelled May.

"I thought it was food," said Ash, "I'm hungry."

"You idiot!" said May as she started to pound Ash on his head, who didn't even feel fazed about it. As May hit Ash, who ignored it, Pikachu watched the whole thing. It smiled.

* * *

Dawn and Brendan were standing outside the room hearing everything.

"Well that's cute," said Brendan.

"May never really answered my question before," said Dawn, "They act like a couple in there."

"Who knows?" said Brendan, "But we'll see one day. I'm sure of it." Dawn smiled and took Brendan's arm.

"Yeah," said Dawn, "Let's go get something to eat now."

"Okay," said Brendan, and they started to walk away, "So, what did happen with you and May."

"It's a long story," said Dawn. As they walked, a Pokemon appeared behind them. It was the same blue Pokemon that saw Brendan in the forest before. It then disappeared.

**(Ending song)**

* * *

**Next Time on Pokemon Heroes:** Drew is entering Lavender Town, where he meets the legendary Pokemon Latios, and learns that The Dark Signers are trying to take it. Not wanting Ash to take all the fun, Drew decides to take care of them himself. Will someone like Drew stop The Dark Signers, or will they take the legendary Pokemon Latios? **Next Time: A Heart Turned to Stone.**

* * *

**That was that chapter. The season will begin to build up next chapter. I just included this chapter just to make another chapter about May and Dawn. There are no more problems with my computer, so I don't think that chapters will start being late. See you next week!**

**Read and Review please **

**(Views: 849) **


	6. A Heart Turned to Stone

**This is the fifty-sixth chapter in the Pokemon Heroes story. This chapter mostly focuses around Drew. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Pokemon or any of the songs**

* * *

**(Opening song)**

Drew entered the small town. He took in a deep breath as the air smelled like incense. He looked up at the Lavender Town's radio tower.

"Who knew a place like this could have that kind of tower?" said Drew in disbelief. He walked towards the Pokemon Center and healed his Pokemon. He then decided to take a walk outside. He looked at the town's scenery. Every so often, he would look around, since he knew that Ash or Gary would be in the same place as him.

"Wow," said Drew as he walked across the whole place and didn't find them, "I was thinking of traveling with Ash again. I should save my money, but now they thought of not coming to the same place as me. I wanted to mooch off their stuff." As he walked, a shadow came on top of him. He looked up and saw a Pokemon flying away. People around him began to watch that Pokemon. Drew continued to stare at it.

"There it goes again," said a man by Drew, "That Pokemon has been flying around here for the past week. Must've made a home nearby."

"What is that?" asked Drew.

"You never heard of that Pokemon?" asked the man as he turned to Drew, "That's the Eon Pokemon, Latios. A very spectacular Pokemon." The man started to walk away. Drew continued to look in Latios's direction, even though it was gone.

"Latios," said Drew in wonderment, "Well, I know what I'm gonna do today."

**A Heart Turned to Stone**

* * *

Back in Lilycove City, Ash was standing outside the Pokemon Center, looking at the blue bracelet around his wrist. May came out of the Pokemon Center's doors and saw Ash.

"Ash!" yelled May, as she ran towards him, "I thought you were inside. I was looking everywhere for you." Ash slowly turned his head towards her.

"What do you want?" asked Ash. May stared at him for a second, recognizing that he was looking at the bracelet on his wrist. She smiled.

"I was going to do Brendan a favor and get stuff for him," said May, "Wanna come?"

"No," said Ash. May groaned and grabbed Ash by the collar and started to drag him.

"You're coming with me whether you want to or not," said May. Ash crossed his arms and legs on the ground, resisting May, but amazingly, May was able to drag him easily.

* * *

Drew walked down the town's street with a book in his hand. He rarely read books, but he was so fascinated by Latios that he had to find out more. He learned that it likes to travel, and heads towards densely forest areas. It made sense that it went towards the forest by the city.

"Alrighty then," said Drew as he closed the book, "I'm gonna catch Latios. I can't wait for the popularity after I catch it." He then threw the book in the trash. He started to walk away, but stopped and looked back at the trash can.

"Wait a minute," said Drew, "Wasn't that…naw." He walked away again, forgetting that the book was from the library.

* * *

Drew walked towards the Poke Mart, where he decided to get some Ultra Balls to catch Latios. After realizing that he didn't have enough money, he was only able to get about ten.

"Tough luck," said Drew as he walked towards the forest, "Doesn't matter. At least I'll be able to meet it face-to-face." As he talked, the man that he met before overheard him.

"Did you say something about meeting Latios?" asked the man. Drew looked behind him.

"Yes," said Drew, "It's mine. Don't even think about it old man." The man began to chuckle.

"No, no, no," said the man as he walked towards Drew, "I'm not gonna think about catching Latios. I was just wondering if you were gonna get it. If you are, then let me just tell you that it's not gonna be an easy journey."

"What do you mean?" asked Drew.

"I mean that Latios can be easily frightened away by humans," said the man, "It will immediately run off after you meet it. It could take you weeks to successfully catch it now, but I have the solution." The man went into his pocket and pulled out a card. He gestured for Drew to give him his Pokegear, and Drew reluctantly did. He swiped the card on the Pokegear, and then it beeped. He handed it to Drew. Drew took it and opened it and saw the map of Ransei, and there was a black, flashing dot on it.

"What is that?" asked Drew.

"It's Latios," said the man, "It shows you the location of Latios. My friend gave that to me, whose life goal is to catch Latios. It'll show you where Latios is, reducing the time to find it by weeks." Drew smiled.

"Thanks old guy," said Drew, "You know what? I'll give you five percent of the fame money I get after I catch Latios."

"Um," said the old man, "Okay then." Drew began to run off.

"I'll be back," said Drew, "And you'll see me on top of Latios flying around here."

"Okay then," said the man, as he saw Drew walk off, "Good luck finding Latios." Drew entered the forest. The man continued to stand there.

"_Good luck in deed," _thought the man.

* * *

Drew walked through the forest ground, watching his Pokegear as it flashed the location of Latios. Drew was excited, with his Absol walking by his side. He was actually going to see it. He was smiling wide.

"Aw yeah," said Drew, "I can't wait. We might be able to get our sixth Pokemon, Absol."

"Absol," said Absol happily, but then it immediately stopped and looked around. Drew stopped and looked at it.

"What's wrong?" asked Drew. Before Absol could respond, it tackled Drew into the bushes. It tried to cover Drew's mouth, who started to struggle. He finally got out from under it.

"What's wrong with you!" yelled Drew. Drew immediately heard steps. He crouched in the bushes and looked out from it. He then saw a man in a long, dark hood. It was a Dark Signer, a muscular one.

"Oh my Arceus," whispered Drew, "That's one of those Black Signers, I mean Dark Signers." The Dark Signer stopped, frightening Drew. He stood still.

"Where are you?" asked The Dark Signer, making Drew think he was talking to him, "I know you're around here somewhere, Latios." Drew sighed in relief, glad that he wasn't spotted, but immediately perked up, noticing that he was talking about Latios.

"_Latios?" _thought Drew, _"What does that guy want with Latios?" _

"You'll be a part of our great plan," said The Dark Signer, "Our perfect plan."

"_Plan?" _thought Drew, _"Dammit, where's Ash when you need him. He could take care of this guy, I think. He must be far away now." _Drew gulped. The Dark Signer then turned and walked away. As soon as the coast was clear, Drew and Absol stood up from the bushes.

"Shit," said Drew, "I can't just let him go and take Latios. Whatever their "plan" is, I can't stand back and wait for them to do it, but I'm no match for those guys. Maybe…" He raised a fist in the air, signifying that he had an idea.

"I could warn Latios that their coming," said Drew, "I will not let them take Latios. I have to find it first. Let's go Latios." Absol nodded, and they both ran deeper in the forest.

* * *

Drew tapped on his Pokegear, following the dot that kept moving. He kept Absol and Butterfree by his side, just in case he came into an encounter with The Dark Signer. An hour passed by, and then another. He decided to take a break and sit down.

"Damn," said Drew, "This better not turn out to be a hoax. If it is, I swear…" He then heard a screech, making him stand up immediately. He looked around to see where the source of the sound was from.

"Was that Latios?" asked Drew, "I can't believe it. Let's go!" They began to run. As they ran, the sound began to become clearer. He then ran into an opening in the forest. His eyes widened, seeing what was in front of him. It was the Pokemon he was looking for: Latios, standing in front of him. His eyes widened with amazement.

"I can't believe it," said Drew, "It's you." Latios stared at him, amazingly not flying away. They just stared at each other. Drew forgot that he had to warn Latios of The Dark Signer.

"Extraordinary," said The Dark Signer behind him. Drew's eyes widened.

"_Shit!" _thought Drew as he turned around, seeing a Dark Signer standing there. Latios screeched.

"Now," said The Dark Signer, "Move out of the way, or die."

* * *

Ash walked silently behind May as she looked at potions on a shelf, deciding on which one she should get.

"Does it matter on which one you have to get?" asked Ash, "Just pick one already." May looked at Ash and sighed.

"It actually does matter," said May, "One heals the Pokemon by half, and the other heals the Pokemon all the way."

"Then why not get the all the way one?" asked Ash. May blushed in embarrassment and looked down.

"I don't know which one is which," said May. Ash sighed and face palmed. He took them both and put it inside the basket.

"Then let's get them both," said Ash. May blinked a few times, and then started to walk away.

"Okay then, but you're paying for extra," said May as she skipped away. Ash sighed and continued to follow, but stopped when he shivered. He looked around. He held his stomach, but he didn't feel the aching in his stomach when a Dark Signer was near. It was different, like his aura was trying to tell him about something, or someone. He just ignored it and continued to follow May.

* * *

Drew stood in front of Latios, staring at The Dark Signer who just threatened him. He gulped, scared that if he moved even once, The Dark Signer was going to crush him into tiny pieces.

"Um," said Drew, as he tried to find the words to say, "I—I c—can't let you d—do that."

"Why not?" asked The Dark Signer as he took a step forward, making Drew flinch as Absol and Butterfree stood in front of him.

"Because I know that y—you guys are the enemy," said Drew, "I heard you say something about a plan, and I'm not gonna allow it."

"Really?" asked The Dark Signer, "Then I guess that means that I have to get rid of you first. You were helpful to me though. I couldn't have found Latios without you and your technology."

"_He was following me!" _thought Drew, _"Dammit! How come my Pokemon weren't able to sense him? This guy is no joke."_ The Dark Signer took another step forward.

"I don't think I should even waste my power on a weakling like you," said The Dark Signer as he took another step forward. Drew began to grow angry, since The Dark Signer just said something about him being weak. He looked back at Latios.

"Get out of here!" yelled Drew. Latios looked down at him and looked into his serious eyes. It screeched once again and flew away. The Dark Signer looked up at it.

"You just messed up my chance to capture it," said The Dark Signer, "You will pay with your life."

"Bring it!" yelled Drew, "Absol, use Shadow Ball and Butterfree, use Psybeam!" Absol and Butterfree used their attacks, and it struck The Dark Signer, creating smoke.

"That's it?" said Drew, "I cannot believe that Ash had a hard time fighting these guys." The smoke disappeared, and Drew saw The Dark Signer standing there, with his right arm high.

"That's it?" asked The Dark Signer, "I guess it's my turn." The Dark Signer stomped on the ground, creating an earthquake, making Drew fall down. During the shock, The Dark Signer immediately came in-between both of Drew's Pokemon and sucker punched them both, knocking them both out instantly.

"What?" said Drew. The Dark Signer stood over him, making Drew shake.

"Are you done?" asked The Dark Signer, "I hoped that you would be a challenge. I guess not." He then kicked Drew on his stomach, forcefully knocking him towards a tree. Drew yelled in pain, and fell to the ground. He held his stomach as he coughed on the ground. The Dark Signer stood over him.

"Such a pity," said The Dark Signer, "You're like a small, helpless ant. It wouldn't be exciting to destroy you, but, oh well." He raised his foot, but he was stopped when he heard Latios's screech. He looked in the direction of it, and back down at Drew.

"You were fun," said The Dark Signer, "I'll see you another time, if you live." The Dark Signer then disappeared. Drew continued to cough, but he was able to sit up. He tried to get his Pokémon's Pokeballs and returned Absol and Butterfree. He then took out another Pokeball and released Flygon. He tried his best to stand and go on top of Flygon.

"Flygon," said Drew in-between coughs, "Let's go after that guy. I'm not letting him do this."

"Fly!" said Flygon as it flew up into the air.

* * *

Latios landed on the ground, trying to catch its breath after that shocking moment. As it calmed down, The Dark Signer from before came up into the sky and raised his fist so that he could hit Latios, but it got out of the way, making The Dark Signer's punch hit the ground, causing a shockwave. The Dark Signer looked at the frightened Latios.

"We finally meet," said The Dark Signer, "If you don't come quietly, then I swear that I'll kill you. Don't worry, we'll bring you back." Latios used dragonbreath, but The Dark Signer dodged it and headbutted Latios, knocking it against a tree. Before Latios could react to anything, The Dark Signer grabbed it by the neck, not making it move. He raised his other hand's fist.

"Flygon, use Hyper Beam!" ordered Drew from the sky, but The Dark Signer got out of the way, and Latios teleported out of the way, making the attack hit the tree, making it collapse. The Dark Signer looked up to see Drew on top of Flygon.

"You're annoying me kid," said The Dark Signer as he stomped his foot on the ground, pushing up a huge boulder. He grabbed it with one hand and threw it at Drew easily. It came so fast that it hit Flygon, sending it flying towards the ground.

"Flygon!" yelled Drew as he took its Pokeball and returned it, crashing to the ground himself. He breathed heavily, but forcefully stood up and took out two Pokeballs.

"I'm not letting you get Latios!" yelled Drew as he released Masquerain and Roselia, "Masquerain, use Air Slash, and Roselia, use Magical Leaf!" Both Pokemon used their attacks, but The Dark Signer easily dodged them both, taking Masquerain by its wings, and slamming it on the floor, and side-kicking Roselia towards a tree. He looked towards Drew. Drew returned Masquerain.

"Is that it?" asked The Dark Signer.

"No fucking way!" yelled Drew as he ran towards him and threw a punch, but it missed, making The Dark Signer grab it and knee Drew on his stomach, making him fall to the ground. Drew stood back up and threw another punch, but The Dark Signer dodged it again and kicked Drew on his face, knocking him to the ground. Blood started coming down from his nose and mouth. The Dark Signer chuckled. He raised his fist.

"This is the saddest fight I've ever been in," said The Dark Signer, "You're just making this too easy." He punched Drew on his stomach, making him cough up blood. Roselia saw its trainer getting hurt. It tried to get up.

"Roselia!" yelled Roselia as it shot out razor leaf, but The Dark Signer blocked them all.

"Don't butt in!" yelled The Dark Signer as he stomped his foot on the ground, making a crack head towards Roselia, and when it did, two huge rocks appeared by its side and crushed it, making it scream in pain.

"Roselia!" yelled Drew. The Dark Signer raised his fist again.

"Shut up!" yelled The Dark Signer, but before he could punch, Latios used dragonbreath, heading towards him. It hit, causing dust to form around them, Drew looked up at The Dark Signer and widened his eyes. He blocked the attack, but this time with his weapon, his Axe Sword. His hood was blown down, so Drew could see his face, revealing Lexaeus.

"How dare you!" yelled Lexaeus, "I could've actually been blown away if I didn't summon my sword. I'm done with these pettish games! I will bring you to my master, no matter what!" He stomped his foot on the ground, bringing up a rock. He then formed the rock into a spear and threw it at Latios. Drew watched as Latios watched in fear as the spear got closer.

"No!" yelled Drew, who immediately got off the ground and ran at top speed in front of Latios, making him get hit by the spear through his stomach. He immediately coughed up blood as Roselia and Latios watched in horror. Lexaeus just watched with no expression. Drew continued to cough up blood as blood flowed down his wound. He slowly turned to the frightened Latios. He smiled.

"Run," said Drew weakly, and he collapsed to the ground. After a few seconds, Latios flew up into the air with tears in its eyes. It looked down one more time and used teleport, making it disappear. Lexaeus looked at Drew. He walked towards him and turned him around on his back. He removed the rock spear, making Drew cough up blood. Lexaeus then growled.

"You idiot!" yelled Lexaeus, "You just ruined my chance. I swear I'll make sure your death becomes more painful!" He then put his foot on Drew's face, pressing harder to crush it as Roselia watched in even more horror. Before Lexaeus could destroy Drew's head, a hand came on his shoulder. He looked behind him to see Saix.

"What do you want?" asked Lexaeus.

"I've come to stop you," said Saix, "This boy, he might be of use to The Dark Signers. Roman has told me to take him to him. Now!" Lexaeus hesitated to not continue to kill Drew, but he sighed and put away his foot. He then lifted Drew on his shoulder.

"Let's go before I change my mind," said Lexaeus, and Saix then created a portal, and they both walked in, and the portal closed. Roselia still was against a tree. It was shocked, not believing that its trainer was gone. It started to cry.

* * *

Lexaeus and Saix appeared in the Castle that Never Was, and Lexaeus dropped Drew on the ground, who had purple chains around his hands and feet. They had covered his wound to prevent more blood from coming out. They didn't want him to die yet. He weakly looked up to see Roman standing in front of him with his hood over his head. He chuckled.

"You must be Drew Hayden," said Roman as he bent down at Drew, "I heard that you're a friend of Ketchum. You know what you're gonna do, you're gonna help me with my goal. You will help me by killing Ash Ketchum."

"Never," said Drew in a weak growl.

"I wasn't asking for your participation," said Roman as he put his hand in front Drew. His dark powers started to engulf Drew's head, making him yell in pain seconds later. Roman chuckled at Drew's pain.

"Ash!" yelled Drew one last time before his eyes turned white, and his heart slowed down. His heart and veins started to turn purple. Drew stopped yelling and fell face down.

"Drew, you're mission is to kill Ash Ketchum," said Roman, "Is that clear?" Drew started to chuckle.

"It's clear," said Drew as he put his face up, revealing his white eyes, "I hear it loud and clear."

* * *

Vexen opened the chamber in his lab. He looked inside, and saw the same boy inside.

"Can you hear me?" asked Vexen. The boy started to twitch, and he looked slowly up at Vexen. He had blue eyes, but still had a blank expression on his face. He looked like Ash, but he had May's brown hair and blue eyes.

"Can you hear me?" asked Vexen again. The boy nodded slowly. Vexen chuckled.

"Well, welcome to this world," said Vexen, "Roman has already told me to name you. Your name shall be: Ritchie. Do you understand?" Ritchie nodded. Vexen chuckled again.

"Take a rest," said Vexen, "You have a big day tomorrow. We're also gonna have to fit you into our honorary hood." He then closed the chamber and looked at the container holding the light, surprised to still see it there. He watched it, seeing it shake and rattle. He looked at it closely.

"_Could it be?" _thought Vexen, _"Is it morphing into something." _He then walked out of the room, leaving it in pure darkness, with the only light coming from the light in the container.

* * *

Ash and May had finished their shopping. The sun was going down, and May entered the Pokemon Center. Right before he entered, he felt the strange feeling again. He looked behind him, and saw nothing. He walked into the Pokemon Center, not knowing that his best friend has just been given a job to kill him.

**(Ending song)**

* * *

**Next Time on Pokemon Heroes:** Ash and his friends meet Drew's Roselia, raising their suspicions about Drew. After being attacked in the middle of the night by a mysterious Dark Signer, Ash will now have to make a great decision, a decision that he's not sure to decide. Who is this Dark Signer, and what decision does Ash have to make? **Next Time: A Lost Friend.**

* * *

**That was that chapter. This is where the story will begin to pick up now. Also, Ritchie is now in the story, and the strange light that's beginning to morph into another person. The light and Ritchie will be important for the story from now on, and I mean really important. See you next week!**

**Read and Review please **

**(Views: 1,124) **


	7. A Lost Friend

**This is the fifty-seventh chapter in the Pokemon Heroes story. We will be returning to Ash and his friends, and will show a little bit of Gary and his role from now on. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Pokemon or any of the songs.**

* * *

**(Opening song)**

The moon shined in the night sky. Something was walking through the tall grass, walking with a limp leg. It was weak, as if it couldn't take another step, but it kept going. It was breathing heavily. It was a Roselia. Not just any Roselia, but this Roselia belonged to Drew. Drew was captured by The Dark Signers, so it was now walking across a field alone and injured after its battle with Lexaeus. Tears were still running down its face. At first, it didn't know where it was going, but then it realized what it was after now.

"_I wonder if Ash will be in Lavender Town," _it remembered its trainer tell it while heading towards Lavender Town, _"He always appears in the next place I go to. It's like fate wants us to encounter each other."_ It continued to go. It got out of the tall grass and fell down. It looked up to see a huge tower. It was Lavender Town's Radio Tower.

"Roselia!" cheered Roselia as it stood up and, though it was feeling aches all across its body, it ran into town, hoping to find the one person who can help its trainer: Ash Ketchum.

**A Lost Friend**

* * *

Ash and his friends have exited Lilycove City and headed towards Lavender Town, which wasn't that far away. It was only about a thirty minute walk. When they entered the small town, they smelled the incense in the air and looked in awe at the Radio Tower.

"Can we visit there, Ash?" asked May, who pointed towards the tower. Ash looked up at the tower, but then quickly looked down.

"Ask Dawn," said Ash. May pouted angrily and continued to walk with her friends until they reached the Pokemon Center. They ordered a room. Ash stretched and sat at the couch.

"We're leaving later on," said Ash, "I'm getting sick of that smell outside."

"It doesn't smell that bad," said May as she twirled towards Ash, "I like the smell of the flowers."

"And I don't," said Ash as he mimicked her voice. May stuck her tough out to him and playfully took his hat and walked away with it. Ash was about to get it back from her, but he noticed Pikachu sitting on the couch with its paws on its stomach.

"You're hungry?" asked Ash.

"Pikachu," said Pikachu in a low voice. Ash then stood up from the couch.

"Then let's get something to eat," said Ash, "I'm feeling hungry myself."

"Pikachu!" cheered Pikachu as it climbed up towards Ash's shoulder. Ash began to walk out of the Pokemon Center. May saw him leaving and went behind him.

"Where are you going?" asked May. This gave Ash the chance the snatch his hat from her head.

"I'm going out to feed my Pokemon," said Ash as he put his hat on. May watched him go out of the Pokemon Center doors. After staring at the door, she ran outside to catch up with Ash.

"I'm coming with you," said May. Ash just grumbled.

* * *

May and Ash went towards a booth in Lavender Town, near the Radio Tower. Even with May's whining to go and visit it, Ash refused and continued to do his business with a disappointed May following behind.

"How may I help you?" asked the lady behind the booth.

"I want eight plates of Pokemon food," said Ash, "The normal kind."

"No problem," said the lady, who began to prepare the food. As they waited, Pikachu's ears perked up. It looked in the direction of an alley. Ash noticed this.

"What's wrong?" asked Ash. Before Pikachu could respond, Roselia came out of the alleyway and dropped to the floor. The lady behind the booth stopped what she was doing and looked in the direction of Roselia.

"Oh my Arceus," said the lady as she got out from behind the booth and walked towards the injured Roselia, "This Pokemon needs immediate help. We have to bring it to a Pokemon Center." As it helped Roselia get to its feet, Roselia pushed her away and began to walk towards Ash. Pikachu jumped down in front of Ash.

"Do you know this Pokemon?" asked the lady.

"No," said Ash, "I don't think so." Roselia stopped in front of Pikachu. Pikachu was prepared to attack, but stopped and started to sniff Roselia.

"Pika?" said Pikachu. May bent down towards the injured Roselia and started to pet it.

"Ash, this looks like Drew's Roselia," said May.

"That's impossible," said Ash, "Why the hell would his Pokemon be over here? Besides, there are like a million more Roselias out there."

"But this one seems familiar," said May as she picked up Roselia, "Even Pikachu feels comfortable with it. Let's take it to the Pokemon Center."

"Why?" asked Ash. May stared sternly at Ash, and Ash stared back. After a minute, he sighed and put his money back into his pocket.

"Cancel that order," said Ash towards the lady, and he started to walk away, "Let's go." May smiled and followed Ash towards the Pokemon Center as Roselia smiled and slept in May's arms.

* * *

Later on in the day, May and Ash brought Roselia to the Pokemon Center. They met up with Brendan and Dawn, who were shocked to see them with an injured Pokemon. While Roselia was being healed up, they sat in the lounge waiting for it to be healed. Ash was by the windows.

"Well, could it be Drew's?" asked Brendan, "Nurse Joy did tell us that it belonged to a trainer."

"I've seen over a hundred people with Roselias," said Ash, "Drew's not the only with a Roselia ya know."

"Yeah, but even Pikachu told us it smelled familiar," said Brendan, "You'd to at least met that person a bunch of times already. We've stayed with you long enough to notice it. Drew's the only candidate here."

"It can't be Drew's," said Ash.

"Why?" asked Dawn, "We should at least look further into it before coming to that conclusion."

"My conclusion shows that it's not Drew's," said Ash, "It just can't be." Before Dawn could speak again, Brendan nudged her a little bit. They began to understand. Ash wasn't denying it because he was being heartless about it, it was because didn't want to believe it. Dawn shut her mouth, and they continued to wait in silence. Ash saw a man walking towards the Pokemon Center. As soon as he entered, he looked towards Ash.

"Hey young man," said the man, "What are you feeling down about?" Ash just stared into the man's eyes. May stood up, hoping to get the subject off Ash because she knew that he wasn't looking down on purpose.

"He's doing fine," said May, "He's just worried about his Pokemon."

"Oh," said the man, "Sorry for bringing that up." As the man was walking, a card fell from his pocket. Before he could pick it up, May took it first to hand it back, but she was fascinated about the design on it.

"What's this?" asked May.

"That something a friend gave to me," said the man, "If you swipe it on your Pokegear, it will reveal to you the location of the legendary Pokemon Latios." Brendan immediately stood up with sparkles in his eyes.

"Latios!" said Brendan, and he grabbed Dawn hand with the Pokegear and dragged her towards the man, "Swipe the card, May!" Before May could, the man took it.

"I see that you're very energetic," said the man, "I guess you're going after it now. Yesterday, I met a boy who wanted to catch it as well."

"What did he look like?" asked Ash.

"He had green hair," said the man, making Ash's eye twitch. The others froze and looked at the man slowly.

"Was his name Drew?" asked Dawn.

"I'm not really sure," said the man, "He went towards the forest by the city and told me that he'll come back, flying over the city on top of Latios." They heard the emergency doors open, and saw Nurse Joy bring a healed Roselia in.

"It's fine now," said Nurse Joy, "I would suggest finding its trainer. It feels amazingly sad." Roselia walked towards Ash. Ash looked down on it.

"Tell me the truth," said Ash, "Are you Drew's Roselia." Roselia slowly nodded. Ash growled, showing his already sharp teeth.

"You've gotta be fucking kidding me," said Ash as he stood and headed towards the doors. Before he could go out, Brendan caught him by his hood.

"And where are you going?" asked Brendan.

"Where does it look like I'm going?" asked Ash.

"You cannot be thinking of going out there at this time," said Brendan, "It's beginning to get dark. It would be nighttime by the time you enter that forest."

"Does it look like I give a damn?" asked Ash.

"Dude, you're gonna have no luck if you go out there now," said Brendan, "I understand that you wanna find him, so we should wait until tomorrow. It's a huge forest out there." Before Ash could say something, he saw May come towards him.

"He's right Ash," said May, "We should wait." Ash thought for a minute, and then grumbled.

"Fine," said Ash as he started to walk towards their room, "I'm going to bed." Pikachu and Roselia followed him. His friends stayed there.

"Did I do something wrong?" asked the man.

"No," said Brendan, "It's Drew. He would go after a legendary Pokemon like that. We'll find him."

* * *

Later that night, everyone was resting in bed in their rooms. Ash couldn't sleep that night. Pikachu and Roselia were resting by him. He heard the winds outside. Everyone else was sleeping. He tried to sleep, but he couldn't.

"_What happened to that idiot?" _thought Ash. He turned towards the window and tried to close his eyes, but he saw a figure there before he closed it. He immediately opened them and looked towards the window, but saw no one there.

"What?" said Ash, and he lied his head back down and closed his eyes. A second later, he heard the window break open, waking up everyone in the room. Two flaming Chakrams were spinning all across the room. Dawn and May screamed and ducked under their blankets. They headed towards the window, where a Dark Signer was. The Dark Signer had a hood over his head, and he grabbed both Chakrams.

"You basterd!" yelled Ash as his eyes turned blue and he materialized his Aura Blade and headed towards The Dark Signer and was about to strike, but The Dark Signer punched Ash on his stomach, sending him towards the door, breaking it down.

"Pikachu!" yelled Pikachu towards its trainer, and grabbed a Pokeball from his belt and sent out Grovyle. Pikachu used thunderbolt and Grovyle used bullet seed, but The Dark Signer got out of the way and left the room. Ash immediately stood up as people started to exit their rooms to check on what was going on.

"How dare you attack me while I was trying to sleep!" yelled Ash as he went into the room and jumped out the window. Pikachu and Grovyle followed. May and Dawn got out from under their blankets.

"What the hell was that?" asked Brendan.

"I don't know," said May, "We need to help Ash." Nurse Joy then came running in.

"What happened?" asked Nurse Joy.

* * *

Ash followed The Dark Signer towards the roof of the Pokemon Center. The Dark Signer stopped while it was on the roof. Ash came face-to-face with him.

"What the hell is your problem?" asked Ash, and he noticed the Chakrams in The Dark Signer's hands.

"_What?" _thought Ash, _"I don't remember one with Chakrams." _The Dark Signer then threw his Chakrams towards Ash, who blocked them both. Ash noticed that they had flames on them.

"_And I don't remember one with flames," _thought Ash. The Dark Signer took his Chakrams.

"Pikachu!" yelled Pikachu and Grovyle and it climbed towards the roof. Ash saw his Pokemon coming towards him.

"No one will bother us," said The Dark Signer, "Not even your Pokemon!" He then placed his Chakrams together, making them spin, shooting out flames. Grovyle took Pikachu before they got it, making it hit the roof, bursting into flames.

"Shit," said Ash. Before he could take it out, a water gun came from below them. Ash looked to see Brendan with his Marshstomp.

"We'll take care of his flames," said Brendan, "Just go and fight him."

"I said no one—" said The Dark Signer, before he was kicked across the face.

"I heard you the first time!" yelled Ash as he threw a punch, but The Dark Signer blocked it with his hand.

"Not gonna happen," said The Dark Signer as he shook his finger in front of Ash. He kicked Ash, sending him towards the ground. He jumped up and was about to crash his Chakrams on Ash, but he was pushed back by Dawn's Piplup's hydro pump. He landed on the ground and crashed his weapons towards the ground, creating cracks that headed towards Ash. The cracks surrounded Ash, which then make a wall of flames appear around Ash.

"Piplup, use Hydro Pump/Marshstomp, use Hydro Pump," said Dawn/Brendan as both attacks hit the flames, but it surprisingly didn't extinguish.

"These are special kinds of flames," said The Dark Signer as he crossed his arms, making the flames come together, causing an explosion.

"Ash!" yelled May as she started to run towards them. The area was in flames. There was smoke. When the smoke cleared, Ash was still standing, but he was breathing heavily.

"You were able to block the attack?" said The Dark Signer, "I see, so this is what it means to be an aura guardian." He then covered himself with flames.

"I want to see more of that power," said The Dark Signer and he raced towards Ash, head-butting him on his stomach and sending him flying.

"You basterd!" yelled Brendan, "Marshstomp, use Mud Bomb!" Marshstomp used its attack, but The Dark Signer blocked it while spinning his Chakrams.

"As if that'll work," said The Dark Signer, "Now butt out!" He then sent out fire balls from his Chakrams towards the others, who dodged them before they got hurt. Roselia came outside to check out what the commotion was about. Pikachu saw it coming and went by it. It then started to sniff the air, noticing something. It was faint, but it could smell it.

"You wants to come at me next?" asked The Dark Signer as he started to laugh like a maniac, and then he looked towards May, "Do you want to?"

"No way!" yelled Ash as he ran towards The Dark Signer and punched him across the face. He then backed up towards May, "If you even think about hurting May, I'll kill you." The Dark Signer started to giggle.

"I see that you're overprotective," said The Dark Signer. Ash opened up his fist. When he punched The Dark Signer, his face did not feel like the face a Dark Signer should have.

"Who the hell are you?" asked Ash.

"None of your damn business!" yelled The Dark Signer in a darker tone, and he jumped up and threw both Chakrams at Ash. Ash pushed May out of the way and blocked the first Chakram with his Aura Blade, and then the second one, and then he blocked the first one came right around him and was about to hit him, but he blocked it again. The Chakrams were just rotating around him. Ash was trying his best to block every single one of them, but he couldn't catch up.

"Beginning to get tired?" asked The Dark Signer as Ash noticed that the Chakrams were forming lines around him. The Dark Signer placed his hands together, causing the lines to light up. He took both Chakrams in his hands.

"Perish," said The Dark Signer, and the line ignited, causing fire to explode all around Ash, making him scream in pain. When the explosion was done, Ash fell to the ground defeated.

"Ash!" yelled May as she ran towards Ash. He was coughing. The Dark Signer began to walk closer to them.

"He should be dead," said The Dark Signer, "That's pretty impressive."

"Don't start talking as if you're friends with him!" yelled May, "Just shut up and leave!"

"You have a death wish girly?" asked The Dark Signer, but was stopped when Pikachu and Roselia came in front of May. Pikachu used thunderbolt, but The Dark Signer just side-stepped and it missed him. He then appeared in front of Pikachu and kicked him away towards the Pokemon Center so hard that it broke through the Pokemon Center's walls. Roselia then used razor leaf, but The Dark Signer deflected them all. He then grabbed Roselia's arm.

"Don't even think about it," said The Dark Signer as Roselia looked at him in fear. With the last bit of its strength, it used razor leaf again with its other arm, knocking off the hood from The Dark Signer. It stopped when it noticed who it was. Brendan, Dawn, and May froze as Ash's eyes grew wide. It was Drew. His eyes were white and he had two purple lines on each of his cheeks. Drew the kicked Roselia to the side, knocking it against a tree. Drew looked down at the shocked Ash.

"Missed me, buddy?" asked Drew with a sly smile.

"D—Drew?" asked Ash, "W—What the hell? W—Why?"

"Why?" asked Drew, as he pretended like he was trying to think, "Why? Why? Oh yeah! I did it because freaking wanted to."

"B—But you went into the…"

"They gave me power, Ash," said Drew, "I feel great." Ash forced himself to stand up and face Drew. His eyes turned blue and his teeth began to sharpen.

"What did they do to you?" asked Ash, "What the hell did they do to you?" Drew saw Ash's fist clench in anger.

"Are you going to punch me or what?" taunted Drew. Ash raised his fist and was about to throw a punch, but he froze. Drew smirked and launched a fireball at Ash, knocking him down. He started to laugh.

"Ash!" yelled May, and she turned towards Ash, "Drew, this can't be you. You'd never do that to Ash, or to anyone unless you really needed to. What about your Pokemon?"

"My Pokemon?" asked Drew, "Oh right." He then took off his Pokemon belt and threw it by Ash's side.

"I don't need them anymore," said Drew, "They've always been weak to me. Now get out of my way, I've got business with Ash, not with any of you."He looked towards the fallen Ash, and chuckled.

"You know what?" said Drew, "I'll let you go for now. I love seeing that expression on your face. I have other business to do as well. Ta-ta." He then put his hood back on and opened up a portal and began to enter it. Before Ash became unconscious, he saw Drew for the last time.

"_Drew," _thought Ash, before he lost consciousness.

* * *

Misty had made it back onto her Uncle Sephiroth's island. She walked towards his log cabin as the daytime sky began to darken with storm clouds. She made it into his cabin and closed the door as rain started to patter again the cabin.

"I'm home," said Misty as she walked through the hallways, "Uncle?" She saw light and headed towards the entrance, where she saw her uncle and someone else by a table drinking tea. Misty noticed that someone else was Gary.

"Gary!" yelled Misty, as she ran towards him, "I haven't seen—" She was interrupted with Gary's hand in front of her face, preventing her from getting anymore closer.

"Don't even think about it," said Gary.

"Hey!" said Misty and she pushed his hand away. Sephiroth chuckled.

"Settle down children," said Sephiroth, "Misty, this was the person I told you I was expecting. I was just talking to him. You two seem to be acquainted."

"Of course," said Misty, "I've known him since we were little kids. He used to be friends with—"

"Shut up," said Gary, as Misty started to grumble, "We should go back into the subject. Why have you called me here? Is it to continue my training?"

"Not precisely," said Sephiroth as he stood up and went towards the window, watching rain flow down, "You see, there has been trouble starting, and I would like to ask you to do me a favor. But since both of you are here, I would like to ask you both."

"What is it?" asked Misty. Sephiroth turned towards them.

"I would like you to help me with something," said Sephiroth, "I guess that you two must've already heard about The Dark Signers."

"Of course," said Gary with a low growl, but only Misty noticed.

"I would like you to help me gather things for me," said Sephiroth, "Very important things."

* * *

Ash woke up in his room. He looked towards the window and saw the rain patter against it. He looked at his hands, which were covered in bandages. He sat up, trying to think everything that happened last night was just a dream, but he couldn't. He put his hands through his hair and stood up, not caring about the pain, and left the room.

* * *

He walked into the lounge, where he saw his friends sitting on the couch, looking glum. He saw Roselia against Dawn, crying. He started for the Pokemon Center doors. May noticed him come by them.

"Ash, I—"

"Shut up," said Ash in a very harsh tone, shocking everyone there, and he walked outside the Pokemon Center into the rain. May stared at the door, stood up, and walked outside to see Ash standing on a cliff, looking up at the sky. She slowly walked towards him.

"Get the fuck back inside," said Ash as he turned to her, revealing his blue eyes. May froze on that spot. She stared at his eyes and experienced fear. She couldn't even move. Ash turned back towards the clouds. May continued to walk towards him, ignoring the screams in her head not to. She got behind him. He didn't even turn to look at her. May hugged him.

"Get off me," said Ash, but he showed no signs of pushing her off. May began to cry. Tears flowed down her face. She knew that Ash didn't have an emotion to feel sorry for his friend. He didn't have the ability to cry anymore. May wasn't just crying because of her own grief, she was crying for Ash's grief as well.

**(Ending song)**

* * *

**Next Time on Pokemon Heroes:** Now the Drew has become a Dark Signer, Ash has to decide on whether or not he should kill his own friend. But while walking through a forest, he meets a Charmander, who has been abandoned by its own pack. Will this Charmander help Ash make his decision, and how will Ash save his best friend? **Next Time: Understanding.**

* * *

**That was that chapter. I'm starting to plan on putting two chapters at a time again after the tenth chapter, just to give you guys more. If you're wondering on how Drew will be able to come back, stay tuned for that. But he might die in the end, or he might not, so you guys have to keep reading for that answer. See you next week!**

**Read and Review please **

**(Views: 1,409) **


	8. Understanding

**This is the fifty-eighth chapter in the Pokemon Heroes story. I have nothing to say really. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Pokemon or any of the songs.**

* * *

**(Opening song)**

The rain clouds cleared up, and Ash and his friends have been at the Pokemon Center in Lavender Town ever since the morning. The news forecast told them that it'll start raining later on, but Ash insisted that they should get a move on. There wasn't really that much talk coming from the kids, after what they experienced last night. Ash was outside, not really willing to go inside. After everybody got prepared, they started to get a move on. It was an awkward silence for the past hour. Nothing came out from Ash, just a few grumbles.

"Well," said Brendan cheerfully, trying to lighten up the mood with a smile, "We should go for some sightseeing around here. Around here are some great cliffs that we can—"

"I don't really give a damn," said Ash. Brendan stopped and sighed, and continued to look at the map. May frowned. She knew that she could feel him, and he felt confusion. What was confusing him? She didn't understand, but she wanted to. They heard thunder in the distance, making May go up against Ash. Dawn looked up and saw storm clouds coming towards them.

"Well shit," said Dawn.

"We'll have to keep on going until we find a shaded area," said Brendan. Pikachu's ears perked up and it looked behind them, but saw nothing. It decided to ignore it and looked ahead. As it turned, a Charmander popped out from the bush, accidently falling down. It looked towards the group and immediately stood up. It prepared to use a flamethrower, but another Charmander brought it in.

"Char Charmander!" yelled the Charmander. The first Charmander lowered its head in embarrassment. The second Charmander sighed and took the other Charmander's hand, and they walked back into the bushes.

**Understanding**

* * *

Later on, it started to rain down on Ash and his friends. Dawn and May were wearing raincoats, and Ash had his hoodie to put over his head with Pikachu in his backpack. Brendan was the only one who had nothing on and started to get soaked.

"How many times do I have to tell you to get a raincoat?" asked Dawn.

"At least two more times," said Brendan sarcastically. They continued to walk until they got to a gap. They looked down it and saw a river.

"Now how the heck do we get across?" asked Dawn. Brendan looked to the side and saw a pushed down log.

"Over there," said Brendan, as he walked towards it, "It seems legit to walk across." Suddenly, thunder was heard, causing May to go against Ash again.

"I—Is it safe to walk across?" asked May.

"Of course," said Brendan as he started to knock on it, "Totally safe."

"I'm not sure," said Dawn, "We should send somebody across first."

"Ash will!" said May as she pushed Ash towards the log. Ash looked back at May, and then to the log. He started to walk on it, balancing himself.

"You see?" said Brendan when Ash was halfway there, "Totally safe. Now—" Immediately, thunder crashed down on the log, breaking it in half. They watched it fall down, with Ash along with it.

"Ash!" yelled May. Ash noticed himself falling and removed his backpack and held it over his head. He splashed into the water with the flaming log. He got out with the bag still over his head. He started to go downstream.

"Ash!" yelled May again, "We have to go down there."

"No way," said Brendan, "We could die if we fall that far down. I don't even know how Ash is still alive. Anyway, he should be going towards the end of this forest, so we're going to have to go there first."

"But what about Ash?" asked May.

"He can take care of himself," said Dawn, "He's been in much more dangerous situations than this. He'll be fine. Now let's get going." May nodded and they started to run to find another way through the gap.

* * *

Ash was still flowing downstream, hearing Pikachu yelling out loud to see if everything was okay with him, confused on what just happened.

"I'm okay Pikachu," said Ash as he looked up towards his friends, who ran off, "We fell off a log." He looked ahead and saw a small shore. He then saw a rock and held his backpack with one hand and grabbed the rock. He then placed his feet on it and jumped towards the direction of the shore. He landed and put his backpack down and opened it up, releasing Pikachu, who was also wet.

"Pika?" asked Pikachu.

"I'm fine," said Ash, and he looked around in his surroundings and just saw more of the forest. It was still raining, and he took his backpack and Pikachu and sat under a tree to get out of the rain.

"Pikachu?" asked Pikachu.

"We're just going to have to get through this place ourselves," said Ash as he stood up, "I say we just head straight. Then maybe we can get out of this place."

"Pikachu!" said Pikachu as it ran up towards Ash's shoulder. Ash nodded and continued on. What they didn't sense was that there were Charmanders watching them from inside the bushes.

* * *

Ash and Pikachu were walking on a shady path, so the rain couldn't land on them too much. Ash wasn't really paying attention to where he was going, since he had some heavy stuff going through his brain at the time.

"_I'll let you go for now," _he remembered Drew say to him before he left,_ "I love seeing that expression on your face. I have other business to do as well. Ta-ta."_ His eyes flashed blue by just thinking about it.

"_Those damn Dark Signers," _thought Ash as he clenched his fists, _"They've gone too far this time. When I see them, I'm gonna kick every one of their asses." _He remembered that Drew was now a Dark Signer, making him slowly unclench his fist.

"_What about Drew?" _thought Ash, _"Do I have to—"_

"Pika!" yelled Pikachu, but it was too late, making Ash hit the tree in front of him. He fell to the ground, and rubbed his face.

"Where did this tree come from?" asked Ash. Pikachu sighed at the stupidity of its trainer. Inside of the trees and bushes, Charmanders were moving, watching the two. They were moving so quietly that even Pikachu couldn't detect them. After they all gathered around the two, a Charmander raised its arm, making a signal. They all then jumped out from where they were hiding and surrounded Ash and Pikachu. The two looked around them, seeing about twenty wild, ferocious Charmanders.

"Da fuck?" said Ash. Then, another Charmander fell from the trees and hit the ground. It got up all dazed, looking in the wrong direction. It got a hold of itself and started to growl at no one.

"Char!" yelled a Charmander in the crowd of Charmanders, making the first one look back in embarrassment, and then it got a hold of itself again and started to growl. Ash stood up.

"I don't have time fighting you guys," said Ash, "What do you want?"

"Charmander!" yelled the one up front. Pikachu understood and ran in front of Ash and growled.

"Pika!" yelled Pikachu.

"So you guys wanna mug us?' asked Ash, "You guys are getting nowhere near my stuff. If you want it, you better be expecting some ass-whooping." The front Charmander started to growl even more.

"Charmander!" yelled the Charmander, signaling the others to charge at the two. They all did, preparing flamethrowers, fury swipes, and pound. As they got in closer, Ash and Pikachu stayed calm.

"Pikachu," said Ash. Pikachu nodded and unleashed a thunderbolt, electrifying all the Charmanders in the area. They all fell towards the ground defeated as Ash was putting his pinkie in his ear. They were all down, except for the Charmander that came last, who was staring surprised at its defeated comrades.

"What?" asked Ash, "You want a piece of us too?" The Charmander shook its head slowly. The others Charmanders started to get up, showing confidence in their eyes.

"Charmander," said the leader one as its comrades got up, "Char!" The Charmanders charged towards the two again, preparing the same attacks.

"Pikachu," said Ash again. Pikachu once again shocked all of them, and they all once again fell to the ground defeated.

"Are you guys done yet?" asked Ash. He saw the Charmanders getting up again.

"Ch—"

Pikachu used thunderbolt again, shocking all of them again. The leader one got up quickly, but this time it was frightened.

"Char!" yelled the leader, signaling for the others to retreat. They all started to run away, heading inside the bushes and trees. When they were all gone, the last Charmander looked around in shock. It looked towards Ash, very frightened.

"Roar," said Ash, and the Charmander started to scream and run away. It headed towards a thorny bush by accident and fell into it. It got out and screamed in pain at the multiple scratches on its body. It ran towards another bush and left.

"Well that was a fail," said Ash as he started to chuckle. Pikachu sniffed the air and headed towards the bush. It started towards the bush that the Charmander fell in and started to look at it.

"What's wrong?" asked Ash as he walked towards Pikachu, "You found something?"

"Pika Pikachu," said Pikachu as it pointed towards the purple thorn. Ash looked at it and noticed that it was oozing purple, not the color purple.

"This bush is full of poison," said Ash, "I remember when Brendan told us about this bush before we entered this forest. Thank Arceus you found it. We could've gotten poisoned." Pikachu looked towards the direction of the Charmander that ran away. It seemed worried, and Ash noticed this.

"What's wrong?' asked Ash. Pikachu looked up at its trainer.

"Pika Pikachu," said Pikachu as it pointed towards its direction. Ash looked at the bush, and back at Pikachu.

"You want us to go after that Charmander?" asked Ash, "You're kidding, right?"

"Pika," said Pikachu seriously. Ash turned his back to it.

"Like I care what happens to that Charmander," said Ash, "They're the ones who attacked us, and they're the ones who have to pay for that. Now let's go find the others. We don't have time for this." Pikachu sighed, and then unleashed a thunderbolt at Ash, shocking him. Ash, who was still standing, but was covered in black smoke, turned back towards Pikachu.

"Fine," said Ash, "Have it your way."

"Pika!" cheered Pikachu, and it jumped up on Ash's shoulder. They then walked in the direction of the Charmander.

* * *

They walked under the rain, since they didn't have any shady trees around them anymore. They still heard thunder in the distance, and they pushed through trees and bushes to find where the Charmanders were hiding.

"They couldn't have gone that far!" yelled the frustrated Ash, "Where the hell are they? There were about twenty of them there. We should've already seen at least one of them by now." Pikachu's ears perked up, and it began to sense the Charmanders.

"Pika!" said Pikachu as it pointed in the direction Ash was supposed to go. Ash ran in the direction, but stopped when he heard little footsteps. He was in front of a bush wall, and took a little peak through a hole. He saw the Charmanders together in a very shady spot, and one of them was on the ground with a leaf blanket on it. Ash noticed cuts on it, and identified it as the one that fell in the poisonous bush. He noticed the others gathered around it.

"Char—mander," said the Charmander weakly.

"Char," said the leader one. They heard the bushes behind them and looked back, and saw a Chameleon come out. It had on a leather jacket and black sunglasses.

"Char!" said the leader Charmander.

"That must be their leader," said Ash. The Charmeleon walked towards the fallen Charmander and looked down at it.

"Charmeleon?" asked the Charmeleon.

"Char, Char, Charmander, Char!" said the leader Charmander, telling its superior what happened. The Charmeleon nodded, and then suddenly kicked the sick Charmander towards a tree, shocking the others and Ash.

"Charmeleon!" yelled the Charmeleon as it angrily walked towards the frightened Charmander, yelling at it for its failure in the mission.

"Ch—Charmander," said the Charmander as it apologized.

"Char!" yelled the Charmeleon as it kicked Charmander in the gut, making it bend over.

"Charmander!" said the leader Charmander as it tried to hold back the Charmeleon.

"Char!" yelled Charmeleon as it pushed the other Charmander away. It then looked back at the sick Charmander and smirked.

"Charmeleon!" yelled the Charmeleon as it shot out a flamethrower, which hit, but suddenly, Ash blocked the flamethrower with his arms, surprising every Pokemon there. Pikachu was standing by him, and they both looked angrily at the Charmeleon.

"How dare you?" said Ash, "How dare you hurt someone that is down and sick. That's cruel and sick. I'm not going to freaking allow that."

"Pika!" yelled Pikachu.

"Pikachu," said Ash, "Stay back towards Charmander. I got this." He then opened up his Pokeball and released Corphish. The Charmeleon smirked and started to chuckle.

"Charmeleon," said Charmeleon, accepting the proposal to fight.

"Let's go," said Ash, "Corphish, use Water Gun!" Corphish attacked, but the Charmeleon dodged and headed straight towards Corphish with fire fang, hitting, making Corphish get pushed down.

"We're not done yet," said Ash, "Corphish, Water Gun again." Corphish did it again, but this time it hit, but the Charmeleon stood tall, not even looking like it took any damage.

"_What," _thought Ash, _"This fire-type must've trained to withstand a water gun. Doesn't matter, we can still beat—" _Ash's train of thought was interrupted when Charmeleon unleashed a flamethrower at Corphish, knocking it against a tree.

"Don't give up now Corphish," said Ash, "Use…" Charmeleon interrupted Ash again and used slash to hit Corphish, who luckily dodged the hit and used water gun, pushing Charmeleon back towards a tree, shaking the leaves on top of them. Ash noticed this and looked up, and remembered the rain that was still pounding them on them.

"_I got it," _said Ash, "Corphish, use water gun towards those braches on top." Corphish immediately did so, pushing away all the branches, letting the rain in. The Charmanders ran towards the bushes as Pikachu was able to move the sick Charmander away, leaving the rain to pound on Corphish, Ash, and Charmeleon. Charmeleon tried to not be affected by it, but Corphish stood strong.

"I bet your feeling weak now," said Ash as Charmeleon tried hard to not show weakness, "Too late basterd. Corphish, finish it off with hydro pump." Corphish shot, hitting Charmeleon so hard that it broke through a tree. The other Charmanders checked on it, and they saw it down.

"Thanks," said Ash as he returned Corphish. He then looked back at Charmander and Pikachu.

"Is Charmander okay?" asked Ash. Pikachu nodded. Ash walked towards them and stopped to look at the other Charmanders, who were frightened when Ash looked at them. Ash saw Charmeleon stand up dazed and looked at Ash, who stared back with angry, blue eyes.

"Run," said Ash, which made Charmeleon jump.

"Char!" yelled Charmeleon as it ran away, telling the others to retreat. The Charmanders started to run away in fear, but the leader Charmander stayed. It looked back at Ash and the sick Charmander.

"Char?" asked the Charmander. Ash looked away.

"Get back to your pack," said Ash, "We'll take care of it." The Charmander stayed there for a few more seconds, then nodded, and ran off. Ash walked towards Charmander, who seemed like it was getting worse.

"Pika?" asked Pikachu. Ash sat next to it and went into his pocket and pulled out an aspirin.

"It's gonna be okay," said Ash, "I got this."

* * *

_Flashback_

_Ash was standing behind the group, not really paying attention to his friends, thinking about Drew. Brendan was telling the girls something, but Ash wasn't paying attention. His train of thought was interrupted by a hand that was waving in front of his face._

"_What?" asked Ash angrily to Brendan._

"_You weren't paying attention at all, weren't you?" asked Brendan._

"_Does it look like I was?" asked Ash._

"_And you might be the first one to die out of all of us," said Brendan as he reached into his pocket and pulled out the aspirin and gave it to Ash._

"_What's this?" asked Ash._

"_It's for those poisonous bushes in the forest," said Brendan, "I knew you weren't paying attention. There are poisonous bushes out there, and its poison affects the lungs. I learned about it in Lavender Town. I bought this at a store in town, too. Just breathe it in when you get cut by one of those. I already explained it to the girls, and I don't really want to say it again. But Pikachu heard me, so it'll keep you away from them, right Pikachu?"_

"_Pika," said Pikachu as it saluted to Brendan. Ash put the aspirin in his pocket._

"_Like I care," said Ash, "I don't even need it." Brendan smiled and petted Ash on his head. Ash was about to rip it off, but something inside him told him not too _(A/N: May, because their hearts are connected). _Brendan then walked away, and Ash followed._

* * *

Ash placed the nozzle of the aspirin into Charmander's mouth, and started to spray. After a few seconds, Charmander's breathing started to steady. It was still sick, so Ash guessed that the poison was slowly being pushed away. It opened its eyes slowly and looked at Ash.

"Char?" asked Charmander.

"They're gone," said Ash, "They left you here to die. I would've gone after those basterds, but I decided to heal you up. That Charmeleon is gone, too. I told it to stop messing with you." Charmander sat up and looked around, only seeing Ash and Pikachu. It didn't see its pack anywhere. It frowned.

"Go after them," said Ash as he pointed towards the direction where the Pokemon ran away, "They left in that direction. I have somewhere to be, so…" Suddenly, Charmander hugged Ash. It buried its head into Ash chest, holding on tight. It started to cry.

"You don't like them, do you?" asked Ash as it continued to cry, "I've seen the way they've been acting towards you, and I understand. There are bad people in this world, but I know that they have a little light in them." He then stopped. He then went into his backpack and pulled out a Pokemon belt. They were Drew's Pokemon. He decided to keep them, because he knew that Drew would want them back.

"_Bad people, huh?" _thought Ash. He knew that Drew wasn't a bad person, The Dark Signers made him like that. He knew that The Dark Signers didn't even have an ounce of light in them, but he also knew Drew did. Drew was in there somewhere, trapped. Ash then realized. He knew what Drew would ask him to do if they met just one more time: Drew would ask Ash to kill him. Ash clenched the belt angrily. He didn't want to do it. He just couldn't.

"_Dammit," _thought Ash angrily, _"I can't. I can't do—"_Ash stopped when he felt a warm sensation in his body. He felt worry, but it wasn't from him, it was from May. He remembered May and his friends, and his parents. He thought about his dad, the one who sent him on this journey. He then remembered his duty as an Aura Guardian: to defeat The Dark Signers, even if one of them was his own friend. He placed the Pokeballs down and hugged the crying Charmander. He finally realized what he must do: He had to stop Drew. He had to protect everyone, especially May. Who knew he was able to find this all out by one Charmander?

"_When is it gonna get off of me?" _thought Ash as they stood under the shady tree, avoiding the rain.

* * *

Later on, Ash's friends were walking down a clear path, away from the forest. It stopped raining, and the sky was clear and blue. They still haven't found Ash, and May was getting worried.

"I thought you said he was gonna come here?' asked May angrily towards Brendan, who was scratching his head.

"He should've," said Brendan, "Maybe he got lost. We should go back in there for him." May then swiftly took him by his collar and looked at him angrily.

"I'm not going back into that crazy forest again!" yelled May at Brendan, who was scared out of his mind. May started yelling and shaking him as Dawn looked out into the distance, completely oblivious to this. She then saw something coming towards them from the distance. She began to recognize who it was.

"Ash!" yelled Dawn, and May stopped shaking Brendan and looked in her direction, also seeing something walk towards them.

"Ash?" said May as she stood by Dawn, out of her angry mood. As the person got closer, they began to realize that it was Ash, walking towards them with Pikachu on his shoulder and Charmander walking by his side.

"Ash!" yelled May as she ran towards him. Dawn helped Brendan up and they ran towards Ash as well. May gave Ash a hug and smiled.

"There you guys are," said Ash, "I thought you guys died in there."

"We were waiting for you out here," said May as she looked up at him, "What happened to you?"

"Stuff," said Ash. Dawn looked down and saw Charmander, standing close by Ash.

"Ash?" asked Dawn, "Why do you have a Charmander with you?"

"I found it," said Ash as he continued to walk ahead. The others were confused, but they decided to brush it off and follow Ash. Brendan then sneezed. Ash stopped and looked at him.

"And that's why Dawn tells you to wear a raincoat, idiot," said Ash.

"What did you say to me, Ketchum!" yelled Brendan.

"You heard me," said Ash. As Ash and Brendan began to argue, The Dark Signer Drew stood on top of a high tree looking down at them. He looked at Ash and smirked. As soon as the wind blew, he disappeared.

**(Ending song)**

* * *

**Next Time on Pokemon Heroes:** Ash and his friends meet up with Gold once again, but this time, he's not interested in a challenge. He needs help capturing the thief who took away Professor Elm's research, but it's a very tough thief, and Ash and his friends take the challenge. Will they be able to capture this thief, and who is this thief? **Next Time: How to Capture a Thief.**

* * *

**That was that chapter. Now Ash decides that he'll have to kill Drew, so this story will start to get interesting from here on out. I want you guys to really pay attention to Ash from now on, because you're gonna notice something very interesting about his emotions. Another chapter will come out next week, and thank you for your reviews so far. Enjoy!**

**Read and Review please **

**(Views: 1,706) **


	9. How to Capture a Thief

**This is the fifty-ninth chapter in the Pokemon Heroes story. Gold comes back in this one for all you Gold lovers. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Pokemon or any of the songs.**

* * *

**(Opening song)**

After finally getting through the deadly forest that Ash and his friends went through, they made it into New Bark Town, a place the group could stay at for the night just to rest up. As they all walked towards the Pokemon Center, they saw a crowd cheering.

"A battle," said Brendan, "Let's go, Ash. We've got to see this." Brendan ran towards the crowd, with Ash walking behind him. They got into the crowd, making the girls lose them.

"Now where could they go?" asked Dawn as she and May were inside the large crowd, holding hands so that they wouldn't get lost.

"Maybe they're up front," suggested May.

"Of course," said Dawn, and they pushed their way through until they got to the middle.

"Exbo, use flamethrower!" ordered a boy in the middle as his Typhlosion used a powerful flamethrower, knocking over his opponent's Pokemon and knocking it out. His opponent returned the Pokemon and sadly left. Typhlosion went by its trainer, who petted it.

"We did it again, buddy," said the trainer. Dawn and May took a closer look at the kid, and finally remembered who it was.

"Gold?" said Dawn.

**How to Capture a Thief**

* * *

After Dawn called out his name, Gold turned around and saw Dawn and May. His eyes immediately turned into hearts.

"Dawn!" yelled Gold as he ran towards Dawn happily, pushing May out of the way. He bent down and took her hand, giving it a kiss.

"I knew I smelled my love somewhere," said Gold as he was suddenly beautified, shocking Dawn, "I see that you must've left that whazbag Brendan. Now we may be able to share our lo—"

"Get the fuck off my girlfriend, bitch!" yelled Brendan as he kicked Gold away from Dawn, reverting him back to normal. May got up, and Ash got through the dispersing crowd. Gold got up and angrily looked towards Brendan.

"Why the hell did you do that for!" yelled Gold.

"You know what you were doing!" yelled Brendan. Their faces went up against each other as they continued to insult each other. May went towards Ash.

"Ash, look, it's Gold again," said May.

"Give me a second," said Ash, "I'm trying to recognize him."

"How's that Wingull you have?" asked Gold, "The one you purposely stole from me!"

"Stole from you?" said Brendan, "You gave it to me!"

"Yeah, well—" said Gold, but then he remembered something, "Oh wait, I don't have time to mess with you. I'm busy today."

"Busy?" asked Dawn, "With what?"

"With the professor," said Gold, "He asked me for some help, and I decided to help him today. He's a friend mine. This is my hometown. I decided to visit."

"What time do you have to be there?" asked Brendan.

"By twelve," said Gold.

"It's twelve-thirty," said Brendan as he smirked evilly. Gold's eyes became wide open and he immediately jumped on top of his Typhlosion.

"Go, Exbo!" yelled Gold, "Go!" They both ran off. Brendan kept on snickering. Dawn looked at her Pokegear and saw that the time showed eleven-thirty.

"Brendan, it's eleven-thirty," said Dawn.

"I know," said Brendan, "Man, that guy will be so pissed when he finds out." Brendan started laughing, and Dawn just sighed.

"_And that's why I love him," _thought Dawn.

* * *

Gold made it to Professor Elm's lab, steamed when he found out that he was early rather than late. He got off Typhlosion and returned it to its Pokeball.

"That basterd," said Gold, "Oh, when I get my hands on him, he's so dead." Gold then entered Professor Elm's lab, which was dark.

"_Professor Elm never closes down the lab in the middle of the day," _thought Gold. He then passed by the power box, and even though it was dark, he could see three huge gashes across it.

"Professor Elm!" yelled Gold. He then heard a crash and ran towards it. He came into a room and saw Professor Elm on the ground, scared as fuck, and someone standing by him with papers in his hand.

"Hey!" yelled Gold, and the person immediately ran towards a window and broke through it, running away. Gold looked out to see him, and then looked back at Professor Elm, who was taking deep breathes.

"Are you okay?' asked Gold as he helped him up.

"I'm fine," said Professor Elm.

"What happened?' asked Gold.

"You see," said Professor Elm, "I came into the lab today alone, since my helpers are out today studying something. I came to pick up some files when the lights were suddenly turned off. Then that guy started chasing me all around the building. He took the papers and threatened to kill me, but thank Arceus you came in time."

"That basterd," said Gold, "What was written in those papers?"

"Research on our current discovery," said Professor Elm, "They are very important to me. I'll report to the authorities right away. They must retrieve it for me."

"I could get it," said Gold.

"No, no," said Professor Elm, but Gold had already left the lab, "I don't want you getting hurt. I'll just call the police. Maybe they will get it for me. Or I could just—and he's gone."

* * *

Gold walked though his town's streets, looking for the thief that purposely took Professor Elm's research with his Typhlosion.

"Well, a thief wouldn't really stand out in front of other people," said Gold, "Where else would they be?" He looked up and saw someone running on top of the houses, and his eyes sparkled.

"I knew it!" yelled Gold, and with the help of his Typhlosion, got on top of a house, and was right behind the thief.

"There you are!" yelled Gold, "How dare you take something that isn't yours! Now give back those papers you stole!" The thief turned towards Gold, and now that they were outside, Brendan noticed that the thief looked the same size as him, and that he was wearing a black hoodie, so Gold couldn't see his face since his hood was on.

"I said give it," said Gold, but the thief didn't budge, making Gold furious, "I warned you. Exbo, use Flamethrower!" Typhlosion used flamethrower and attacked, but the thief immediately jumped down and kept on running. Gold and Typhlosion started to chase him though the town.

"I said wait!" yelled Gold, and then he bumped into someone and fell down, seeing the thief get away. Typhlosion stopped and walked back to its trainer.

"Dammit," said Gold, and he looked up to see Brendan and Dawn standing in front of him.

"How's it going?" asked Brendan.

"Dammit, Brendan!" yelled Gold as he stood up, "You made him get away."

"Who?" asked Dawn as she looked back.

"The guy I was after," said Gold, "He broke into Professor Elm's lab and stole research papers from him, and I've just been given the job to get it back."

"Are you doing it correctly?" asked Brendan in a mocking tone.

"This is serious dammit!" yelled Gold.

"Yeah, okay, I get it now," said Brendan, "But I'm serious. You look like you're having trouble catching him."

"It's not that I'm having trouble," said Gold, "It's just that he's too fast."

"That's it. We're helping you now."

"But I didn't ask for your help."

"Well, the tone of your voice did," said Brendan as he started to walk with Gold, "Now let's go. I don't have all day." As the two boys walked away, Dawn was confused on what Brendan agreed to.

"_Oh well," _thought Dawn, and she walked towards the two boys.

* * *

As Brendan and Dawn were with Gold, Ash and May were in town, walking through the fair section of the town. May had some cotton candy that she was eating, and she had attached a birthday hat on top of Ash's head. Pikachu had one too.

"You're having fun?" asked May.

"No," said Ash.

"Yeah, right," said May as she placed the cotton candy in Ash's mouth, who just groaned. She then went by a booth about knocking down stuff with a ball.

"Try this one," said May. She pulled Ash towards it and bought three balls for Ash to throw. Ash looked at the balls and then threw one, but he missed. He then threw another, but he once again missed. He took the last one and missed again.

"Nice try," said the person behind the booth, "Ne—"

"I want another freaking try!" said Ash angrily as he slammed a dollar on the desk. The person looked at him confused, but accepted the dollar anyway.

"Um," said the person, "Okay then. If you insist." Ash got three more balls and threw one, but he missed. He started to growl.

"Ash, it's okay," said a now worried May, "We can go to another booth."

"Shut up May!" yelled Ash, "I'm going to get you a freaking teddy bear, no matter what!" Ash threw another, but missed. He then readied another one, but right before he threw it, the thief Gold was chasing bumped into him, causing him to throw the ball upwards, and towards the ground.

"WHAT THE FUCK!" yelled Ash towards the thief, "YOU ARE SO FUCKING DEAD!" Ash then ran after him, leaving May at the booth. May looked at the booth man and smiled. She placed a dollar on the table.

"Three balls please."

* * *

Ash ran after the boy, who ran way faster than Ash did, but due to Ash's blazing anger, he was able to run after the thief at an amazing speed.

"You owe me a freaking teddy bear!" yelled Ash.

"As if," said the thief, and he quickly turned around and threw a ball towards Ash that him on the head, and the ball then exploded and released a net that trapped Ash. Ash tried to break free from it.

"Hey!" yelled Ash, "Let me out of here!"

"See you later," said the thief, and he continued to run off.

"Hey!" yelled Ash, "Get back here!"

* * *

Later on in the day, Gold, Brendan, and Dawn split up and searched across town to find the boy who took Professor Elm's research. As they searched, Brendan started to here noises coming from ahead of him.

"Found you, sucker," said Brendan, and he ran towards the noise. When he got there, he was disappointed to see Ash there, under a net.

"Why the heck are you under a net?" asked Brendan.

"Get me out of here," said Ash, who seemed to have calmed down. Brendan took the net off, and Ash dusted off the dust from his pants. Brendan saw Dawn and Gold coming towards them.

"Ash?" said Dawn, "I thought you were with May? What happened?"

"Maybe May finally broke up with him," said Brendan in a mocking tone, making Ash angrily glare at him.

"I forgot her at that little fair," said Ash.

"That fair," said Gold, "Dammit, I didn't know it was in today. Gotta get there before—"

"No, you don't," said Dawn as she grabbed his back collar before he ran off, "Don't you have to get those research papers from that thief?"

"I think Ash has seen him," said Brendan, "He wouldn't be under a net for no reason."

"I chased a guy," said Ash as he started to walk away, "I'm going to find May."

"Did this person have pieces of paper?" asked Gold. Ash stopped and remembered the thief, but he couldn't see the thief's face because of the hood, but he did remember the pieces of paper he had. His eyes flashed blue.

"That basterd's going down!" yelled Ash, and he began to run away. The three watched him go in bewilderment, but then decided that they didn't want to know.

"So," said Brendan, "What was that about?"

"No clue," said Gold as he turned around to walk away, "We should continue looking for the guy before he leaves town. Or else Professor Elm will be very sad when he doesn't have those papers."

"What's even in those papers?" asked Brendan.

"I don't know," said Gold, "Just a bunch of scientist stuff." They all then saw someone walking down the path towards them, carrying something huge.

"The thief," said Gold as he readied to throw a Pokeball. When the person got closer, Gold was seconds away from throwing the Pokeball when—

"Hey guys," said May, who walked towards them with a huge Teddiursa teddy bear with her. Gold caught his Pokeball before it flew into the air and wobbled a few times to stay on his feet rather than tripping. Pikachu was on May's shoulder, since its trainer had run off. Dawn looked back towards Ash's direction, and back at May.

"Hey May," said Dawn, and then she noticed the teddy bear, "Where'd you get that?"

"Did your boyfriend get it for you?" asked Brendan.

"No, I got it for him," said May, obviously knowing what Brendan meant when he said boyfriend, "Do you know where Ash went?"

"He went that way," said Dawn, "I don't think that you should go after him. He looks busy right now."

"So he is still alive," said May as she walked past them, "He chased after some dude who bumped into him. It was funny."

"Hey May, did you see any suspicious looking guy walking around here?" asked Gold.

"Yeah," said May as she stopped and turned to them, "A guy with a hood on and he was looking at some papers in his hands. He was the same guy Ash ran after. I saw him downtown, at the park. I asked him where Ash went, and he didn't know."

"The park!" said Gold, "How come I didn't think of that? Thanks, May."

"No prob," said May, and she continued walking off.

* * *

The group headed towards the park, where they looked around to find the boy. After a while of looking around, the sun began to go down. It was dawn, and they knew that if they didn't find the thief soon, they might just lose their chance.

"If I was a thief, where would I go?" said Brendan, and he looked up towards a big hill. He began to think of an idea and started going up the hill. When he did go up, he saw a bench under a shaded tree. What was on the bench was a boy in a hood, whose back was to Brendan. Brendan smirked.

"_Found ya," _thought Brendan, and he started to tiptoe towards him. He came right behind him, and Brendan was about to grab him by the neck, but he jumped up, took Brendan by the arm, and slammed him on the bench, breaking it in half. Gold and Dawn ran up the hill to see what was going on, to see Brendan down and a boy over him. Gold recognized him.

"You!" yelled Gold as he threw a punch at the boy, only for him to sidestep, and kick Gold away. He looked at Dawn, which made her shiver.

"Um…" said Dawn, but then Brendan got up and threw a punch at him from behind, but the boy once again took a sidestep and punched Brendan on his face, knocking him to the ground. The boys were down, and Dawn was left. The boy looked at Dawn again, who stood there as if she didn't want any part of this. He then calmly walked down the hill. Dawn walked towards the two fallen boys.

"Well, that failed," said Dawn.

* * *

Later on, it fell to night, and Brendan and Gold began to get obsessed about catching the thief. They became so crazy that they dug a hole, put some leaves on it, and hid inside the bushes.

"Are you boys crazy?" asked Dawn as she yawned, "There is no way someone would fall for that. Let's just go back to The Pokemon Center and sleep."

"No way," said Gold, "This'll work. I know it will."

"Yeah," agreed Brendan. Dawn just sighed and they waited for twenty more minutes, until they saw the thief walking by them, falling into the pit. They were all surprised at first, but they got a hold of themselves and ran towards the pit, to find the thief in there.

"Ha, Ha!" mocked Gold, "I finally caught you. Now hand over those papers or else I'm throwing fire down there with all those leaves."

"_Have you gone mad?" _thought Dawn. The thief sighed and stood up, and started to jump from wall-to-wall to get to the top. When he did get to the top, he looking menacingly at the kids, who were by him.

"You kids are really beginning to piss me off," said the thief.

"Kids?" said Gold, and they all took out a Pokeball, "You're like the same size as us." He threw the Pokemon and released Typhlosion. The thief sighed.

"Fine," said the thief, "If it's a Pokemon battle you want, it's a Pokemon battle you'll get." The thief then took out a Pokemon and released a Feraligatr. Brendan and Dawn were about to release their Pokemon, but Gold stopped them.

"Let me take care of this," said Gold, "Professor Elm entrusted me with this, and I'm gonna deliver it to him." Brendan and Dawn nodded and stood back, leaving only Gold and the thief.

"Okay, Exbo, use Flame Wheel!" ordered Gold.

"Dodge it, Feraligatr," said the thief, and his Feraligatr easily dodged the attack, "Now attack with Slash." Feraligatr did so, attacking Typhlosion head on, but it still stood.

"Follow that attack up with Hydro Pump," ordered the thief, slamming Typhlosion up against a tree.

"Don't give up Exbo," said Gold, and Typhlosion still stood, "Use Flamethrower." Typhlosion did just that, and it hit Feraligatr, but it seemed to have no effect on it.

"That won't work at all," said the thief, "Feraligatr, use Water Pulse."

"Dodge it Exbo," ordered Gold, and Typhlosion was able to dodge. Gold sighed, knowing that if that attack did make contact, Typhlosion would be a goner.

"We're just getting fired up," said Gold as he rotated his arm, "Use Ember." Typhlosion did its attack, but Feraligatr was able to dodge it before it got hit.

"Now Fire Blast!" ordered Gold quickly while Feraligatr was dodging. The attack hit dead on, not making Feraligatr dodge since it was already in dodging motion in midair. It still stood, but seemed exhausted.

"Damn you," said the thief, "Feraligatr, use Hydro Pump." Feraligatr used its attack, attacking the defenseless Typhlosion. It luckily still stood by Gold, and Feraligatr still stood by its trainer. The two trainers stared at each other. Gold examined the weakened Feraligatr and noticed a wrist sweatband on it with the letter E imprinted on top. Gold began to remember something.

"_That can't be," _thought Gold, _"I remember a couple of months ago when Professor Elm's lab got broken into, and the thief took a Totodile. Professor Elm always puts on one of them on his Pokemon just in case they got lost. Could it be—"_

"Hey," said the thief, knocking Gold out of his train of thought, "We're not finished yet. Let's finish this now."

"Let's," said Gold, and they both stared each other down.

"Exbo, use Flamethrower/Feraligatr, use Hydro Pump!" ordered both Gold and the thief, and the two attacks headed towards each other. Right before they collided, something crashed down from the sky into the middle of it and took both attacks. When the dust cleared, Ash was standing there, blocking both attacks and was unscathed, shocking everyone there. Ash looked towards the thief with blue, angry eyes.

"Found you, bitch!" yelled Ash as he quickly ran towards him and threw a punch. The shocked thief almost didn't realize and started to bend backwards to avoid the punch, but Ash's fist was able to push down his hood. Ash then accidently ran towards a conveniently placed well and fell in it. The thief fell to the ground, but got up immediately and watched Ash fall in. He then stood up and looked back at Gold, who finally saw his face. The boy had red hair and stern eyes. The thief then took the papers in his hands and threw them on the ground and began to walk away while taking out Feraligatr's Pokeball.

"Return," said the boy as he returned Feraligatr, and he began to walk away, "Take those. I don't need them anymore. I've memorized every content of it. I don't really know what the fuss is about. It's about a stupid egg. But hey, I still get paid for doing this job." Gold slowly walked towards the papers and picked them up. He looked towards the thief.

"Who are you?" asked Gold, "Why do you have that Feraligatr? Were you the one who stole from Professor Elm a couple of months ago?"

"None of your business," said the thief as he continued to walk away, but then stopped and looked back at Gold with an evil smirk, "By the way, the name's Silver." Gold smiled.

"My name's Gold," said Gold. Silver chuckled and continued to walk away.

"Hope we meet again, kid," said Silver as he disappeared into the bushes. After a few seconds of silence, Brendan and Dawn walked towards him.

"We've got it," said Brendan, "Isn't that great?" Gold got out of his train of thought and looked towards them.

"Yep," said Gold, but then he looked over to the bush Silver disappeared in. thinking about him.

* * *

The next day, Gold successfully handed Professor Elm the papers, who gratefully thanked Gold. After that, Gold decided to keep going, meeting Brendan, Dawn, May, and Pikachu.

"You're leaving?" said May, "Bummer."

"Don't worry," said Gold, "We'll see each other sometime later on. We always do."

"By the way," said Brendan, "What did Professor Elm want to talk with you about?"

"Oh," said Gold as he began to remove something from his backpack, "He was researching on a new egg he found." He then pulled out an egg that had red and blue patterns on it, amazing the others.

"He decided to entrust it to me," said Gold, "He told me to let him know if it hatches to tell him about it."

"Lucky," said Brendan. Gold put the egg back into his backpack and began to walk off.

"Time for me to go," said Gold, "I can cover a lot of ground if I leave now." He began to run off, but then stopped.

"Oh, and hey, Brendan," said Gold as he turned back with a smile, "Thanks for helping me out there. I wouldn't have caught him without your help." Brendan was surprised at the sudden thank you. He smiled.

"No problem buddy," said Brendan, "I—" Suddenly, he saw Gold, bent down on the ground by Dawn, holding her hand. He was once again beautified.

"And thank you most of all my dear, sweat Dawn," said Gold, "We should travel together sharing out lo—"

"Get the fuck out of here!" yelled Brendan as he kicked Gold up into the sky far away, returning him back to normal.

"And just when I was beginning to like that guy," said Brendan as Dawn sweat-dropped. May then looked around and noticed that something was missing.

"Hey, where's Ash?" asked May. The others looked around, finding Ash nowhere.

* * *

Back at the park, Ash was still in the well he fell the night before.

"Hey," said Ash as he called out from it with no emotion at all, "Help me. Help me. Will someone just help me? Brendan? May? Dawn? Pikachu? Where the hell are you guys when I need you?"

**(Ending song)**

* * *

**Next Time on Pokemon Heroes:** While Ash and his friends are doing something else, Lnoki begins to unfold the secrets to The Dark Signer's next strike. But when he realizes what it is, Ash and his friends are going to have a hard time stopping them, especially now that they have three new members to their organization. What are The Dark Signer's plan, and how will Ash and his friends stop it now? **Next Time: The Dark Signer's New Plot.**

* * *

**That was that chapter. I've decided that by the eleventh chapter, I will be posting two chapters at a time for this story. Also, I'm beginning to get the idea of making a new movie for this story, figuring that I haven't made one in a long time. Actually, it hasn't really been that long, only about five months. See you next week!**

**Read and Review please **

**(Views: 2,068)**


	10. The Dark Signer's New Plot

**This is the sixtieth chapter in the Pokemon Heroes story. The Dark Signer's plan will finally be revealed in this one. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Pokemon or any of the songs.**

* * *

**(Opening song)**

The sun was out and shining, with not even a single cloud in the sky, but for some reason, it was misty. Only that small part of the forest was misty. So misty that if you didn't know where you were going, you could get lost. But not for Lnoki, who was easily walking across it with focused eyes. He was walking slowly, while also looking around. He saw two people walk by, and he quickly hid behind a tree. He watched as the two people walked by them, and focused on them.

"_You guys are finally here," _thought Lnoki, and he looked closer and saw two familiar figures: two Dark Signers. One was big while the other was much shorter than the first.

"How much farther do we have to walk?" asked the shorter one.

"Not that far," said the bigger one, "We're almost there." As they continued to walk, Lnoki continued to be silent as a mouse. When they finally got out of sight, Lnoki got out from behind the tree.

"_I finally found you guys," _thought Lnoki, _"Now it's time to find out what you guys are up to."_

**The Dark Signer's New Plot**

* * *

Morning came, and the sky was clear and the weather was nice. Ash and his friends exited the Pokemon Center. They were going to continue on with their quest. Brendan and Dawn exited the Pokemon Center, stretching and enjoying the weather. They were ready to go, turning around to see if their friends were there. May and Ash came out.

"We've been in this town for two days," said Ash as he looked at Brendan, "Mind telling me how that happened."

"I don't know," Brendan said sarcastically, "Maybe because we had to care for you because you got sick."

"And I wouldn't have been sick if someone didn't leave me inside a well for a day and a half," said Ash.

"We thought you went out for the night to do some training," said Brendan, "When we didn't find you the next day, we got lucky May found you when she dropped her milkshake in that well."

"Whatever, dick."

"Bitch," said Brendan. May and Dawn stood in the back of the boys, just standing there so that they won't get in the way of the two boys' rising argument.

* * *

Lnoki walked through the fog, accidentally losing the two Dark Signers. He searched his map and saw where he was. He was on an island on the coast of Pewter City. The island is sunny and is a major tourist attraction. So why was this fog here? Lnoki came onto the island because of that, and also because people have been saying that strange people have entered it in black coats. Lnoki got suspicious and decided to check it out, and this made his prediction right. This fog was due to The Dark Signers' doing, but what did they want on this island?

"_If I don't find them, then they may be planning something huge," _thought Lnoki, and he looked out and once again saw two figures that were very blurry. His eyes widened when he realized that it was The Dark Signers, and they were heading right towards him. He was in the wide open, so he had nowhere else to run, so he decided to stay and fight. As they got closer, he began to get into a fighting position. It turned out, it was only two Sentrets. They looked at him confused and ran off. Lnoki took a breath of relief and calmed down.

"That was a relief," said Lnoki.

"Hello there," said a voice behind him, and Lnoki quickly turned around to see Roman standing behind him. Lnoki quickly jumped back and faced Roman, who had the smaller Dark Signer by him. Roman chuckled.

"Nice to see you too," said Roman. Lnoki looked down at his hand and saw a shiny object.

"What is that?" asked Lnoki. Roman looked in his hand, and clearly showed it to Lnoki.

"This?" said Roman, "Nothing much, just a stone that'll help us."

"Help you? What the hell can that thing do?"

"None of your business,"

"Yeah," said the shorter one as he flipped a middle finger at Lnoki, "Get lost."

"By the way, Lnoki," said Roman, "Have I introduced you to our new member."

"New member?" said Lnoki, "So you guys put up a help wanted sign outside your place."

"Ha, ha, ha," said the short one sarcastically as he was prepared to pull down his hood, "Very funny, old man." The Dark Signer then removed his hood, revealing The Dark Signer Drew. Lnoki recognized Drew immediately and bared his teeth angrily.

"What is the meaning of this?" asked Lnoki, surprised to see one of Ash's friends in front of him.

"What's the meaning of what?" asked Drew, "I don't see a problem here."

"You are supposed to be with Ash," said Lnoki.

"Not anymore," said Drew, "These guys gave me power, and I feel amazingly great." Lnoki then looked at Roman with very stern eyes.

"Gave him power?" said Lnoki, "You did something to the boy, did you?"

"Pretty much," said Roman calmly as he continued to stare down at the gem in his hand, "Today is his first mission, and I just came to observe him." Lnoki looked closely at the gem in Roman's hand, trying his best to recognize it.

"That's the Enigma Stone," said Lnoki, "I should've known. Why else would you guys be on this island?"

"Correct," said Roman, "It wasn't that difficult. There were ancient stone guardians blocking the way to it, but my little Dark Signer took them down easily." Lnoki then became shocked and looked at Drew. He only lost them for five minutes, and he knew of the giant stone guardians. Was Drew that powerful?

"What the hell are you doing?" asked Lnoki.

"You will not get in our way," said Roman. Lnoki then stood in a fighting stance, glaring at Roman.

"Like hell I wouldn't," said Lnoki.

* * *

A Dark Signer stood by the huge window inside the Castle of Oblivion. This person was just looking out, not really looking out at anything. He stood there, doing nothing. A memory of what happened earlier in the day kept replaying in his mind, and he felt weird about it for some reason.

* * *

_Flashback_

_The Dark Signer sat in his chair, not saying anything in particular and he saw the other Dark Signers take their seats by him in the round room. He didn't feel comfortable in that chair, but he sat down and said nothing. Finally, the leader came, and took his seat, and he looked towards Roman._

"_I see that we're all here," said Roman, "I would like to discuss a recent event that had occurred yesterday. Vexen, would you like to tell them?"_

"_Of course master," said Vexen, and The Dark Signer looked towards him, "The light we have obtained began to morph into its own being. Yesterday, when I entered my lab, I found a girl lying down in my lab. I thought it was an intruder, but I soon realized that she was the light itself."_

"_She is a Nobody," said Roman, "And that is why we have placed her in the Organization." The Dark Signer saw Roman look down, and he looked down as well, surprised to see another Dark Signer standing at the bottom. The Dark Signers was in the black jacket, with the hood pulled over. She did look feminine. _

"_She will be treated as one of us," said Roman, "Any objections will have to be dealt with by me."_

"_That means three new Dark Signers," said a Dark Signer next to the boy. The boy looked at The Dark Signer, and saw his hood pulled over, but he could see his green hair and an evil smirk._

"_You, me, and her," said The Dark Signer. The boy looked back down at the girl Dark Signer._

"_I have given her a name," said Roman, "Her name is Xion." _

"_Xion," said the boy slowly, focusing only on the girl._

* * *

The boy looked out, still deep in thought.

"Xion," he said slowly. He then walked away from the window and left.

* * *

Lnoki stood in front of the two Dark Signers, not allowing them to take a step farther. Roman silently sighed, and Drew just chuckled.

"Are you serious?" asked Drew, "You're talking to the two strongest members."

"You haven't been ranked yet," said Roman, "I have to see your skills in battle to consider it." Drew then materialized his flaming Chakrams. Lnoki knew that he was in a bad situation at the moment, but he also knew that they cannot get that stone. Rather than killing them, he began to think about taking the stone and running.

"But if you want to become the strongest, I'll give you a shot," said Roman, "As part of your training, you will fight that man. Kill him and I shall give you a ranking, but fail and you shall become last. This is part of your training."

"That's it?" asked Drew, "You're making this way too easy."

"Don't underestimate your opponent," warned Roman, "Never."

"Whatever," said Drew, and he looked back at Lnoki, "I've always wanted to have a chance to kick your ass."

"Oh, you've tried before, but I was the one who beat you down," teased Lnoki. This seemed to have angered Drew, and he ran towards Lnoki with his two Chakrams, tossing one towards Lnoki. Lnoki side-stepped, dodging the first one. As he dodged, Drew came towards him and punched him across the face, sending him flying away. Drew chuckled.

"What was that?" asked Drew. Suddenly, Lnoki was behind him, prepared to make a blow.

"You heard me, you prick," said Lnoki, and he slammed the bottom of his palm against Drew's back, making him cough up blood. Before Lnoki could deliver the next blow, the Chakram that he dodged before came back, and he luckily noticed it and tried to dodge, but it cut him across the cheek, making blood fall. Drew looked at him angrily.

"Damn you!" yelled Drew, and he took the other Chakram that came back to him and swung it at Lnoki, creating a gash across his chest. Blood came out, and Lnoki fell to the ground. He got up immediately, trying to ignore the pain.

"I told you not to underestimate your opponent," said Roman.

"SHUT—" said Drew towards Roman, before he was interrupted by Roman's deadly stare, causing him to shut up. He looked back at Lnoki, who seemed weak after Drew hit him. He was breathing heavily.

"Does Ash know about this?" asked Lnoki. Drew then got his calm and menacing attitude back.

"So what if he does?" mocked Drew.

"If you hurt that boy, I swear you won't be able to be alive," said Lnoki. Drew spun both Chakrams and was bringing it closer to Lnoki.

"As if," said Drew, "But don't worry. I'll be giving him a slow and painful death." Drew was about to attack Lnoki, but he dodged it by moving to the side and jumping so that he could knee Drew on his face. He then began to throw punches to his face, and also delivering kicks to his sides while still in midair. He then landed and headbutted Drew on his stomach, sending him a few feet away from him. Drew landed on his back. Lnoki then looked at Roman who whistled. He looked at the Enigma Stone in Roman's hand.

"Give me that stone!" yelled Lnoki as he ran towards Roman, who didn't even move. Before Lnoki could make contact with his face, he stopped when one of Drew's Chakrams spun around him. He jumped up in time so that he wouldn't get hit as the Chakram began to get closer the more it spun around him. He looked back at Drew, who was beginning to stand up.

"We're not finished yet," said Drew as his Chakram came back to him, "Don't you dare ignore me!"

"I don't want to fight you," said Lnoki, "Just stay out of this." Lnoki knew that Drew wouldn't listen, and he saw Drew throw both Chakrams towards him. They were going in a straight line, so it gave Lnoki an idea. He jumped once again, planning for the Chakrams to hit Roman instead. Instead, it went upwards towards him, shocking Lnoki.

"I am the controller of my weapons," said Lnoki, "You can't escape it." Lnoki quickly moved aside, making Drew's weapons cut a line in his clothing, but luckily he was unscathed. He then went down and ran towards Drew, with Drew's weapons close behind.

"You think that trick will work on me?" asked Drew, "You've gotta be shitting me right now." Lnoki continued to run towards him, making Drew believe that he was gonna dodge at some point, but when Lnoki got close enough, he jumped and punched Drew on the face down to the ground, making the Chakrams go over them.

"You should've been thinking about the other possibilities other than that he was coming at you," said Roman as Lnoki got off Drew and looked towards him, "You quickly brought your weapons to you and cut him down. You still have a long way to go before you kill Ketchum." Lnoki then became stern at hearing the name.

"What?" asked Lnoki, "You wanted him to kill Ash?"

"Pretty much," said Roman, "That's his main mission so far."

"You basterd," said Lnoki, "I won't let you touch one hair on that boy." Drew began to get up, and he saw his two Chakrams in front of him.

"Shut up," Drew told Lnoki, "Ash Ketchum is mine." Lnoki looked down at Drew.

"Drew, you don't have to do this," said Lnoki, "Just stay down."

"SHUT UP!" yelled Drew as he stood up and punched Lnoki on his face, sending him backwards. Drew then obtained his two Chakrams and threw them both at the dazed Lnoki, who tried to dodge them both, only to get sliced on his side by one, and sliced once again on the other. Before he could attack Drew, the Chakrams came back around, both of them on either side Lnoki, and they suddenly released flames, injuring Lnoki. Lnoki went on his knees and the Chakrams returned to Drew.

"Never underestimate a Dark Signer," said Drew as he began to spin them around, creating flames. He then began to run towards Lnoki at full speed as the flames got bigger and began to engulf him. He collided with Lnoki, causing an explosion that sent Lnoki towards a rock. He crashed on it and fell down. His clothes were burned and were ripped as a stream on blood came down his forward. Drew smirked and de-materialized his Chakrams. He walked towards Lnoki, who was lying on the ground on his stomach. Roman walked towards them as well, clapping his hands.

"Good job," said Roman, "I shall rank you when we go back to the castle."

"Let me finish him off first," said Drew, "I'm gonna enjoy this."

"No, leave him," said Roman as he created a portal behind him, "I want Ketchum to see this." Lnoki looked up at the two, and focused his gaze on the stone that was in Roman's hand. He began to look at its features so that he could run towards it and get away as fast as he can, but his injured body wouldn't let him. He noticed that it was pink, meaning that it could have the power to summon Latias. What would they want with a Latias?

"What the hell will a Latias do for you?" asked Lnoki in-between breathes.

"Oh," said Roman, "You're still alive. I was hoping for you to be dead."

"There is nothing in a Latias that you would want," said Lnoki.

"I know," said Roman, "We're planning to use it as bait so that Latios could come and save it. This is another way to get it after our last failed attempt."

"What are you people plotting?" asked Lnoki.

"We'll force Ho-Oh to come towards us," said Roman, "By taking over everything."

"World domination?" asked Lnoki, "How the hell do you plan to…" He stopped when he realized. Obtaining Latios and Latias by receiving the Enigma Stone wouldn't be enough to conquer the world. They would have to gain more, stronger types in order to do that. If their obtaining the easiest now, they would go for the hardest later. That could only mean that they were gonna obtain the legendary Pokemon by obtaining their items. But how would they be able to control them? And it hit him once again. He remembered hearing stories about Pokemon who were turned into purple monsters, making him immediately trace it towards The Dark Signers. If they wanted the Pokemon to obey them, they would have to turn them into Shadow Pokemon. The Dark Signers were planning to control them by turning them into Shadow Pokemon!

"You're planning to turn legendary Pokemon into Shadow Pokemon," said Lnoki slowly. Roman, surprised, looked at Lnoki and chuckled.

"I can't believe you pieced that together so quickly," said Roman.

"But how?" asked Lnoki, "You're attempts to turn Pokemon into Shadow Pokemon only fail, resulting in them going mad.

"Don't worry," said Roman, "We have found the perfect serum to do so, so it won't be a problem." Lnoki clenched his teeth in anger, obviously opposing The Dark Signer's plot. He tried to stand up, but he was too weak to.

"We'll meet again some other time old man," said Roman, "But for now, I've gotta run." Roman turned his back to Lnoki and proceeded to enter the portal with Drew following behind. He put his hood over his head and proceeded to walk in as well, but he then turned his back to look at Lnoki.

"If you see Ash, tell him his best body said hi," said Drew, and he walked inside the portal. They were gone, and Lnoki could feel the fog around him begin to lift. Since they weren't here, the fog had to disappear. He just sat there in silence, not saying a word. He then made a fist and slammed in against the ground and looked up.

"Dammit," he said quietly. He didn't know how Ash was going to react to this news, plus he didn't even know where Ash was at the moment, but he knew he had to find him quick before The Dark Signers could. But then he calmed down and smiled.

"_What am I thinking?" _thought Lnoki, _"He's a Ketchum, and they don't give up that easily. He'll find a way, they always find a way." _He then slid off the rock and lied down on the ground, exhausted from his fight.

* * *

Ash and his friends were on a mountainous area, looking down at the canyon that they were walking by.

"Be careful," said Brendan, "Once you fall in there, you're dead." The girls stood away from the canyon, but Ash continued to look down it.

"How far down do you think it is, Pikachu?" asked Ash, making the Pikachu on his shoulder shudder in fear, just in case its trainer was thinking of falling into it.

"C'mon Ash," said Brendan, "Pewter City is just beyond this mountain. We should get there by early today." Ash looked back at Brendan and walked towards his friends. While Ash and his friends are at piece, they had no idea what The Dark Signers are currently planning.

* * *

On that same mountain, a girl was running up the steep terrain, trying to catch up with her friend. Her friend, a boy, has already made it to the cliff, which saw Pewter City in the distance. The girl ran towards the boy, breathing in exhaustion.

"You could've waited for me, Gary!" scolded the girl in-between breathes.

"Well you should've ran faster," said Gary as he continued to look at Pewter City, "We're here now. I still can't believe your uncle made you come with me, Misty." Gary began to go down the cliff. Misty sighed and followed.

**(Ending song)**

* * *

**Next Time on Pokemon Heroes:** Ash's group meet up with Gary and Misty in Pewter City, and everybody knows Ash's attitude towards him. After meeting up with Lnoki, they all begin to solve The Dark Signer's next move and how to prevent it, but Gary isn't here to catch up. What are Gary and Misty's purpose in Pewter City, and how are they going to prevent The Dark Signer's from ruling the world? **Next Time: Gary's Mission.**

* * *

**That was that chapter. After the next chapter, I will be posting two chapters at a time, just to get this season rolling. Also, I'm beginning to have ideas to make a second Pokemon Heroes movie, and it might come out by the end of this season. The Dark Signer boy must've been real obvious to know, and you'll learn about him and Xion's importance to the story later on, and trust me, they're really important. See you next week!**

**Read and Review please **

**(Views: 2,386)**


	11. Gary's Mission

**This is the sixty-first chapter in the Pokemon Heroes story. Gary will finally reappear in this one, since I noticed that he and Ash haven't been seeing each other since the first chapter on the second season. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Pokemon or any of the songs.**

* * *

**(Opening song)**

Ash and his friends entered Pewter City about twenty minutes after they had crossed the mountainous area before. They walked across the city, seeing that every part of it were mostly rock related. They went towards the Pokemon Center and ordered their rooms. When they entered, Brendan checked his backpack for something.

"We're running low on supplies," said Brendan, and he looked towards Ash, who was lying down on his bed, "Ash, you're coming with me to the Poke Mart." Ash turned towards Brendan, without making Pikachu fall from his stomach.

"Why?" asked Ash.

"Because I said so," said Brendan as he took Ash off his bed to his feet, "Now let's get a move on."

"Fine," said Ash as he cracked his neck and took the sleeping Pikachu, who was beginning to wake up, and gave it to May.

"I'll be back," said Ash as Brendan and he left the room. May held Pikachu to her chest and look towards Dawn.

"Let's go see that gym in the city," said May.

"Okay," said Dawn as May and she left the room as well, leaving it empty.

**Gary's Mission**

* * *

Ash and Brendan walked through the aisles of the Poke Mart, not really saying a word to each other as Ash wished for the day to end. As Brendan took some bandages from a shelf, he looked towards the sleepy Ash.

"Tired already?" asked Brendan.

"Yes," said Ash.

"How the hell do you get tired so easily?" asked Brendan.

"After kicking ass about every day, you get real tired."

"Or maybe it's because you're lazy," said Brendan. Ash clenched his fist.

"_Oh, I'll show you who's lazy," _thought Ash, but before he could do something, he spotted a familiar figure down the aisle. He at first thought it was May, but then he realized that it wasn't May. It was Misty. She looked like she was looking for something. Brendan looked to where Ash was staring and noticed Misty as well.

"Hey Misty," said Brendan, and Misty looked towards the two boys and smiled. She then ran towards them.

"Hey boys," said Misty, "It hasn't been that long since I last saw you guys. The girls aren't with you?"

"Naw," said Brendan, "I took Ash out so that we could have some bro time. And it's going great so far, right Ash?"

"Kill yourself," Ash responded. Brendan was about to say something to Ash, but was interrupted by Misty.

"Hey, I'm just wondering, but have you seen—" said Misty before she was interrupted by Ash who just ran right past her. The reason was because while Misty was talking, Ash spotted Gary down the aisle. He immediately ran towards him and raised a fist to punch him. Gary looked to Ash and sighed, seeing the raven-haired child coming. He extended out his palm, making Ash hit his face onto it, and then kicked Ash back, making him crash against a stand holding Pokemon medicine. Brendan just sighed as Misty turned towards Gary.

"There you are," said Misty, "And the first thing I see you doing is beating up Ash." Gary looked at her in disbelief, not believing that she didn't notice that Ash came towards him, and he was just defending himself. Brendan helped Ash up to his feet, and Gary looked into Ash's eyes and saw that they were gray. He shook off that fact and started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" asked Misty, "Aren't we supposed to be in this together?"

"You can take care of yourself," said Gary. Misty sighed and looked back at Ash and Brendan, who just got up.

"Sorry," said Misty, "I'll see you guys later. Tell May and Dawn I said hi." Misty then ran off after Gary. Brendan began to chuckle.

"Misty's traveling with Gary?" said Brendan, "I sense something. Don't you?" Ash just glared at Brendan and stood up, as they both proceeded to shop.

* * *

Lnoki opened his eyes, and he found himself on a hospital bed. He sat up and placed his hand on his head, trying to remember something, but his mind was blurry. He looked around and also looked at himself. He had bandages across his chest and forehead. He had a cast on his arm.

"_What the hell happened?" _thought Lnoki. As soon as he said that, the door beside him opened, and out came a doctor looking at his clipboard. He looked up at Lnoki who was sitting up.

"You're awake," said the doctor.

"Why am I here?' asked Lnoki.

"Yesterday, you were found on the island off the coast in a bloody mess by some tourists," said the doctor, "You were brought here to get healed up. Are you feeling all right?'

"An island?" asked a confused Lnoki, and then it all hit him. He remembered seeing Drew and Roman on that island, trying to take the Enigma Stone so that they could transform Pokemon into Shadow Pokemon to take over the world. He immediately stood up on the bed, startling the doctor.

"I have to go," said Lnoki.

"What?" said the doctor, "No sir, you must—" Lnoki then ripped off his cast and moved his arm, which hurt, but not too much. He then jumped down and ran out of the room.

"Sir!" yelled the doctor as he chased after Lnoki.

* * *

May and Dawn walked through Pewter City, while passing under a hospital. May held Pikachu by her chest as Dawn and she talked.

"What do you think the boys are doing right now?" asked Dawn.

"I bet their fighting with each other," said May, "Like they always do." Before May could ask Dawn where they would go next, they heard a window crash open and immediately, Lnoki came down and landed on the ground, shocking both girls. Dawn looked up, seeing doctors and nurses looking surprised at what Lnoki just did. After May got out of her shock, she smiled.

"Old guy!" yelled May as she threw Pikachu into the air accidently and went to hug Lnoki, who was surprised by the sudden hug. Pikachu landed on Dawn's head.

"Hello Princess," said Lnoki, "It's nice to see you too."

"What the hell was that for!" yelled the doctor by the broken window, "You have to get up here now and be checked up." Lnoki looked up at him and sighed. He then took May's hand.

"Come with me," said Lnoki, "You too, Dawn." Dawn had finally broken out of her state of shock, and the three ran away as the doctor yelled for them.

* * *

After running far enough, Lnoki and the girls have been able to get away from the hospital without getting caught. After catching his breath, Lnoki slid down to sit by a wall. May looked towards him.

"Why are you doing here?" asked May, and then she noticed the bandages on Lnoki, "And why are you hurt?" Lnoki then noticed that since the Princess was here, Ash had to be here as well.

"Where's Ash?" asked Lnoki.

"He went out with Brendan," said Dawn, "Maybe at the supermarket, or something."

"Supermarket," said Lnoki in a low whisper, and then he stood, "Will you take me to him?"

"Yeah, sure, why?" asked May. Lnoki's eyes showed that he didn't really want to talk about it with the girls. Dawn noticed it and nodded.

"Okay," said Dawn, "They should be done by now, so we should head towards the Pokemon Center first." Lnoki nodded and walked behind the two girls.

* * *

Ash and Brendan walked through the rocky streets of Pewter City, not really finishing their shopping after being kicked out because the store manager witnessed that they had destroyed their property. Brendan and Ash decided to just give up, since they couldn't find what they needed, and headed back towards the Pokemon Center. When they went in, they saw May, Dawn, and surprisingly Lnoki, sitting on the couch. Brendan stopped to look at him as Ash kept going. Lnoki looked towards Ash.

"Not even a hello, or how are you doing?" asked Lnoki. Ash stopped and looked back at him.

"Hey," said Ash with no enthusiasm to it. He then turned and continued to walk away, but not until May came towards him.

"Ash, he says he's got something to tell you," said May.

"If it's about training, then I don't wanna hear it," said Ash.

"It's about The Dark Signers," said Lnoki. Ash stopped, and Lnoki knew that he now had Ash's full attention. Ash turned around to look at him and was about to sit down, but then the doors of the Pokemon Center slid open, revealing Misty and Gary. Ash then got up from the couch and ran towards Gary to deliver a punch, but he just moved back and watched Ash slam his face against the wall.

"I told you it wasn't a good idea to come here," said Gary.

"Ash!" said Misty, "Can you just let Gary have one day without you wanting to punch his face?" Ash was about to get up, but after hearing Misty's voice, he just sat down by the wall. Misty smiled and patted Gary's back to get him moving.

"Hey Misty," said May as she ran towards her, "What are you doing in Pewter?"

"And what are you doing with Gary?" asked Brendan.

"Nothing important," said Misty, "We were just sent here by my uncle to retrieve something for him."

"What are you looking for?' asked Brendan.

"Something on the island by Pewter City," said Misty, "We need to get it before someone else does." Lnoki was listening. He felt something strange about the idea.

"We were sent here to retrieve the Enigma Stone for my mentor," said Gary, shocking Misty, who lightly punched Gary on his back.

"We were supposed to keep that a secret dumb head," said Misty. Lnoki looked back at Gary.

"I don't know who your master is, but what does he want with it?" asked Lnoki.

"That's none of your business," said Gary. Misty lightly smiled.

"We just came here to drop off our things," said Misty, "We will be leaving now."

"The Enigma Stone is no longer there," said Lnoki, stopping both Gary and Misty. They looked back at Lnoki, plus Ash's friends.

"What do you mean?" asked Misty. Lnoki looked towards Ash.

"That's what I was going to tell Ash," said Lnoki, "Yesterday, I was on the island, after finding that a strange fog had engulfed it. When I did go there, I met two Dark Signers. One was obviously the leader. They wanted to take the Enigma Stone, and I tried to stop them, but I failed."

"Those guys again?" asked Brendan, rather annoyed that they were showing their faces once again.

"So that's why you had injuries when we met you," said Dawn.

"What did they want with that stone?" asked May.

"I now know what The Dark Signers are currently after," said Lnoki, "They are after legendary Pokemon. They plan to rule the world, but they know that they can't just make them do their bidding, so they're planning to turn them into Shadow Pokemon." Ash and Gary remembered the times when they met Shadow Pokemon, when a Shadow Gastly was taking control of Brock, and when Gary and Drew had to fend them off in a small village.

"Now that's just cruel," said Brendan.

"I wanted to inform Ash about this," said Lnoki, "And also mention something else to Ash." Lnoki looked towards Ash again, but this time with concerned eyes.

"It's about Drew," said Lnoki, making Ash immediately lower his head.

"Ash knows about that already," said Brendan, "We've met him before."

"Was he there as well?" asked May.

"He was," said Lnoki, "I fought him, and he was the one who was able to beat me." Silence was in the room now. Nobody spoke a word. Misty looked towards Gary, and could see that he was in shock, but he quickly brushed it away, making Misty believe that she was just imagining it. Gary put his back against the wall and crossed his arms.

"So what," said Gary, shocking everyone there, but Ash kept his head down, "That idiot always gets himself into trouble. I've already been informed of this plan by my mentor, and my mission now is to retrieve the items meant for the legendary Pokemon and give it to him, so that The Dark Signers aren't going to be able to use them. No matter what, I will destroy any Dark Signer in my way. If Drew wants to fight with me, then I swear I'll kill him without a second thought." Ash finally snapped. His eyes turned blue and he stood up and threw a punch towards Gary, but he saw it coming and blocked it with his arm. The two boys glared at each other.

"You basterd," Ash said angrily. He was about to throw another punch, but Gary had already kicked him away so hard that Ash broke through the Pokemon Center wall towards outside. Gary went outside, as Nurse Joy and the other trainers there watched in complete surprise.

"Ash!" yelled May as Pikachu and she ran out of the hole towards Ash, followed by Misty.

"What the hell, Gary," said Misty angrily, pissed off at what Gary just said about Drew. While outside, Gary walked by Ash, who was on the ground, trying to recover from Gary's kick.

"You really want to be beaten up even more by me?" asked Gary. Ash looked back up and growled. He then charged at Gary, pushing him against a tree. Ash grabbed his collar and looked him dead in the eyes.

"He was our freaking friend," Ash growled, "You would really do that?"

"You would really let a Dark Signer live after all they've done?" asked Gary, and Ash could hear anger in his voice, "That's what makes you weak."

"Shut up!" yelled Ash as he threw a punch, but Gary smashed his head against Ash's, sending him staggering back. Gary then threw multiple punches on Ash's stomach area, making him cough up blood. He then elbowed Ash on his stomach, sending the boy to the ground, but he quickly got up and held his stomach.

"I'm not letting you get one step near him basterd," said Ash.

"Like you're gonna stop me," said Gary. Ash extended out his hand, and created an aura sphere. He then threw it towards Gary, but Gary was able to side-step before he got hit by it. He watched it land on the ground behind him and saw it explode. Before he could turn back to Ash, Ash punched him across the face. This angered Gary as he kicked Ash on his stomach. Ash threw a left hook, but Gary caught his hand. Ash threw a right hook, but Gary once again caught the attack. Gary started to knee Ash over and over again. When he let go, Ash fell to the ground. Before Gary could beat up Ash more, May and Misty came. May bent down towards Ash and held him, who was on his knees trying to get up.

"Ash, stop it!' said May.

"You too Gary," said Misty, "We did not come here so that you could beat up Ash." Ash looked up at Gary, and just seeing his face got him pissed off. He pushed May aside, making her fall back on her butt.

"I'm going to kill you, basterd!" yelled Ash, and he materialized his Aura Blade, ready to strike down Gary. A surprised Gary took out his sword and was ready to block it, but then out of nowhere, Lnoki came into the middle of both boys, making them both stop their attacks. Lnoki looked into Ash's angry eyes.

"Ash Ketchum," said Lnoki, "Aura is used to help people, not to hurt them. Put the blade down now." Ash was about to refuse, but he just decided not to. He de-materialized his Aura Blade and started to walk off. Brendan and Dawn caught up with the others, stopping when they saw Ash walk away. He was grumbling angrily, and while he walked, he kicked a mailbox, breaking it in half. As he got further, Lnoki looked at May.

"Go and watch him," said Lnoki, "Make sure he doesn't do anything stupid." May nodded, and then she got up and ran after Ash. When May left, Gary put his blade back in its sheath and started to walk away. Misty looked back towards him.

"Where are you going?" asked Misty.

"I've already failed my first mission," said Gary, "We're leaving now for our second object." Misty hesitated to follow him as he walked further away. She then turned back to the others and bowed.

"I'm sorry," said Misty, "I'm sure he didn't mean all that." Misty ran towards Gary. Brendan wanted to pound Gary's face in at that moment, but Dawn held him back. Lnoki sighed, and turned back to the Pokemon Center's hole, and he saw Nurse Joy with her arms crossed looking angrily at the three.

"How much is it?" asked Lnoki.

* * *

May walked along an area in Pewter City with trees as Pikachu stayed on her head. She had two ice cream cones in her hands, looking for Ash. After a while, see began to get worried that he did do something stupid.

"Pika," said Pikachu as it tapped May on her head and pointed in a direction. She saw Ash, with his back turned to her, sitting on top of two broken trees. She also noticed that they were beaten down, signifying that Ash must've knocked them down. She walked slowly towards him. When she looked in his eyes, they were no longer blue, so he was calmed down. She climbed the trees and sat next to Ash. Pikachu went on his lap. He didn't even look at the two.

"Ash?" asked May to get his attention, but he didn't answer, "I brought you ice cream." He still didn't respond. May lowered her head in disappointment. Ash slowly looked towards her, and then took a cone from her hand. May looked as Ash licked it, and she smiled. Ash was petting Pikachu's head.

"Are you okay?" asked May. Ash sighed.

"That basterd's right," said Ash, shocking May.

"Ash!" said May, "Don't say such a thing. You know he's wrong. We can still—"

"It's too late for Drew," said Ash, "I'm just pissed that basterd is braver than me." May stopped and frowned. She looked at her cone for a few seconds, and then leaned in to Ash to rest her head on his shoulder.

* * *

Gary stomped through the forest ground, not paying attention to Misty, who was yelling at him for what he did in Pewter City.

"You could've just sugar-coated what you said instead of saying it like that," said Misty, "He's your friend for Arceus sake." Gary didn't respond to her.

"Hey!" said Misty, "Are you even listening to me?" Gary didn't respond to her. Misty started to get furious and quickly walked in front of him. Before she could say something, something shocked her. Gary walked right past her, and Misty slowly turned back to him. Was she imagining stuff? This time, she could've sworn that she saw a Gary with a sad face. She decided to brush it off and walk behind him, finally dropping the subject.

"_Is Gary worried about Drew?" _thought a confused Misty.

* * *

Ash sat on top of the Pokemon Center, looking at the sun that was going down, and also the construction men who were fixing the hole Gary and he created. While he looked out, he didn't notice Lnoki jump to the roof and sit by Ash. When Ash noticed him, he groaned.

"Are you just here to scold me, or something?" asked Ash.

"Not in particular," said Lnoki. They sat there in total silence, until Lnoki finally started the conversation.

"I've got a mission for you, Ash," said Lnoki, finally getting Ash's attention, "Just like that kid, I would also like you to travel around to find the items. It would be the only way to prevent them from ruling the world, but you will need to get the strong ones."

"Why can't you do it?" asked Ash.

"I'm busy at the moment," said Lnoki, "I trust that you can be able to do this mission. I might be leaving Pewter City tomorrow morning anyway." Ash sighed.

"Fine," said Ash. Once again, silence started. Lnoki looked towards Ash with a smile.

"By the way, have you talked to your mother since Ecruteak City?" asked Lnoki.

"My who?" Ash asked purposely.

* * *

Ash was inside of the Pokemon Center. He went towards the video phone and dialed numbers. He watched as it rang until the person on the other line picked up. It was his mother, Delia Ketchum, but she seemed different. Her hair was messy, she was wearing her pink bathrobe, and she had bags under her eyes. Tissue boxes were behind her, and she seemed as if she had been crying.

"_What the hell?" _thought Ash.

"Ashy!" yelled Delia over the phone, "I'm so glad you're safe. When Lnoki told me what happened to you, I was so worried! I couldn't even sleep at night! Are you okay? Did they hurt you? This is your father's fault, always getting you into danger! When you didn't call for a while, I got extremely worried! Are you okay?"

"Yes mom, I'm okay," said Ash.

"Thank Arceus!" said a relieved Delia. Ash sweatdropped.

"_I really should've called her earlier," _thought Ash.

**(Ending song)**

* * *

**Next Time on Pokemon Heroes:** While the group is still in Pewter City, they meet up with Brock, an old friend of Ash, and also meet up with a legendary trainer named Palmer. Brendan wants to be able to beat him to vanquish his winning streak, and Ash wants to join in on the fun as well. Will they be able to beat Palmer, or are they not good enough for the legendary trainer? **Next Time: The Legendary Trainer.**

* * *

**That was that chapter. I figured out that the one year anniversary in coming soon this year, since this story came out September 21, 2012. I'm trying to figure out what I want to do on that day, since I wanna celebrate the one year anniversary for this story. Also, Palmer is showing up next chapter, and also there will be two chapters updated next week. See you next week!**

**Read and Review please **

**(Views: 2,673)**


	12. The Legendary Trainer

**This is the sixty-second chapter in the Pokemon Heroes story. Starting to post two chapters at the same time now, so go on to the next one after finishing this one. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Pokemon or any of the songs.**

* * *

**(Opening song)**

Ash woke up from his slumber in his and friend's room. He opened his eyes as the sunlight from the window hit them. He sat up and looked around, only to find his friends sleeping, and his Pikachu sleeping by him. He didn't want to wake them up, so he decided to go back to sleep. Before he could, his stomach growled.

"Hungry," said Ash to himself, and he jumped out of bed and left the room, with only his jeans and black t-shirt. He shut the door quietly and started walking down the hall, towards the Pokemon Center cafeteria. While he was walking there, he heard a familiar voice.

"You're voice sounds beautiful in every way, madam," said the voice, and Ash stopped to listen to it, "Come with me, and then we may be able to—" It stopped there when Ash heard the person getting hit, prompting him to go check it out. He only turned around to find out who it was. It was Brock, lying down on the ground with a Croagunk by his side. The Croagunk's hand was glowing purple.

"Brock?" asked Ash out loud. Brock heard him and looked towards Ash and smiled.

"Ash Ketchum," said Brock as he walked towards Ash, "How's my little guy doing?"

**The Legendary Trainer**

* * *

Brock gave Ash a pat on the back, almost knocking Ash to the ground by his strength. Ash looked up to him, and Brock looked confused.

"You look different," said Brock, "Did you get buffer?" Yes, Ash did get some muscle during the time before he met Brock, but he noticed that Brock didn't notice his eye color.

"What are you doing out here this early?" asked Brendan, who appeared behind them both. He walked towards Ash, and then he noticed Brock.

"I remember you," said Brendan, "You were that guy who went all nuts and tried to kill us."

"What?" asked Brock.

"Shut up," Ash told Brendan.

"Anyway," said Brock, trying to move on, "What are you doing in Pewter City?"

"This was the place we had to go through on that map," said Ash.

"That's awesome," said Brock, "You guys should come over to the Pewter City gym. It's open now." Brendan's eyes widened after hearing Brock say gym.

"You own a gym here?' asked Brendan, "You're a gym leader?"

"Temporary gym leader," said Brock, "My dad works at the gym though, but he's out, so he gave me the honor of controlling the gym."

"That's so cool," said Brendan, "I have to battle you."

"Okay," said Brock, "The gym is at the north side of the city, so if you want a battle, then come over." Brock then left the Pokemon Center.

"I'm gonna go eat now," said Ash as he walked off, with Brendan behind him.

"I'm so gonna win this battle for sure," said Brendan.

"Whatever," said Ash, "Doesn't matter to me, because we all know that I'm a better battler than you."

"Watch your mouth, Ash," said Brendan, "Everyone knows I'm better than you."

"Naw bro, I'm better than you," said Ash.

"I'm better."

"I'm better."

"Shut up."

"No, you shut up," said Ash as the arguing began to intensify. They continued to argue as they entered the Pokemon Center cafeteria.

* * *

Later on, May and Dawn woke up after Nurse Joy brought the two boys to them after they were fighting in the cafeteria by throwing food at each other. After ordering both boys to take a shower, they all headed out towards the gym. When they got there, it had rocks everywhere, signifying that he was a rock type gym leader.

"I'm so gonna kick some ass," said Brendan, before he stepped in, a trainer came out of the doors, crying and weeping, stopping Brendan in his tracks. The boy ran past the group.

"I wonder what happened to him," said May.

"Must've lost," said Ash, "What a baby."

"Ash, don't be so mean," said May. Brendan watched the boy go off, and began to have second thoughts to enter the gym, but he was too late when he saw Brock step out of it.

"Sorry," said Brock as he scratched the back of his head, "You can come back next time to try again." He then noticed Brendan and the others on the steps.

"There you are," said Brock, "I've been waiting for you guys. Are you ready to battle?" Brendan looked towards him and scratched the back of his head.

"Yeah, about that…"

"He's ready," interrupted Ash as Brendan glared back at him, "And after he's done, you're gonna battle me next."

"Okay then," said Brock as he started to walk back inside, "Follow me then." Brendan sighed and just decided to go along with it, hoping that he wouldn't embarrass himself in front of his girlfriend too much.

* * *

Brock led them into the battle arena, which had stands across the sides, where the others could sit and watch. The terrain of the gym floor was rocky, giving Brendan a thought that he should send out a strong Pokemon, like Aggron, rather than Nuzleaf.

"Are you ready?" asked Brock, knocking Brendan off his train of thought.

"Yeah," said Brendan as he took out a Pokeball.

"This will be a one-on-one battle," said Brock, "Understand?" Brendan nodded.

"Let's begin," said Brock, but before he could even throw the Pokeball, he started to hear fan girls screaming. He looked out the window and saw a bunch of girls outside.

"Oh Arceus," said Brock, "Don't let that be the Bieber. I really don't want that guy outside my gym. Excuse me, I've gotta close all the lights." Before he could run off, he heard a knock at his door, turning him pale.

"What the hell is happening out there?" asked Brendan.

"Is it someone who's famous?" asked Dawn, acting rather excited. Brock heard the knocking again, and went off to answer it. They heard the screams intensifying, signifying that Brock opened his door. They then heard the door immediately close. They heard talking, and then Brock walked back into the room, his clothes a little tattered.

"What happened to you?" asked Ash.

"A friend of mine came to visit," said Brock, "I luckily saved him from that crowd out there."

"So it is a famous person," said Dawn, as her eyes began to sparkle. They then saw the person walk in, with a soda can in his hand while drinking. Dawn's eyes began to lose its sparkle after looking at the man.

"This is Palmer," said Brock, "You might know him, since he's so famous."

"Hey Brock, I took a soda can out of your fridge if you don't mind," said Palmer (A/N: Usual clothing and looks), with a smile on his face when he finished drinking.

"You should've asked that before you took one," said Brock. Brendan stared at the man for a while, knowing that he saw him from somewhere. Ash didn't really care as he started playing with the marbles on his blue bracelet. It then clicked in his head as he remembered the man.

"You're the Palmer!" said Brendan, almost screaming, "The Legendary Trainer Palmer."

"In the flesh," said Palmer as he made a piece sign at Brendan. When Ash heard Brendan, his attention finally came back towards the guys.

"_Don't scream like a girl, Brendan," _thought Brendan as he looked in awe at his role model, _"Don't scream like a girl."_

"Yep, it's Palmer all right," said Brock, "The trainer, after almost two decades to be able to beat three leagues in a row, in the same year."

"Also voted as one of the strongest trainers in all of Ransei," said Palmer, "Well, I don't mean to brag, but I haven't really been beaten since last month." He turned towards Brock.

"How about a battle for old time's sake?"

"Well, I know once you start asking, you won't stop," said Brock, "But I already have a challenger."

"No, go ahead and battle Palmer," said Brendan, trying very hard not to sound like a weirdo, "I'll wait."

"Okay then," said Brock, "Let's battle right here."

"Fine," said Palmer as he crushed the empty can in his hand and tossed it into the garbage, "This place really hasn't changed a lot since the last time I was here."

"But my Pokemon got stronger for sure," said Brock, "Let's begin."

"All right," said Palmer as he took out a Pokeball. As May and Dawn sat in their seats, they saw both boys against the edge, looking deeply at Palmer.

"Are you guys okay?" asked May.

"Just leave them," said Dawn, knowing about Brendan's obsession to Palmer, "It's a boy thing." The match began, with Brock tossing out a Golem, as Palmer tossed out Dragonite.

"Gotta go all out in the beginning," said Brock, "Golem, use Rock Blast." Golem broke out rocks from the ground and shot it at Dragonite, who stood firmly on the ground. They all hit Dragonite, but it didn't seem like it got affected.

"That's all you've got?" asked Palmer, "Let me show you some of my moves. Dragonite, use Dig." Dragonite nodded and buried itself on the ground, not being in sight at all. Before Brock could tell his Pokemon to use earthquake, Dragonite popped out from below Golem, striking it towards the sky.

"Now use Seismic Toss," ordered Palmer as Dragonite flew up towards Golem, wrapped its arms around it, and spun head first into the ground. Dragonite moved back. Palmer was surprised to see Golem still standing, but a little dazed.

"Now Golem, use Rollout," ordered Brock, and Golem rolled towards Dragonite.

"Dragonite, dodge it by flying!" ordered Palmer, making Golem clearly miss, but Brock smirked.

"Knew you would do that," said Brock, "Now Golem, use Rock Blast again!" Golem immediately got out of its ball shape and shot rocks at Dragonite. Since it just dodged, it didn't have time to dodge again, making all the rocks hit it head on without any defense. It started heading towards the ground. It crashed, making Brock chuckle.

"How about that?" asked Brock. This time, Palmer smirked. A confused Brock looked to where Dragonite was supposed to be, but didn't see it. He hesitantly looked around, only to see Dragonite unknowingly behind Golem.

"My Dragonite recovers from attacks very easily, Brock," said Palmer, "Now Dragonite, finish it by using Force Palm!" Dragonite did it on Golem's back, launching the rock Pokemon into the ground. It was out cold. Brock sighed and returned his Pokemon.

"Still as tough as ever," said Brock.

"Ha!" said Palmer, "You have gotten strong yourself." They both gave each other a handshake. Before Brock could tell Palmer anything else, he saw Brendan beside him.

"That was awesome," said Brendan as he pulled out a Pokeball, "You have to battle with me next."

"Hey!" said Ash who ran towards him, "Don't be a hog! You already got the chance to battle Brock first, so it should be fair to let me battle Palmer."

"In your dreams!" argued Brendan. They both started to argue with each other in front of the trainer, making the girls and Brock sweat-drop. After a minute of continuous arguing, Palmer patted them both on the heads.

"You two don't really have to fight over who's gonna battle me first," said Palmer, "How about I give both of you a try."

"Okay," said Brendan, "But I get to go first."

"Are you freaking serious?" asked Ash. Before they could argue again, Palmer stopped them.

"Fine," said Palmer, "If you two don't wanna take turns, then why not battle me in a double battle."

"You want me to tag up with you?" asked Brock.

"No need," said Palmer, "I'll battle them both at the same time. Two against one. A four-on-two battle. How about that?"

"K, but I'm gonna be able to be the one to beat you last," said Ash.

"Is that a challenge?" asked Brendan.

"Great," said Palmer, "Let's go against each other right now." Dragonite came by him.

"Bring it," said Brendan as he moved back.

"Don't get in my way," said Ash as he pushed Brock out of the way while moving back.

"Let's begin," said Palmer as he tossed his Pokeball, releasing Rhyperior. Brendan threw a Pokeball as well, releasing his shiny, green Pelipper as Ash released Grovyle.

"Okay Rhyperior, use Horn Drill," ordered Palmer, as Rhyperior headed straight towards the two Pokemon, who were able to dodge the fast moving Pokemon.

"Pelipper, start it off with Ice Beam!" ordered Brendan, and as soon as Pelipper recovered, it shot out the beam, but Rhyperior saw it coming and dodged.

"Grovyle, attack with Leaf Blade," ordered Ash, and Grovyle charged towards Rhyperior, but Rhyperior blocked the attack with its armor.

"Now Rhyperior, use Hyper Beam," ordered Palmer as it shot its beam head first into Grovyle, launching it away. It then directed its beam towards Pelipper, attacking it head on. Both Pokemon were pushed towards the ground, but immediately got up.

"Pelipper, use Wing Attack/Grovyle, use Bullet Seed!" ordered both Brendan and Ash. As Grovyle used its attack on Rhyperior, it gave Pelipper an open spot to attack, and it struck Rhyperior, but the Pokemon stood strong.

"Now Rhyperior, counter both attacks with Rock Blast," ordered Palmer, and Rhyperior used it, attacking both Pokemon with a bunch of rocks.

"Dammit Ash!" yelled Brendan, "Get your act together!"

"Says the person who just got his ass kicked!" countered Ash.

"Will you two just stop arguing and go!" called out Dawn.

"If you lose Ash, you're buying my clothes on my next shopping spree," said May.

"Hell no," said Ash, "Grovyle, use Leaf Storm!" Grovyle then gathered a bunch of leaves and struck at Rhyperior, who was really affected by it.

"Time to finish it off with Hydro Pump!" ordered Brendan, and Pelipper shot out a strong one, attacking Rhyperior head on. After the attack, Rhyperior fell to the ground defeated. Palmer was shocked.

"Impressive," said Palmer as he returned his Pokemon, "But you do realize that now I'm gonna send out my strongest since you guys fought so hard. Dragonite, you're next." Dragonite stepped up, looking at both Pokemon bravely.

"Bring it," said Brendan, "We beat one, we can beat them all."

"Ha, ha," Ash said without any emotion to it, and he stuck out his tongue.

"Fine then," said Palmer, "Dragonite, use Draco Meteor!" Dragonite shot out a ball into the sky, and then it broke into pieces and headed down towards the two Pokemon. They all hit them both. After a few seconds, both Pokemon lied on the ground fainted. Brendan had his mouth open as Ash stared at the two.

"Well, how about that," said Ash. They returned their Pokemon, and Brendan took out another one.

"I'm going all out too," said Brendan. Brendan released Aggron, as Ash motioned for Pikachu to step up.

"Dragonite, use Flamethrower!" ordered Palmer, and Dragonite flew to the sky and shot out a blast of fire, which engulfed the whole field, attacking both Pokemon. They recovered before Dragonite could do something else.

"Pikachu, use Thunderbolt/Aggron, use Hyper Beam!" ordered Ash and Brendan, sending both attacks to the flying Dragonite, who took both attacks head on. They didn't seem like they did much to the Pokemon.

"Dragonite, fly down there and give them both of a taste of your Force Palm!" ordered Palmer, and Dragonite flew down to the level of both Pokemon and attacked them both with force palm. The impact was strong, surprising the trainers that their Pokemon could still stand.

"We're not giving up yet," said Brendan, "Aggron, use Zen Headbutt!" Aggron ran towards Dragonite, who went on the ground, but Dragonite just side-stepped, dodging the Pokémon's attack.

"Pikachu, use Iron Tail," ordered Ash, and Pikachu charged up its tail to strike down on Dragonite, but it just took Pikachu's tail without any damage and tossed it aside.

"Now Dragonite, use Flamethrower once again," said Palmer, and Dragonite turned towards the two Pokemon, attacking both of them. It knocked them both towards the wall, to the ground. They at first seemed to have fainted, but they stood up, with determination coursing through them.

"You made it see my attack coming!" yelled Ash.

"Oh really, like an Iron Tail would work!" argued Brendan. Brock was pinching the top of his nose, getting annoyed by the boys' constant arguing.

"You two should be more focused on working together than spitting out your partner's mistakes," said Brock, "If you continue being like that, there is absolutely no chance you two are going to win."

"Brock!" yelled Palmer, "Which side are you on?" Brendan stopped arguing with Ash for that one second, and began to think. Maybe Brock was right. It's their arguing that's ruining their battle strategy. He put on his game face and looked towards Ash.

"He's right Ash," said Brendan, "Let's try to combine our moves rather than fight by ourselves, got it?"

"Fine, but don't screw it up," said Ash. Brendan wanted to say something back, but he decided not to.

"Okay Aggron, charge up a powerful Hyper Beam straight towards Dragonite!" ordered Brendan, and Aggron used the last bit of its strength to shoot one out. As it headed towards Dragonite, Dragonite once again stood firm, making Brendan smile.

"Now, Ash!"

"Pikachu, go in the middle of the Hyper Beam while using Volt Tackle!" ordered Ash. Pikachu ran towards the hyper beam using volt tackle, trying to catch up with it. When it did, it entered it. The others were surprised, thinking that Pikachu would just be attacked by the attack instead, but instead it covered it. Its volt tackle protected it as it ran towards Dragonite at top speed. Before Palmer could tell it to get out of the way, Pikachu hit, causing an explosion. When the dust cleared, Pikachu was behind a still standing Dragonite. It seemed to have survived the attack, but before Palmer could tell it to attack, it began to grow weak and it fell. It fainted. Ash and Brendan won.

"Hell yeah!" said Brendan as Ash and he did a fist bump. Pikachu happily went on top of Aggron, as they gave each other a high five. The girls cheered for the boys. Brock smiled and walked towards Palmer, who was shocked. He slouched with a disappointed look on his face.

"What's wrong buddy?" asked Brock, "Looks like you didn't feel the taste of failure for a long time."

"Well there goes my winning streak," said Palmer as he put on a smile and returned Dragonite. He went towards the two boys.

"You two were great," said Palmer, "I haven't had such a strong battle for a long time. You two should take up a career to compete in Pokemon Leagues. You might do great."

"I'll have to decline for now," said Brendan as he put his hands on the back of his head, "I'm busy at the moment traveling around with my friend. Maybe after we're done, we'll both take that up, right Ash?" He looked towards Ash, who just shrugged his shoulders. The girls ran towards the boys to congratulate them. Brock stood behind them all, with his arms crossed and a big smile on his face. He looked at Ash. He understood why Ash had gray eyes. After Lnoki told Delia about the situation with Ash, Delia told her friends, who told Brock as well. He understood the pain Ash had to go through, so he didn't want to just bring it up, but seeing him now made him proud.

"_You've grown so much, Ash," _thought Brock.

* * *

Later on, as the sun was going down and the fan girls cleared out, Palmer decided to leave to continue his training for his next league. After saying his goodbyes, and giving autographs to both Ash and Brendan, who walked off.

"Remember to keep training," said Palmer, "Then maybe I would go for a rematch against you two."

"We will," said Brendan. When Palmer got far enough, Brendan turned towards the group.

"Let's head towards the Pokemon Center before it gets too dark," said Brendan, "We should be heading off first thing in the morning."

"Hey, Ash," said Brock, making Ash turn towards him, "Be careful out there. Don't get yourself hurt too much. You know how much your mother worries about you."

"I will," said Ash.

"Oh, and remember to change your—"

"Shut up," said Ash quickly. Brock chuckled.

"Let's get going then," said Brendan as he started to run towards the Pokemon Center.

"Brendan, wait up!" yelled Dawn as she ran too. May grabbed Ash's arm and tried to make him run as well. They all headed out as Brock watched them. When they got far enough, Brock began to wonder.

"_I knew he would get a girlfriend," _thought Brock.

**(Ending song)**

* * *

**Next Time on Pokemon Heroes:** While heading towards their next destination, Ash and his friends meet Lance, who is in charge of protecting loyalty. He insists that May returns to the castle, but Ash isn't gonna let just anybody take May away from him. How will this turn out, and what reckless thing will Ash get himself into this time? **Next Time: Lance the Knight.**

* * *

**That was that chapter. Next one will feature Lance, but he will be a bit different than what he looks like in the actual anime. Also, I'm already getting an idea for the movie, which will of course be at the end of this season. I'll talk more into it next week, but for now, you could go towards the next chapter. See you next chapter!**

**Read and Review please **

**(Views: 2,929)**


	13. Lance The Knight

**This is the sixty-third chapter in the Pokemon Heroes story. Lance will be featured in this one, but he'll look a little different than what he looks like in the anime. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Pokemon or any of the songs.**

* * *

**(Opening song)**

The next day, Ash and his friends decided to continue on with their quest that Ash's father had given to Ash. As they walked, each and every one of their stomachs started to growl, including Pikachu's.

"I guess it's time for us to sit down and eat," said Brendan as he started to fold the map. Dawn sat down on a log as May and Ash sat on the floor.

"Alright then," said Brendan, as he placed his backpack on the ground. He started to rummage through his backpack, until he started to give up.

"Well, we don't have any more water," said Brendan.

"There's a river we passed by not too far from here," said Dawn.

"I'll get it," volunteered May as she immediately stood up, took the canteen to refill water, and went off. Ash started to stand up to go after her, but Dawn stopped him.

"You don't have to watch her every second," said Dawn, "Let her have this. She's never able to help us without you behind her." Ash groaned.

"You could still get some firewood," said Brendan. While they talked, a boy was on top of a tree, looking down at the people below. He began to stand up and looked in the direction of May, and then disappeared.

**Lance the Knight**

* * *

May walked across the woods, holding onto the canteen. As she walked, she began to hear footsteps and rustling in the bushes behind her, but she tried to ignore them, thinking that they were either Ash or Pokemon. As she walked, she finally got to the river. She bent down and started to fill the canteen with water. She heard the footsteps get closer, but she didn't care. When she was done, she plugged up the canteen and stood up. She began to walk back to camp, but suddenly, a boy dropped upside-down from a tree in front of her, with his legs still holding onto the branch, and looked May in the eye, making her scream and fall down, dropping the water.

"There you are, Princess," said the boy as he dropped down the tree and stood in front of May. May looked at him angrily.

"What was that for?" asked May, as she took the canteen and started to refill it with water.

"What are you doing away from the castle?" asked the boy.

"Because I wanted to. It's none of your business."

"It actually is my business."

"Buzz off, Lance," said May as she finished refilling the canteen. She looked back at the boy. It was Lance, a boy who seemed around fifteen years old (A/N: He's a teenager in this story). His red, spikey hair was up. He had on black pants, a black shirt, and a jacket over it with no sleeves. He had on a red, thin scarf. A sword was sheathed by his side. He had a very serious look on his face. She started to walk by him, but Lance grabbed her arm.

"You have duties as a princess," said Lance, "You can't just decide to run off on your own. You have a duty to the people."

"I didn't run off," said May as she tried to get away from Lance's grip, "I had permission to go. Didn't my mother tell you that?"

"I checked up on her two weeks ago," said Lance, "She informed me that you left, so I immediately ran after you."

"Did you listen to the whole thing, or did you rudely leave before she even finished," said May, "Like you always do."

"I didn't need to. As third in command of the Knights, I knew that I didn't need to hear the whole story knowing your recklessness."

"That's mean," May puffed as she continued to walk away. Lance followed her.

"You need to return to the castle," said Lance.

"I don't need to," said May.

"It's dangerous outside," said Lance. May stopped and looked back at Lance.

"I'm okay out here," said May, "I have someone who protects me already. I travel with a boy and some friends. He's nice, protective, and always says nice things to me."

"Where is he now?" asked Lance.

"Somewhere," said May as she began to walk off again. Lance grabbed her arm again. May looked back at him, but this time furious.

"As your princess, I command you to leave," said May. Lance let go of May immediately after. May then smiled and started to walk off again.

"Bye," said May in a sing-song way. Lance stayed in his spot and sighed. When May was out of sight, he began walking again.

"_A boy, huh?" _thought Lance, _"I have a duty to protect loyalty. A simple boy will not get in the way of that." _He then disappeared.

* * *

Later on, back at camp, the other three began to get worried about May, who had not yet returned to the camp in the past ten minutes.

"It should be only a three minute walk," said Brendan, "You think she's okay?"

"Oh no," said Dawn as she held her face, "This is all my fault. I should've let Ash go with her." Ash groaned again and began to stand up to look for May, but as soon as he did, May popped out of the bushes.

"There you are," said a relieved Dawn, "What took you so long?"

"It's nothing," lied May, "I just had to help a baby Pidgey up to its nest."

"Okay then," said Brendan, "Now that May's here, let's started cooking." May handed Brendan the canteen of water. After she did, she took a seat by Ash. She could swear that she heard rustling in the bushes by her. She looked back and saw nothing.

* * *

After Ash and his friends ate something, they began to get going. As they did, the trees began to disappear, and mountains began to form. The terrain began to get steeper, and now they had to walk by the side of a mountain.

"Stay in one line," said Brendan. Dawn went in front, followed by Brendan, Ash, and May. They began to walk, watching each of their steps. As they walked, they saw a small Aipom in the way. It looked frightened.

"Poor thing," said May, "We should help it." She then began to run towards the small Pokemon, but when she did, a crack came on the mountain floor. It then broke and May and the small Aipom started falling. She screamed as she grabbed onto the Aipom.

"May!" they all yelled, but then suddenly, they all saw something come down and take May, hold onto the side of the mountain, and used his feet to get back up to where May's friends were. The person held May by her back collar with one hand. It was Lance, who then dropped May to the ground.

"I thought you said you were protected," said Lance as May rubbed her head. She let go of the Aipom, who then started to run up the mountain. She then looked up at Lance.

"I was doing fine," said May in a low voice, "Ash was going to save me anyway." Dawn walked up to Lance.

"Thank you so much," said Dawn, "I thought she was…" She was stopped when Lance looked at her furiously with his stern eyes. Dawn walked a few steps back.

"Who are you?" asked Brendan.

"None of your business," said Lance, and he looked down at May, "Get up. You're coming with me." May then immediately stood up and ran towards Ash.

"No," said May as she went behind him, "I'm traveling with him."

"Don't bring me into this," said Ash.

"So this is the guy who you were talking about?" asked Lance.

"You were talking about me?" asked Ash.

"Yes," said May, answering Lance's question, "He's taking care of me, right Ash?"

"Shut up," said Ash. Lance's eye twitched. As he noticed Ash, he began to notice that he wasn't particularly nice to her, and saying shut up wasn't a nice thing to say.

"_A nice guy, huh?" _thought Lance, he then coughed and then took the arm of May.

"Let's go," said Lance, but before he could drag May off, Ash's hand grabbed his wrist. Lance looked at Ash.

"She has no place here," said Lance, "Staying this far from her castle in this kind of environment could endanger her. She's a princess, not an adventurer."

"Like I give a damn," said Ash. Brendan knew Ash's nature, and he didn't want a rumble at this time, especially on the side of a mountain.

"You can't just take her away from us like that," said Brendan, trying to reason with the boy, "Isn't she supposed to make her own decisions?"

"Yeah," said Dawn, "She is the boss of you."

"SHE isn't the boss of me," said Lance, emphasizing on the word she, "Kings and Queens are. She is a princess, giving me a higher authority. As third in command of The Knights, I order her to come with me."

"But I got permission," said May in a low voice again.

"Let go of her or else I'll make you," said Ash.

"Or else what?" asked Lance. He saw Ash's eyes flash blue, but he wasn't scared at all. They stared at each other for a few more seconds, as Pikachu slowly got off Ash's shoulder. Ash then raised a fist and threw a punch towards Lance, who easily blocked the attack with his hand. He then flung Ash into the sky, towards the edge of the cliff.

"Ash!" yelled May, but Ash grabbed onto a ledge, hanging on. May then started hitting Lance on his chest, but he didn't seem fazed by it at all.

"You jerk!" yelled May.

"What the hell was that for?" asked Brendan as he reached for a Pokeball, "You could've killed him!"

"It was called self-defense," said Lance, "I didn't throw him too far, so I knew he would grab onto the ledge." Lance looked down at May.

"Please don't make this harder than it already is, Princess," said Lance. Ash got back up onto the ledge, with Pikachu coming by his side to see if he was okay. Ash looked up at Lance, with his eyes blue.

"That's it, basterd!" yelled Ash as he immediately ran towards Lance, ready to throw another punch. Lance saw him coming and let go of May. He blocked Ash's punch with his arm. He then immediately grabbed that arm and kicked Ash so hard that his feet were off the ground. As Lance was trying to flip him over, Ash grabbed onto his shoulders, counter flipping Lance. But that failed when they both started going down the ledge. The three looked down.

"I totally saw that coming," said Brendan as he started skidding down the mountain, followed by May and Dawn.

* * *

As Ash and Lance fell down, they were both able to grab onto the mountain. Lance then lifted his feet and kicked Ash towards another ledge. Ash quickly got on his feet as Lance landed there as well.

"You're a bit too over protected," said Lance, "Attacking a knight makes you an enemy."

"I don't care," said Ash, "You are not taking May away from us." Lance began to think for a few more minutes before continuing on. He then thought of something and looked back at Ash.

"If you are not going to hand her over easily, then how about we make a wager," said Lance, "I can see that you have the intention of fighting me, so if you are able to beat me, I'll leave the Princess and your friends alone, but if I win, I take the Princess, and also put you under arrest for assaulting a Knight."

"You are so going down," said Ash as he ran towards him and threw a punch, but Lance side-stepped, making Ash miss. He then kicked Ash away. Ash immediately got on his feet and ran towards Lance again and threw another punch, but once again, Lance dodged it and kicked Ash away.

"I am a master black belt," said Lance, "You have no chance against the likes of me." Ash forced himself up and was about to materialize his Aura Blade, but he remembered what Lnoki told him before.

"_Aura is used to help people, not to hurt them," _he remembered Lnoki telling him back in Pewter City. He groaned. He stood up.

"_Damn you, old man," _thought Ash and he ran back to Lance and started to throw multiple punches at Lance, but they were either blocked, or missed. Lance then made a fist and punched him directly on his face, making him stagger back.

"You're boring me now," said Lance. Ash then immediately grabbed his wrist and looked him straight in the eyes. He was both serious and angry at the same time.

"I'm not even close to done yet," said Ash.

"Don't get your hopes up just yet," said Lance as he then lifted Ash off the ground and flipped him over him towards the ground. Ash still held on. Lance flipped him over again, but Ash still held on. Ash tried standing up, but the blows he got from Lance were really effective.

"You're becoming more of a brat than the Princess," said Lance.

"I don't care if she's a princess," said Ash as he looked directly at Lance, "She's my friend, and I won't let anybody take her away from me. Not even you!" Ash immediately stood up and threw a punch, but it was different. His whole arm had suddenly been engulfed with aura. Lance saw it and tried blocking the punch with his arm. He blocked it for a second, but the force of the punch was so strong that it went past his arm and hit him on the face, launching him back towards the ground. He lied on the ground as Ash looked at his arm.

"What the hell?" said Ash. Lance used his arms to bring his body up. He wiped away blood that was coming down from his mouth and looked at Ash.

"Impressive," said Lance, "You are one of the ten people who were able to actually let out my blood. Congratulations, but do you know what this means now? It just means I don't have to hold back anymore." He suddenly came in front of Ash and punched him on his stomach, not even giving Ash a second to block it. Ash coughed out blood, and he was sent towards the mountain wall. He slid down it. Lance cracked his knuckles.

"Already down?" said Lance as he walked towards Ash, "What about that boasting that you were going on about." He then kicked Ash on his stomach. Ash once again coughed blood up. He then kicked Ash to the side. Ash tried getting up, but Lance placed his foot on Ash's head.

"I don't want to kill you, so we end this now," said Lance. Ash tried getting up, but Lance kept on placing his foot on Ash's head. Ash continued to get up, annoying Lance. He was about to kick Ash again, but he heard a familiar voice nearby.

"Get your foot off him, Lance!" yelled May. Lance looked up and saw May trying to get down the mountain with her friends. Lance sighed.

"Her again," said Lance. While Lance was distracted with May, Ash saw it as a chance to get up and attack him. He turned around to get up, but Lance saw it coming and crashed his foot on Ash's stomach, knocking him back to the ground. He yelled in pain at the force of Lance's foot.

"Give up now," said Lance.

"No…freaking…way," said Ash, "I'm not gonna give up. If I give up now, then what was the point of me even being here now. Giving up means that I'm no longer trying, but I'm not gonna give up. No matter how many times you knock me down, I'll just get back up again until I'm dead." Hearing Ash shocked Lance, not believing that Ash would keep going, as far as until he dies. He started to him loosen his foot on him. Ash rolled away and got back up his feet again.

"I'm not losing!" yelled Ash as he ran towards Lance and threw a punch. Lance dodged it, moved Ash's arm to the side, and gave him an uppercut, knocking him to the ground, but he got right back up and ran towards Lance again with his fist raised.

"I will always protect her, even if my own life is on the line!" said Ash, "I'm never going to lose for her!" Lance dodged again, and readied a fist, and punched Ash on his face, knocking him backwards. He fell on his back. Lance looked down on him, and saw that he was knocked out. Lance had won, but for some reason, he didn't feel proud of it. May got down to their level and ran towards the down Ash. She was too high to hear what Ash said to Lance. Dawn, Brendan, and Pikachu were catching up.

"Ash!" yelled May, but she stopped when she saw Ash defeated, shocking her, "I'm not going with you, Lance! And that's final!" Lance didn't respond to her. He kept looking down at Ash.

"Protect her, huh?" said Lance to himself. He saw May running towards them. He sighed and put his foot under Ash, and unexpectedly kicked him towards May. May stopped and caught him, knocking them both to the ground. She looked over Ash and hugged him. Dawn, Brendan, and Pikachu catched up and stood in front of them both, looking at Lance.

"We're still here, basterd!" said Brendan, "You have to get through us to get to her!"

"Yeah!" agreed Dawn.

"Pika!" also agreed Pikachu. Lance turned his back to them all.

"I don't care anymore," said Lance, shocking them all, "You may stay with them. That boy gave me his word, and I will put faith in him. But remember to tell him this: If something ever happens to you, it will certainly be on his head." Lance then started going back up the mountain. The four were absolutely confused, but May brushed it off and smiled.

"Thank you!" yelled May happily. Lance just raised his hand and left.

* * *

Ash opened his eyes. He found himself in his sleeping bag, with his head bandaged up. He saw the campfire still on. He also saw Brendan and Dawn sleeping, with Pikachu sleeping by his side. They were back in the forest, and Ash remembered fighting with Lance. He then remembered the deal he made with Lance, and he also didn't see May while checking.

"May!" yelled Ash as he sat up.

"Present," said May as she popped her head up from inside her arms. She seemed to have just been woken up. She was by Ash's other side, sitting by a tree. She seemed to have slept while pulling her legs up, and wrapping her arms around it. Ash's yell awoke Pikachu, but it didn't wake up Dawn or Brendan. Pikachu looked up at its trainer as Ash looked towards May.

"Where's Lance?" asked Ash.

"He left," said May, shocking Ash.

"I thought I lost," said Ash, "Wasn't he supposed to take you?"

"He was, but he decided to let me stay with you," said May, "I was planning to call my mother when we get to the next place to tell her to call Lance. I don't think he will be bothering us again."

"He better not," said Ash, "If he does show his face again, I'll just kick his ass." May smiled.

"He's not that bad, Ash," said May, "He's sometimes nice. He was taken in by the Knights when he was small. They've trained him very well, explaining why he's third in command at such a young age. He's obligated to them, swearing that he'll do every mission that he's told to do, explaining why he's so serious. Even if he does show up again, at least be a little nice to him."

"No promises," said Ash as he looked at the fire, "If he tries to take you away again, then we'll have a problem. No one's taking you away from me, not unless I tell them to." May blushed.

"Stop it Ash, you're making me blush," said May as she buried her face in her hands so Ash wouldn't see her blush.

* * *

Lance watched them both from the top of a tree. He crossed his arms and looked at Ash. He remembered their battle clearly.

"_I will always protect her, even if my own life is on the line!" _He remembered Ash say to him. He smirked.

"_You better live up to your word, kid," _thought Lance, _"If you don't, you will surely regret it." _He then disappeared.

**(Ending song)**

* * *

**Next Time on Pokemon Heroes:** As Ash and his friends journey on, they come across Drew once again, but this time, he's not at all happy. Drew is on a mission, and Ash isn't going to let his own best friend do what The Dark Signers tell him to do. Will Ash stop Drew from his mission, and will he convince Drew to come back to normal? **Next Time: Bonds Severed.**

* * *

**That was that chapter. The part when aura engulfed Ash's arm is a key point in this story. Remember that Ash will be growing his aura powers so that he can become stronger. Also, Drew will be coming next week, and there's a reason why he's not happy, but that reason is for another story (I'm thinking of writing a chapter about what Drew does in The Dark Signers' castle). Enjoy!**

**Read and Review please **

**(Views: 2,929) **


	14. Bonds Severed

**This is the sixty-fourth chapter in the Pokemon Heroes story. I have decided to write a side chapter, showing Drew's life in The Dark Signers, but that will come later on. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Pokemon or any of the songs.**

* * *

**(Opening song)**

A week after Ash's fight with Lance, the group continued to walk on. They knew it would take a while to make it to the next place, but they took their time. After a while of walking, they decided to sit down and rest. They passed by a small village before, so they got more food. Brendan started to make some lunch for the others as they waited.

"Hurry up," said Ash, "I'm hungry."

"You ate four hours ago," said Brendan.

"Yeah, and I'm hungry now," said Ash. Brendan sighed and began to ignore Ash as he continued to make them sandwiches. As Ash waited, he held onto his stomach. It began to hurt. When he said he was hungry, he really meant it, but he wasn't sure if he was hungry or getting a stomach ache. Brendan handed him a sandwich, and he immediately took a bite. When he did, he still didn't feel any better. May noticed his discomfort.

"Ash, are you okay?" asked May. Ash looked towards her.

"Yeah," Ash said plainly.

"Before you start to say that I poisoned the sandwiches, I didn't," said Brendan. Ash wanted to make a comeback, but his stomach started to feel more uneasy suddenly. He then realized that it wasn't his stomach that was the problem, but his aura. His aura was trying to tell him something, but what? It felt familiar, but he couldn't remember. He felt it again, and he suddenly turned back. He remembered. He knew what was there: A Dark Signer.

**Bonds Severed**

* * *

His friends noticed him turn around suddenly, and Ash started to slowly get off the log he was on.

"Pika," said Pikachu, suddenly becoming alert.

"Ash, what wrong?" asked Dawn.

"Nothing," said Ash as he got off the log and started walking into the forest. May could've sworn that she saw that Ash's eyes were blue.

"Stay here," said Ash, "I'll be back in a few minutes." Ash walked into the forest, and he should've known that his friends weren't convinced.

"I'll go watch him," said May as she stood and headed into the forest, followed by Pikachu.

* * *

Ash walked angrily through the forest, trying to find The Dark Signer in the area. He has been waiting to see one in a while, so that he could talk with them about Drew. He wanted to know about Drew's whereabouts, and he was going to force it out of them if he had to. As he walked, he heard noises, and stopped.

"I am so freaking done with that guy," said a familiar voice beside Ash in the forest. Ash froze already knowing who that person was.

"I'll just do this and get it over with," said Drew's voice again. Ash paid attention to listen. As soon as he heard another noise, he ran towards its source.

"Where the fuck is it?" said Drew again, and Ash heard it so close. He stopped and hid behind a tree. He took a deep breath and looked behind it, only to see Drew walking by in his Dark Signer clothes, with his hood down. Ash was quiet and still, trying to resist jumping out and grabbing Drew.

"There ya are," said Drew, and Ash looked out from behind the tree and saw Drew punch the ground, creating cracks. Flames developed inside the cracks, and Drew then stepped back. The cracks opened up, revealing an opening. Drew chuckled and started to walk down it. Ash couldn't take it anymore, and he jumped out from behind the tree.

"Drew!" yelled out Ash, and then Drew stopped. Drew looked back towards Ash, not really surprised that Ash would be there.

"What?" asked Drew. Ash's eyes were still blue, and his teeth began to get sharper.

"What the hell are you doing?" asked Ash. Drew looked away from him.

"None of your business," said Drew as he walked down, "Now get the hell away from here. I'm really not in the mood."

"Like I give a shit," said Ash, "You're coming with me."

"As if," said Drew as he started to walk down the steps. Ash silently growled and followed him down there. When he entered, he couldn't find Drew anywhere. He was confused. He had no idea what was going on here, and he really didn't want to find out.

"Where are you, Drew!" yelled Ash. He heard his voice echo throughout the place.

"Buzz off, Ketchum," said Drew. Ash heard the voice and ran towards its direction. When he did, he felt something click from under him.

"_Fuck," _thought Ash, and then he heard holes open up from the walls, and then darts started to shoot out from them. Ash tried his best to dodge them all. He got through the hallway and took a deep breath.

"Idiot," said Drew behind him, and Ash looked back to see him, "You were supposed to die there."

"Shut up," said Ash. Drew walked past him. Ash then understood that Drew was behind him this whole time so that Ash could get through it for him so he could walk through it easily.

"What the hell are you doing here?" asked Ash.

"Once again, none of your business," said Drew as he got farther, "And don't even think about following me. There are some crazy stuff going on through here, and you could die easily." Drew was out of sight now. Ash thought it over and looked behind him, thinking about how worried his friends were right now. He looked back at Drew and ran after him.

* * *

Ash chased Drew down many hallways, and Drew tried his best to avoid Ash, but the boy was too persistent.

"Get over here!" yelled Ash as he held onto branches that was rooting from the walls as he tried to stay on top of the ground, since there was no ground to begin with. He stepped on a trap that broke the ground, so he had to hold on for dear life.

"What's wrong Ashy?" asked Drew as he stood on a branch, "Having trouble?" Ash released a hand and created an Aura Sphere.

"I'm getting you down from there whether you like it or not," said Ash and he threw it towards Drew, who just kicked it away. It hit a wall, which began to break into pieces and fall into the abyss. The cracks were heading to their side as well, and the braches were about to fall.

"Nice going, Ketchum," said Drew, and he got off the branch he was on and onto another. He started running away.

"Damn it, Drew," said Ash, "You're more annoying than you were before." He swung back and forth and jump towards Drew's branch, but it then broke. He started falling into the abyss. When he looked down, he saw spikes. He also saw an extra branch and grabbed onto it. He watched as the broken wall fell in.

"That was a close one," said Ash, and he saw another branch and grabbed into it and started swinging back to the top. When he got up, he looked around for Drew. He saw ground and headed there. He made it back on land and still didn't find Drew. He looked back at the spikes.

"Now who the hell would want to put traps there?" asked Ash, and he looked further, "Must be something special to this place or something." He then felt the place shake. He then heard a roar.

"Shit," said Ash, "Drew might be in trouble." He then dashed forward.

"_Don't worry, Drew,"_ thought Ash, _"I'm going to save you, whether you want to be saved or not."_

* * *

As Ash ran, the place began to shake more, and Ash listened carefully where he had to go next. He heard grunting and headed in its direction. He saw an opening and went through it, surprising him to see a huge rock giant, and Drew fighting it.

"Get the fuck out of my way!" yelled Drew as he jumped up and threw his Chakrams, which didn't do anything to the giant. Ash saw the giant about to deliver a punch towards Drew.

"Watch out!" yelled Ash. Drew heard Ash and looked down at Ash.

"Shut up!" yelled Drew, and then he was then unexpectedly punched towards the ground hard. Ash looked towards the giant angrily.

"Son of a bitch!" yelled Ash as he materialized his Aura Blade and headed towards the giant. He jumped up and used his blade to cut off the giant's arm. The giant yelled in pain and punched Ash with its other arm, knocking him to the ground. Drew got out of the rubble and looked at the giant, who had one arm. He then saw Ash breaking out of some rubble and heading towards the giant again. Drew smirked and de-materialized his Chakrams.

"Thanks Ashy-boy," said Drew as he ran behind the giant and left.

"You damn traitor," said Ash and he moved out of the way to not get hit by the giant's huge arm.

"Move it," said Ash and he ran towards it. It threw another punch, and Ash headed straight towards it. He held his blade carefully and jumped up towards the punch. He swung his blade so that he broke through the punch, cutting the arm in half and he went down the middle. When he got to the elbow, and jumped up towards the giant.

"How do you like me now, bitch!" yelled Ash as he headed for the head and sliced its head off. He landed on the ground and watched the head fall to the ground. The body then fell. Ash then de-materialized his blade and continued after Drew.

"You better thank me for this later," said Ash.

* * *

Ash stopped running and walked slowly through the hallways. He hadn't found Drew in more than ten minutes, getting him curious.

"Now where would an idiot like him head to next?" asked Ash. Once again, he began to feel the ground shake. He then ran towards the noise, but then stopped when he heard Drew snickering. He found another doorway and entered through there, seeing Drew on a large podium in a large room. Drew seemed to have done the same thing he did before when he punched the ground, and Ash saw another podium come up from the ground and a blue stone come up.

"I found it," said Drew as he took it, "Now my mission's complete." Ash then realized that Drew was on a mission, getting an item to get a legendary. Ash growled.

"What is that?" asked Ash. Drew looked back at Ash.

"I didn't think someone like you would survive a giant that size," mocked Drew.

"Shut up and tell me what the hell that is?" asked Ash. Drew looked back at the stone.

"This is the blue Enigma Stone," said Drew, "Our plans failed when we tried to get Latias so that Latios would follow. But it seemed like Latios was too frightened."

"What the hell did you do with Latias then?" asked Ash, pretty much already knowing the answer.

"What do you think we did with it?" said Drew. Ash tried to resist the idea to attack Drew, but he just couldn't resist. Instead, he materialized his Aura Blade and pointed it towards Drew.

_"I've got a mission for you, Ash,"_ he remembered Lnoki telling him back in Pewter City, _"Just like that kid, I would also like you to travel around to find the items._"

"_Why not start now?" _thought Ash, "I'm taking that." Drew stopped looking at the stone and back at Ash.

"You're joking, right?" said Drew.

"Give me the stone, Drew, and nobody gets hurt," said Ash. Drew chuckled.

"Make me," said Drew as he materialized his Chakrams, "You do remember the last time we fought, right? I kicked your ass." They stared at each other for a while, and then Ash made the first move. He jumped towards Drew and tried striking him with his blade, but Drew blocked them with both his Chakrams. He pushed Ash back and was about to hit him with a Chakram, but Ash blocked it. He then got away from it and headed towards Drew to strike him through his stomach, which was wide open. He was about to, but stopped. Drew chuckled.

"Really?" said Drew, "You still don't have the guts?" He then elbowed Ash to the ground. He was about to cut Ash's head off with his Chakrams, but Ash got out of the way in time. He got up and threw a punch, but Drew blocked it with one hand.

"You're not even trying," said Drew as he kicked Ash so hard that he flew off the podium, and straight towards a wall. He fell down to the ground and tried to get up. He looked up at Drew, who de-materialized his Chakrams.

"If you're not gonna fight for real, then I should go easy on you," mocked Drew. Ash growled at the mock and ran towards Drew. He swung his blade at him, but Drew got out of the way and elbowed Ash on his side, making him stop for a second. Drew then grabbed him arm, and flipped him over, making him go down the steps. He hit the ground, and Drew started laughing.

"What's wrong with you?" asked Drew, "How the hell do you think an Aura Guardian like you has any chance against any of The Dark Signers?"

"Shut up," said Ash weakly as he tried to get up. He looked down at his feet, and surprised to see his feet covered in aura. It was spreading towards his upper body. He immediately stopped it, making it disappear.

"_Aw," _said the Aura Beast in his head, _"I thought you wanted to have fun."_

"_Shut up or else," _thought Ash, and he then saw his arm engulfed in aura, but he stopped it as well, and then his other arm.

"_You can't stop me," _said the Aura Beast, _"You no longer have the potential to do so." _

"_Shut up!" _yelled Ash again. Drew noticed that Ash was in trouble and whistled.

"You look like you're in a deep pickle," said Drew as he turned back towards the stone, "If you're not gonna do anything, then I'll be on my way." Drew walked towards the stone and tried to grab it, but it went right through his hands. He was surprised and tried again, but it went through again.

"What the hell?" thought Drew, and he tried again, but this time it disappeared. Drew thought for a few minutes, and then let out a huge yell. Ash looked up to see him breaking down the small podium and stomping his feet on the ground.

"Some asshole took the stone before me!" yelled Drew, "I was gonna complete my first mission by myself, but guess who got in the way of that! And how dare they even think about leaving a damn hologram in its place! Who the fuck does that!" While Drew yelled, Ash got a hold of himself and stood up. He looked towards Drew.

"Yeah, how do you like it when something is stolen from you," said Ash, "You deserved this. This is what The Dark Signers are doing, and you're just letting them do it. Stop it Drew, or else you're just gonna be just like them." Drew stopped and looked back at Ash.

"Be just like them?" said Drew angrily, "I am like them. I am a Dark Signer, and you're not gonna take that away from me, Ketchum." He materialized his Chakrams.

"Fight it, Drew," said Ash, "I know you're in there somewhere."

"Shut up," said Drew.

"I won't stop chasing you until you go back to your normal self."

"I SAID SHUT UP!" yelled Drew as he threw a Chakram towards Ash, who luckily dodged it, but it cut his cheek. The Chakram went back to Drew, and he began to spin them both.

"If you're gonna be chasing me around all the time, then you better be planning to dig out your own grave," said Drew and he ran towards Ash, with flames coming out of his Chakrams. He was engulfed in fire, just like the way he did when he defeated Lnoki. Ash looked at him with wide eyes.

"You're gonna regret ever coming after me!" yelled Drew as he crashed towards Ash, creating a huge explosion.

* * *

May walked through the forest ground, looking for Ash. She didn't know where he ran off to, and she was beginning to get worried. Pikachu was on her head, trying to catch the scent of its trainer, but it was having difficulties. They didn't know that Ash was underground, so they were getting extremely worried. Pikachu slouched down on her head.

"Pika," it said sadly.

"Don't say that," said May, "Ash went off somewhere so that we couldn't find him. It's his fault, not yours." When she finished that, they both heard a huge explosion. May hugged Pikachu by instinct. She looked over to where it came from, and saw smoke rising from it.

"What the hell?" said May. Pikachu began sniffing and jumped out of May's arms.

"Pika pi!" yelled out Pikachu as it ran off, finally picking up Ash's scent.

"Pikachu!" yelled May as she chased after it.

* * *

A huge crater was on the ground. Inside were the ruins that Ash and Drew were just in. Drew exited from the circle, coming out of the area, which was filled with smoke. Surprisingly, he had Ash over his shoulder. He put Ash to the ground. Ash was beaten, with his arm bruised up, signifying that he tried to block Drew's attack, but failed. The cut from his cheek was releasing blood, and his clothes were slightly burned. He was surprised to see that Ash came out with minor injuries from his attack, but it cost him his arm. His one arm. Drew looked down on the boy, amazed at his power. He continued to look, until he heard rustling in the bushes by them.

"Ash!" he heard May yell out, "Ash, where are you?"

"Pika!" he heard Pikachu yell out. He looked down at Ash again.

"I'll give you this one chance to survive this time, Ketchum," said Drew, "But next time, you won't be so lucky." He then jumped away, trying to getting away from May and Pikachu. As soon as he left, May and Pikachu came out of the woods. May was covering her face, seeing the smoke. She looked around and saw Ash. She gasped.

"Pikachu!" yelled out Pikachu as it ran towards its trainer. When it got by him, it looked around for the person who did this. May got by Ash's side and noticed his bruised up arm. She hugged his head and looked around.

"I thought you said it was nothing, Ash," said May, "You stinking liar." Drew looked down at them from inside a tree.

"Hmph," said Drew as he then stood up, pulled his hood over his head, and opened up a portal. He entered it, and then it disappeared.

* * *

Later on, May had brought Ash back to camp after healing him up. She bandaged his cheek and bandaged his whole bruised arm. With the help of Combusken, they dragged Ash back, shocking the others. Ash woke up later on, sitting on a big rock, looking up into the sky. He hasn't told his friends what happened back in the forest. He lied and said that he got into a fight with a wild Pokemon, but they didn't believe him. They were worried, but they didn't want to push it. As Ash sat on the rock, Pikachu sat by him. Ash petted its head. He didn't notice, but May walked up from behind him.

"Hey Ashy," said May. Ash ignored her and kept looking up.

"Are you okay Ash?" asked May, "You've been quiet ever since you woke up. Did something happen? Do you want to talk about it?"

"Nothing happened," said Ash, "I'm perfectly fine." May wanted to talk more, but she kept her mouth shut and walked off. Ash tried to think about Drew and what happened. He especially remembered what Drew said to him.

"_How the hell do you think an Aura Guardian like you has any chance against any of The Dark Signers?"_

Ash groaned, trying to forget it. If his father was dead, he would be greatly disappointed in Ash. He wasn't the strongest Aura Guardian, and he didn't know how he was even gonna become stronger, but he hoped he would soon. And he also hoped another thing.

"_Drew," _thought Ash, _"No matter what, I'll bring you back to normal somehow."_

**(Ending song)**

* * *

**Next Time on Pokemon Heroes:** With Ash's bruised arm, he can't really do much to help his friends that are in danger after they start to be chased down by some thieves. They are powerful thieves, not yet beaten, but an old motorcycle gang that Ash and his friends know might help them out. Will they beat these thieves, and who is this old motorcycle gang? **Next Time: The Sniffers Return.**

* * *

**That was that chapter. If you have been on Ash emotions alert, than you must've noticed an emotion that goes on and off on Ash. If you don't know, look towards the end of the last chapter, than you might get an idea (Hint: It's about May). Also, you must already know who the returning motorcycle gang people might be, but if you don't, remember that their gang has the word Sniffers in their name. See you in the next chapter!**

**Read and Review please **

**(Views: 3,356)**


	15. The Sniffers Return

**This is the sixty-fifth chapter in the Pokemon Heroes story. Also, at the end of this, I'll give you a peak of the new movie that's coming later on in the year. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Pokemon or any of the songs.**

* * *

**(Opening song)**

It was a quiet day in the forest, with nothing really going on. A Zigzagoon and Linoone were sitting on a rock together, enjoying each other's company. They didn't think nothing could bother them, until they heard rumbling. They then heard kids screaming and the sound getting closer. Linoone pushed Zigzagoon out of the way, as they saw four kids running away from four huge Onix. They looked in their direction, wondering what just happened.

"You are such an idiot, Ash!" yelled Dawn, "What made it a good idea to poke a family of Onix?"

"They were sleeping," said Ash, "I didn't know they were going to attack." As they ran, Brendan saw a cliff that wasn't too far from the ground.

"This way!" yelled Brendan, and he took Dawn and jumped off the hill, and Ash and May followed. They landed on the ground and hid behind trees. They saw the Onixes land on the ground and inspect the area. One motioned its head followed and left, and the others followed. The kids took a deep breath. Brendan looked towards Ash, who was sitting on a branch on the tree.

"Why didn't you stop them?" asked Brendan.

"I couldn't," said Ash as he showed Brendan his bandaged arm, "I can't fight with one arm, and I can't damage this arm any further." Brendan groaned.

"_I'm beginning to hate that arm of yours," _thought Brendan.

**The Sniffers Return**

* * *

When they knew that the Onix were gone, they decided to get out of their hiding place and walk on. Brendan checked the map and sighed.

"We got off track," said Brendan, "Now we have to find a way back to the main road."

"We ran south, so we should head north," suggested Dawn.

"We would have to climb a mountain then," said May.

"Hey, it's better than going around it," said Brendan, "Now let's get going." As they walked, a man was watching them from inside a bush with binoculars. He looked down from it and smiled.

"We've got a couple of kids here," said the man as he pressed on the device in his ear, "They don't look that tough, and also one of them has a broken arm. We can take them."

"Good," said the person on the other line, "Then we shall attack them. Get back to the group."

"Aye, sir," said the man, and he went back into the bush.

* * *

After about an hour of walking, Ash and his friends were now at the base of the mountain. May looked up to see the path that went up it.

"We could go up from here," said Brendan, "We should reach the top by dawn if we go nonstop."

"Let's get started then," said Dawn. As Brendan was trying to help Dawn up, with her threatening at what she'll do to him if he looks up her skirt, Pikachu's ears perked up. Ash looked towards it.

"What's wrong?" asked Ash. Pikachu looked back, but saw nothing. It decided to ignore it. They began to go up together. If they got to the first landing, then they could just walk up there. It was about a two minute climb, and Dawn made it up there. As soon as she did, she screamed.

"Dawn!" yelled Brendan as he rushed up to the landing. When he did, he saw three men in black leather jackets surrounding her. What really ignited Brendan was that one of them had a knife in his hand.

"You basterd!" yelled Brendan as he ran towards the three. He kicked the knife-holder on his back, making him let go of the knife. The second one saw Brendan and punched him across the face. Brendan fell to the ground. The man was about to get the knife, until all three of them were electrocuted by a thunderbolt. Ash and May made it to the landing, and Ash looked furiously at the three.

"What the hell are you three doing?" asked Ash.

"It's none of your business," said a man.

"It actually is," said Ash as he was about to materialize his Aura Blade. When he was, his whole arm hurt, making him stop. Since it was his right arm that was bruised up, and he was right-handed, he couldn't bring it out.

"Having trouble?" asked a man, and the three started to burst out laughing. Ash looked at his arm, and then clenched his fingers.

"No," said Ash, "Doesn't matter anyway. Your butt's being kicked either way." Ash then ran towards a man and punched him across the face, dropping him to the ground. The other two stepped back and pulled out a Pokeball.

"Don't you dare mess with us," said a man as they both threw their Pokeball, releasing Electivire and Magmortar. Brendan prepared to take out a Pokeball to fight back, but he didn't feel them for some reason.

"What the—"

"Looking for these," said a man behind him, and he turned to see the punched man spinning his Pokemon belt on one finger.

"Give those back," said Brendan.

"Make me," said the man.

"They took my Pokemon too!" yelled out May as she started looking for them frantically.

"Me too!" yelled out Dawn, "That guy must've gotten them while we were distracted. They must be a group of thieves."

"You idiots," said Ash as he started to go for his Pokeballs, "How could you let someone like them get your Pokeballs. I still have mine." He started looking for them, but couldn't find them.

"Oh, wait, no," said Ash, "Scratch that." The men started laughing, and Brendan grinded his teeth. He knew that Pikachu couldn't take on both powerful Pokemon, and if Ash fought, he would lose since he would be fighting with one arm. There was only one way then.

"Run!" said Brendan as he took Ash by the hood and ran off. May and Dawn were confused at first, but decided to follow. Pikachu also followed.

"But what about our Pokemon?" asked Dawn.

"We're outmatched," said Brendan, "We'll get them later. Just keep running!" As they ran, Magmortar kept using flamethrower and Electivire kept using thunder bolt, but they kept missing.

"You kids get back here!" yelled the first man.

"We ain't finished with you yet!" yelled the second man. They chased after them with their Pokemon, but then the third man started to get some feedback on his device.

"Don't let them escape," said the voice, "I won't be happy if they do."

"Aye, sir," said the third man. He looked towards the others and they all nodded, and continued to chase after the kids.

* * *

The kids tried their best to outrun the thieves, but they were all so persistent. They even wondered why they continued to chase after them. Even if they hid, they would be eventually found. They were going up the mountain, so they began to lose places to hide. They finally came to a dead end, where they had to climb up the wall to get through, but the thieves were getting close, so they didn't have time.

"We're so screwed," said Brendan.

"Why yes you are," said the thieves behind them. Ash and Brendan stood in front of the girls. The thieves laughed.

"Like that'll work," said a thief.

"Now, time to…" said another thief, before he was interrupted after seeing about five Crobats in the sky.

"Crobat, use Shadow Ball!" ordered five men, and the Crobats attacked together at Magmortar, knocking it out. They then saw four Mightyenas on top of the dead end.

"Mightyena, use Shadow Pulse!" ordered four men, and then they all attacked Electivire.

"We're in deep shit now," said the last man, "Maybe if I—" He was planning to force the kids' Pokemon to fight for them, but he didn't see them there.

"The fuck!" yelled the grunt.

"Looking for these?" said a manly voice, as he spun the Pokemon belt on his finger, "Now Breloom, use Solarbeam to blow them away!" ordered a manly voice, and then a solarbeam came out of nowhere and blew them all away into the sky.

"This isn't the last time you'll be seeing The Killers!" yelled a man, and they all then disappeared into the sky. The kids were confused, but then Brendan was able to break out of it and look up. When he did, his jaw dropped and the others followed as their jaws dropped as well.

"Hey kids," said the man on top, "Missed us." They were the same people who were in The Teddy Sniffer Waffles, a group of thugs who tried to hurt Ash and his friends because they thought May pushed down their motorcycles, but were defeated by May, who set traps for them in the forest. The boss stood in front, still looking the same way as he was before. He had black sunglasses, he was white, and had a bandana with red and white stripes. His hair was blonde and long. His other men were normal people with black leather pants and jacket.

"You!" said Brendan, "You were that guy from The Feddy Biffer Laffles!"

"It's The Teddy Sniffer Waffles," said the boss, "And my name is Joseph by the way. And also, we are no longer The Teddy Sniffer Waffles. After May beat us, we decided to live good lives, and we now travel to protect people and disband gangs and thieves. We are now called, The May Sniffers, in honor of our queen: May." They all then began to bow down to May, who didn't understand what just happened.

"_That sounds dirty," _thought Dawn. The men held May up with their arms, and May had a huge smile on her face.

"May, are you sure you should be trusting these guys?" asked Ash.

"What, I can't hear you over the fun I'm having," said May as she giggled some more, "I love power."

"We are currently trying to disband that group of thieves you just met," said Joseph.

"We could help you," said Brendan, "They almost took our Pokeballs. We want payback."

"Are you sure?" asked Joseph, "It could be dangerous." May got down from the men and pushed Joseph to his motorcycle and hopped on. She put on a helmet.

"Yeah, let's go!" said May.

"Well, if the Queen insists," said Joseph, "Let's ride men!" Brendan and Dawn hopped onto different motorcycles and they drove off, leaving a confused Ash behind.

"What?" said Ash.

* * *

The three beaten up thieves were on their knees, looking down as other thieves stood behind them. The leader was on a chair in front, spinning the Pokemon belts on his finger.

"We're sorry, boss," said the first man, "We swear that'll never happen again."

"I'm sure it won't'," said the leader, as his face was hidden in the shadows, "The May Sniffers have been a pain in the ass recently, and this shall not continue. We're gonna fight back. Gather men and tell them to go all out on them."

"Yes, sir," said a man beside the leader, and he walked off to fetch the others.

"Dismissed!" said the leader in a booming voice, making the others scurry away for their lives. He smiled.

"_I'll get you for this, Joseph," _thought the leader, _"I sure will."_

* * *

The gang drove, heading towards The Killers' base. They were able to track them down, so they knew that it was going to be easy.

"Do you think we should've brought Ash along?" asked Brendan, "He could've been some help."

"We don't need him," said May, "He's hurt anyway. We don't need to hurt him even more."

"Stop!" ordered Joseph, and the motorcycles halted to a stop. May looked around, but saw nothing.

"What's wrong?" asked May. Joseph got off his motorcycle and walked a few feet forward. He bent down and hit an invisible line. He got out of the way in time, and then two knives popped out and hit each other. They then fell to the ground.

"They know we're coming," said Joseph, "We've gotta hurry before they—"

"Attack Zubats!" ordered men behind them, and then a bunch of Zubats came out and used sonicboom, knocking them all off their motorcycles. The May Sniffers sent out four Mightyenas, which stood firmly in front of the Zubats.

"Use Shadow Pulse!" ordered The May Sniffers, and the Mightyenas did so, pushing them all back.

"We're not going down yet," said someone from The Killers, "Attack using Shadow Balls!" The Zubats did so, but the Mightyenas dodged them pretty easily.

"Finish them off using Headbutts," ordered some May Sniffers, and the Mightyenas charged towards the Zubats, knocking them down.

"Breloom, use Force Palm to knock the people down," said Joseph, and Breloom did so, knocking about five people down. Joseph then stood above all of them and smirked.

"Okay guys, let's talk," said Joseph.

* * *

They were all now running towards the base, after their motorcycles have been beaten by those Zubats' sonicboom.

"I forced the information out of them about where the other traps are, so we should be fine," said Joseph.

"What if they saw you interrogate them?" asked Brendan, "They might change their plans."

"Not if I've got something to say about it," said Joseph, "I know that one is to the right. Breloom, use Bullet Seed." Breloom did, and then they heard people getting hit and falling to the ground. Joseph smirked.

"See?" said Joseph, "What did I—" He stopped when he saw a whole flock of Zubats, Golbats, and Geodudes looking down at them.

"Told you," said Brendan. A man stood forward.

"You shall not get any further than here," said the man.

"Fuck that," said Joseph as The May Sniffers released Crobats and Mightyenas, "We're gonna keep fighting."

"We're gonna fight too," said Brendan as Dawn and he both took out Pokeballs.

"As you wish," said the man.

"Boss!" said a May Sniffer, and Joseph looked behind him, "We'll take care of these guys. You guys go on ahead." Joseph nodded, and then started to run further ahead, past The Killers.

"I'm coming too," said May as she chased after him.

* * *

Joseph and May made it to the base, which was completely empty. The thieves left to stop the others, so it had nobody in it.

"There's no one here," said May.

"I know someone's here," said Joseph, "It has to be—"

"Hey man," said a voice behind them, "How's it been?" They looked behind them. It was a man that was dressed and looked the same way as Joseph, only he had brown, short hair.

"Don't talk to me like that," said Joseph, "You do know why I'm here."

"That's right, it was you who was always ruining my fun, brother," said the man. May opened her mouth and looked back and forth between the two.

"He's your brother!" May said to Joseph, finally noticing the resemblance. Joseph took out a Pokeball.

"From now on, your gang in disbanded, Brad" said Joseph.

"You can't tell me what to do," said Brad as he also took out a Pokeball. May did also.

"I'm helping too," said May.

"Two against one?" said Brad, "That hardly seems fair. They all threw their Pokeballs, with Joseph releasing Breloom, Brad releasing Zangoose, and May releasing Combusken.

"Zangoose, use Scratch," ordered Brad, and Zangoose ran towards the two at lightning speed, knocking them away. Brad smirked. The two Pokemon stood.

"Combusken, use Close Combat/Breloom, use Close Combat as well," ordered May/Joseph, and both Pokemon headed towards Zangoose and attacked it over and over again. It seemed as if it was going to fall over from the blows, but still stood.

"Good Zangoose, now use Fury Swipes," ordered Brad, and Zangoose proceeded to scratch them over and over, but they didn't seem to be effective.

"That's all you've got?" asked Joseph, "Breloom, use Bullet Seed." Breloom tried to hit Zangoose, but it got out of the way.

"Combusken, use Ember!" ordered May, and it hit Zangoose, but it wasn't effective at all.

"Now Zangoose, attack with Shadow Balls," ordered Brad, and the shadow balls headed towards them. It caused an explosion, and Brad began to laugh. After it cleared, the two Pokemon were still standing, still powerful. May and Joseph smirked.

"Combusken, use Flamethrower/Breloom, use Hyper Beam!" ordered both May and Joseph, and they both headed towards Zangoose. It hit, causing a huge explosion. Brad started to cough, looking around for his Pokemon. When he saw Zangoose, it fainted. He opened his mouth and was about to say something, but then he saw May and Joseph standing by him. He was so frightened that he fell down and looked up at them.

"Give up?" asked Joseph. Brad was about to say something, but he then lowered his head.

"Give up," said Brad. Joseph and May smiled and gave each other a high five. They had their back turned for two seconds, and Brad saw that it was his chance. He pulled out his knife and headed towards them, aiming for May.

"Die bitch!" yelled Brad. It was too late for Joseph to push May away. May didn't have time to dodge. Before Brad hit, he was punched in the chin so hard that he broke through the roof, tearing the whole, one roof building off the small hideout. May looked behind her to see who saved her, and saw Ash. He was pissed, with his eyes were blue and his hand looked like it had turned blue. Brad landed on the ground, knocked out.

"Ash!" yelled May. She noticed that Ash punched with his right arm, which seemed to have recovered since Ash took off the bandages.

"You're lucky you're not dead," said Ash.

* * *

Later on that day, May and Joseph had called the police and had put Brad under arrest. Brendan, Dawn, and the rest of The May Sniffers defeated the army of Killers, and they were arrested as well. After they were done, Joseph helped Ash and his friends up the mountain, helping them get back on track. After that, they had to go and say their goodbyes.

"Thanks a lot," said Brendan, "We would've gotten lost without your help."

"We should thank you," said Joseph, "You guys were real help. We have been having trouble chasing them down for a while. They were tough. We better be going now. We have other places to head to now."

"Good luck," said May, "Don't do any bad things while you're away."

"Don't worry, Queen, we won't," said Joseph as he bowed, "We'll try our best." They then hopped on their motorcycles, gave one last wave, and drove off. May smiled.

"Those guys are one of the weirdest people I've ever seen in my life," said Ash. May looked towards him.

"Yeah, I know," said May, "But I'm proud of them." Brendan took out the map and then looked towards the other direction.

"We should head over there," said Brendan, "We should be able to enter Fallarbor Town within three days."

"Okay then, but I'm hungry," said Ash, "Make me a sandwich."

"Shut up, Ash," said Brendan, "I'm not a woman."

"What!" yelled May and Dawn and they simultaneously punched Brendan on his face, knocking him over.

"Ow," said Brendan quietly.

**(Ending song)**

* * *

**Next Time on Pokemon Heroes:** After his encounter with Ash, Gary decides to ditch Misty and go after an item by himself, but it isn't as easy as it sounds. He must go through a dangerous dungeon and find the Regis before The Dark Signer can. Will Gary receive the item, and will he get it before The Dark Signers? **Next Time: Gary's Adventure.**

* * *

**Pokemon Heroes Movie 2 Preview:** It seemed to be a normal day for Ash and his friends as they enter Alamos City, where Ash and his friends will meet Princess Shion, a friend of May's. But after a strike on Alamos, Ash and his friends have to help Shion seal an ancient demon that once ruled the world. This task will not be easy, and Ash has to think about saving the world rather than fighting his rival Gary, who mysteriously wants something. Will Ash and his friends help seal the demon, or will it finally be released into the world? **Pokemon Heroes Movie 2: Bonds.**

* * *

**That was that chapter. I would like to say some things, and one is that is the movie, and you might recognize that the name is similar to Naruto Shippuden the Movie Bonds, but it won't take stuff from the movie. It will take some stuff, and also some from Naruto Shippuden the Movie, and also have a new plot to it. Also, in two weeks, I'll be putting up a special chapter that you'll help me with, celebrating the first full year of this story, and you can decide what it'll be about. You guys will help me make it by saying what you want on it, by making suggestions in the comment section. This is the rules for it:**

**It must be a small suggestion, not a huge one, because I'll be taking all the suggestions and putting them all in one chapter, so please don't hog the spotlight. **

**Can't be something that'll change the story. It'll pretty much be a random chapter, like a filler chapter.**

**Please make suggestions by next week, and then it'll be closed down. **

**Read and Review please **

**(Views: 3,356)**


	16. Gary's Adventure

**This is the sixty-sixth chapter in the Pokemon Heroes story. I forgot to tell you guys this before, but the movie will come out December 9****th****, and the reminder's on my profile as well. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Pokemon or any of the songs.**

* * *

**(Opening song)**

Misty was pretty much speed walking, trying to catch up with the fast Gary. She was too out of breath to be running, and she was too tired to tell him to stop.

"Hold on a second," said Misty as she stopped and tried to breathe. She looked up to see Gary continuing to walk away. She started to go after him again.

"Are you ignoring me!" yelled Misty as she ran towards him, "Why do we have to be so quick with getting those items? My uncle said that we could take as much time as we like, just as long as we get it before The Dark Signers do."

"I don't care," said Gary. Misty puffed in anger and put her arms to her sides.

"You are on that high level of being mean," said Misty. When she looked ahead, she saw them about to enter into someplace. She grinned.

"Finally," said Misty as she started to run past Gary towards the place. Gary saw her enter from under the sign. He looked up to it and saw that it read Sunyshore City. He put his hand over his eyes to get a closer look at it without the glare from the sun.

"_Almost there," _thought Gary.

**Gary's Adventure**

* * *

Gary entered Sunyshore City and headed towards the Pokemon Center. When he entered, the first thing he saw was Misty standing before him with a huge grin and a key in her hand.

"I got a room for us," said Misty.

"I'm getting my own room," said Gary as he walked past Misty, who had her mouth open.

"Are you kidding me?" asked Misty, "I got this room with two beds. So I'm supposed to be sleeping in a room with two beds all by myself?"

"Yup," said Gary as he headed for the video phones. Misty was about to smack Gary, not until she saw him sit down and begin to dial a number. She immediately started to fix her hair, and stopped once she saw her uncle pick up.

"I see that you've made it into Sunyshore," said Sephiroth, "Now, Gary, have you been doing anything to my niece lately?"

"What is our mission?" asked Gary, completely ignoring Sephiroth's statement.

"You're mission this time is to head east from the city, and hidden in the forest will be a dungeon," said Sephiroth, "Inside that dungeon is the Regi Orb (A/N: The Regis will have an item in this story). Retrieve it, and give it to me. Also, I have sent something to the Nurse Joy of Sunyshore. It's a scroll, but you are not to use it until after you've completed or failed the mission, understand?" Gary nodded.

"I have also sent the directions to the dungeon there as well," said Sephiroth, "Good luck." He then shut the video phone. Gary got off his seat. He saw that it was beginning to get late.

"We should rest tonight," said Misty, "We can't find something in the dark."

"I'm going now," said Gary.

"No Gary," said Misty, "You could get killed tonight. I'll retrieve the scroll and directions from Nurse Joy, and I'm not giving it to you until tomorrow morning. Understand?" Gary began to think for a second, and then sighed.

"Fine," said Gary. Misty smiled.

"I'm getting it now," said Misty as she turned around and started to walk away, "Good night." As she walked away, Gary looked towards her, and then walked away as well.

* * *

It was night now, and Misty had gotten a new room and slept in her bed. It was cold, so she was sleeping under the blankets. She got the scroll and map, and she left it on her desk. Nothing was going on, until the window of the room began to slowly slide open. When it opened fully, a boy quietly came in and looked around the room. It was Gary, and he looked towards the desk and saw both items. He took them and put them in his bag. He then started to walk out the window. He looked back at Misty.

"I don't want you weighing me down," said Gary, and he jumped out, leaving the window open.

* * *

Misty opened her eyes, waking up from the sound of the Starly outside. She yawned and looked towards her desk, where she was hoping to see the items, but didn't see them. She looked towards the window and saw it wide open. She sat up, clenched her fist, and them immediately punched the wall, leaving a hole.

"I should've seen that coming," said Misty.

* * *

Gary walked across the bare, rocky path, now outside Sunyshore City. He had the directions in one hand, and a muffin in the other. He was almost there, and he looked back constantly to see if Misty was close behind. After finding out that he was in the clear, he began to walk calmly.

"_Now if I make a right here…" _thought Gary as he made a turn. He then started to immediately roll down a cliff. He tried to regain his posture, but his back then hit the ground. It was a hard ground, and he rubbed his back and tried to ignore the pain.

"What the heck is this thing even made of?" said Gary, and he looked behind him to see metal. He began to grow suspicious, and he started to dust off the dust from the ground. He saw more metal, and continued to dust some more off, until he saw what he was looking for. It was a steel door on the ground. Gary knocked on it a few times, and heard an echo, seeing that an opening's under it. He stood and looked around for the map.

"I must've dropped it while rolling down," said Gary, and he looked back down. He then took out a Pokeball and released Nidoking.

"Nidoking, I need you to open this door for me," said Gary. Nidoking nodded and easily opened up the steel doors. Under it was stairs that led underground. Gary grinned.

"Found it," said Gary as he took out Nidoking's Pokeball, "Return." Nidoking returned, and Gary started to go down the steps. As he was heading in, a figure was on top of a tree above them.

"I knew that if I followed this boy, then I would easily find this dungeon," said the figure, who was really a Dark Signer.

"I can't believe it's that kid again," said The Dark Signer, "This could be quite interesting."

* * *

The place was dark, so Gary had to rely on the light coming from his Arcanine's fire to let him see. He walked slowly through the place, knowing that dungeons hold many traps, and he really didn't want to be caught in one now.

"I hope this one doesn't go for too long," said Gary, "I really don't want to be in here for too long." He then suddenly stopped and looked behind him, but saw nothing. His Arcanine noticed his sudden stop and looked behind.

"Ar?" asked his Arcanine. Gary was ready to unsheathe his sword, but stopped and straightened up.

"It's nothing," said Gary, "I thought I heard a noise. Did you hear anything?"

"Arcanine," said Arcanine as it shook its head. Gary sighed.

"_I must be going crazy," _thought Gary, and then he turned to face his Pokemon, "We've got to keep going. Let's complete this before Misty notices that I've left." As he walked, The Dark Signer from before was hiding in the shadows. He grinned under his hood.

"_This kid has grown to be quite smart," _thought The Dark Signer, _"Who knew such a crybaby was gonna grow up to be this. I've gotta stay in the shadows and wait for him to lead me towards the Regi Orb, and then I'll kill him."_

* * *

After walking down the hallway for a while, Gary looked ahead to see light at the end of the tunnel.

"Finally," said Gary, and Arcanine and he ran towards it. When they got to the end, Gary could see that a huge hole was at his bottom. He looked ahead to see another opening. He grinned.

"The people who made these must've forgotten that we can fly," said Gary as he returned Arcanine and released Skarmory. It flew and Gary grabbed onto its talon.

"Fly me over there," ordered Gary.

"Skarmory!" yelled Skarmory as it easily lifted its trainer and flied. Gary knew that nothing could avoid him from getting to the other side, but he was wrong. At the bottom of his eye, he saw something begin to rise.

"Skarmory!" yelled Gary, and it quickly moved to the side, avoiding a huge pillar that came up from the ground and crashed itself against the ceiling. Gary looked at it amazed.

"Well, they didn't forget," said Gary, and he saw another one come from the ground.

"Shit," said Gary, "Move, Skarmory." Skarmory obeyed and moved to the side once again, luckily dodging a pillar that came up from the ground and hit the ceiling. More and more appeared, and Skarmory had to dodge them all. He saw the opening, but then also saw three pillars rising from the ground and cover the opening. Gary's eyes widened.

"No," said Gary, "We're not done yet. Skarmory, use Steel Wing!" Skarmory hardened its wings and went full speed towards the pillars. It broke through, and Gary and it landed on the ground. Gary stood up and looked back to see the risen pillars slowly head back towards the ground.

"We have to go through hell with that again after this," said Gary, and he stood and looked back at Skarmory, "Thank you for your help. Return." Skarmory nodded and was returned. Gary sighed and continued to walk down it.

* * *

Gary continued to walk, and then he saw light once again. The area was brighter than it was before, so seeing an even brighter light got him excited.

"This better not be another fucking trap," said Gary as he walked towards it, after going through a bunch of other traps before. He made it and saw what he was looking for. His eyes widened when he saw the Regi Orb. It was a ball on top of a podium, that looked like it was half ice, half steel, and half rock. Gary ran towards it.

"Finally," said Gary, "I can finally get out of here." He was about to grab it, but then stopped immediately and regained his composure.

"I have to control myself," said Gary, "I shouldn't be like Ash and rush towards things." He then slowly reached for the orb, looking around to see if there were going to be any upcoming traps. He looked back at it and grabbed it in his hands, but nothing happened. He sighed. He looked down at the orb.

"I've completed my mission," said Gary, "I can now return—" He stopped when he saw the orb glowing. It began to get hot, and he dropped it. He then saw it grow bigger, and bigger, and bigger.

"What—the—fuck," said Gary. When it got big enough, it started to break the ground, and Gary's eyes widened. Before he could run, the ground broke, letting the ball and him fall to the bottom. He hit the ground, not being that far down. He rubbed his head and looked around to see a tunnel in front of him with an opening.

"A trap," said Gary, "Of course." He then felt the ground shake and looked behind him, and saw the huge ball start to roll towards him. That's when he noticed that the ground was tilted, letting the ball roll down.

"You've got to be kidding me!" yelled Gary as he ran towards the opening. He ran faster and faster, trying to outrun the ball, but the angle was too steep, letting the ball go faster.

"_I cannot lose now!"_ thought Gary, _"I have to keep going! I'm not going down yet!" _He ran so fast, and he made it, hearing the ball hit the opening, closing it. He looked back and sighed with relief.

"_I wonder how I'm gonna get out of here," _thought Gary. He looked ahead and saw another podium, and what surprised him was that he saw another Regi Orb sitting on it. Gary stood up.

"Screw it," said Gary, and he unsheathed his sword and threw it at the orb, hitting it and knocking it off the podium to the ground. He looked around and saw nothing. He sighed and walked towards the orb and his sword. He stood over it.

"This has to be the real deal now," said Gary, and he took his sword and the orb. As he picked up the orb, the giant ball behind him exploded, opening the opening again. Gary heard someone walk in.

"Hello there," said the person, "I see that you've retrieved the Regi Orb. I would love for you to hand it over to me."

"Shut up," said Gary, "It took me a pretty long damn time to get this. So fuck off Dark Signer."

"That wasn't very nice," said The Dark Signer, and Gary looked back to see a Dark Signer standing there.

"How were you able to get past all those traps?" asked Gary.

"Well, I can fly and destroy stuff, so that's pretty much it," said The Dark Signer.

"I don't like hearing jokes," said Gary.

"And I don't like persistent people," said The Dark Signer, "It would be quite wise for you to give that to me." Gary then dropped the orb, and then unsheathed his sword and pointed it towards The Dark Signer.

"I dare you to come and get it," said Gary.

"We really don't have to be like cavemen," said The Dark Signer, "We could just—" He didn't finish when Gary came towards him so fast and tried to strike The Dark Signer down with his sword, but didn't make it because The Dark Signer materialized his blade, blocking hit. Gary was surprised to see that the blade was a large, pink scythe. Gary looked up at The Dark Signer, not seeing his face under the hood, but he did see a huge smirk. Gary landed on the ground and prepared a punch.

"You bitch!" yelled Gary, and he uppercutted The Dark Signer. The Dark Signer staggered backwards, and he then regained his posture and stood straight. His hood was pushed off, so Gary could finally see his face. It was Marluxia. His long pink hair, his eyes, and his grin made Gary shudder. He looked straight onto his face, and anger began to build up inside him.

"Long time, no see, kid," said Marluxia, "I haven't seen you in about five years. How's it been?" All Gary could see was fire, and Marluxia standing in the middle of it, with that grin of his. He couldn't hold back his anger anymore.

"YOU BASTERD!" yelled Gary as he ran towards Marluxia with his blade held tightly. He struck the first time very hard on his scythe, actually pushing Marluxia back. He did it again, and again, and again. Marluxia smirked at the boy's anger.

"Aren't you happy to see me?" mocked Marluxia, "I thought we were friends."

"SHUT UP!" yelled Gary "SHUT YOUR FUCKING FACE!" Gary continued to hit over and over again, but Marluxia blocked them all with his scythe as he started to play with his hair.

"Now, now boy, you shouldn't be playing with sharp objects," said Marluxia.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" yelled Gary, and Marluxia chuckled.

"I'm busy now, so you're gonna have to do that some other day," said Marluxia as he saw Gary head straight towards him and was about to throw a punch, but Marluxia grabbed his fist and kneed Gary on his stomach. Gary coughed up blood, and the Marluxia elbowed Gary to the ground. He then kicked Gary towards the wall, and he fell to the ground on his back. He dropped his sword. Marluxia chuckled and took the orb on the ground. He de-materialized his Scythe and opened up a portal. He pulled his hood back on and looked back at Gary.

"You really should keep that anger of yours in check," said Marluxia, "I'll see you later boy, ta-ta." He then entered the portal, and it disappeared. Gary didn't move. He just stayed on the ground. A whimper was heard, and surprisingly, it wasn't anyone who was in the room. It was Gary, and he was crying.

* * *

After a few minutes, Gary had finally regained himself and sat up and wiped away his tears. He looked around, and didn't see the orb. He then sighed. He had once again failed another mission. He didn't even know what he was supposed to say to his master now, so he just sat there, doing nothing. He then took off his backpack and opened it and saw the scroll and took it.

"He did say that it is only supposed to be used after I have completed or failed the mission," said Gary, "Might as well open it now." He opened it up immediately, and then saw that it was blank. Gary blinked.

"What?" said Gary. Suddenly, a black circle started to appear on the scroll, and it got bigger and bigger. Gary dropped it to the ground, and saw it get bigger and bigger, and then it stood up, and the black circle started to come off the paper. The scroll disappeared, and the portal grew so big that it got bigger than Gary. Then, something started to fill inside it, and Gary was surprised to see a portal in front of him. His eyes widened. He couldn't believe it. The thing that was in front of him was a portal, but what really shocked him was that it wasn't an ordinary portal, but The Dark Signers' portal. Gary jumped back and took his sword and pointed it towards the portal.

"The fuck is this?" said Gary, "Why the hell would…" He stood in front of it for a few minutes, just staring at it, waiting for something to come out of it, but nothing did. He sheathed his sword and walked closer to it.

"Why would master have one of these?" said Gary, and he started to touch it. His hand went in, and he felt nothing at the other side. He immediately removed his hand and stared at it some more. He then looked at the opening where he came in from, and then looked back at the portal.

"I know I'm going to defiantly regret this," said Gary, and he then closed his eyes and walked in it.

* * *

He went towards the other side and landed on the ground. The portal disappeared behind him, and he immediately stood up and looked around. He was on an island, confusing him. He was by the shore, and the shore looked so familiar and he looked out to sea. He was remembering what this shore was, and he was thinking in his mind that this couldn't be true.

"What the—"

"Hello Gary," said a voice behind him. He recognized the voice and looked behind him, and saw the one person he was not expecting at all.

"I didn't know that you'd come here so early," said Sephiroth, who was standing in front of him with a huge stick in one hand. He supposedly was going to get fish to eat. Gary's eyes widened, and he fell backwards.

"Where's Misty?" asked Sephiroth.

"How the hell did I get back here?" asked Gary. Sephiroth chuckled under his breathe and walked by the shore and sat down.

"Don't worry, Gary, I'm the real deal," said Sephiroth, "I made that portal so that you and Misty could come back on my island to give me the items you were supposed to retrieve. I'll give you two every time you head out. One to return to me, and one to return to the city you were in before, so you won't have to go all the way there again. I set the coordinates in it, so you just have to use it. By the way, have you retrieved the Regi Orb?" Gary finally understood everything, and stood up. He lowered his gaze to not look at Sephiroth.

"I—I failed," said Gary, "A Dark Signer beat me and got it. He was too strong. I apologize for my failure." Sephiroth didn't say anything, but looked out to sea.

"You failed, huh?" said Sephiroth. Silence befell them. Nothing was heard other than the lake's waters.

"Gary," said Sephiroth, making Gary look up to him, who was looking at Gary, "I think it's time for you to go further in your training." Gary's eyes widened.

**(Ending song)**

* * *

**Next Time on Pokemon Heroes:** After his failure with getting the Regi Orb, Sephiroth has decided to go further with Gary's training. But Sephiroth is not giving him ordinary training, but a new power, a power that can make Gary stronger than ever. What is this power, and how will it improve Gary? **Next Time: Gary's Training.**

* * *

**That was that chapter. These two chapters will focus only around Gary, because I really need him to become strong enough to have a major role in the movie. Also, I've been getting a review asking me what happened to Drew's Pokemon, and all I can say is that I explained what happened to them back in chapter eight, Understanding. Ash has it, hoping that one day, Drew would want them back. See you next chapter!**

**Read and Review please **

**(Views: 3,839)**


	17. Gary's Training

**This is the sixty-seventh chapter in the Pokemon Heroes story. Another chapter with Gary, and his new found power. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Pokemon or any of the songs.**

* * *

**(Opening song)**

Gary stood in front of Sephiroth in shock, trying to comprehend what he just said. He didn't understand, and he tried to sort it out in his brain. Sephiroth stared at him. He then struck the stick into the water. When he pulled it out, there were five fish all together on it.

"I see that you're confused," said Sephiroth, knocking Gary off his trance, "Didn't you want this? I promised you that I would train you further when you grew, and I think now is the time. Don't you think so?"

"Yeah, but…" Gary trailed off, "Why now?"

"Because you really need my help," said Sephiroth as he stood and began to walk back to his cabin, "Do you accept, or would you like to wait a little longer?" Gary thought, and then sighed. He then looked towards Sephiroth determined.

"I'm ready master," said Gary as he bowed. Sephiroth cracked open a smile.

"Good," said Sephiroth, "Now we'll train, just like old times." He then started to walk again.

"Come with me back to the cabin," said Sephiroth, "You're training must begin as soon as possible. I can make you strong within three days." Sephiroth walk further ahead. Gary stared at him for a while, and then started to walk as well."

**Gary's Training**

* * *

Misty was worried sick. Gary had not returned. She was trying to think of other ways the scroll and map could be gone. Like maybe she left it somewhere else, and Gary went out training instead, rather than stealing the items behind her back. She punched the couch she was sitting on.

"That basterd," said Misty, "Of all the things he could think about, he decided to leave without telling me. When I get my hands on him, he is so dead." She took a deep breath and tried to calm down. She placed her hand on her forehead.

"Well, just in case he did ditch me and leave, I'm gonna have to contact my uncle about this," said Misty, and she walked towards the video phones. She dialed her uncle's number and waited for him to pick up. After a few tries, on the fifth time, he finally picked up.

"I was wondering where you were," said Sephiroth, "Where are you?"

"I'm still at Sunyshore," said Misty, "I think Gary took everything and went off to the dungeon himself. I have no idea where he is now."

"So that's why he came here alone," said Sephiroth.

"Alone?"

"No need to worry Misty," said Sephiroth, "Gary's here and well. He's on the island as we speak." Misty's eyes widened. Not only was she relieved that Gary was safe, but how the fuck did he get back to Sephiroth's island in a day.

"How'd he get over there?" asked Misty.

"It involves the scroll I have given to you," said Sephiroth, "I'll explain that later though. Right now, I'm busy."

"How am I gonna meet up with him?" asked Misty, "Do I have to go all the way back there again?"

"No," said Sephiroth, "I'm only going to give you the easy ones, but if it's hard, you have to be with Gary, or he has to go in alone. But don't worry, after he's finished up here, I'll send him back to Sunyshore to catch up with you."

"Can I talk to him?" asked Misty, wanting to give Gary a piece of her mind for ditching her in the city.

"Sorry Misty, but he insisted that if I pick up, I should not hand the phone over to him," said Sephiroth. Misty's jaw dropped.

"That son of a bitch!" said Misty, "Let me talk to him right now!"

"What?" said Sephiroth, "I can't hear you. I think I'm losing connection. I'll talk to you later. Bye." He then shut the phone. Misty put away the phone. She was steaming with anger.

"I am so gonna break his face once I meet him again," said Misty as she clenched her fist.

* * *

Back on Sephiroth's island, Gary sat by a table, waiting for Sephiroth to get back. He began to think about all the things that have happened to him so far. He was finally gonna continue his training, but something felt weird. How was he going to advance in his training? Learning new techniques won't help at all against any of The Dark Signers. Ash had aura, but what did he have? His train of thought was interrupted once he heard Sephiroth coming towards the room. He came in, with a tray with two teacups on it. He placed them on the small table and sat down across from Gary.

"When are we going to begin?" asked Gary, not really being all that patient about stalling his training.

"It shall begin shortly," said Sephiroth.

"How am I gonna advance in my training?" asked Gary, "I don't stand a chance against The Dark Signers."

"I know that," said Sephiroth, "To them, you are just a mere ant. Only aura Guardians are one of the only known people to actually stand a chance."

"You're telling me that Ketchum is stronger than me?" hissed Gary. Sephiroth chuckled.

"No," said Sephiroth, "Ketchum has not yet mastered his aura, making him weak as well. Only strong Aura Guardians can fight them, no one else. Don't worry at all though, you are stronger than Ketchum on many levels." Gary calmed down a bit. He was glad that he was still stronger than Ash, but disappointed that none of them are strong enough to face The Dark Signers.

"But, like I said, Aura Guardians are only known for defeating The Dark Signers, but I didn't say there were no other possibilities," said Sephiroth, shocking Gary, "A wise, incredibly strong man can knock them down, and also someone with great power. That's what I'm going to teach you Gary: the power to become stronger than you'll ever be. When you leave here, you won't be the same you were before." Gary was now paying full attention.

"I understand," said Gary, "What should I do?"

"I will first teach you the basics," said Sephiroth, "First, I will teach you the evolution of both people and Pokemon."

"Is that even possible?"

"It sure is," said Sephiroth as he took a sip from his tea, "I will be able to give you the power of one of your Pokemon, making you more powerful than ever."

"I'm listening," said Gary.

"It will require some magic though, but I'll be able to fix you up with this new power by the end of the day," said Sephiroth. Gary smirked.

"I'm ready," said Gary as he bowed. Sephiroth now smirked.

"Then let us begin," said Sephiroth.

* * *

Later on in the day, Sephiroth and Gary headed towards the shore of the island. Sephiroth then took out a book and drew a circle in the sand by the water, confusing Gary.

"How will that work?" asked Gary, "Will it just be washed away?"

"I know what I'm doing," said Sephiroth as he continued to draw lines that went from one end of the circle to the other. He placed candles by the sides of it, and then lit them. He then closed his book and looked towards Gary.

"Choose a Pokemon you would like to have the power of," said Sephiroth. Gary nodded and took out a Pokeball.

"My Pokemon and I have already come to an agreement," said Gary, and he then released Electivire, who stood proudly by its trainer.

"Very well then," said Sephiroth, "Now I would like for you to remove your shirt. This must be done with your chest showing." Gary did what he was told, throwing down his shirt.

"Now both of you should go on opposite sides of the circle, legs crossed with your eyes closed," said Sephiroth as he reopened the book and browsed through some pages, "I'll take care of the rest. But let me warn you, this might sting a little." Gary nodded and closed his eyes, and so did Electivire. Gary then heard more pages being flipped, and then started to hear Sephiroth chant. He didn't feel anything, but he heard something glowing. He opened a small creak in his eye and saw the writing on the sand glowing.

"Don't open your eyes, Gary," said Sephiroth, "Something could go terribly wrong if you do." Gary closed his eyes again. He thought he was imagining things, because he heard the waves begin to get more rapid. He wanted to open his eyes again, but he knew he shouldn't. He then felt the water go over his legs, only leaving him from the waist up out of the water. He wondered how the water got so big.

"This is when it'll hurt kid," said Sephiroth, "Be prepared." He then said a few more words, and then stopped. Gary thought it was over and was about to open his eyes, but then he felt the surge of electricity hit his body. He groaned in pain as it kept zapping him. Some of Electivire's power was entering him, and damn did it hurt. A full minute passed, and it continued. Gary yelled in pain.

"Almost done," said Sephiroth. Twenty seconds passed, and it continued. Gary couldn't take it anymore. He wanted to get out of there and heal up. But before he could, it stopped. The water went back towards the ocean. The markings on the ground were gone. Sephiroth smiled.

"It's done," said Sephiroth, and he shut the book, "Open your eyes." Gary opened them, and then for a short second, electricity went across his pupils. He checked his hands. He was still the same, but something inside him felt different. Electivire opened its eyes and looked towards its master and saw no change.

"Electivire?" asked Electivire. Gary stood up and took out its Pokeball.

"Thank you for everything," said Gary, "Return." Gary returned it, and then he put his shirt back on and took his sword.

"Use it," said Sephiroth, "Show me your power." They then heard growling not too far from them. This made Sephiroth even happier.

"And we've already found the perfect test subjects," said Sephiroth. Right after he said that, three, vicious Mightyenas came out of the bushes. They surrounded the two, growling viciously.

"Go ahead, Gary," said Sephiroth, "There is no need to hold back." Gary looked towards them, and then suddenly, yellow electricity engulfed him. He stared sternly at the Mightyenas, who didn't show any fear.

"Witness my new power," said Gary as he took out his sword. The electricity disappeared, but he suddenly ran at lightning speed towards the three Pokemon. He pointed his sword at one of them, launching a huge surge of electricity towards it. The attack hit, damaging the Mightyena completely. The Mightyenas were shocked and looked towards Gary, who smirked and motioned for them to come at him.

"Who's next?" asked Gary. They both growled and the two Mightyenas launched a shadow ball towards him. He hit them both away with his sword. He then ran at lightning speed towards the second one and kneed it, causing it to faint instantly. Now the third one was in total shock.

"You're finished!" said Gary as he elbowed the next one on the face. It then fell down. It was defeated. They were all defeated. Sephiroth started to clap.

"Amazingly impressive," said Sephiroth, "I haven't seen you fight that well in a while, especially with that sword.

"I love it," said Gary, "The power is too good. I want to be able to get higher than this."

"Higher?" said Sephiroth, "If you would like to get higher, you'd have to train more to master this power. This is just the first step."

"I want to begin my training now."

"Now?" said Sephiroth, and then he nodded, "Very well then. You're first training of the day will be to hit me. If you are able to hit me once, then that means that you'll be able to get even tougher missions this time." Gary turned towards Sephiroth and pointed his sword at him.

"That's training?" asked Gary, "That's too easy." Gary then ran towards Sephiroth, about to strike him down with his blade, but Sephiroth moved backwards. Gary, surprised that Sephiroth was able to go faster than his speed, tried another, but once again, Sephiroth dodged it. He threw a kick, but Sephiroth grabbed his foot in midair.

"Hold still!" yelled Gary.

"Now what would be the fun in that?" asked Sephiroth. Gary used his lightning speed to headbutt Sephiroth, but he just twirled to the side. Gary then threw multiple punches at Sephiroth, who blocked them all. Gary then stealthily took out his sword and swung at Sephiroth, who bent backwards to dodge it.

"Is that the best you can do?" asked Sephiroth. Gary, now enraged, engulfed his body with electricity and headed towards Sephiroth to punch, but he moved to the side to dodge it. Gary swung his blade at him, but he dodged it. Gary then kicked, but Sephiroth blocked it and moved backwards.

"Your strength is phenomenal," said Sephiroth. Gary then ran towards Sephiroth with his sword and swung downwards, but Sephiroth dodged by jumping into the air, making the blade crash into the ground.

"Try harder," said Sephiroth. Suddenly, the crack the blade formed on the ground filled with electricity. The crack got bigger, and with Gary's sword, a huge pillar of lightning went towards the sky. Sephiroth moved to the side to dodge it, making it inches away from his face. He smiled.

"Marvelous," said Sephiroth, and he then landed on the ground. Gary took out his sword from the ground and headed towards Sephiroth, but he held one hand up, telling Gary to stop.

"That's enough," said Sephiroth, "You have shown me amazing strength. If you keep going, you might accidently blow up this whole island." Gary stopped, took a deep breath, and the electricity engulfing him disappeared. Sephiroth smiled at Gary.

"You have shown me that your power has now grown by a lot," said Sephiroth, and he walked past Gary to head back to his cabin.

"Let's rest up a bit," said Sephiroth, "I still have to train you, so let's get started right away." Sephiroth walked away. Gary looked down at the blade in his hand. He saw his reflection and smiled.

"_Just you wait," _thought Gary.

* * *

Three days later, Sephiroth had trained Gary, making him improve even more with his new powers of electricity. Sephiroth was proud, knowing that he has just turned a kid into a very powerful weapon. After three days, as predicted, Sephiroth had ended his training.

"I want to train more," said Gary, "I can still train."

"That wouldn't be a good idea at the moment," said Sephiroth, "While we're here training, The Dark Signers are collecting those items as we speak. We can no longer waste our time here." Gary sighed and decided to go along with it. He sheathed his sword and followed Sephiroth into the cabin. When he went in there, he opened up a drawer and took out two scrolls. He handed both scrolls to Gary.

"You will need one to head into Sunyshore City, and one to return to me after you've collected the next item," said Sephiroth, "I have prepared them while we trained, so they're good to go."

"Thank you master, for everything," said Gary, "I wouldn't have made it this far in my training without your help."

"It's fine," said Sephiroth, "You should be going now. Misty isn't all that happy at the moment." Gary nodded. He opened up the scroll that led to Sunyshore City, and like the last time, the circle inside the scroll got bigger and bigger. Then, the circle got off the scroll, and then it started to get filled in by some dark energy. After it was finished, a portal stood before Gary. Gary still had that uneasy feeling that the portal looked exactly like The Dark Signers' portal. He looked towards his master and nodded.

"I'll tell you the instructions after you enter Sunyshore City," said Sephiroth, "Good luck with Misty." Gary entered the portal, and then it disappeared. Sephiroth then walked over to the window of his cabin and looked out. He smirked.

"_This is perfect," _thought Sephiroth, _"This is just one step closer."_

* * *

Back in Sunyshore, Misty had waited outside of the Pokemon Center. Her uncle had told her that Gary was going to show up today, so she wanted to be the first one to see him. Not only did she want to see what he looked like after the results of his training, but she also wanted to hit his head so hard. She bought a mallet just for that.

"He better not have come and then left," said Misty, "Then I would find him and push him off a cliff." She then heard a noise coming from behind the Pokemon Center. She looked behind, and was about to walk to the back of the Pokemon Center, but not until she saw Gary walk out from behind it.

"_Smart move, Master," _thought Gary, _"Putting it in an area no one would suspect is genius." _

"Gary!" yelled Misty, and Gary saw her running angrily towards him. He didn't know if she was going to punch him, or give him a hug. The look on her face told him it was the first one.

"You son of a bitch!" yelled Misty as she prepared to slap him across the face, but Gary was able to grab her hand before she did that. His first guess was right. Misty took back her hand and looked at him angrily.

"How dare you leave me alone like that?" asked Misty, "Not only did you leave me alone, but you also broke into my room and stole the map. What the hell is your problem?" Gary sighed and walked past her.

"Those three days were the best time of my life," said Gary under his breath, "I'm going to heal my Pokemon. Master is supposed to tell us our next mission as well. As soon as he tells us, we're leaving." Gary then entered the Pokemon Center. Misty tried to comprehend what Gary just said, but after she understood, she was shocked.

"What?" said Misty, "But I didn't get that much time to look around the city. I was worried about you and this is what I get. You know what? Next time you disappear, don't expect me to be all worried about it!"

* * *

Later on, Gary and Misty have been informed of their mission, and they were now on their way towards the next place after exiting the city.

"We'll be there by tomorrow afternoon," said Misty, "We can get there in no time. This one could be one of the easiest ones. We just have to take a stone from inside a Pokemon School. I don't like stealing, but it is for the good of humanity, right?" As Gary walked, he stopped and looked back at Sunyshore City. He looked towards the east of it. They were exiting from the west. He remembered what happened in that dungeon before and growled.

"_Just you wait, pink-haired Dark Signer," _thought Gary, _"When I get strong enough, I'll certainly make you pay for what you've done." _He then walked ahead, past Misty.

"Let's go," said Gary. Misty nodded. She walked behind him. As she did, she noticed something.

"_Something feels different about him," _thought Misty, _"I don't see any physical changes, so I must be imagining things."_

* * *

"Hey Pikachu, would it be cool if we roll down this cliff while on top of this huge rock?" asked Ash. His friends and he were finally exiting the mountainous area. Ash and Pikachu were by a cliff, next to a huge rock. Ash knew he could push it off, and the way it was shaped circular, and the slope of the cliff, he thought of the idea. Pikachu turned pale, hoping that its trainer wasn't going to do such a thing.

"Let's go Ash," said Brendan, who was behind him, "We can reach Fallarbor Town by tomorrow if we get a move on. We might pass by a Pokemon School along the way. May and Dawn wants to see it."

"Fine, I'm coming," said Ash as he walked away from the cliff, giving Pikachu relief. What they all didn't know was that Ash was going to meet an old friend there as well.

**(Ending song)**

* * *

**Next Time on Pokemon Heroes:** While coming across a high level Pokemon School, Ash and his friends meet Gary and Misty, who are there for the blue Enigma Stone. But they aren't the only ones that are there for it, as Drew once again makes a return, wanting the stone. How will Ash and his friends take care of this, and is having three old friends in the same place such a good idea? **Next Time: Gary's Power.**

* * *

**That was that chapter. I don't know if any of you noticed (A/N: Just kidding, you have), but these three chapters all have Gary's name in it. This season is almost done, so the movie will be exactly after it. Also, the suggestions for the one year anniversary chapter is now closed, and I have gotten some suggestions via private message and by friends, so that will be coming next week along with this one. See you next week!**

**Read and Review please **

**(Views: 3,839) **


	18. Gary's Power

**This is the sixty-eighth chapter in the Pokemon Heroes story. Ash and the others are coming back in this one, after two full chapters without them. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Pokemon or any of the songs.**

* * *

**(Opening song)**

The next day, on a clear day, Ash and his friends walked across a path that'll lead them towards Fallarbor Town. Before they go there though, they have decided to enter inside a high level Pokemon School, just so they could check it out.

"Now is the time of the season where visitors can enter and battle with the students," said Brendan, "We could get some training done, right Ash?"

"Fine," said Ash. As they continued to walk, May noticed a building arising from the distance.

"There it is," said May as she took Ash's arm and started to drag him to go faster. Dawn and Brendan walked faster just to catch up. As they went, on the opposite direction of the path towards the Pokemon School, Gary and Misty came. Gary was walking fast, and Misty had a hard time catching up.

"It's right there, Gary," said Misty, "We don't have to rush." Gary didn't answer, but just kept walking. Misty sighed, and then continued to catch up to him.

**Gary's Power**

* * *

Ash and his friends made it towards the entrance of the school. After paying their fee, they continued on towards the campus, where they saw a bunch of students, including people who have also stopped by.

"Unlike you guys, May and I are going to check out the place rather than thinking about fighting first," said Dawn, "Ta-ta." Dawn and May ran off. Brendan started to look around.

"Where do we go to find the battle arenas?" asked Brendan, "We should've gotten two maps of the campus, but Dawn has the only one."

"Would you guys like any help?" asked a boy behind them. They both turned, and saw a boy with blond wavy hair, a blue tuxedo, pants, and shoes.

"We would like to know where the battle arenas are?" asked Brendan.

"The battle arenas are located in the third building," said the boy, "The building's the Battle Arena." Brendan and Ash slowly looked towards each other, and back at the boy. Brendan chuckled nervously.

"We don't know where that is," said Brendan.

"Why didn't you get a map?" asked the boy.

"Our friends have it."

"Then I should be of assistance," said the boy, "I'll lead you boys there now. Follow me." They walked until they found a six story building. They entered it, and the boy decided to lead them towards the third floor, since the other two floors, and the basement, were already filled. They walked up the stairs and walked down the hallway as the boy started to tell them a bunch of boring stories. After walking for a while, Brendan noticed a room with a closed door. He stopped Ash and they walked towards it.

"I wonder what this place is," said Brendan as he looked through the window, but it seemed to be dark in there. Ash noticed a passcode lock.

"And that's why girls aren't allowed to wear high heels here," said the boy, "The Battle Room is just…" He stopped when he noticed that there were no footsteps behind him and looked back, only to see the two boys by a room.

"Don't play with that!" yelled the boy. The boys ignored him and Brendan continued to look in and Ash guessed random codes. He typed in 0000, and then heard a click.

"Who the hell would make their code that?" asked Ash as he pushed open the door. It was dark in the room, but something was glowing on a podium nearby them. Brendan looked back at the mirror and saw that it showed the hallway.

"Why would they put a one-way mirror here?" asked Brendan. The boy then entered, looking annoyed.

"That was greatly rude," said the boy, "Guests aren't allowed here. Only the faculty is, not even the students. You two should leave right…" He didn't finish after seeing the boys by the glowing object, poking it. It was a blue stone.

"What is this?" asked Brendan. The boy sighed and walked towards them.

"This is the Enigma Stone," said the boy, "The blue one, really. The one that'll make the legendary Pokemon Latios appear. It was found in a dungeon by our adventuring teacher. It is here to be studied and not to be toyed with. You should leave now." Ash continued looking at the stone, remembering when Drew wanted it back at that dungeon, but didn't succeed when a hologram was in its place. If the hologram was placed by that teacher, then Drew would be looking for it though, meaning he could be here at any time.

"_Dammit," _thought Ash. His train of thought was interrupted by the boy, who was shoving them out.

"Now we must go," said the boy, "You boys asked to go towards the Battle Arena, not the stone. We're going to have to change the code on this lock now." Ash looked back one more time.

"_I would also like you to travel around to find the items," _Ash remembered what Lnoki told him, "_It would be the only way to prevent them from ruling the world, but you will need to get the strong ones."_ He continued to stare at it, until they were kicked out of the room.

* * *

Later on, after three hours of battling in the arena, Ash and Brendan decided to head towards the Pokemon Center to heal their Pokemon. Ash petted the exhausted Pikachu on his shoulder.

"We're almost there, buddy," said Ash.

"The Pokemon Center should be just around this corner," said Brendan, "Dawn called me at the arena and said that they finished and headed there an hour ago. They already got our rooms." They turned the corner and saw it, by a lake, with not a lot of buildings by it. Before they walked in, the doors opened, and the last person Ash had wanted to see came out of it. He stopped. Brendan noticed and stopped as well. When he saw who it was, he sighed. The person was Gary, with Misty right behind him.

"Hey Ash," said Misty. Gary looked towards Ash. Ash bared his teeth in anger, Pikachu noticed and immediately jumped off his head, and straight towards Brendan's head. Misty took steps away from Gary, knowing what would happen.

"I've got you now!" yelled Ash as he headed towards him in anger. Gary sighed and blocked Ash's punch with his hand.

"It's no surprise that you're here," said Gary.

"Kiss my ass," said Ash, and he threw another punch, but Gary blocked it with his knee. Ash threw another punch, but it was blocked with Gary's elbow. He kicked, but Gary blocked it with his hand and kicked Ash, pushing him back. He ran back towards Gary and threw a punch, actually pushing him back.

"Now you're pissing me off, Ketchum," said Gary. Ash ran towards Gary with another fist up, and Gary slowly unsheathed his sword. When Ash got close enough, Gary pointed the sword at him, making him stop in front of it. Gary was then suddenly engulfed by lightning. Gary seemed to not have noticed it, turning his blade away from Ash just a little. A huge bolt of electricity came out, going past a shocked Ash and Brendan. Even Misty was surprised. Ash noticed blood going down his cheek and touched it, noticing a cut.

"How the hell did you do that!" yelled Misty. Gary sheathed his blade and walked away.

"Next time, you won't get lucky," said Gary. Gary continued to walk away as Misty ran towards him. She stopped by Ash, took out a bandage, and quickly covered up Ash's cheek.

"Sorry about that," said Misty, and she continued to go after him. Both boys looked back at Gary. When he was far enough, Brendan looked back at Ash.

"Well, that was pretty in—" said Brendan, but he stopped when he looked at Ash's expression. He was pissed, and his eyes were blue. He could see Ash's sharp teeth.

* * *

Drew walked through the hallway. He walked quietly, with his face showing no expression at all. While he walked, another Dark Signer was coming his direction. It was Saix, and they walked quietly by each other. Saix stopped and looked back towards Drew.

"What, no smartass comment this time?" asked Saix. Drew stopped, but still didn't look back.

"Not now, Saix," said Drew.

"I see that you're pretty upset about the current situation," said Saix, "I see that you haven't found him yet."

"If you're going to start telling me some bullshit, then I'll be on my way," said Drew as he continued to walk away.

"I really just wanted to tell you about your new mission," said Saix, and Drew stopped once again, "We have finally tracked down the Enigma Stone, and we found that it is located on a Pokemon School campus. We don't want you to get a lot of attention, so we've decided to let you go at night. You'll have to teleport inside though."

"I don't want to," said Drew, "Tell Vexen to do it."

"Vexen's already busy looking for Jirachi," said Saix. Drew didn't talk for a few seconds, and then sighed.

"Fine," said Drew.

* * *

Later on that night, Ash lied on his bed, trying to think things over. After seeing what Gary did, he was really hoping that it was just a hallucination, but he couldn't accept that. Every time he got stronger, Gary just becomes three times stronger than him. It just got him so pissed off. He couldn't even sleep.

"Can't sleep?" asked May, who was looking down at him from the other top bunk. Ash just turned around and looked towards the wall.

"Sleep May," said Ash.

"Brendan told me what happened today," said May, "Are you okay?"

"I'm fi—" said Ash, but he felt the sensation in his stomach once again. He sat up and looked around. May noticed and sat up as well.

"What's wrong?" asked May. The sensation went through him again and glared.

"_Shit," _thought Ash, _"I should've been on guard."_ He jumped off his bed in only his jeans and t-shirt. He ran out of the room. May didn't understand at first, and then ran towards Ash in only a white t-shirt and her shorts and skirt. She put on her sneakers before she left.

* * *

She ran towards Ash. Drew opened up a portal and entered the room. He went towards the light and opened it. He looked back at the Enigma Stone and saw the stone.

"So these were the guys who thought it'd be funny to fool me," said Drew, "I should just burn this whole place down. They're lucky that I'm not in the mood." He walked towards the stone and just took it off the podium. An alarm went off for a split second, but stopped.

"I luckily cut the wires before coming here," said Drew, "Better be on my way." Before he opened a portal, the door opened up. Drew looked towards the door and saw Ash standing there.

"They seriously changed the code to 0001?" said Ash, and he looked towards Drew. Drew glared at him.

"Look who's here," said Drew, "The boy who has been screwing up my friend's mind for the past week." Ash didn't understand, but he just ignored it and glared at Drew.

"Give me the stone, Drew," said Ash, "It doesn't belong to you."

"I don't care."

"I'm not playing games, Drew," said Ash as he materialized his Aura Blade and prepared to attack, "It's too late to be fighting. We could wake up somebody."

"Go fuck yourself, Ash," said Drew, as he prepared to open a portal. Ash ran towards him, ready to strike as Drew materialized one Chakram. The two were about to strike each other, but then lightning crashed down between them both. Ash and Drew looked up, only to see a hole on the ceiling. Someone came down from it and landed in-between them. When Ash looked towards the person, he saw Gary.

"Are you kidding me?" said Drew. Gary looked towards him.

"I see that you haven't changed that much," said Gary.

"Screw you," said Drew.

"Are you okay down there?" asked Misty from above. She looked down and saw the three and went down as well. After she saw who she was around, she froze.

"_Why'd I have to come at such a bad timing?" _thought Misty as she slowly walked backwards. The boys looked towards each other.

"You two are literally the last people I want to see today," said Drew.

"I don't care," said Gary, "I'm here for the stone. So hand it over, or else." He began to unsheathe his sword. Ash noticed it.

"Stop it Gary," said Ash, "I'll take care of him. You stay out of this." Gary then immediately kicked Ash towards the wall, making him fall over and slide down.

"No one tells me what to do while I'm on my mission," said Gary. Just at that moment, May walked in.

"Ash Ketchum, you aren't supposed to be here at this hour," said May, and before she could drag Ash out of the room, she noticed Gary and Drew. She stopped and walked closer to Ash. Ash opened his eyes and immediately stood up.

"Get out of here," said Ash, "This isn't a place for you."

"But—" but she didn't finish when she saw Drew aim towards her and shoot out flames. Ash quickly stood up and knocked them away with his blade. His eyes were now blue.

"You've been the one screwing up his mind," said Drew, "It all started with you."

"What?" asked May. Ash swiftly ran towards him.

"Don't you dare bring May into this!" yelled Ash as he elbowed Drew on his stomach, making him let go of the stone that fell to the ground. Gary immediately took the orb. Drew balanced himself and then materialized the other Chakram and glared at Ash.

"Thanks for waking me up, Ketchum," said Drew, "I should now return the favor." He tossed his Chakrams at Ash, who just deflected them towards the air. They hit the ceiling, causing the building to shake. May and Misty held each other. A piece of the ceiling fell, almost hitting Gary, who just destroyed it by sending lightning at it, breaking it into pieces. Gary noticed a Chakram heading towards him and moved to the side to dodge it. As soon as he did, he was punched on the face by Drew.

"Don't think I'll just let you take that, right?" said Drew. Gary didn't move an inch and looked back at Drew angrily.

"I'm not one to mess with at the moment," said Gary, "At least the first Dark Signer I'll be able to kill will be you." He tossed the Enigma Stone into the air and almost elbowed Drew, but he punched Gary on his stomach, but he didn't budge and kneed Drew on his stomach. Drew then jumped back and made fire engulf his hands and ran towards Gary to punch him, but he ducked and took out his sword and was about to strike Drew, who caught one Chakram and blocked the attack.

"You've become better than you were before Gar-Bear," said Drew.

"Say that again, I'll be sure to cut you into pieces," said Gary. Gary was about to punch Drew, but Ash came and kicked him across the face, knocking him back.

"I told you I'll handle this!" yelled Ash. Gary looked towards Ash, with a glare that sent chills down Misty and May's spines.

"You're so dead," said Gary. As the three boys fought all over the room, Misty and May watched in complete fear.

"How about you two stop fighting with each other and work together!" yelled Misty.

"I don't need his help at all," said Gary as he took Ash's arm and flipped him over and threw him towards the electronic table where the stone once was placed, breaking it. Gary then turned and kicked Drew away, knocking him back and tripped over the stone, but he quickly got up and ran towards Gary. May noticed the stone and let go and ran towards it.

"May, don't do that!" yelled Misty. Drew heard and looked back and saw May running towards it and picking it up. She held it up.

"Ash, I have it!" yelled May.

"Screw you!" yelled Drew, who threw his Chakram at her. It knocked the stone off her hand, cutting her right hand. She fell to the ground holding her bleeding hand. Drew quickly grabbed the stone. Ash saw it and froze. He then grew angry, with his teeth getting pointy and eyes got blue. He ran towards Drew.

"Out of my way!" yelled Ash as he pushed Gary away and ran towards Drew. Aura was building up around him, and he has aura engulfed his whole body. Drew wasn't fazed at all and held up one hand.

"Shut up," said Drew, and he released a huge blast of flames. Ash went straight towards it, at first going through it, but it was getting too powerful, and he was pushed back as he yelled in pain. The fire headed towards Gary and Misty as well, who couldn't do anything. They were hit, and a huge explosion engulfed the room. After the dust cleared, Drew was the only one standing. He sighed and then opened up a portal. Before he walked in, he looked back one more time.

"I'll get him back," said Drew, "And I'll make sure you don't screw up his mind again." He then walked in, as police sirens were heard outside.

* * *

Ash opened his eyes, and then slowly sat up. He rubbed his eyes and looked around. He was in a hospital room. He looked around and saw Dawn and Brendan by his bed.

"What the hell happened?" asked Ash.

"What the hell is wrong with you, Ash?" asked Dawn, "We leave you alone for one night. One night, and then you go off and blow up a lab. We were kicked out of the Pokemon Center for Arceus sake." Ash looked around and saw May sitting in a chair. She had a bandage on her hand, and she was looking at it. She seemed upset.

"Are you okay, May?" asked Ash. May looked towards Ash and smiled.

"I'm fine," said May as she showed Ash the bandage, "It was a small scratch." The door then opened, and Misty walked in. Gary was outside, against the wall. He didn't look happy.

"Thank Arceus you're okay," said Misty, "They found us there and brought us here. You two have burns, so you're not supposed to be walking around a lot, but like that's going to stop you two." Brendan looked towards Gary.

"What's wrong with him?" asked Brendan.

"He's pissed because we failed," said Misty, "This is the third time in a row."

"We wouldn't have failed if blockhead over there didn't butt in," growled Gary, but Ash stayed silent, "If he wasn't there, I would've killed Drew easily."

"That's why I stopped you," said Ash, "You were going to kill him. You should've just let me take care of it."

"Like I care if he dies," said Gary. Ash clenched his teeth, which were now sharp. Gary stopped leaning against the wall and started to walk away, but then stopped.

"If you guys ever think about screwing up my missions ever again," said Gary as he looked back, with lightning all over his body, and showed his ferocious glare, "I will surely kill you along with Drew."

"Like that's going to stop me," said Ash as he glared back, with his blue eyes. Gary started to walk away. Misty didn't know what to say. The tone of Gary's voice made him sound serious, so she didn't know if she should follow him or stay. She gave up and ran after him.

"Gary, wait!" yelled Misty, and she ran out of the room. Ash looked out the window and sighed. Life just got harder and harder for him. Now he had two old friends that would kill him without a second thought.

* * *

Gary and Misty landed on Sephiroth's island. This was the first time Misty went through the portal, making her incredibly amazed.

"So that's how you did it!" said Misty. They walked towards Sephiroth's cabin. They went in, and Gary found Sephiroth sitting on top of his cabin, looking out to sea. Gary bowed.

"I apologize," said Gary, "I have failed once again, but it wasn't my fault this time. Ketchum came in the way and prevented me from getting it." Sephiroth didn't say anything. Gary was about to say it again, but stopped when Sephiroth began to talk.

"I understand," said Sephiroth, "You shall not fail the next one I will give you. Misty, I'm going to send you off to another mission, but Gary is going on a special one." Gary looked up in surprise.

"What do you mean?" asked Gary.

"Both of your missions will be easy," said Sephiroth, "Especially yours, Gary. I want you to capture a boy for me. This boy is very special, and he'll help us in future missions."

"Who is he?" asked Gary.

"You don't know him," said Sephiroth, "Well, partly. His name is Ritchie, and he's a Dark Signer."

* * *

Drew stood on top of a tall tree. He held the stone in his hand. After taking a deep breath, he held it up. It started to glow, and then a portal appeared behind him. Immediately, something came out. He smirked. It was Latios behind him, and it looked shocked. Drew looked towards it, and smirked even more.

"Hey, Latios," said Drew, "Remember me?" His cold eyes shocked Latios even more. These were not the eyes of his savior.

**(Ending song)**

* * *

**Next Time on Pokemon Heroes:** Gold returns, and this time, he's out to get Silver, who he met back in New Bark Town. But he's also traveling with Crystal, a childhood friend, but bringing her into the situation wouldn't be a good idea, since he's about to meet a whole bunch of people who are friends with Ash. How will this turn out, and what will Gold learn about Silver this time? **Next Time: Pokemon Adventures Bonanza!**

* * *

**That was that chapter. Next chapter will be coming out next week, not this week, because next chapter is going to be the Pokemon Heroes One-Year Anniversary Special Chapter. That's next chapter, and also remember that I didn't think of this chapter, but really took suggestions and put it into one chapter. So go on if you want to read it. See you next chapter!**

**Read and Review please **

**(Views: 4,267) **


	19. Pokemon Heroes One-Year Anniversary

**This is the sixty-ninth, and the one-year anniversary chapter, for Pokemon Heroes. I am so glad that I was able to regularly update every Monday, and I wasn't able to make it this far without you guys. So enjoy, and see the ideas of my followers. **

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Pokemon or any of the songs.**

* * *

**(Opening song)**

After walking for days, Ash and his friends have finally made it to Coral City, a city by the sea. It's famous for its water and excellent scenery. It had wonderful views, and a dock that showed the beautiful ocean as it curved in the distance. This wasn't really on the map, but because they walked for too long, they decided to take a break and go off track towards here. When they entered, they were surrounded by the most wonderful scenery, and the girls' eyes sparkled.

"That dress looks so pretty!" squealed Dawn and May and she were looking at a blue, sparkly dress on display, "I have to buy it."

"Ash, can we stop by here later on?" asked May as she turned around to look at her male companion, who was just playing with the marbles on his blue bracelet. He looked up to her.

"Fine," said Ash, "But I'll be sleeping most of the time, so don't expect me to be complementing you on your dress."

"Ash, don't be mean!" said Dawn, "You know you have to respect a girl's decision for her clothes. Isn't that right, Brendan?"

"What?" said Brendan, who took a few steps away from the others, "Um…hey, let's go towards the Pokemon Center. We have to get a room. We can start searching for things after." Brendan led them towards the Pokemon Center, while Ash continued to play with his bracelet. As they walked, a mechanical bug looked towards them, with a mechanical, camera eye.

**The Terror of the Robotic Ash**

* * *

Back in the forest where Ash and his friends came from, three people were sitting in the bushes. They had a monitor in their hands, showing the four kids walking through Coral City. The three people were none other than the Team Rocket trio: Jesse, James, and Meowth. They were hiding in the bushes.

"We have disappointed our father far too many times," said James, "We're on our break day, but we should use it to capture the princess and destroy the boy."

"But that twerp's unstoppable," said Meowth, and it then began to shudder, "And a bit scary."

"It doesn't matter if he's scary or not," said Jesse, "We have to find a way to get him and his friends off guard and kill them all."

"And how are we supposed to do that?" asked James. They all then just sat there, thinking of a plan, but their minds were all blocked from thinking of any ideas. Jesse then started to go off in a tantrum, by slamming her fists and feet on the ground.

"This is not fair!" said Jesse, "Why does the princess have to be with a monster like him? Why couldn't it just be a group of weak boys or girls?" James and Meowth just watched her roll all over the place, but then a light bulb went off in Meowth's head.

"How about we start small first?" asked Meowth. Jesse stopped and sat up.

"What do you mean?" asked Jesse.

"I mean that since there's four of 'em, why don't we narrow it down to just the boy?" said Meowth.

"But knocking the other boy and girl out would be quite difficult," said James, "They do have skilled Pokemon on their side."

"I know," said Meowth, "Then why don't we take away their Pokemon? That'll leave them defenseless."

"But how are we gonna do that?" asked James, "Ambush them?"

"No, we get close to them."

"You do realize they don't like us, right?" asked Jesse.

"Hear me out!" yelled Meowth, "You see, the boss had been devising a plan that we should send an exact replica of the boy, evening their strengths. If they do that, they'll tire each other out, killing each other, but they aren't able to complete the plan unless they somehow take a sample of the boy, by seeing what he does. The problem is that they can't even get close to him, but that's when we step in. We'll order the robot from the scientists, not letting the boss know. We'll get it close to his friends when the boy is gone, stealing their Pokemon, but also observing the boy's techniques, making it a win-win. We'll then let it kill his friends, capture the princess, and now we only have that monster to take care of. The boss will be so proud of us!"

"You idiot," said Jesse, "They're dumb, but not that dumb. They'll notice it's a robot."

"You've got a better idea?" asked Meowth. After taking a few minutes to think, Jesse gave up.

"Fine, we'll go along with you plan," said Jesse. Meowth smirked.

"Then let's get it going."

* * *

Later on, May was taking Ash around to see the place. Ash was bored out of his mind, completely ignoring May's comments about the place. They began to walk through the market spot of the city, and May looked through the antiques they sell as Ash just followed. As May walked, she noticed a stand which was very quiet. It had three people in it, with clothing all over their body, only revealing their eyes. She noticed that it was a woman, a man, and a small person. They only had one item by them, which was a huge box. The women looked towards May.

"Hey girly," said the woman. May walked over to them with a smile.

"You guys have no one here," said May, "I'll buy something from you."

"We only have one item in stock so far," said the man as he placed his hand on the box by him.

"What is it?" asked May. By that time, Ash was by her.

"It's a very rare item," said the small person as he opened it up, showing what was inside it. May squealed in happiness as Ash and Pikachu showed a face of confusion. It was something that was almost identical to Ash. It had Ash's clothing, and was the same height as him. It would've been his exact double, but he noticed that its eyes were clearly robotic, its skin tone was lighter, and it had screws across its body. Its eyes were dark, revealing that it was shut down. It had Ash's expression.

"This is a boy toy," said the women, "It's a robot, that's a boy, that you'll be able to play with every day." May's eyes sparkled, and she was by the robot as her mouth drooled. Ash was utterly confused.

"Why the fuck does it look like me?" asked Ash.

"Coincidence," said the small person quickly, and he looked towards May again.

"You know what makes it even more awesome?" asked James, "It's completely free."

"FREE!" yelled May, "I'll take it!"

"Are you kidding me?" said Ash, "Does it look suspicious to you at all? It looks like me, and it's free. Is anything suspicious here?"

"It just sounds like a great deal to me," said May happily.

"No," said Ash as he continued to walk away, "We're not getting that. Let's go." As Ash walked away, May directed her attention back to the people.

"I'll take it," said May.

"All right then," said the man as he walked towards the robot and pulled a switch. The robot's eyes got brighter. It started to automatically walk towards May in a robotic fashion. When it got in front of her, it bowed.

"Good morning, Princess," said the robot. May squealed and jumped into its arms in a bridal fashion.

"Carry me to the Pokemon Center," said May, and the robot slowly started to walk there with May. When she got far enough, the three people took off their disguises, revealing Jesse, James, and Meowth. They all had diabolical expressions on.

"That was easier than expected," said Jesse.

"Now we go on to step two," said Meowth as he took out a monitor, "We spy on the boy, and then when the right time comes, we take their Pokemon and kill his friends."

"This is the best plan you've thought of so far, Meowth," said James, and they then walked away.

* * *

When Ash and May got back to the Pokemon Center, they met Brendan and Dawn, who were happy to meet the robotic Ash. Ash wasn't too pleased about it, and just decided to stay away from it and went to their rooms to sleep. The next day, he woke up from his sleep and sat up from bed. He rubbed his eyes and looked around the room. He was surprised to not see his friends sleeping in bed, especially since it was so early in the day. He didn't even see Pikachu.

"Now where the hell could they have gone?" asked Ash as he got off bed and walked outside into the hallway. He walked into the lobby and didn't find them at all. He looked all over the place, and then decided that he should check in the Pokemon Center cafeteria. He luckily found them, but also with someone else. He walked towards them. He stopped when he saw who that someone else was. It was the robotic Ash, sitting there with the others. He sighed and walked towards them.

"Are you still playing with that thing?" asked Ash. May looked behind her and saw Ash. Ash could've sworn that he saw her confused for a second, but then it turned into a smile.

"Hello," said May, and she looked back at her friends. He then walked towards their table. The robotic Ash wasn't even doing anything, but was just sitting there.

"Hey May, where did that robot go?" asked Dawn. Ash was confused at first, thinking that maybe they were trying to play a joke with the robot, so he didn't say anything.

"I don't know," said May, "I shut it down last night, but it disappeared this morning. Must've ran off. Ash was right. That thing must've really been broken if it was free."

"What are you talking about?" asked Ash, "It's over there." The kids looked towards Ash confused.

"What are you talking about?" asked Brendan, "That's Ash, the actual one. We're not stupid, thinking that it could be something else."

"Yeah," said May with a smile, "This is Ash. Isn't that right, Ash?"

"Yup," said the robot. Ash was now amazingly confused. He thought that they were now playing a joke on him. They were maybe mad at him, or they were just trying to prank him.

"Ha, ha, ha," said Ash, "The joke's over. I know you guys are playing a joke on me."

"We're not doing such a thing," said Dawn, "We hardly know you."

"What the hell are you guys talking about?" said Ash, starting to get frustrated, "That's not me. How the hell do you think that's me? It can't be me. It's different. It has glowing eyes for Arceus sake."

"Ash has always looked like this," said Brendan, "Right, Ash?"

"In the flesh," said the robot.

"Shut up, you!" said Ash, "You guys must be crazy."

"We're certainly not crazy," said Brendan, "We're completely sane."

"Yeah," said May, "You're being mean now. You better leave now, or else I'll tell Ash to carry you away."

"I'M FUCKING ASH KETCHUM!" yelled Ash.

"Ash," said May, nudging the robot. The robot stood up. He then walked in front of Ash.

"Really?" said Ash, "You expect me to believe that you'll seriously—" But within seconds, Ash was kicked out of the Pokemon Center. He was lying on the ground, thinking about what just happened. He stood up and walked towards the window where May and the others were sitting in. He looked in and saw them laughing.

"Tell us another joke, Ash," said Brendan.

"Pizza," said the robot. They all started to break down into laughter once again. Ash growled. The robot then faced the mirror, and then suddenly stuck its tongue out at Ash. It then looked back at his friends.

"What happened to you, Ash?" said Brendan, "When did you get so hilarious?"

"Oh, I'm so going to break that thing into pieces," said Ash.

* * *

Later on that night, after spending a day out in the city together, the four kids decided to head back into the Pokemon Center to get some rest. Well, actually three kids. One was just a robot. As they walked towards the Pokemon Center, Ash was spying on them through a bush. He hadn't really eaten at all today, but he didn't care. He was going to destroy that robot, no matter what it took him.

"Hey Ash, you have the key?" asked Brendan.

"Yup," said the robot, and it tossed Brendan the key. Brendan smiled and then unlocked the door.

"Brendan never gave me the key," said Ash as he jumped out from the corner and walked towards his friends.

"Are you guys done playing this joke?" asked Ash. The kids looked towards Ash, looking rather annoyed.

"It's you again," said Brendan, "Do you need a doctor, bro?"

"I don't need a freaking doctor!" yelled Ash, "You guys need one!"

"Ash," said May as she nudged the robot. The robot walked towards Ash. Ash was prepared in a fighting position.

"Bring it on, you hunk of junk," said Ash as he ran towards the robot, ready to punch the robot, but the robot just grabbed his collar and threw Ash in the opposite direction. Ash fell on his back and opened his eyes, only to see his friends enter the room. He growled and quickly stood up and ran towards the door to get inside, but it was closed shut and locked.

"Let me in!" said Ash, as he banged on the door with his fists, "I need to destroy that thing before it corrupts your minds." Ash continued to bang on it. After banging on it for a few minutes, Ash took a few steps back.

"Fine then, I'll just break it down," said Ash as he prepared to run towards the door. When he was prepared, he ran, but then the door suddenly opened by Pikachu surprisingly. He ran into the room, but wasn't able to stop. He ran towards the open window and fell out of the room towards the ground. The window then closed, and Ash then growled. He just stayed there, and then suddenly, the sprinklers opened, making water go around Ash. He sighed.

"_What if I'm the robot?" _thought Ash, but then he shook his head and sat up, _"No, I'm going to destroy that thing, no matter what."_

* * *

The Team Rocket trio laughed, trying to catch their breath. They witnessed everything that happened to Ash so far.

"This is so brilliant," said James, "We should stop playing around and start our mission to get those Pokemon."

"On it," said Meowth and he started to press some buttons, "I'll just order it to take Pikachu and the other Pokemon and bring it to the dock. We're one step closer to completing our plans."

* * *

Later on that night, the robotic Ash walked across the dock. It had a tired Pikachu on its shoulder, and four Pokeball belts in its hand. Ash had left his Pokemon in their room, explaining how it got his. He got to the end of the dock, which then looked across the ocean. Pikachu didn't understand its trainer's motives, but it just decided to go along with it. The robot just stood at the dock, not doing anything. Pikachu's ears then perked up and tapped on the robot's head. The robot turned back, expecting to see its masters, but instead, it just saw a pissed off Ash.

"I've got you now," said Ash, "I saw you leaving the Pokemon Center this late at night with those Pokeballs. I knew that something was going on here. I'm so going to break you into a bunch of pieces." Pikachu was confused, and it kept looking between the robot and Ash.

"Pikachu, don't say that you're just like the others," said Ash, "I know that even you know that isn't me." Pikachu then landed on the ground and looked between the robot and Ash. It continued to look between the two, but then walked towards Ash.

"At least you're still sane," said Ash, and then he looked towards the robot, "Next is for me to kick your ass." Ash stood up, ready to fight, but he then heard rockets. He looked behind him, and saw Jesse, James, and Meowth, on rockets, landing by them.

"You twerp," said Meowth, "Don't you dare think about ruining our plans."

"You guys?" said Ash, "Do you really want to go against me now?" His eyes flashed blue, making the three shudder. They quickly regained their senses.

"What plan was it this time?" asked Ash.

"We've thought of a way to steal your friends Pokemon," said Meowth, "If we do this, then we'll be able to narrow your team down, making you weaker. We sent the robot to replace you, and man are your friends dumb. We didn't expect them to actually fall for it. They'll be surprised when the robot kills them later." Jesse then kicked Meowth.

"You aren't supposed to tell him that!" yelled Jesse. Ash sighed.

"You do realize that I'll kick your asses now," said Ash. They once again shuddered in fear.

"Kill him robot!" yelled Meowth in fear, and it started to press a bunch of random buttons. The robot Ash's eyes turned red, and then it lifted its arm and launched it out, grabbing Pikachu.

"Pika!" yelled Pikachu. It then immediately started to use thunderbolt on the arm, but it wasn't effective at all.

"Ha, ha!" laughed Meowth, "It's thunder-proof idiots." Ash sighed again and then ran towards the extended arm and cut it in half with his hand. It fell to the ground, as electricity sparked out of it. The trio had their mouths open in shock.

"You didn't say it was destructive-proof," said Ash. Meowth then started to freak out again and press all the buttons, but nothing happened.

"You didn't know how to use it!" yelled Jesse.

"I'm sorry!" yelled Meowth. They all looked at Ash and once again shuddered in fear when they saw Ash with an Aura Sphere in his hand.

"Bye," said Ash, and he threw the sphere at them, causing an explosion. They were then sent flying into the air.

"I hate that boy," said Meowth.

"Join the club," said Jesse.

"And that's another mission failed," sighed James.

"Team Rocket's blasting off again!" yelled them all, and then there was a twinkle in the sky, but Ash then saw the three go down and land in the ocean. Ash then looked back at the robot.

"You're next," said Ash, "I've been waiting for this all day." Before he could punch it, he heard a voice behind him.

"Ash!" yelled May, and she appeared before them, "You're not supposed to be out here in the middle of the night." When she saw the two Ashes, she frowned.

"You again," said May, as she started to walk towards the robot, "You've got to stop staking us. It's beginning to get annoying. This is the real Ash, so just back off." Before Ash could say something to May, the robot suddenly grabbed her on her neck with its other arm.

"Wow Ash, you're so unexpected," said May as she smiled. Ash cracked his knuckles.

"That's it," said Ash. He was about to punch it, but then it started to talk.

"Please don't hurt me," said the robot, making Ash stop, "We can be friends, maybe even brothers if you let me live. I'll be your friend forever, and we can travel together. Please Ash, please don't destroy me." Ash thought for a second, but then lifted his leg.

"Nope," said Ash, and he kicked it on its side, making it release May and fall into the ocean. May ran towards the edge of the dock and looked down. She then looked towards Ash angrily.

"You jerk!" yelled May as she began to cry, "If he drowns in there, I'll be mad at you!" She then proceeded to cry. Pikachu sweat-dropped as Ash's eye twitched.

"_Arceus, give me the strength to not kill her right now," _thought Ash, _"This better be a dream."_

* * *

Back at the Team Rocket base, the trio entered through an elevator. They were soaking wet, and they each had dissatisfied looks on their faces. A scientist noticed them and walked towards them.

"Hello Jesse, James, Meowth," said the scientist, "How has the test been going along?"

"It's flawed," said Jesse, "Ditch the project." They then walked past him and walked away. The scientist was utterly confused.

"But—"

"It's flawed," said Jesse again, and they were now out of sight, leaving the confused scientist with a bunch of questions.

**(Ending song)**

* * *

**That was that chapter. I got this idea from my fellow people who read my story, so they were the material, and I was just the glue that put it all together. Most of it was from my friends in real life, so I really just got one private message that was a suggestion and no reviews for it, but that's okay, because I knew a lot of people wouldn't really review to it, so this is to show you what it's like so you may review for it in the future, because I will make more special chapters like this, but for other reasons than a year anniversary, maybe one or two a year, and here are the suggestions for this chapter (I won't mention their names):**

**An idea to make Ash fight a robotic version of him (private messenger)**

**An idea that the Team Rocket trio act the same way they do in the original Pokemon anime (friend)**

**An idea that Ash becomes invisible (I kind of changed this to Ash's friends ignoring him for the robot) (friend)**

**There are more, but they were small and were shown throughout the chapter, but they weren't that big. See you next week!**

**Read and Review please **

**(Views: 4,267) **


	20. Pokemon Adventures Bonanza!

**This is the seventieth chapter in the Pokemon Heroes story. Gold and Silver return in this one, with other Pokemon Adventures characters as well. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Pokemon or any of the songs.**

* * *

**(Opening song)**

It was just a normal day in Ransei, as Gold walked peacefully through the path. Kind Pokemon were around him, and they didn't even bother him. He was headed towards a peaceful city named Blue City. It was supposed to be colorful, so he decided to go there. Not much action had been going on since he was in New Bark Town.

"So bored," said Gold as he yawned, "Mom told me to come here, but I'm not the type of person who would awe over the colors of some buildings." After a few more minutes, he made it to the entrance, and he was amazed at the scenery of the place. Flowers were everywhere, and the streets were made with red, yellow, and green bricks. The city was very clean, and the buildings were built in many colors. It smelled and felt nice just to be there.

"I was just proven wrong," said Gold, and he sniffed the air, and he hit a scent of food. He walked towards its direction, and saw a food stand. He ordered food and sat down. As he sat there, somebody then tapped his shoulder. He was so focused on his food that he didn't even feel like turning around.

"What?" asked Gold in an annoyed tone.

"That's no way to talk to a girl," said a girl behind him.

"So?" said Gold, even more annoyed.

"Just the same as always, right Gold?" said the girl. Gold was confused, since the girl suddenly just called him by his first name. He then turned back and his eyes widened. The girl was behind him, smiling.

"Crys?" said Gold.

**Pokemon Adventures Bonanza!**

* * *

"That's me," said Crystal (Johto clothes). Gold then immediately stood up and hugged her.

"I haven't seen you in such a long time," said Gold, "How's it been?"

"Well," said Crystal, "I came here to meet you, since you left New Bark Town to go adventuring." They then sat down.

"Came to meet me?"

"Yup. I haven't seen you in such a long time that I decided to come here so that I could catch up with you. I asked your mother to tell you to come here."

"So that's why mom told me to come here. But why here out of all places?"

"I heard that this city is amazing," said Crystal as her eyes began to sparkle, "I would want to move here when I grow up." She then turned back to Gold.

"Since I told you what's been happening with me, what's been going on with you?" asked Crystal. Gold chuckled and scratched the back of his head.

"A whole bunch of things," said Gold, "Some stuff you might not even believe."

* * *

A boy sat in a tree in the middle of the forest. He was doing nothing really, but just relaxing since he had been going through a whole bunch of missions so far. He was staring into a photograph in his hand. He sighed and put it away in his pocket, and then went towards the other one to pull out a wad of money. He started to count it. When he was done, he groaned angrily and punched the tree behind him.

"Still not enough," said the boy angrily. Just then, his Pokegear started to ring. He didn't recognize the number, but decided to pick it up anyway.

"Who's this?" asked the boy.

"You must be Silver," said a male voice on the other side, "I've heard about you from my acquaintances, and I would like to offer you a mission."

"It depends on how much you're paying me," said Silver, glad that he was finally able to do something.

"You see, my men and I have been having trouble getting money from a bank, and we were thinking that you can help us out in that kind of situation," said the male.

"No problem," said Silver, "Where is it, and how much money do I have to take out?"

"It's in Blue City, and I need you to take out more than a million dollars from it. Do you understand?"

"Yes. Where do I meet you?"

"At the abandoned warehouse all the way south in Blue City. It's abandoned, so no one will find you there."

"Deal. What do I call you during this mission?"

"Harley," said Harley.

"No problem, Harley," said Silver, "I'll see you once my mission is over."

"Good luck, kid," said Harley, "You will be greatly awarded for your job. Ta-ta." He shut off his Pokegear. Silver then stood up and jumped off the tree. He looked around to see if anyone was listening to his conversation and then pulled his hood over his head.

"_Just a little more money," _thought Silver.

* * *

Gold and Crystal were both walking through the city's streets, chatting away on their adventures they each had so far. Crystal was amazed at Gold's brave antics, but she got rather annoyed when Gold started talking about Dawn. While they were walking, an explosion was suddenly heard in the distance.

"What the hell was that!" yelled Gold as he looked back, amazed to see a huge cloud of black smoke heading towards the sky. Crystal, frightened, hid behind Gold. People screamed and shouted as they ran past the kids.

"That's where the bank is," said Crystal, as she looked towards Gold, "You think there's a robbery going on."

"I have no idea," said Gold as he ran towards the smoke's direction, "I'm going to go figure it out. Let's go!"

* * *

When the two kids made it to the bank, they saw fireman putting the flame down. It was indeed the bank, and the whole top of it was destroyed. Gold saw the owner of the bank towards the side, so worried that he was going to faint. Gold ran under the police tape and ran towards him.

"Gold!" yelled Crystal, "You aren't supposed to go under there!" She went under it as well and ran after Gold. Police kept the crowd back, and were all too busy to stop the kids. Gold and Crystal made it towards the owner.

"What happened here?" asked Gold.

"You kids aren't supposed to be here," said a police officer.

"It's okay," said the owner as he turned towards the kids, "My bank, my dear sweet bank, has just been robbed. Almost a third of the money was taken. It's amazing how one little kid could take out all that."

"One kid!" yelled Crystal.

"What did this kid look like?" asked Gold.

"He was about your size, and he had red hair," said the owner, "I can't remember all that from him, but his stern eyes and his ferocious Feraligatr almost gave me a heart attack." The details triggered memories into Gold. He bit his finger angrily.

"_It's him again," _thought Gold, _"It just has to be him!" _He looked back up to the owner.

"I'll get the money back," said Gold, and the owner and the police officers looked at him confused.

"You don't have to," said the owner, "Don't get yourself into too much trouble. The authorities will—" He stopped when he saw Gold running away.

"Let's go Crystal!" yelled Gold.

"Gold, wait!" yelled Crystal as she followed. As they ran, Crystal was finally able to catch up with him.

"What are you doing?" asked Crystal, "It's not like you can do anything."

"I think I know the robber," said Gold, "I've wanted to see that guy in a long time, and now I finally have the chance."

"But where do you think we can find him?" asked Crystal.

"The last place he would expect people to find him."

* * *

Silver sat on top of a high building, counting the money in the large sack by his side. He smirked. It took him such a hard time to get this much money, since the place was so heavily guarded. He stood up and tossed the money to his Feraligatr.

"Hold on to it until we get out of this city," said Silver, "They might be looking for me by now." Before his Feraligatr and he could leave, he heard a door open behind him. He sighed, expecting to see the cops, but he was surprised when he saw the last person he wanted to see.

"I've found you," said Gold, with Crystal by his side.

"You win," said Silver, "You're prize now is to fuck off."

"You're not going anywhere," said Gold, "You're giving back that money you stole, or else things will start to get ugly between us."

"Bring it," said Silver, and he then jumped off the roof with his Feraligatr. Gold and Crystal ran towards the edge to see him, but just saw him on a Spearow. His Feraligatr wasn't with him, meaning that he may have returned it. He had the money bag by him.

"That guy is so going down," said Gold, as he turned to run down the stairs.

"Wait for me!" yelled Crystal as she followed him.

* * *

"Ow, ow, ow!" yelled Red (Kanto clothes) as he was being dragged down the sidewalk of Blue City. Someone was holding his ear, and he tried to get the person's hand off, but he was unsuccessful everytime when the person kicked him.

"I said I was sorry, Green!" said Red as he pleaded for mercy.

"Like that's going to work, Red," said Green (Kanto clothes), "You're the one who took both Yellow and my money just so that you could win that ball toss booth back in Violet City. Right, Yellow?" She turned towards the girl by her side. Yellow (Kanto clothes) gave a nervous smile.

"I only used about thirty percent of each," said Red.

"Shut up," said Green. Red decided to stay quiet and quietly get dragged by the girl, not risking another kick. Before he could ask to get released once again, the two girls stopped when they heard a lady scream. They looked forward and saw Silver land in front of the women, take her purse, and then run off.

"Hey!" yelled Red as he stood and got out of Green's grip, "Get back here with that!" Before he could run after Silver, Gold was running behind them. When Red stood up, Gold bumped into him, and they both fell over. Crystal caught up with them. She looked ahead and saw that Silver was too far away.

"I think we lost him," said Crystal. Gold groaned and sat up angrily and looked towards Red, and he looked towards Gold.

"This is your fault!" yelled Gold, "I could've caught him if you didn't get in the way."

"Like someone like you could catch that guy," said Red. The two boys then started to yell at each other continuously. Green sighed and then slapped both boys across the face. Gold looked angrily towards her.

"What the hell was that for!" yelled Gold.

"How do you guys think that yelling at each other will help catch that guy in any way?" asked Green.

"But he started it!" yelled Red. Green glared at Red, making him shut up immediately.

"We're sorry for getting in your way," said Crystal, "We were catching that guy because he just stole money from the bank."

"A bank!" said Yellow, "That kid stole money from the bank?"

"Yeah," said Gold as he stood up, "And we're after him so that we can get it back for the owner. He asked me to get it for him."

"He actually didn't ask you," said Crystal under her breath. Red then stood up.

"You could've said that before," said Red, "Let's take care of him then."

"Let's?" said Gold, "What do you mean let's? We can take care of this all by ourselves. We don't want you to get hurt. That guy is very powerful. I faced him before."

"Doesn't matter," said Yellow, "We have nothing else going on at the moment, so we're free."

"Free?" said Green, "But Red was going to treat us to lunch right now, since he took most of my money without asking."

"Come on, Green," said Red, "You really think money is more important than the well-being of others?" Green was about to say yes, but she just sighed and gave up and looked away.

"Let's just get this over with fast," said Green. Gold wanted to deny, but Crystal gave him a look that made him do what she wanted. He sighed.

"Fine," said Gold, "But don't blame me once you guys get hurt because of this."

"It's no big deal," said Red, "Let's do this."

* * *

The five kids broke up into two groups, the boy team and the girl team. Green, Yellow, and Crystal looked through the city streets, hoping to find the thief before he could escape. They looked up and down alleyways. After a while, Green got tired and sat down.

"Let's take a little break," said the exhausted girl, "I really need to rest."

"Come on, Green," said Yellow, "He should be around here somewhere."

"I know," said Green, "But this is a huge city. It could take a few weeks before we can find him in this big of a city."

"But we have more of a chance of finding him since there are two groups looking for him," said Crystal.

"I know," said Green, "But he might already be gone. I'm not even getting paid for this." She looked behind her, and was amazed to see a cake shop. She immediately stood up and walked towards it.

"Let's get something to eat," said Green. Crystal and Yellow sighed, knowing that they weren't going to get through to her. After waiting a while, Green came out, with a strawberry shortcake on her plate, and about three more boxes in a take-out bag.

"You guys want some?" asked Green. Before she could hand the girls one, they all heard police sirens in the distance. They looked towards it, and were surprised when they saw Silver running with a bunch of police cars behind him, heading towards them.

"There he is!" yelled Yellow, and she was about to take out a Pokeball, but Crystal pushed her out of the way.

"Don't get yourself hurt," said Crystal, "You're only like eight years old." Yellow sighed. Green stood where she was, watching them. Silver got close enough and bumped into her, dropping her cake, and the other boxes. They all splattered across the ground. Green froze for a few seconds, and then suddenly turned into a beast. She looked towards Silver and was about to run after him, but Crystal and Yellow both held her back.

"It's not worth it," said Crystal, "We have to get out of the—" She stopped when she saw a police car screech behind them. A police officer came out, looking rather angry.

"You kids shouldn't be just standing in the middle of the street!" said the police officer, "You could've been hit."

"Let go of me!" yelled Green, "He knocked over my cake! He is so dead!" Crystal and Yellow sighed, annoyed at Green's antics.

* * *

Red and Gold were the boy team, and they weren't really getting along the way they thought they would. They just kept on arguing with each other, hardly getting anything done.

"Shut up," said Red, "I could be a better Pokemon trainer than you."

"Says the guy who makes girls control his life," said Gold.

"She doesn't control me!" said Red, "I just owe her money." As they argued, they began to hear police sirens. They turned back, only to find Silver running towards them, with a bunch of police cars behind him.

"There he is!" yelled Gold, "Get over here!" Gold then jumped on Silver. They both fell to the ground, but Silver kicked Gold away immediately. He started to run again.

"See ya sucker!' yelled Silver, and the police cars went by them. After a few minutes, they saw the girls running towards them.

"Where did that basterd go!" yelled Green.

"He left," said Gold as he stood and brushed dirt off of him, "We'll have to look for him again." Red looked where Gold was sitting and saw a Pokegear. He picked it up and turned it on. It showed a map of the city, with a red dot on the far south.

"We might not actually have lost him," said Red.

* * *

Silver made it to the warehouse. He was able to outrun the cops. He went into the warehouse and placed the money bag down.

"I'm here," said Silver.

"Oh goody," said Harley, who was behind him. Silver turned to him and tossed the money bag towards him. Harley looked inside and was amazed to see the money inside.

"This is so much!" yelled Harley.

"I took way more than just a million dollars," said Silver, "Now the cash."

"Right away," said Harley as he started to skip past Silver. Silver looked at him annoyed.

"_He's a boy, right?" _thought Silver. Harley came back to hand Silver the money, but were stopped when the door broke open.

"Hold it!" yelled Red.

"You made them come here!" yelled Harley.

"They must've followed me," said Silver. Gold stepped up.

"I don't want to hurt you, Silver," said Gold, "Just give me the money, but you guys have to turn yourselves in for what you've done."

"Like hell I'm gonna do that," said Harley as he took out a Pokeball. Silver also took out one.

"Make me," said Silver. Gold was about to say something, but was stopped by Red. He took out a Pokeball.

"We can't get through to them," said Red, "Let's bring them in the old fashioned way." Gold smiled and nodded. Red turned back towards the girls.

"Let us take care of them," said Red, "You guys be careful."

"Aw," said Yellow, "But I wanted to battle." Red and Gold turned back to Harley and Silver. After a few minutes, they threw their Pokeballs. Red released Venusaur, Gold released Typhlosion, Harley released Cacturne, and Silver released Feraligatr.

"Venusaur, use Vine Whip," ordered Red, and Venusaur launched out two vine whips, but both of the opponent's Pokemon dodged.

"Cacturne, use Bullet Seed!" ordered Harley, and Cacturne did so. It hit both Pokemon, but then Venusaur stood in front of Typhlosion to block the attack. Gold smiled towards Red.

"Thanks man," said Gold, and he turned back towards the battle, "Typhlosion, use Flamethrower!" Typhlosion got out from behind Venusaur and launched one out, but the opponent's Pokemon once again dodged their attacks.

"Feraligatr, use Hydro Pump!" ordered Silver, and it used it, pushing both Pokemon towards the ground, but they both stood up immediately. Gold and Red began to get frustrated.

"Venusaur, use Razor Leaf/Typhlosion, use Ember!" ordered Red/Gold, and both Pokemon launched their attacks, with Gold's attack hitting Cacturne and Red's attack hitting Feraligatr, but both staggered back to their feet.

"Cacturne, use Solarbeam/Feraligatr, use Whirlpool!" ordered Harley/Silver, and both Pokemon launched their powerful attacks. Venusaur and Typhlosion dodged the attacks, but the strength of the attacks began to shake the building.

"Let's stop this!" yelled Gold, "We'll bring the place down."

"I don't give a shit," said Silver.

"Cacturne, use Solarbeam, again," ordered Harley.

"Venusaur, use Energy Ball!" ordered Red.

"Feraligatr, use Hydro Pump," ordered Silver.

"Typhlosion, use Fire Blast!" ordered Gold. The attacks hit, causing a huge explosion that brought everyone down to the ground. The roof got blasted off. Smoke was everywhere, and the building was in ruins. Everyone was able to bring themselves up.

"Red, you idiot!" yelled Green, "You could've killed us!"

"Are you okay, Gold?" asked Crystal.

"I'm fine," said Gary. Police sirens then started to be heard in the distance. Harley started to be frantic.

"I'm not going to jail, again!" yelled Harley, "I'm outta here!" He returned Cacturne and ran away through the smoke. Silver stood and returned Feraligatr and started to walk away.

"Silver, wait!" yelled Gold, making him stop, "Why are you doing this? You're just a kid." Silver didn't speak, but he just turned towards Gold. Gold was surprised, because this was the first time he saw a sad expression on his face.

"I have to protect my sister," said Silver, "No matter what." He then ran away. Gold was confused, and he didn't even know what to say. The police cars were now there as Crystal ran towards Gold.

"_What?" _thought Gold.

* * *

Later on, after healing their Pokemon and answering questions to the police, they all decided to finally leave Blue City. Red had kept to his promise and bought Green and Yellow lunch, and also Gold and Crystal. Gold had suggested to them that they should travel together, but they declined.

"We'll see you guys later," said Red.

"Be careful," said Yellow, "We won't be there when you get into trouble next time."

"Yeah, and next time I help you, I'm getting paid," said Green. Gold nodded.

"No problem," said Gold. They left, leaving only Gold and Crystal. Gold turned towards her.

"Where are you heading to now?" asked Gold.

"I'm going back to New Bark Town," said Crystal. This made Gold frown for some reason, and Crystal noticed it.

"We'll see each other again," said Crystal, "I promise."

"That's what you said last time, but when I came back to New Bark before, you weren't there," said Gold.

"I was asked to visit my grandma then," said Crystal, "I'll be in New Bark Town next time. Just don't hurt yourself, promise?"

"No problem," said Gold, and he hugged her. He kind of blushed a little, and made sure Crystal didn't see it. They let go of each other, and then Crystal started to leave.

"Bye," said Crystal.

"See ya," said Gold. She left, and Gold watched her go. After she was far enough, he turned and started to walk his own path. He looked up to the sky and thought about Silver, and what he said.

"_I have to protect my sister," _he remembered Silver saying, _"No matter what." _He scratched his head in confusion.

"_What did he mean by that?" _thought Gold, _"Damn, that guy is full of mysteries." _He continued to walk, hoping that another day he would be able to meet Silver once again.

**(Ending song)**

* * *

**Next Time on Pokemon Heroes:** Ash and his friends finally enter Fallarbor Town, where they were just going to chill, until Drew showed up once again. He has kidnapped May, and has asked for Ash and him to finally settle their fight. What will Ash do about this, and why does Drew want to suddenly fight Ash? **Next Time: Ash .vs. Drew Part 1**

* * *

**That was that chapter. This season is beginning to come to a close, as you can see what will happen in the next chapter. The Gold and Silver chapters will still go on for next season, so it's not over yet. If you're wondering how Red, Green, and Yellow suddenly partnered up, they just did, cause I really don't have time to show their own chapter, so it's up to your imagination to think about that. See you next chapter!**

**Read and Review please **

**(Views: 4,799)**


	21. AshvsDrew Part 1

**This is the seventy-first chapter in the Pokemon Heroes story. First thing I want to tell you is that this isn't the season finale, but you will know about that later. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Pokemon or any of the songs**

* * *

**(Opening song)**

After going through a dangerous forest, Ash and his friends have finally made it to Fallarbor Town during the afternoon. They were exhausted beyond comprehension, and they were amazingly happy when they saw the Pokemon Center. They got a room and had lunch.

"We should leave here by tomorrow," said Brendan as they ate, "We can reach the next place before night tomorrow."

"Will there be another extremely dangerous forest while we walk through there?" asked an exhausted Dawn.

"I don't think so," said Brendan, "But I think we do have to cross a river with a bunch of dangerous water Pokemon in it though."

"I knew it," sighed Dawn. Brendan then looked towards Ash, who finished eating and was looking out the window.

"What do you think of doing today, Ash?" asked Brendan. Ash turned towards him.

"Not much," said Ash as he stood up from the table and was now walking away, "I might just look around, do some training with my Pokemon, or sleep for most of the time." He then left.

"We should watch over him," said Dawn, "He could just go off and do some other dangerous stuff." May smiled and looked towards her.

"Don't worry," said May, "I will." As they were eating, a Dark Signer was outside the Pokemon Center, watching the kids from the window. He looked angrily at May, and then just disappeared.

** .Drew Part 1**

* * *

After eating, Brendan and Dawn had decided that they were going to go out and get stuff for their journey, since they were running low on supplies. They found Ash and asked him to come with them, but he declined.

"I would rather jump off a canyon than go shopping," said Ash.

"Suit yourself," said Brendan, "But you're just going to sit around until we get back."

"I don't care," said Ash. Brendan just shrugged, and then walked towards the door with Dawn. They both exited the Pokemon Center, and Ash watched them go through the window. He sighed, but he turned to see May staring at him. She was just sitting on the couch.

"Aren't you going with them?" asked Ash.

"No," said May, "I'm just going to look after you today. Just pretend I'm not here." Ash decided to just ignore her and continued staring out the window, but couldn't resist but look back at May looking at him. After doing that for a couple more times, Ash just sighed and got up from where he was sitting. May got up as well.

"Where are you going?" asked May.

"I'm going out," said Ash, "I need some fresh air." He started to walk away, but he then noticed May following him. He stopped, and then stopped her.

"I meant that I'm going alone," said Ash.

"But you could get yourself into trouble," said May, "You always do."

"I swear that I won't get myself into trouble," said Ash, "Just stay here and wait for me to get back."

"But—"

"I said I'm going alone," said Ash once again. May stood there, thinking for a few minutes. But then she suddenly smiled and gave Ash a hug. Ash didn't understand why she did give him a hug, and he starting to get embarrassed after seeing people walk by them, cooing at what they were doing.

"Fine then," said May, "But promise to be careful then. I'll be here when you get back." She then pecked him on the cheek and walked off. Ash touched the spot where she kissed, and then started to walk off again. May turned back one more time, watching him leave. She smiled again.

"_You can't hide it from me, Ash," _thought May, _"You're trying to protect us from something." _She then walked off. She had decided that she was going to do some shopping, and maybe meet up with Dawn and Brendan while she waited for Ash. She headed for their room. When she made a turn, she stopped when she saw someone standing in front of her. She saw the face of the person, and almost shrieked in terror, but that person put his hand over her mouth before she could. He looked deeply into her eyes as she shook in fear.

"Hi-yah Princess," said Drew, "How's your day going?"

* * *

Ash walked through Fallarbor Town, trying to make the feeling in his stomach grow stronger. He had felt a Dark Signer in the city ever since they entered, and he wanted to make sure that his friends weren't going to get caught up in this one. He decided to leave May at the Pokemon Center, to keep her safe while he looked for the person, but he couldn't find them anywhere. He could use Pikachu, but it was back at the Pokemon Center, resting on his bunk.

"_Come out, come out, wherever you are you little bitches," _thought Ash. He turned a corner, and he stopped when he saw Dawn outside a store. He didn't want her asking questions, so he decided to leave, but stopped when he saw someone going towards her from the corner of his eyes. They were two strong men in black shirts. They surrounded her. Ash walked a little bit closer to hear.

"So, what's a sweet little girl like you doing out here all by yourself?" asked one of them. Dawn nervously chuckled.

"Um, my boyfriend went back inside the PokeMart to get something for me that I forgot," said Dawn, "It's nothing really."

"Boyfriend?" said a man, "Well, want to ditch him and head over to our place. It could be fun." After finding what the men true intentions were, Dawn started to get furious.

"Ew!" yelled Dawn, "That's disgusting basterds!" She kicked the first one right up his crotch, making him fall to the ground in pain. The other guy witnessed it and looked towards Dawn.

"You're asking for it girly!" yelled the man, and he jumped at her to punch her, but Ash suddenly came in front of him, taking the punch to his face, but he didn't even move an inch.

"Ash!" said a surprised Dawn.

"What are you doing here, kiddo?" asked the man as he kept his fist on Ash's face, "If you're trying to be a hero, trust me, that won't be a good idea."

"Fuck off," said Ash.

"You can still talk after that?" said the man, as he moved his arm back to punch Ash once again, "Let's see if you can talk after this?" He threw the punch, but Ash easily grabbed it with his hand, surprising the man.

"I told you to fuck off," said Ash, and he easily tossed him towards the back of him. He crashed into a bunch of trash cans. The first man saw it and grew angry. People began to crowd around them. The man then found a steel pipe by him and went towards Ash to hit him with it.

"Don't even try it kid!" yelled the man, and he swung it at Ash, but he dodged it by moving to the side. The man tried again, but Ash dodged it once again. He tried again, but Ash bent backwards. Ash then slammed his foot on the man's face, making him drop the steel pipe.

"You're the kid," said Ash, and he then kicked the man away, and he fell to the ground. Brendan came out of the PokeMart at that exact time, and saw the man land in front of him. He was carrying a small purse with him. The two men then stood up and started to run away.

"Let's get out of here!" yelled the first man, "That kid's a monster!" They pushed through the crowd and left. The crowd started to disperse. Brendan looked towards Ash, showing disappointment.

"I leave for five minutes, and you're already beating up people?" said Brendan, "May won't be happy about this when she figures out." Ash just groaned. Dawn took the purse from Brendan.

"Thanks, Brendan," said Dawn, "I would've been amazingly upset if I actually lost this." Ash pretended to cough behind her, but she ignored it.

"_Well, that's the last time I save your ass from being raped," _thought Ash. He turned to leave, but Dawn stopped him.

"Where did May go?" asked Dawn, "Wasn't she with you?"

"She's at the Pokemon Center," said Ash, "I told her to stay there. You guys should head to the Pokemon Center too. I'll be there in a few minutes."

"Why are you out?" asked Brendan, "You're looking for something?"

"No," said Ash, not wanting to tell his friends he sensed a Dark Signer, "I just…nevermind. I just wanted to go out for some fresh air."

"Oh, okay then," said Brendan, "Let's head back to the Pokemon Center then." Brendan and Dawn headed towards the Pokemon Center. Ash wasn't going to follow them at first, but gave up and walked behind them.

* * *

They walked into the Pokemon Center. Ash was expecting someone to jump on him, but he didn't feel anything. He looked around and didn't see May anywhere.

"Where'd May go?" asked Dawn, "She would've already crashed into Ash by now."

"Maybe she's sleeping or she went out," said Brendan, "Let's go check in our room." As they walked there, Ash stayed in the Pokemon Center lobby. He began to think that something fishy was going on. He didn't feel the Dark Signer's aura at all. He looked around, but still felt nothing.

"Maybe they left," said Ash, trying to avoid the thought of them already getting what they wanted. He then looked around again, and didn't see May anywhere. He sighed.

"_I finally get my day off," _thought Ash. He walked towards him room, to find it open and saw Brendan and Dawn inside it. He didn't know why, but Dawn looked like she was shaking, and Brendan was clenching his fist angrily. Pikachu had no idea what was happening, and looked towards its trainer in confusion.

"What's wrong?" asked Ash, "You forgot something at the PokeMart?" The two trainers looked towards Ash, and Ash could see by their face expressions that they were serious.

"Hey Ash, I think you have to look at this," said Brendan, "I know you won't be happy about this." Ash saw Brendan take a piece of paper from Dawn's hand and give it to him. When Ash took it, he was at first a bit hesitant to read what it said, but he then forced his mind to look at the paper. His eyes immediately widened once he saw who it was from. It read:

_Hey Ashy-boy, Drew here. You might be wondering why I've left you this note, and I'm sure you won't be happy about this, but I took your girlfriend. Don't worry, she's perfectly fine, and I won't do anything to her, as long as she doesn't start pissing me off. Think of this as us being even. You took what I care about, now I have taken yours. At the end of this, I'm going to get back what belongs to me, and you're going to give it to me. There is some rocky terrain at the far side of the forest east of Fallarbor Town. Your girlfriend and I will be waiting for you there. Remember to bring what was mine, and I'll give you your girlfriend. If you don't, I swear that I will kill both you and her. See you later, old chum. _

Ash read the not over and over again, trying to think that this wasn't real. After realizing that it was real, he crushed it and threw it against the wall. Dawn and Brendan could see the blue in his eyes, and they knew he wasn't happy at all.

"Let's not rush into this," said Brendan, "Even I don't know what you took from him, but he sounds serious about this. We should find out first, and then—"

"I don't have time to wait," growled Ash, "That basterd is getting what's coming to him. If he touches one hair on her hair, I swear that I'll turn him into ashes."

"But Ash—" said Dawn, but she didn't finish when Ash suddenly ran out of the room.

"Let's go, Pikachu!" yelled Ash.

"Pika!" said Pikachu, and it jumped off his bed and followed its trainer. Dawn and Brendan followed as well.

"Slow down, Ash!" yelled Dawn as Ash exited the Pokemon Center, "Wait for us!" Ash immediately ran towards the east exit of Fallarbor City, and then started to run angrily through a forest. He remembered seeing on that map the rocky terrain being close by, so he didn't even want to stop to catch his breath.

"_I'm coming May!" _thought Ash, _"I won't let him hurt you!"_

* * *

Farther away from Ash and his friends, May was tied up to a rope. She was hanging off a ledge of a small cliff. She tried squirming out of it, but she couldn't. She began to give up. She looked up and saw Drew sitting on top of the small cliff, just waiting.

"How long am I gonna be here?" asked May, and Drew didn't respond. She started to squirm out of it again, but it still didn't work. She looked up at Drew again.

"Can you at least let this rope not be this tight?" asked May, "Just a little?" Drew didn't respond again. May looked towards the ground. She wondered when Ash was going to get here, but she didn't want the boys to start fighting. She looked up at Drew again.

"Drew," she said, "Why are you doing this? Why do you want to fight Ash so badly?" Drew didn't respond once again. May looked down, expecting him not to answer back, but she was surprised when she heard him start to talk.

"I don't want to talk about it," said Drew, and May immediately looked up at him, "He took what was important to me, and I want it back, no matter what." May put on a sad face and looked down again.

"_Get here quickly, Ash," _thought May.

* * *

Ash continued to run through the forest, hoping to find an opening to leave at some point, but he still didn't find the rocky terrain. He started to get frustrated, thinking about all the things Drew might be doing to May now. It just got him angrier by just thinking about it. Pikachu had caught up to the boy and landed on his shoulder.

"Where the hell is it?" said Ash, "Did I go the wrong way?" He continued to run, until Pikachu suddenly picked up a scent. It tapped its trainer's cheek to get his attention.

"Pika!" yelled Pikachu, and Ash ran in the direction that it pointed towards. He ran and ran, thinking that Pikachu was wrong, but it wasn't. After a few minutes, he had finally landed on rocky terrain. He saw a cliff in front of him, and saw May hanging on a rope from it, and Drew sitting on top of it. Drew saw Ash and stood up. May saw Ash and smiled.

"Ash!" yelled May. Ash slowed down now, standing at the bottom of Drew. Ash stared furiously at him, but Ash could see that Drew had no emotion on his face at all. He started to calm down. He took a few deep breaths, and looked towards Drew with his normal, gray eyes.

"Give back May, Drew," said Ash, "I don't want to fight you now." Drew didn't respond to him. Ash clenched his fist his anger. Pikachu landed on the ground in a fighting position, and Brendan and Dawn finally caught up with Ash. Dawn saw May hanging on the cliff.

"May!" yelled Dawn, and she was about to run towards her, but Brendan held her back, not wanting her to get caught up in what Ash and Drew were about to do. After a few minutes of silence, Ash started to speak again.

"Listen, I don't know what I took from you, but if it's your Pokemon, I have them right here," said Ash, pointing to a second Pokemon belt strapped around him.

"I don't give a shit about them," Drew finally spoke.

"Then what the hell do you want from me!" yelled Ash. Drew glared at him.

"I want Ritchie back," said Drew. Ash, and all the others, was immediately confused.

"What?" asked Ash, but before he could talk again, Drew came from above the cliff in front of him and threw a punch, almost hitting Ash, but he blocked it with his arms in an x-pose. He was pushed a few inches back. He looked back at Drew, with his eyes flickering between blue and gray.

"I don't want to fight you, Drew," said Ash, "I'll turn you back to normal. Just give me a little more time."

"Shut up!" yelled Drew, "I'm taking back what was important to me. He was the only person I cared about in all of the Organization, but you decided to take him back. He was free to be his own person, but you took him away from that."

"I don't even know someone named Ritchie," said Ash angrily, "You're going nuts."

"He was real," said Drew, "And I'm going to be the one to bring him back, no matter what they say, and what you say!" Ash growled, and his eyes then remained blue. He looked back towards Brendan and Dawn.

"You guys get May," said Ash, "I'll take care of Drew." He then looked down at Pikachu.

"Stay back," said Ash, "I'll take care of him. You don't have to get yourself hurt." Pikachu was going to tell its master that it refused to let him fight alone, but seeing the anger in its trainer's eyes made it hold it back. It just simply nodded and walked back towards Brendan and Dawn. Ash looked back at Drew.

"If you're just angry about some mission you failed, then I'll let you take it out on me," said Ash, "But I'll warn you, I'm not going to just let you punch me around." Drew cracked his knuckles as he smirked.

"Me too," said Drew, and he ran towards Ash and threw a punch, but Ash side-stepped to dodge it and threw a punch at Drew's face. Drew didn't even feel fazed with it, and came back and gave Ash a kick to the side. The force of the kick was so powerful that Ash began to stagger backwards. Drew saw this as an opportunity to quickly finish Ash before anything else. He put his hand in front of Ash's face.

"See ya," said Drew, and he was about to shoot Ash, but Ash pushed his hand away immediately and kicked Drew on his face, pushing him back. The force of his kick pushed Drew back so hard that he rolled, but he quickly got to his feet and looked towards Ash. Ash once again had his blue eyes, and they were fiercer this time.

"Are you going to get serious with me this time?" asked Drew.

"I am being serious," said Ash.

"No you're not," said Drew, "You're playing me. If you were being serious, then you would've already killed me by now." Ash didn't say anything. Drew then began to chuckle. He laughed like a maniac, like he was laughing like the joker. His laugh made Ash angry. Drew finally came to his senses and then looked seriously at Ash.

"Fine then," said Drew, "If you're not going to be serious with me, I'll make you." He then lifted his hand towards May, who was still hanging from the rope. Ash didn't get Drew's intentions at first, but then immediately got it when Drew smirked.

"You wouldn't dare," said Ash.

"Wanna bet?" said Drew. They stared at each other for a few minutes, with Ash ready to attack as soon as Drew attacked. Drew smirked even wider.

"Too late," said Drew, and he shot a blast of flame at May. Everyone was shocked, not really knowing that Drew would do it, but the flame missed May by an inch. She opened her eyes just a little to see if she was still alive, and she was. Ash looked angrily at Drew.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" yelled Ash.

"Wanna do that again?" asked Drew, and before he could do it again, Ash punched him across the face, staggering him back. Blood was coming down from his nose. He gained his balance and touched the blood, and looked at Ash and smirked. He saw aura disappearing from Ash's hand, inferring that it was covered in aura. He didn't know how Ash did that, but he didn't care. Ash was finally fighting seriously.

"Now we can have fun," said Drew as he started to reach inside his pocket. Ash saw him pull out a Pokeball, but it was different. It looked like an ordinary Pokeball, but the top part was purple and had black lines in it.

"You remember our plans to capture legendary Pokemon and use them?" said Drew as he looked at the Pokeball and enlarged it, "You thought that we were going to let it destroy stuff by itself, like they did last time in Ecruteak City. But that's not what we were planning to do. We wanted to control them, let us be their master." After hearing what Drew said, Ash began to know where this was going. He looked at the Pokeball and gulped.

"You cannot be serious," said Ash.

"I'm serious all right," said Drew, "Each Dark Signer has their own. They are divided by which person catches them. Wanna know what's inside this Pokeball? It's my secret weapon. I'll get Ritchie back from you, even if I have to go too far." He threw the Pokeball, releasing a Pokemon. Ash already knew who that Pokemon was. It was Latios, but it seemed different. It had purple where the blue was supposed to be, and its wings were spikier, and more menacing. Its eyes were only white, and Ash already knew what happened to it. The others were shocked as well. It had turned into a Shadow Pokemon.

"Ash Ketchum," said Drew, "Meet Shadow Latios." Latios gave a huge menacing screech, shaking the ground as it did.

**(Ending song)**

* * *

**Next Time on Pokemon Heroes:** Ash and Drew continue their fight, but it's harder this time, since Ash also has to fight against Drew's Shadow Latios as well. He can't do it himself, so he needs the power of his Pokemon to help him. Will Ash be able to rescue May, and will they be able to beat Shadow Latios before it beats them? **Next Time: .Drew Part 2.**

* * *

**That was that chapter. I know you might be thinking that this season will end as soon as this fight is over, but not yet. There is still just a little bit more. Also, next week, I will start to begin posting one chapter each week, since I've begun to become busy again. See you next week!**

**Read and Review please **

**(Views: 4,766)**


	22. Ash v Drew Part 2

**This is the seventy-second chapter in the Pokemon Heroes story. Ash continues his fight with Drew, along with Shadow Latios as well. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Pokemon or any of the songs.**

* * *

**(Opening song)**

Shadow Latios gave out a loud screech, shaking the ground. Ash forced himself to keep steady, and Brendan was holding onto Dawn so she wouldn't get hurt, and May was just swinging back and forth on the rope.

"Get me down from here!" yelled May. Ash looked towards May, but he knew he didn't have time to deal with her at the moment. He looked back at Latios. It landed near Drew. He started to pet it on its neck.

"Pretty sweet, huh?" said Drew, "It was pretty easy to get a hold of it, though. Roman knew I would be the perfect man for the job, since it remembers me."

"How could you be proud of that?" asked Ash, "You screwed up its mind."

"But it's mine," said Drew, "Don't underestimate it. It was still difficult to catch it."

"I don't care," said Ash as he created an Aura Sphere in his hand, "I'll just kick its ass right now." He ran towards it and was prepared to attack it head on with the Aura Sphere in his hand. He jumped and was about to crash onto it, but was suddenly stopped when Latios let out a screech again. The screech launched Ash away. His friends watched him roll across the ground, until he finally came to a stop. Drew laughed.

"Man, this is going to be humorous," said Drew.

**Ash v. Drew Part 2**

* * *

Ash forced himself to get up with his hands, too weak to try himself. He looked up at Latios. Blood was going down his forehead, but he didn't care. He got up anyway.

"You weren't kidding," said Ash as he took a few deep breathes.

"Are you seriously going to come back at it?" asked Drew, already knowing the answer. He saw the determination in Ash's eyes.

"Hell yeah," said Ash, and he materialized his Aura Blade. He came back running towards Latios. Latios shot out Shadow Balls at Ash, but he knocked them away with his blade. He got close enough and headed for the head and was about to attack, but Latios lifted its head, attacking Ash on his stomach with it. While Ash was stunned, and before he even hit the ground, Latios spun around to hit Ash with its spikey tail, launching him away again. He rolled on the ground once again, but stopped. He tried to get up again, but fell down. His vest was getting ripped up, and three cut were shown on it. Ash noticed it.

"Are you kidding me?" said Ash, "I have to buy another one now."

"Drew!" yelled May, "Stop hurting Ash!"

"As if I'm going to listen to you!" answered back Drew, and then he focused on Ash once again, "You will either die from Latios or I, but let me warn you, only Latios will be the one giving you a slow, painful death."

"I will keep getting up, no matter how many times you knock me down," said Ash as he did get up.

"Alrighty then," said Drew, and he then looked towards Latios, "Kill him for me, will ya?" Latios nodded, and then it flew up into the air looking straight down at Ash. Ash took his Aura Blade and looked at Latios with his blue eyes.

"Bring it!" yelled Ash, and he launched towards it, but it let out a Shadow Pulse, knocking Ash to the ground. It then came flying down, and crashed onto Ash, making him cough up blood. It got off him, leaving a small crater from where they were. Ash forced himself up again, with blood coming down from his mouth.

"I'm not done yet!" yelled Ash, and he ran towards Latios again. His friends watched him get pummeled around, standing no chance against the Shadow Pokemon. Dawn couldn't help but feel bad for him.

"We have to do something," said Dawn, "Ash could get killed if he continues to fight that." Brendan didn't respond. He just kept looking at Ash. He sighed.

"He wouldn't appreciate it if we join in," said Brendan, "He knows that this is his fight against Drew. I have no idea what he's thinking, what he's going to do to Drew, but if he's going to do something, he has to get through that Latios first."

"Then what should we do then?" asked Dawn. Brendan looked towards May, and watched her swing back and forth on the rope she was hanging on. She didn't look so good, since she looked like she was about to throw up.

"We should go over and help May," said Brendan, "Drew looks distracted watching Ash, so he won't notice us. Let's go." Brendan and Dawn then ran off, but Pikachu stayed where it was and watched its trainer get pummeled. It looked worried, scared about its trainer's safety. Ash's body wasn't looking so good, with a bunch of bruises, blood, and everytime he got beaten, he looked like he was getting fiercer. Pikachu was scared that he could go berserk.

"Pika," whimpered Pikachu. Ash ran towards Latios once again, and jumped. His vest was now rags on his body, and his hat landed someplace else, leaving him with his black t-shirt, his jeans, and sneakers. Latios was about to hit him, but was surprised to see Ash land on its head and jumped towards Drew instead.

"I got you now!" yelled Ash, and he was about to throw a punch, but Drew grabbed his fist and tossed him aside. Ash got to his feet immediately and was about to throw a punch at Drew, but he just elbowed Ash on his face and kicked him away. Ash landed on the ground, forcing himself to get up once again. Latios went by Drew.

"Not done yet?" asked Drew.

"Not even close," said Ash, and he stood up and looked towards Drew and Latios. He took a couple of deep breathes and was about to run towards Drew, but his weak body didn't allow him to. He fell to the ground. Drew chuckled.

"I knew you'd give up eventually," said Drew, and he looked towards Latios.

"Finish him," said Drew. Latios nodded and flew towards Ash. Ash looked up towards it, and prepared to get smashed. Before Latios could hit, a huge thunderbolt landed in-between them. Latios stopped to look at its interrupter, and saw Pikachu staring angrily at it.

"Pikachu?" said Ash, "I thought I told you to not get in-between our fight."

"Pika!" yelled Pikachu. Drew didn't understand what was happening, but Ash completely did. Pikachu didn't want its trainer to get beaten. If they were going to get beaten, they were going to get beaten together. Ash forced himself up.

"You're right," said Ash, "I can't afford to die now. I've got many promises I have to live up to." Ash took out four more Pokeballs. He threw them, releasing Starly, Corphish, Grovyle, and Charmander. Drew smirked.

"You really want your Pokemon to die alongside you?" asked Drew.

"They're not dying," said Ash, "Not as long as I'm still alive."

"Fine then," said Drew as he gave out a sigh, "I don't have time to be fighting with a bunch of small Pokemon. Latios, take care of them." Latios gave out a large screech, and then it charged towards its opponents.

"Bring it!" yelled Ash, and he took his Aura Blade and was about to charge towards Latios, but it used gust, knocking them all to the ground. Drew laughed.

"If it's against a Shadow Pokemon like Latios, I don't think the term "strength in numbers" applies," mocked Drew.

"I don't care if we don't stand a chance against that," said Ash as he started to stand, "I just know that once I kick its ass, I'm going to be kicking your ass next." Drew shrugged.

"Go ahead," said Drew. Pikachu and Grovyle got up. They both raced toward Latios. It used gust to push them back, but Pikachu was using volt tackle and Grovyle was using quick attack, giving them an advantage. When they got close enough, they headed towards Latios so that Pikachu could use iron tail and Grovyle could use leaf blade, but Latios knocked them both away by the swing of its tail.

"Corphish!" yelled Corphish, who was surprisingly behind Latios. It was using crabhammer, and it hit Latios across the face. Latios seemed fazed for a second, but it regained its composure and knocked Corphish away. Corphish came flying towards them. It was heading towards Charmander, who was too scared to move. It ducked to dodge it, but Ash caught Corphish before it collided with Charmander.

"Thanks Corphish," said Ash, "You were able to at least deliver a punch towards that." Ash then looked back at Charmander, who was curled up on the ground.

"Hey Charmander," said Ash, and Charmander looked up towards him, "If you're scared, you can go back into your Pokeball." Charmander wanted to take the offer, but it wasn't going to upset its trainer. It stood back up, more confident this time.

"Char!" yelled Charmander as it shook its head. Ash nodded.

"Okay then," said Ash, and he let Corphish down. It immediately got up and stood by its trainer. Ash's other Pokemon stood by him as well, ready to fight. Drew chuckled.

"That's cute," said Drew, "I won't feel bad at all once Latios destroys you all."

"We'll just beat it, and then free it from your control," said Ash.

"You don't stand a chance. The more you try makes me want to throw up."

"That's not what the real Drew would say," said Ash, "He would be glad that I'm not giving up." Drew then became furious.

"When will you get it?" asked Drew angrily, "That Drew is no longer here. He's dead."

"He's not dead," said Ash, "You're just holding him back." Drew snapped his fingers, getting the attention of Latios. Latios looked towards him.

"Kill them quickly," ordered Drew, "I'm finished with his babbling." Latios nodded and charged towards them. They got out of the way. Starly used wing attack as Charmander used flamethrower on it, but they didn't affect it at all. It was about to hit Starly, but Ash came and punched it across the face.

"Hit him with everything you've got," said Ash. Pikachu used thunderbolt and Corphish used water gun to slow it down, but that proved to be useless. Latios then flew up to the air and crashed onto the ground, creating a shockwave that pushed them all aside. Starly flew up into the air, and Latios started to follow it. Ash got out of the rubble and saw Starly flying.

"Starly, get down here!" ordered Ash, and Starly flew towards Ash. Ash created an Aura Sphere, prepared to hit. Starly and Latios were getting closer. As soon as Starly passed Ash, Ash ran towards Latios and hit it with the Aura Sphere. It got launched towards a huge rock, and the rock crumbled. It fell on Latios, but it got back into the air immediately.

"Impressive," said Drew, "Very impressive." He then looked towards the fazed Latios.

"No more holding back Latios," said Drew, "Kill him." Latios nodded and flew towards Ash. Ash started to make up another Aura Sphere, but suddenly, Latios disappeared. Ash didn't get it at first, but then something crashed onto him, making him stagger backwards. Blood flew out of his mouth. He balanced himself and held his stomach, which was in immense pain. He looked around to find Latios, but it was nowhere.

"What the hell was that?" asked Ash.

"Latios is using Extremespeed," said Drew, "Since it's in its Shadow form, it could be impossible for you to hit it."

"Screw that," said Ash, "I'll just—" Ash didn't finish when he was suddenly hit again by the fast Pokemon. He fell to the ground this time. His Pokemon watched in anger. Grovyle looked around and focused. It saw a glimpse of Latios, and then ran towards the direction.

"Grovyle!" yelled Grovyle as it jumped towards Latios using leaf blade. Corphish was right behind it, using crabhammer. They were about to hit Latios, but it tricked them and appeared on top of them. It then flew down, catching them in its wings, and crashed onto the ground. Dust filled the area. May screamed as she got swung around even more, and Brendan and Dawn tried to shield themselves from the dust. Latios got out from the dust and flew up into the air. When the dust lifted, a huge crater was on the ground. Inside the crater were Grovyle and Corphish, lying on the ground, unconscious. Ash forced himself to get up and saw the two. Seeing them made him growl.

"Damn you," said Ash. His teeth were getting sharp. He could feel aura start to engulf him, but he held it back. He groaned as he tried, but it just kept on growing. Drew laughed.

"Didn't this happen to you last time?" asked Drew, "Why not let it out? Scared that you'll hurt your friends?" Ash growled again, but this time, it sounded way fiercer.

"I'm going to kill you," said Ash. Drew just shrugged his shoulders.

"Whatever," said Drew, "Keep going, Latios." Latios screeched and went down towards Ash, who was about to go towards it as well, but Latios was hit across the face by Pikachu with its iron tail. Latios looked towards it and used its tail to knock it towards the ground. Charmander used ember on Latios, but it didn't get affected by it at all and used Shadow Ball to knock Charmander away. Starly tried to attack it with wing attack, but Latios just brushed it off. The more Ash watched Latios hurt his Pokemon, the angrier he got.

"Latios, don't waste your time with his Pokemon," demanded Drew, "Finish him off first." Latios used gust to knock Ash's Pokemon away, and then faced Ash. His aura had engulfed his lower body, and it was still growing. Latios then charged towards Ash with extremespeed. It was about to hit Ash, but suddenly, Charmander came up in front of him. Latios noticed it, but kept on going.

"Charmander?" said Ash, "What are you doing?"

"Charmander!" yelled Charmander, not going to leave its trainer behind. It then started to charge up something, and when Latios got close enough, it shot out a very powerful flamethrower that engulfed Latios's whole body. Ash was surprised, since he didn't remember teaching it to do that. Flames were in front of them as Charmander gave out deep breathes. Ash began to think that it was over, but suddenly, Latios came out of the flame and knocked Charmander away with its tail. Charmander crashed on the ground. It became unconscious instantly, since it was already too weak. Ash looked angrily at Latios and stood up.

"I'm so fucking done with you," said Ash angrily. Latios moved back, blowing away the flames in the process. It then charged towards Ash once again. Ash stayed where he was standing. Ash lifted an arm and curled his hand into a fist.

"I'm ending this!" yelled Ash, and he threw the punch as soon as Latios got close enough. He punched it on its forehead, but it wasn't an ordinary punch. His fist was suddenly covered in aura, and when he punched, aura engulfed Latios, giving even more damage. It flew away, crashing onto the ground, creating a huge explosion. After a few seconds, Latios flew out of the dust cloud and flew to the air. When the dust cleared, Ash was lying on the ground. He seemed to be unconscious, but Drew saw his fingers twitch, meaning he was barely awake. Drew smirked.

"He must've used most of his aura," said Drew, and it looked up to Latios, who was breathing heavily from the punch, "Finish him, Latios, before he recharges. The earlier I get Ritchie back, the better." Latios nodded. He looked down, and saw Pikachu and Starly in front of Ash. They were exhausted, but they continued to fight.

"We don't have time to waste with you," said Drew, "Latios, blow them away." Latios started to use gust to blow them away, but they still stood strong. Latios tried harder, but they still stood. Ash turned over to look at his Pokemon. He didn't want them getting hurt, but he was too exhausted to do anything. His Pokemon had confidence that they were going to win, and Ash had confidence in them.

"Pika/Star!" yelled both Pikachu and Starly. Suddenly, Starly started to glow. Pikachu looked towards Starly. Latios stopped to look. Starly grew bigger, and the light disappeared. Everyone there was surprised.

"Staravia!" yelled Staravia, as it spread its wings.

"Starly?" said Ash. Staravia looked towards Ash and nodded. Pikachu smiled.

"Ash's Starly evolved," said a surprised Brendan, "Talk about convenient." Dawn looked up and tapped on Brendan's arm and pointed towards May. Brendan looked up and chuckled at seeing May about to throw up, and they continued to help her down.

"Pika!" said Pikachu as it jumped on top of Staravia.

"Star!" yelled Staravia. Drew just shrugged.

"So what?" said Drew, "You evolved. Big deal." Drew looked up at Latios.

"Attack Latios," said Drew, and Latios started to use gust on the Pokemon, but they still stood powerfully. Staravia then started to fly. Drew was surprised that it actually was resisting the wind. It then started to fly towards Latios slowly as Pikachu held on tight. It continued to fly towards Latios, and then it began to go faster. It was using quick attack, getting engulfed in white energy. It continued to go towards Latios, but it couldn't do it. It was about to give up, but it then felt electricity. It looked towards Pikachu, and saw it using volt tackle. Both of their moves started to combine, and then suddenly, they were both covered in white energy, with electricity spiraled around them. They started to go faster, and faster, and faster. Soon enough, the gust didn't even affect them. Drew watched in amazement. Latios tried harder, but it couldn't stop the two confident Pokemon.

"Pika/Staravia!" cried Pikachu and Staravia, and they both flew at lightning speed towards Latios. They crashed into its stomach, making it stop. They continued to fly higher with it, and then they changed their course for down. They flew faster towards the ground, and they crashed into it, causing an explosion. When the dust cleared, everyone, except Drew, watched in amazement as Staravia and Pikachu stood by the defeated Latios. When they saw it was down, they started to cheer and give each other a high five. Before Drew could comment, Latios started to glow. They all watched as it started to ascend into the air. It spread its wings as the lights disappeared. Everyone smiled, except Ash and Drew of course, because in front of them was the normal Latios, finally getting released from its curse. It started to fly around. When it stopped, it gave out a loud screech and looked down at its saviors and nodded. It then looked towards Drew and frowned. Its savior tried to use it, and it didn't know how to react. Drew, on the other hand, looked like he wasn't giving any emotion at all. They stared at each other for a while, until Brendan started to speak up.

"Get out of here, Latios!" yelled Brendan, "This place isn't safe for you anymore!" Latios continued to look at Drew, and then nodded. It then flew away in high speed, disappearing in an instant. May and Dawn smiled as Brendan gave a relieved sigh. Pikachu and Staravia went by Ash. Ash sat up, regaining some of his strength. He then stood up and looked at Pikachu and Staravia.

"Thanks guys," said Ash, "You were a lot of—" He didn't finish when he was hit by a blast of fire. They watched in surprised as he landed on the ground farther away from them. His skin and clothes were getting burned. His blue bracelet fell off and landed on the ground in front of him. He tried to get up, but just fell down. Pikachu and Staravia looked angrily at Drew, who was walking angrily towards them. The look on his face showed that he was really angry this time.

"You motherfucking basterd," said Drew, "I spent weeks getting Latios, and you guys decided to take it away from me." Pikachu and Staravia jumped towards Drew to hit him, but were easily kicked away. Drew continued to walk towards Ash, who was trying to get up. Brendan and Dawn finally got May down and released her from the rope. They looked towards the two boys. Drew was just standing over Ash. When Ash was able to get high enough by using his arms, he looked up angrily at Drew.

"You're going to regret ever doing that," said Drew. Ash was going to say something, but he saw his bracelet on the ground. He ignored Drew and started to reach for it, but Drew stepped on his hand. He took it back and held onto it, writhing in pain.

"Don't you dare ignore me," said Drew, and he looked towards the bracelet and picked it up and looked at it. He smirked and started to spin it around on his index finger.

"Aw," said Drew, "Seems like this is important to you, isn't it Ashy-boy?" Ash looked angrily at Drew.

"Give it back," said Ash.

"No way," said Drew, "I want you to feel the way I felt after I lost something important to me." He dropped it in front of Ash. Before Ash could grab for it, Drew stepped on it, breaking it into pieces. Ash watched it in horror. Silence was all that was shown. Ash's eyes flashed blue, and then aura started to burst around him in flames. Drew stepped back a little. He at first thought that Ash was going berserk, but Ash stood up normally. His blue eyes looked angrily at Drew as aura surrounded his whole body. Drew started to laugh.

"How dare you," said Ash, "I swear that I'm going to break every bone in your body." Drew then became serious, and fire started to surround his whole body.

"Bring it," said Drew. The two boys stood next to each other, face-to-face as they heads crashed against each other, and their powers collided. They were ready to fight, and they were ready to finish this.

**(Ending song)**

* * *

**Next Time on Pokemon Heroes:** The final fight is starting, and both boys are going to give it their all to win. The decision to kill his best friend or to save him for Ash is now, and there is no turning back, and he's now stronger after unlocking another stage in his aura powers. Will Ash be able to beat Drew, and how will his decision affect him? **Next Time: Ash v. Drew Part 3.**

* * *

**That was that chapter. I want to tell you guys that if you see .Drew Part whatever at the beginning of the chapter, it's really Ash versus Drew. It's showing up weird on my computer, and I wanted to make sure it isn't on yours. It is not a typo, it's technically Fanfiction's fault. See you next week!**

**Read and Review please **

**(Views: 5,226) **


	23. Ash v Drew Part 3

**This is the seventy-third chapter in the Pokemon Heroes story. Ash and Drew will finish their fight in this one, but it's not the season finale yet. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Pokemon or any of the songs**

* * *

**(Opening song)**

Roman walked through the castle's hallways, heading towards a room at the end of it. It was quiet in the hallways, with the sound of his feet hitting the ground only audible. When he reached the end of the hallway, he opened the door to see Vexen looking into a container. He was writing down notes on a clipboard as he walked around, humming a soft song. He turned to look at Roman, who had his hood over his head.

"Need anything?" asked Vexen.

"Yes," said Roman, "It's about Drew." Vexen stopped what he was doing and decided to pay attention.

"That kid again?" said Vexen, "He's been causing a lot of trouble for us lately. What shall you want me to do with him? Exterminate him?"

"No," said Roman, "I need you to bring him back here. He's after Ketchum, and he could ruin our plans for later on." Vexen didn't talk for a while, and then he sighed.

"Very well then," said Vexen, and he placed the clipboard on a table, lifted his hood over his head, and started to walk out. Roman was looking inside the container.

"What are you doing?" asked Roman. Vexen stopped and turned towards Roman. He smirked.

"Just drawing power out of it," said Vexen, "If it goes successfully, then it might help us become much stronger than ever." He then left. Roman looked closer into the container, and saw a Jirachi inside, floating in the green liquid with wires strapped to it.

**Ash v. Drew Part 3**

* * *

Ash and Drew stood face-to-face as their powers collided with each other. Ash's friends watched in shock at Ash's new power, not believing what they were seeing. Ash clenched his fist.

"If you say so!" said Ash, and the aura disappeared, but went immediately into his hand. The aura engulfed Ash's hand and he threw an uppercut at Drew, making his fire disappear. He then used his other hand, which was also engulfed in aura, and punched Drew across the face. Before he could throw another punch, Drew engulfed his hand in fire and punched Ash in his stomach. He was going to hit again, but Ash threw a punch as well, connecting their fists, causing a huge explosion that sent both of them backwards. They got up immediately to their feet again and stared at each other.

"I've never seen you exert that much aura, Ketchum," said Drew, "What the hell is this?" Ash didn't respond, mostly because he didn't know what the hell happened either. He looked at his fist. He remembered when he was training with Lnoki, and Lnoki told him about the five stages of aura. He already learned one of them, the Aura Sphere, and he began to think that he unlocked the second one, making aura do what he wants. He looked back at Drew.

"I don't know," said Ash, "But if it's going to help me kick your ass, then whatever." Ash then materialized his Aura Blade and ran towards Drew. Drew materialized his Chakrams, and he then ran towards Ash. They clashed their weapons against each other as they passed each other, and then turned back and clashed their weapons once again. Brendan watched in awe at what was happening.

"How the hell did Ash get this strong in just a few seconds?" asked Brendan. May got out of her shock and smiled.

"Because he's Ash," said May, "He wouldn't lose that easily." As Ash and Drew continued to clash their weapons, Drew saw an opportunity to attack. When Ash swung his weapon, Drew jumped up and kicked Ash across the face, and he then tried to cut Ash open with his Chakram, but Ash ducked and made aura engulf his hand and he punched Drew across the face. Drew staggered backwards, and didn't have enough time to dodge the Aura Sphere Ash threw at him, exploding and sending him flying away. He landed back on the ground and saw Ash coming towards him.

"Don't even think about it!" yelled Drew, and he uppercutted Ash towards the sky. When he did, he created fire in his mouth and shot it at Ash, who was believed to have been engulfed in the flames. Drew smirked.

"That it?" asked Drew. He spoke too soon, and he saw Ash break through the flames and come down at him. His whole body was engulfed inside a burst of aura energy. He created an Aura Sphere in his hand.

"Hell no!" yelled Ash, and he crashed down on Drew, causing a huge explosion. He got out of the dust cloud as he staggered backwards. He regained his composure and looked to see if Drew was down, and he was.

"Is it over?" asked Dawn. Drew then smirked. He sat up slowly and looked towards Ash. Blood was coming down his mouth, and he wiped it off. He stood up after regaining his balance on his staggering body.

"Stay down, dammit!" yelled Ash, and he rushed towards Drew with his Aura Blade. Drew looked at him with fierce eyes.

"I'm not letting you win!" yelled Drew as he created an explosion made of fire. Ash stopped, and he was then engulfed in the flames. The explosion was so powerful, that huge rocks began to crumble. Brendan, May, and Dawn stayed down, not trying to get caught up in the explosion. When it ended, Drew was standing on the one piece of land that was left around him, as a huge crater surrounded him. Inside the crater was Ash, trying to get up, but failing. Drew smirked and jumped off the rock, landing in front of Ash. He crouched.

"I'm surprised you're not dead," said Drew, "That explosion should've killed you." Ash lifted his head to look up at Drew.

"No matter what you hit me with, I'll still be alive, ass," said Ash.

"Tch," said Drew, and he straightened up. He took his Chakram and prepares to kill Ash.

"Wanna bet?" asked Drew. He started to send it down. May saw it and sat up.

"Stop it!" yelled May, but Drew didn't listen. He was about to chop Ash's head off, until someone grabbed his arm. He looked back to see Vexen holding his arm. His hood was over his head.

"Oh great," said Brendan, "Another Dark Signer."

"What are you doing?" asked Vexen, "Killing the boy will screw up our plans."

"I don't give a damn about the plan," said Drew, "This fight is between Ketchum and I. The Dark Signers will have no part in this at all." He was able to take his arm away from Vexen's grip, and stared back down at Ash, who was breathing heavily.

"This is direct orders from Roman himself," said Vexen, "Stop it now, or else I'm supposed to bring you in by force." Drew didn't say anything.

"Screw Roman," said Drew. Vexen began to grow angry.

"You're coming with me whether you want to or not kid," said Vexen. Drew turned towards him as he spun his Chakrams in his hands.

"Bring it," said Drew. Vexen wanted to drag him towards the castle, but he knew well that Drew was stronger than him. Fighting with him would just be a waste of time. Vexen chuckled.

"Very well then," said Vexen as he started to wave his hand in the air as he turned his back to Drew, "Do whatever you like. But remember the extreme punishment Roman will give you if you do kill him." Drew smirked and turned back to Ash.

"Whatever," said Drew. Vexen then jumped up towards the top of a rock and looked down, waiting for Drew to finish things up. Drew looked back down on Ash.

"Sorry for the interruption," said Drew, "Would you like to continue?" Ash tried to regain his strength while Drew was distracted, but he just didn't have enough time. Drew once again lifted his hand, ready to strike.

"We have to do something," said a worried Dawn, not wanting to watch her friend die before her eyes, "He can't stand up."

"I'm thinking," said a worried Brendan, "Maybe we should…" He stopped when he noticed that someone was missing from the group. He slowly turned his head beside him, and didn't see the one person that should be there. He then felt Dawn continuously tap his shoulder, too shocked to say anything. Brendan knew what he was going to see, but looked anyway, and saw May running towards the two boys.

"Are you fucking kidding me!" yelled Brendan. Drew was about to kill Ash, but then May punched him across the face, stopping him. He didn't move, and he looked slowing towards May, who started to get frightened. Ash was so surprised that May showed up that he didn't know what he should say. Drew snarled at May, making her move backwards in fear. He then angrily grabbed her hand and looked directly at her face.

"You really shouldn't have done that, bitch," said Drew, and he dropped his Chakram and positioned his hand in front of May's face. Ash's eyes widened.

"Sayonara," said Drew, and he blasted flames on May, engulfing her in it.

"NOOOOO!" yelled Ash. His friends were too shocked to say anything as Dawn covered her mouth, trying to hold back a scream. Drew smirked, and they saw May's body crash onto the ground as flames engulfed her body. The flames dispersed, and what they saw shocked everyone. May's body was perfectly fine. She didn't have any injuries. She brought herself up easily, shocked as well. Her eyes flashed red for a second, but only for that second. May looked at her body to check if she was okay.

"What the hell?" said Drew. Before he could do anything else, Ash headbutted him, sending him back, but he quickly straightened up himself.

"That was a dumb move, Drew," said Vexen, "It wouldn't have been a good idea to kill the princess."

"Shut up," said Drew, and he looked back at Ash, whose eyes were blue, and flames of aura engulfed both his arms.

"You just keep on getting back up, do you?" asked Drew.

"Hell yeah!" yelled Ash, and he ran towards Drew, punching him across the face so hard that the ground around them broke apart. Drew was pushed back a little, and he smirked at the amazement of Ash's power. He wiped away the blood from his mouth and made flames engulf his arms.

"If you're going to go all-out, then why shouldn't I?" asked Drew, and he ran towards Ash. They punched each other over and over again. Ash slammed his fist in the center of Drew's face, making blood come down his nose, but then Drew countered it by kneeing Ash on his stomach. After that, Ash elbowed him on his stomach, but then Drew head-butted Ash's head, staggering him backwards, giving Drew the chance to punch him directly on his stomach, sending him to the ground. Drew was coming back for another, with flames engulfing his hand. Ash created an Aura Sphere and dodged Drew's attack, attacking Drew with the Aura Sphere, causing an explosion. Drew was sent back, and Ash was still standing after the dust cloud dispersed. Drew got back up.

"This fight's not over," said Drew, and he charged towards Ash with flames engulfing his body, attacking Ash on his stomach, sending him back. Drew took out his Chakrams and was about to crash them on Ash, but Ash blocked them with his Aura Blade. Ash stared into Drew's cold eyes.

"You're screwed up now, Drew," said Ash, feeling pity for the crazed boy.

"Shut up!" yelled Drew as he kicked Ash to the side. He ran towards Ash to finish him off, but Ash immediately got up and swiped his blade over Drew's body, creating a huge gash in Drew's clothing. Ash cut Drew as well, causing blood to exit him.

"That's why I'm going to stop you," said Ash, "I'm going to take you away from the pain you are feeling right now." Ash then kicked Drew away. Drew landed on the ground, trying to get his weakened body back up. Ash walked towards him. Dawn couldn't help but shed a tear, watching Drew get beat up. Brendan wanted to cry, but he tried to control himself. May was crying, with tears coming down her face. She knew what Ash had decided to do to Drew, and she felt guilty for some reason. Drew stood back up.

"SHUT UP!" yelled Drew as he charged towards Ash at full speed as flames engulfed his body, "STOP TRYING TO TALK LIKE YOU UNDERSTAND ME! MY FRIEND IS GONE, AND IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT. WHY WON'T YOU JUST DIE!"

"I actually do know what you're feeling right now," said Ash as Drew closed in, "I'm about to lose a friend, and I'm not feeling happy about it at all." When Drew got close enough, Ash punched him on his stomach, making him stop and cough up blood. Ash then spun around, as aura filled his hands, forming into whips that spun around them both, launching Drew towards the sky. Ash then jumped up into the sky, above Drew, and created two Aura Spheres, but they grew bigger and bigger, forming into two large Aura Spheres. Drew watched in awe as light shone down on the others.

* * *

_Flashback_

_A younger Ash and Drew were swinging on swings in Pallet Town as the sun was setting in the distance. Ash seemed down, and Drew looked towards him. He then stopped and walked in front of Ash. Ash looked up at him. _

"_You sure you're okay?" asked Drew. Ash just simply nodded. Drew didn't believe it. _

"_Trust me, buddy," said Drew, "I'm as sad as you are, but I'm not showing it. It's not your fault that it happened." _

"_I know," said Ash, "But Gary hates me now. He hates you too. I just can't feel like this isn't my entire fault." _

"_Never blame yourself for anything," said Drew, "What happened, happened. Gary must be going through some things, and I will not just stand here and watch my best friend beat himself up for this. He'll come back someday, and he'll be the one apologizing, not you. I don't care how many times I have to, but I'm going to keep on getting you back to your feet. Understand?" Ash didn't respond, but he looked up at Drew with a smile._

"_I got it," said Ash._

* * *

_It was raining, and Ash sat on the swings they were on before. He wasn't wearing anything protective, and he looked down at the ground. Someone walked towards him behind him. It was Drew, in a raincoat and he had an umbrella. He didn't say anything to Ash, but just watched. After a few minutes, he walked in front of Ash._

"_You should be heading inside now," said Drew, "You could catch a cold." _

"_I don't care," said Ash. There was another moment of silence. _

"_I'm sorry about the move," said Drew, "I wish I can do something about it." _

"_I no longer have anyone here to be by my side," said Ash as he looked up towards Drew. He was crying as tears fell down his face. _

"_Dad's gone, Gary's gone, and now you'll be gone too," said Ash, "I no longer have anyone else to be by my side anymore." _

"_That doesn't mean I'll stop being your friend," said Drew, "I won't be by your side anymore, but I'll always be in here." Drew pumped his fist on his chest. Ash looked down. Drew pulled down his hood, letting the rain drop on him. _

"_It doesn't matter where I am, but I'll always be your best friend, Ash," said Drew, "Even through death." He extended out his hand for Ash. Ash saw it, and then smiled and wiped the tears away and looked up at Drew. _

"_Even through death," said Ash as he took Drew's hand._

* * *

Ash still had both huge Aura Spheres, ready to attack Drew with them.

"_Even through death," _thought Ash, and with a loud yell, brought the two Aura Spheres together, with Drew in the middle. As the light started to engulf Drew, the darkness in his heart started to vanish. His pupils returned. He smiled. The Aura Spheres collided, causing a huge explosion in the sky. When it was over, two bodies fell towards the ground. May saw them and immediately stood up to run after the two.

"Ash!" yelled May. When the dust cleared, she saw Ash sitting by Drew's body. Drew was on the ground, with his eyes closed. She walked slowly towards the two and kneeled by Ash. They both watched Drew on the ground. Tears fell down her face. Brendan and Dawn saw it and stood up. They started to run towards them. Before Ash could say something, he saw Drew's fingers twitch. May was startled, but Ash didn't move. Drew opened his eyes, and May was surprised to see his pupils had returned. Drew looked towards them both, and smiled, a sincere one.

"Thanks Ash," said Drew, in a very low voice, "Sorry about this. I wish this didn't turn out this way." Ash didn't respond. Drew coughed.

"Don't talk, Drew," said May, "Maybe we can bring you to a hospital. Then…"

"That won't work," said Drew, "I'm a Dark Signer now. You don't know what happens to us when we're beaten?" May noticed his body disappearing, starting from his feet.

"Sorry I won't be able to be by your side any longer, Ash," said Drew, "Don't do anything stupid while I'm gone. Take care of May and the others, and also my Pokemon. Defeat The Dark Signers. I'll always be your friend."

"Even through death," said Ash. Drew was surprised that Ash said that, and then he smiled and nodded.

"Yep, even through death," said Drew. He closed his eyes as his head disappeared. Brendan and Dawn came by them as they watched him disappear. No one spoke. Dawn kneeled, tears going down her face. Pikachu went by Ash, with a tear going down its face as well. After a few minutes, Vexen started to laugh.

"That's one Dark Signer down," said Vexen, "Congratulations. Although, he was pretty arrogant." Ash stood up, with his back turned to Vexen.

"I wonder how I'm going to report this to Roman," said Vexen, "He was supposed to help us with our plans to kill you. Ah well." Ash turned towards him, and Vexen was surprised to see what it was.

Ash was crying. He looked angrily at Vexen as his eyes were blue.

"I hate you," said Ash fiercely, "I swear I'm going to break every bone in your body." After getting out of his shock, Vexen smirked.

"Come at me," said Vexen, and then suddenly, Ash came in front of him, about to throw his aura filled fist at Vexen. He was able to materialize his Shield just in time, blocking Ash's punch. He looked at Ash's fierce eyes.

"A crying Nobody," said Vexen, "This is the first time this has happened. I should conduct some research to—" He was stopped when Ash yelled, making aura fill his hand even more, pushing more on Vexen's Shield. Vexen tried to hold him back, but he couldn't. Then the unbelievable happened. Ash broke through the shield, and punched Vexen on his stomach. The aura broke through Vexen's body, making him spit out blood. Ash then kicked him away towards a huge rock. Vexen collided with it and fell on the ground. He sat up and held the hole in his stomach as blood filled the ground and came out of his mouth. He looked up to see Ash walking towards him, looking into his fierce, blue eyes. He actually felt something he never thought he'd feel: fear. He quickly regained himself and smirked. He outstretched his arms.

"Go on," said Vexen, "End it. You've already beaten me, but I can see that you really want to enjoy this. Go on and do it." Ash gave out a roar, and Vexen saw aura start to cover his lower body and arms. His teeth were sharp, and his hair started to get spikier. He was going berserk. He charged towards Vexen to deliver the final blow, but was stopped when Vexen spoke again.

"But first, I would like to hand you your prize," said Vexen, and Ash stopped. The aura on his body disappeared, but his eyes were still blue.

"What is it?" asked Ash furiously. Vexen smirked, and then created a ball of light in his hand.

"This ball is very special," said Vexen, "I have been collecting data on a specific Pokemon, just so that I can use its power for The Dark Signers. But since I've been defeated, I'm giving it to you to possess. The source of its power is from the legendary Pokemon Jirachi, the Wish Pokemon. I've extracted its wishing ability, meaning that this ball can grant you any wish. Any wish at all." Ash's eyes widened, and his friends started to pay attention.

"Any wish?" asked Ash. Vexen nodded, and he handed Ash the ball.

"Just speak into it, and your wish will come true," said Vexen, "You can wish for anything boy, anything at all. Just speak into it, and it is yours. Go ahead boy, wish for the downfall of The Dark Signers. You can save the world way quicker this way. Just say the word." Ash thought for a second, and then nodded.

"I want my friend back," said Ash, shocking Vexen and his friends, "I want Drew Hayden back. The boy you basterds took away from us." Vexen nodded.

"Whatever," said Vexen, "You're wish is its command." The ball then started to glow brighter, and it flew towards the sky. After a few seconds of the light, it started to disappear. Something started to descend to the ground slowly. Ash's friends smiled when they saw who it was. It was Drew, with his eyes closed, and with his normal clothing on. He landed by Ash's friends. Ash looked in shock at what just happened. Vexen continued to disappear, as it was now at his chest.

"You will regret making that wish," said Vexen, "You surely will."

"I don't need a wish to stop The Dark Signers," said Ash, "I will stop them myself, no matter what." Vexen then disappeared, and Ash started to walk towards his friends. Drew's fingers twitched, and he started to sit up. He scratched his head as he groaned. He opened his eyes to look at the smiling faces of his friends.

"What's wrong?" asked Drew, "Did something happen?"

"Drew!" yelled May, and she gave the boy a hug as she started to cry. Happy tears came down Dawn's face.

"What happened?" asked Drew.

"You mean you don't remember anything that happened?" asked Brendan.

"No," said Drew, "I remember being back at Lavender Town. Did something happen that I don't know about?" Brendan wanted to tell Drew what happened, but he decided to keep his mouth shut and smiled.

"Nothing," said Brendan, "Absolutely nothing." Drew knew Brendan was holding back, and was about to force it out of him, but he stopped when he saw Ash walking wobbly towards them. He saw the beaten up Ash, and noticed the destroyed area. He knew something definitely did happen now.

"What happened to you, bro?" asked Drew, "You look like you've just been run over by a truck." Ash stopped in front of Drew. Before Drew could say something else, he couldn't believe seeing one tear going down Ash's cheek.

"Welcome back, buddy," said Ash, and he fell to the ground, now unconscious.

**(Ending song)**

* * *

**Next Time on Pokemon Heroes:** Ritchie, Ash's Nobody, works for The Dark Signers, and he must complete missions for them to succeed in their plan of obtaining their hearts again. He will meet a friend that'll help him through his life, and learn more about the mysterious other Dark Signer, and also into his own past. Who is this mysterious Dark Signer, and how will Ritchie learn about his past? **Next Time: The Richie Chronicles Part 1: Training.**

* * *

**That was that chapter. That's how it all ended, and I must've surprised you that I made Drew die, and then brought him back to life (maybe not). When I said this season wasn't going to end with this, I was serious, because The Ritchie Chronicles will end it. It will be a five part, five week special, focusing into Ritchie's life as a Dark Signer, starting next week. See you next week!**

**Read and Review please **

**(Views: 5,645) **


End file.
